A Way Back Home
by LadyJavert
Summary: Set after the events of TMNT 2007, the brothers have a relatively easy life now. That sort of changes when a girl from another time, another reality shows up involuntarily. Rated M for swearing and eventual relationship stuff. RaphxOC
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I don't own any of the tmnt peeps, any of the MK peeps or X-men peeps, I'm just having some fun.

* * *

a/n: This is supposed to fall chronologically after TMNT 2007, and sometimes alludes to the events from there. I've tried to characterize all the turtles like they have been in that film, and also from the 2003 - 2009 series. I'm a fan of a lot of games, and series, so you may recognize some names or characters from places like Mortal Kombat, X-Men, Mass Effect...I don't intend to use any of them in the context of where they come from, but I just like the characters, so they may show up at times.

* * *

She hit the ground hard, rolling once before stopping on her feet. Right sai in hand, her left arm out in front of her, steadying her balance. A sound made her whip around, her grip on her sai easily switching from an offensive one, to one for defense. With her heart beating in her ears, she listened carefully, ready for an attack. After all, she had just been in the middle of one heckuva large battle. But something had happened. She remembered vaulting over a fallen log, intent on impaling whoever it was on the other side, but there was a cliché flash of light, and she had instead found herself here. Wherever here was.

She looked around, trying to get her bearings. It was dark, there were stone walls curving upwards, steel pipes all around, murky water, trash, and a stink she couldn't quite place.

"What the fuck?" she sighed, exasperatingly throwing her hands down. She replaced her sai in its holder, by her right hip and walked forward into the black. The only thing she could hear now was a rumbling from above, the water running, and her own footsteps. _Where am I?_ She thought.

It wasn't until the girl realized she couldn't pull her team on her comm, and her omni-tool couldn't tell her anything about her whereabouts that she broke into a run. She *had* to find a way out of here and out into the open!

3 hours later, sitting in the gloom, the girl finally shut off her onmi-tool. She was in disbelief at her situation. She was also fighting back tears. _Get a hold of yourself, Juno! You're a fighter! You can do this!_ But still...she wondered. She thought back to the conversation she had just had...

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

_ Juno's left arm began to glow. _

_ "Oh my god! They've found me!" Juno fiddled with some controls and a fuzzy holographic image emerged above her wrist. "Rain? Rain! Tell me that's you!" she shouted at the figure._

_ "Yeah...yeah, it's me, Juno." The voice on the other end sounded surprised, yet weary and tired at the same time._

_ "It's about time, Rain! I need you to get me out of here. I don't even know where here is, but I need to get back. I hope you guys have breached the walls, 'cuz the girls and I are getting hammered out here! Or...er...were getting hammered."_

_ "Yeah, Juno...about that. I have some news. We were able to destroy the weapon that fired at you. We were also able to take out the base in that crazy jungle we were in. And...we were able to terminate the crazy scientist behind it all," said the fuzzy holographic face._

_ "Yeah, that's great Rain," said Juno impatiently. "I can listen to your full mission report when I get back. So let's just-" Juno stopped mid-sentence. She stared wide-eyed at the holographic face which was now no longer fuzzy. "Rain? What happened to you? You look like you've aged like 20 years!"_

_ Rain sighed. "That's just it, Juno. It's actually been 30 years. I'm the only one monitoring this channel now. I never thought I'd get a signal through to you...we haven't been able to get a signal to the others either...but we didn't know then what we know now: That you all had been shot at by the very weapon that we had been sent to destroy all those years ago. We left no trace of it, nor did we save any of the data. That had been our mission parameters...but without it...we couldn't get you back. We tried, LC. God we tried...but...there was no way. You were labelled as deceased...I went to your funeral, Juno."_

_ "What? It's been like 3 hours, not 30 years, Rain," Juno's voice was plea-like...desperate._

_ "No, LC. I wish it was. It's been 30 years for us here. Scorpion is dead, Saibot is in the asylum...things have changed. The only thing that hasn't is that you're stuck there...and we can't get you back. But even if we could...30 years have gone by." Rain paused to let Juno take it all in._

_ "So that's it? I'm stuck here? At least tell me the war is over! Tell me we didn't fight for nothing!" Juno was practically screaming at her wrist._

_ "LC. Juno," Rain steadied himself before continuing. "I'd like to tell you the war is over. I'd love to tell you that we all live in peace now. But the humans are persistent. And we're getting tired. We're thinking of leaving. Just recolonizing somewhere else. But these aren't your problems anymore, Juno. You have to try to get on. Just find your place there...wherever you are. You can't come back home. Please try to understand. We've been trying for 30 years. Well, officially, the project to bring you back ended 18 years ago...but I couldn't give up hope. I'm glad to see you alive, LC. But...the only reason I've been trying to contact you is to tell you all of this. So that you can get on...you know..with your life."_

_ "Rain...I...you said the others are missing too? So beta team isn't there with you?"_

_ "Beta team has not been seen since you disappeared. Have you seen Psylocke, Feral or Jubilee?"_

_ "No...no I haven't...but I've only been here a few hours...I might see them..." Juno's face was contorted by her grief. She couldn't believe she had lost everything in a matter of moments._

_ "I'm sorry, LC. I can't help you anymore. I'm so sorry. I'll be shutting down this channel now. I'm just glad that I was able to contact you finally. I miss you, for all it's worth. Goodbye."_

Juno could only stare helplessly at her omni-tool as Rain's face slowly disappeared from view. "LC" he had called her. That was her pet name given to her by her friends. It stood for "Loose Cannon". From her haydays as a wild, hot-tempered impulsive girl. But now...she didn't know what to do. Where to go. She was lost. So she sat there, on the floor of the sewers beneath New York City. And that was where the turtles found her.


	2. Chapter 2

Standard disclaimer applies

* * *

"That movie was awesome!" exclaimed Michelangelo, jumping in the air.

"Yeah, it was pretty sweet. Whatchu think, Donnie?" Raph looked over his shoulder at the purple-clad turtle.

"There were a lot of technical discrepancies throughout the film, but it was still decidedly enjoyable!"

"I think, what our brainiac means to say here is that Transformers was totally wicked!" Leonardo lifted his arms above his head and rested his hands behind his neck. Smiling to himself, he thought: _Just an easy night with my bros...finally._

Leo was glad that he and Raphael had finally settled things between them. Sort of, anyway. They didn't fight as much, and Raphael didn't challenge Leo's leadership anymore. Well...maybe he did sometimes. But Leo finally felt that they were coming together, maturing as a family. He was 22 years old now, anyway. Don was 21, Raph 20 and Michelangelo 19. Each turtle a far cry from where they were 5 years ago.

"Wait!" Raph stopped in his tracks, right arm held up, his hand balled into a fist; the unmistakable signal for *all stop*.

"What is i-"

"Quiet, Mikey...what is it, Raph?"

Raphael only unsheathed his sais in response to Leo's question. He could see a shadow ahead. An unmistakable shadow of someone sitting on the sewer floor. He inched towards it slowly, his brothers doing the same.

"Whoever you are, you're gonna get up real slow-like, okay?"

A thick Brooklyn accent coated the aggressive tone as the voice wafted down the tunnel. Still in the same spot as she was hours ago, Juno was trance-like in her grief. She mumbled a few words.

"You're gonna have to speak up," spoke a different voice. This one lighter, but still stern.

"Yeah, we didn't hear ya the first time. So let me put it to ya again: GET UP. SLOWLY."

"I said you'll have to cut off my head if you want to kill me."

The brothers gave each other sideways looks. Donnie mouthed a "What?" and Mikey could only shrug.

"Whateva you say then..."

"Raph! Stop!"

"What, Leo? I'm only following what the voice said to do!"

"The voice said 'if you want to kill me'. And we don't want to kill her, do we?" Leo raised an eye ridge at his brother. "Do we? Raph?"

"Well then why won't she get up?"

Just then, Juno stood up. The turtles readied their weapons, staying back in the shadows...ready for an attack. But the girl just stood there, her back turned to them.

"Turn around. We won't hurt you," spoke Donatello.

"Yeah, we're like...the friendly neighbourhood turtles! Ow!"

"Good one, Mikey. Jus' let everyone know!" said Raph as he smacked Michelangelo on the back of the head.

"You don't understand. I've lost everything. Everyone. Rain said I need to find my place," her voice hitched. "Place? I don't have a place here! I'm fucking... place-less!" Juno spat her last word out, annoyed she couldn't find another word to use. Her hands were balled tightly into fists and her arms hung rigidly by her sides. She was struggling not to lose control of her emotions.

Leo stepped closer. He saw Raph point at his hip, motioning for Leo to notice the weapons the girl had. Leo nodded at his brother, and again stepped towards the girl.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about, but maybe we can help you."

"Help me?" Juno whirled around to face the voice that was speaking to her. Her eyes glittered in the darkness. "No one can help me," she whispered as she fell to her knees. Her hands went up to her face, and she finally let forth her tears.

"Uh...anyone else freaking out that she's not freaking out?"

"She *is* freaking out, Mikey! Look at her!"

"No Donnie! I mean *at* us! She looked at Leo and didn't freak out at him!"

"Oh yeah...that is weird..." Donnie scratched his head.

Leo sheathed his swords and motioned for his brothers to follow suit. He knelt down beside her. Gently, he put his hands on the girl's shoulders. "Look miss. I don't know what happened to you, but can we at least try to help you?"

"Honestly, this is a bit embarrassing. I don't normally make it a habit of crying in front of strangers," Juno paused her waterworks briefly to wipe her face with her hands. She looked up to see Leonardo's face smiling at her. _Well, at least I know mutants exist here too..._ Juno thought. She took a deep breath before speaking again, thankful that it wasn't the humans who had found her. "Is it safe to talk here? The humans might find us."

Leo stood up and held his hand out for Juno to take. He gave her a quizzical look as she stood.

"I don't know if you've looked in a mirror lately, but *you are human* lady," said a voice from from the darkness.

Juno looked past Leonardo to see three more mutants just like him standing in the shadows. The one to her left spoke with the Brooklyn accent.

"Just because I look it, doesn't mean I am one." Juno grasped at the sai on her left hip. She noticed the mutants grab at their weapons. "Wait. I'm not gonna hurt anyone."

"Slowly now," said Leo, narrowing his eyes at her.

Juno brought the sai to her right arm. Swiftly, she stabbed herself through the forearm.

"Fuck! She's crazy!" yelled Raph.

The turtles could only look on in disbelief as Juno pulled the sai out again. The wound visibly healing right in front of their eyes.

"Humans fear what they don't understand. And what they fear, they destroy." Juno put the sai back and looked up at the four turtles. "My name is Juno Alex. I am an elite field operative of the I.A.M: the International Association of Mutants and otherwise different. I lead both the Alpha and Beta teams and today was supposed to a mission like any other: Find the human base. Destroy everything...Except it wasn't a normal mission. Something went wrong. And now I'm here," her eyes dropped to the floor.

"Woah, you mean you're not from this time?" asked the turtle holding the bo.

"I'm not from this *reality* even!" Juno threw her hands up, and paced erratically around. "I'm temporally, spatially and ….and...whatever! I'm just fucking displaced!" A large sigh escaped from Juno as she ran her hand through her hair. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to yell. It's just been a shitty day."

* * *

After some discussion between the brothers, it was decided that Juno could accompany them back to their lair. There, they could decide what the next step should be.

An uneasy silence descended on the group as they walked through the sewers. It was Leonardo who broke it, commenting on Juno's choice of weapons. "I see you have the same taste in weaponry as my brother," he noted, eyeing the two sais, and the manriki that hung from her hips.

Juno smiled slightly, "Is that what you all are? Brothers?" She stole a glance behind the blue bandana-ed turtle.

"Oh yeah! Good one, Fearless! I think you did everything right except introduce all of us!" Raphael clapped Leo on the shoulder, ignoring the annoyed look he was giving him. "I'm Raphael, by the way. This here beside ya's Leonardo. The stupid one with the stupid questions is Michelangelo, and that's Donatello."

A laugh and a smile broke free from Juno at that introduction. She stopped and held her hand out the one called Raphael. "Well, pleased to meet you big guy." She turned to Leonardo next, "And my head thanks you for holding *him* back earlier. My head might've been rolling around on the floor by now." Leonardo only smiled and raised his eyes at Raph.

"What's with your clothes?"

"And I was about to ask 'What stupid questions?'" Juno's smile only grew as Mikey held out both hands in shrug. She winked at him, "At least I have clothes."

"Touché," smiled Donnie as he held out his hand.

Juno shook it warmly. "Nice to meet you, Donatello."

Just as they arrived at the turtle's lair, Raph spoke up.

"If you're from the future, why you still carryin' melee weapons? I figure you guys'd have like lasers and stuff."

"Maybe if you're lucky big guy, you'll get to see the reason why," she smirked back.

"Whateva." Raph waved his hand at Juno. _What is with this girl? Why does she keep calling me 'Big Guy'?_ "Anyway, welcome to our home!" Raphael made a grand gesture with his arm, letting Juno and the others go first.

Juno gasped in awe as she stepped in. It was far from what she had imagined it would be. Instead of a dank, dark pit, she was in a large lit room. Strangely, or maybe not so strangely (she looked over at Michelangelo who had rushed ahead to jump on the couch, and that seemed to explain it all), there was a half pipe straight ahead of her on the back wall. A large entertainment centre stood in the middle of the room, and there was more...she just couldn't see it yet. "It looks like...home," she whispered.

"Like your home?" asked Mikey, grinning.

"No," Juno shook her head, smiling a bit. "I guess I meant that it looks homely, that's all."

"Alright, so we're here. Wanna give us a little more info about you and where you came from?" Raph sat on a stool beside the couch, one leg resting on the floor, the other propped up on the stool leg. The others sat around while Leonardo got a chair.

"Please Juno, sit down. We're really interested in hearing you out."

As Juno sat down, a large rat came ambling out of the doorway to her left. A puzzled look came across her face. "Are all the mutants in this reality animals?"

"What does she mean, 'in this reality'?" asked Splinter as he settled down into the couch.

"It's a long story, sensei. Juno's about to tell us," explained Don.

"Well by all means then, young lady. Please, tell my sons and I the story of how you came to find yourself here." Splinter smiled at Juno as she began to recount the events that had brought her to them.


	3. Chapter 3

Standard disclaimer applies

* * *

Donatello was pacing up and down. "So you mean to tell us that where you come from, it's war between humans and mutants?"

"Yeah. It wasn't always so...but...for a long time now. I've only ever been a soldier. I don't know much else outside of that."

"Woah. That's crazy talk! I mean, yeah humans would freak out at us if they saw us...but I can't imagine an all out war with them!" Mikey's eyes were wide as he peeked out from behind the couch.

"Well, honestly...I'm glad. I could definitely go a day or two without fighting. Day in, day out...the people you see leave...sometimes they never come back." _Like me..._ she thought. Juno stood up and put her weapons on the coffee table. "In fact. I'd like to put these away for a long time. Rain told me I'd have to find my place here." She stared at her beloved sais and the manriki. They had gotten her through so many battles. But Juno was sure it was time to put them away. If only for a little while. "It *would* be nice not to have to fight everyday."

"But still I can see it in your eyes. You miss your home, and your family," ventured Splinter.

"Of course I miss my home!...and I didn't really have any family. But I guess my team was as close as any."

"Speaking of your team...you mentioned that the 'girls'" Leo air-quoted, "were missing too?"

"Hah! What's wrong, Leo? One chick ain't enough for you?" jived Raph.

Throwing a scowl in his younger brother's direction, Leo said, "I just wanted to bring it up that your friends might be here too, Juno."

"I thought of that...but I couldn't contact them on my omni-tool. So they're either outta range, or not here."

Donatello had been eying Juno's omni-tool for a while...and finally got the courage to come a little closer to their guest. Looking like a drooling idiot, he sidled over and said, "I'd *love* to take a closer look at that thing you call an 'omni-tool'..."

"Be my guest, Donnie," said Juno as she flicked a few buttons, making the thing materialize seemingly out of thin air. It was translucent, and usually invisible on her arm, but clearly a tangible thing now that she had passed it off to Donatello.

"Juno, you are welcome to stay here for as long as you like," invited Splinter. "My sons and I would be honored to have you here." _Besides, this place could use a woman's touch._ Splinter smirked to himself.

Juno smiled wanly. "Thanks guys. ….Too bad I didn't bring my sleeping bag and a change of clothes. Or a toothbrush for that matter."

"Oh hey, don't worry about that! We'll just call April! She can hook you up with some cool digs."

"Totally, Mikey! I'll get the truck ready!" Donatello tossed the omni-tool back to Juno, and ran off.

Leo had to yell after him, "No, Don. No truck this time. We'll go by foot. It's faster that way anyway."

"Alright Leo, whatever you say!"

Raph went and stood beside a bewildered Juno, who didn't seem to know what to do in the sudden bustle. "We can get excited when someone new shows up," he explained. "I mean, we don't exactly get a lot of visitors down here. And within the past few years, you're the only one to show up." When Juno didn't respond, Raph looked over to find her staring at him. "What? I got something on my face?"

"Huh? Oh...no..Um...you're not wearing any clothes."

"Uh...yeah..I'm a turtle," Raphael couldn't figure out what to say. He began to feel a bit uncomfortable. Especially when Juno began to giggle. "Well, whateva!" he threw his hands up. "I don't got my bits hanging out at least!"

And that's when, for some reason or other...everyone had decided to go silent. Maybe they were waiting for Juno so they could get going. Maybe the other turtles had run out of things to yell. Whatever the reason, everyone heard that last little bit of Raph's sentence. It was the cliché silent moment; when you could hear a pin drop. At least until Juno's laughter broke through. She had doubled over, she was laughing so hard.

"You're 'bits', Raph? Seriously? HAHAHAHA!" Mikey fell over, holding his stomach, unable to stifle his laughter. "I think you forgot the word 'little'! HAHAHAHA!"

Donatello had to lean against the wall he was laughing so hard. And...even Leonardo was laughing his shell off.

Juno finally was able to stand up straight, although the giggles were still streaming out of her. "Oh Raphael," she put her hand on his shoulder. "You are too funny. Thanks for the laugh. I needed it."

"Yeah no problem. I'm a regular fuckin' comedian!" Raphael swiped her hand off his shoulder and tried to give Juno a menacing look. From the sound of her giggles, the intimidation hadn't worked.

"Why were you talking about your bits anyway, Raph?"

"We weren't talking about *my* bits specifically, Don! She apparently thinks it's funny that we walk around naked."

"She's got a point, Raph."

"Well, naked or not, we should get going. Come on guys." Leo waved everyone out the door.

* * *

_What a stupid thing to say! _Juno thought as they walked through the sewers yet again. She had actually been taking in Raphael's sculpted physique as he had been speaking to her. She *had* noticed his anger at her apology, but it was nothing new to her. Handling the Alpha Team which consisted of 6 'boys' had hardened her against comments like that.

As the four turtles exited the sewers, Juno's apprehension grew. She still carried with her the fear that at any time, a group of trained mutant killing humans would ambush them all. Already tired from the battle she had fought earlier, she was unsure whether or not she'd be able to protect her new found friends. Nervously, she fingered her sai. She had unconsciously picked up her weapons just before leaving the lair.

"Come on, Juno. It's just a quick hop skip and a jump to get on the roofs. Then no one will be able to see us!" Michelangelo held his hand out. Juno seemed frozen on the top rung of the ladder. "No need to be afraid! You have 4 super awesome dudes here ready to kick butt at any sign of troub-AAAH!"

"You were sayin', Mikey?" Raph shoved Michelangelo out of the way and squatted down beside the manhole. He was feeling a tad remorseful at his angry outburst from earlier on. Relief had flooded through him when no one seemed to notice. "Come on, I promise you there are *no* armies of trained mutant killing humans waiting to ambush us all."

Juno took Raph's extended hand and stood outside in the cool night air. She gave him a strange look. "Funny, I was *just* thinking that exact thing. Like...*exactly* the same words."

"Great minds think alike," shrugged Raphael, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Yoo-hoo! You guys gonna stand there all night staring into each others eyes or are you coming?" whispered Mikey loudly, hanging from the fire-escape ladder. He was eyeing Raph's hand – it was still holding Juno's.

Abruptly dropping Juno's hand, Raph motioned, "Well, ladies first."

The brothers were surprised at Juno's agility atop the buildings of New York. She practically flew, she was so graceful. She kept up with the fast pace set by Leonardo, and landed perfectly on the fire-escape stairs outside April's window...after jumping from 5 stories above, somersaulting twice before grasping a pipe and then finally landing with feline grace on the metal steps.

After explaining Juno's situation to April and Casey, they all sat around as April ran to her room. It was a lucky day for Juno Alex. April had cleaned out her closet the past weekend and still had bags of clothes lying by the door.

"I haven't had time to bring it to the Salvation Army," April explained. "But uh, there're a lot of clothes in there. You look about the same size as me, so it should all fit."

"Thanks, April. I'm just in awe that a *human* would help me out. They aren't so...kind back in my reality."

"Well, you look human. I'm sure you could pass for a normal human being out there in the city. No one would look twice!"

_I'd look twice..._ thought Raph. _..Wait..what the fuck? Geez, Raph. Getta hold o' yourself. Jus' 'cuz she's all 'mutants are normal' doesn't mean anything. ….But I guess it don't hurt to look..._

"Raph? Raphael? Oh Raphie..." Mikey was waving his hand in front of his brother's face.

"Huh?"

"You okay, Raph? Let's go. It's getting late and Juno could probably use some rest." Leo had one foot out the window already, and Raph could see Donatello's feet climbing the fire-escape stairs behind Leo.

"Right. Sorry. I guess I zoned out." Shaking his head, Raphael got up and walked toward the window, following his eldest brother. _How long was I zoned out for?_ He turned before he ducked out the window, "See ya, April. See ya Case!"

Just as Juno got to the window, April called her back. "Uh, hold on guys, April's calling me! Just a sec!" she yelled out the window. She saw Leo give a wave, and ducked back into the apartment.

"I didn't wanna give you these in front of the guys." April held out her hand. She was holding a brand new package of underwear. "I got it on sale a few days ago. It's a packaged special. There's bras and panties in it. I hope they fit."

Juno grinned. "Thanks, April. You really are amazing, you know that?"

"Hey, any friend of the turtles, is my friend, too." April hugged Juno before letting her set off after the guys. "Be good to them, okay?"

"Promise," Juno held her hand over her heart. And with that, Juno flew up and out onto the fire-escape.

Back on the rooftop, toting her 'new' clothes, Juno paused to look out and marvel at the sea of lights around her. The New York in her reality was almost burned to the ground. In fact, she had never even visited New York.

"Pretty, aren't they?" Leo's voice came through the darkness.

"Incredible..." Stepping forward so that her toes were parallel with the edge of the building, Juno breathed in the fresh night breeze that blew high above the city streets. Leonardo was beside her, unconsciously staring as her hair blew back in the wind. _She's pretty, too._ He thought.

"What you guys staaaaaring at?" interrupted Michelangelo. He popped up on Juno's right. Annoyed, Leo turned around.

"Nothing, Mike. Let's go."

The sound of Juno's voice stopped Leo. "New York is an ash pile where I come from. I can't even believe how beautiful the lights look. It's silly...I mean, I used to look out over Echelon City all the time. I guess you never really appreciate what you've got till it's gone." She threw a melancholy look over her shoulder at Leonardo.

Abruptly, a gruff voice cut through: "Lights, yeah, great. Pretty. I know. Now can we *get going*?"

Throwing a smile at him, Juno jumped over his head, "Yeah, Raph. Let's go! Come on guys! I mean, I knew turtles were slow...but really?" Juno sailed through the air, landing on the next building over. "Besides, I reaaaaaalllly gotta pee!"


	4. Chapter 4

Standard Disclaimer applies

* * *

"Oh sweeeeet! I *love* America's Got Talent!" Mikey was set up in front of the tv, a bag of chips in one hand, and the remote in the other. Raphael was beside him, sipping a Coke.

Juno had changed in the bathroom. She had found some worn purple checkered flannel pants and a black tank top in the bag from April. She put a wide necked long sleeved shirt on top, as it was a bit cool in the lair. Walking out into the main room, she saw Mikey and Raph sitting on the couch in front of the tv. No sign of Leo or Don, though.

"Hey guys. Room for one more?"

"'Course there is." Raphael moved over, allowing space for Juno to sit down beside him.

"This show is awesome! Chip?" Mikey leaned over, handing the bag of chips to Juno.

"Thanks Mikey," smiled Juno, as she reached in and helped herself to a handful of chips.

"Hey! That's mine!" yelled Raphael as Juno also reached over and helped herself to a sip of his Coke.

"Come on, Raph, be a sharer like your brother over there," Juno pointed at Mikey, who had a smug look on his face.

"Argh...fine, you can have it."

"Don't be such a sore loser. I only wanted a sip."

Raphael opened his mouth to shoot a retort back, but when he looked over at Juno, she was smirking. He sighed and shook his head. He reached out to grab the Coke to take another sip, but instead bumped into her hand. She had been going in for another sip, too. "Sorry," he mumbled. _Why does she rile me up so bad so easily? I can't even make civil conversation with her. Geez Raph...what a great guy you are..._

The show progressed and Mikey began to chatter about which act he thought was best. Raph was deciding whether or not the fire juggling was better, or the little singing girl, when he felt something touch his shoulder. He looked over to find a sleeping Juno, slumped up against him.

"Uh...Mike? Mikey?"

"What? I know you think I'm crazy for liking the comedian ventriloquist, but he was funny!"

"No Mike. *Look*," Raph pointed.

"Woah...she's asleep. You better not move. She might wake up and eat your head. Ooooohh!" Mikey waved his arms around his head

"What? Why would she eat my head?"

"I dunno. Girls are cranky when they wake up, aren't they?"

"I dunno! What do I do? Help me out, bro!" Raphael was having a mini freak out.

"Okay, I'm gonna get Leo, he'll know what to do!"

"Don't leave me, Mike! What. If. She. Wakes. Up!" Raph could only watch as the youngest turtle leapt over the couch to find Leonardo. He looked over at Juno again and inadvertently shifted position. She began to slide forward. "Oh shit!" he hissed. He tried to use his left arm to catch her, but only succeeded in cradling her head as she shifted so she was laying in his lap. "...Okay...it's okay, Raph. Just calm down..." he told himself. He started as a shadow fell on top of him.

"Looks like you got everything under control, Raphael," greeted a grinning Leonardo.

"Leo, ya gotta get her off me. What if she wakes up and eats my head? Girls are cranky when they wake up, right?"

Chuckling a bit to himself, Leo effortlessly picked up Juno. Raphael and Michelangelo held their breaths, both of them fully expecting Juno to wake up. But Juno didn't wake up. She stayed fast asleep, in Leonardo's arms.

"She's real pretty..." Mike said softly. "I wonder if she likes video games?" He pushed aside stray lock of hair that had fallen, covering her face.

"Yeah, because being hot makes you play games better." Raph knocked his brother's hand away. "And don't touch her. You'll give her cooties."

Michelangelo shrugged. "Just saying. And I don't actually have cooties."

"Well," Leo shifted a bit uncomfortably, "I'll take the couch tonight. She can sleep in my bunk. Raph, you're sleeping out here too. I don't think it'd be appropriate if she woke up to find you in the same room."

"Yeah, then she'd *really* eat your head!"

"Shut up, Mikey, or I'll *bash* your head!"

"Shut up both of you, before you wake her up!" hissed Leo as he walked towards his room.

"You know, Raph. If you didn't trash you own room so bad, you could probably sleep in there tonight instead of out here," chided Mikey.

"You know what, little bro? I think I'm gonna sleep in *your* room tonight, and *you* can sleep out here! HAHA!" Raphael ran away, towards Mikey's room.

"HEY! NO FAIR! RAAAAAPH!" Mikey bounded after his older brother, his hopes of sleeping in his own bed rapidly dwindling away.

* * *

Donatello ignored the noise coming from the other room. He was in his lab studying Juno's omni-tool again. It really was amazing; the array of things it could do. So far, Donatello had been able to get some information about the parallel universe Juno was from. It was as brutal as she made it sound: War. War absolute. From the knowledge he had gleaned, the humans apparently had become afraid of the mutants. Their abilities made them superior in some ways, made them look different in some ways, and the humans didn't understand why. And as Juno had said; the truth universally acknowledged was: Humans fear what they don't understand, and what they don't understand, they destroy.

Juno Alex: Age, 25. DOB: June 25, 2189

Member of I.A.M. Army since 2198.

Rank: Rear Admiral

Currently commanding: Alpha Team, Beta Team

Alpha Team Consisting of: Generals Scorpion, Zero, Reptile, Rain, Ermac, Saibot

Beta Team Consisting of: Generals Jubilation Lee, Feral, Psylocke

"Woah...how did I do that?" Donnie stared wide-eyed at the omni-tool. He had pressed a few buttons after connecting it to his computer, and it had somehow spouted out all that information. "Wait...she entered the military at age 9?" Bewildered, Donatello began to type into his computer. What other information could he find?

Personal Log, Alex, Juno: 07/05/2206

What played next on his computer screen left Donatello speechless. It was Juno...

_ Good morning, diary! Well, this is it. This is the morning. If I can pass this test, I'll get promoted. REAR ADMIRAL. Crazy! I'll be in command of the top two teams. They say I'll be the youngest...if I pass. I dunno though. I've been going to counselling every day since...the incident _(and here, she averted her eyes) _and the counsellor says I'm doing better. He believes in me. So does Scorpion. He's always believed in me... I don't know though... But I can't be afraid, right?_

There was a knock on the door behind her, and Donatello watched as she put down the omni-tool to answer the door. She quickly came running back; there was a guy in tow behind her.

_ Look! Scorpion's come to wish me good luck! Are you sure you won't be sad if I become your commanding officer?_

The blonde named Scorpion shook his head. When he looked up, Donatello could see his eyes had no pupils. They were pure white.

_ Sad? You kidding, LC? Serving under you would be an honour. Besides, at least this time, if I don't do what you want me to do, you can just hit me. What are you doing with your omni-tool anyway? It's time to go, Juno._

Scorpion smiled and turned to wait at the door.

The light laugh that escaped Juno made Donatello smile. She was younger in the video than now. He wondered how old she was? _Just a few more minutes...then I'm off to bed, _thought the turtle.

But Donatello did not go to sleep. Someone had recorded the training run. And he had *never* seen anyone fight like that. And was she ever strong! He watched as Juno successfully and easily beat opponents larger than her, even when there were more of them! Her healing factor, her speed, agility and strength made her an efficient killer. _Wait...killer?_ But that's what she was; because to Donatello's horror...every opponent struck down was struck down dead. 


	5. Chapter 5

Standard disclaimer applies

* * *

Juno awoke early in the morning, a bit disoriented. For a split second, she thought she was back in her own bed, in her own room. But after a few moments, she remembered the shattering reality: She was no longer home, and could never go home.

_What happened? ...I was watching tv. Oh, I must have fallen asleep. So who carried me here? Whose room is this? ...I wonder if it was Raph. Those arms could carry me anywhere... Wait! Argh! What the fuck is wrong with me! I just lost everything, and all I can think of is that sexy turtle. Damn! There I go again!_

Looking around the room, it became clear that she was not in Raphael's room, and could so conclude that he was not the one who had carried her here. There was a bookshelf on the other side of the room that looked to be full of literary classics. Juno was surprised that she recognized some of them. _I guess there're similarities between where I come from and here too._ There was a pair of wooden practice katanas leaning against the wall, and a bean bag in the corner. Getting up, Juno walked over to the bookshelf and picked up a picture frame. In the picture, there was a smiling family of four turtles all around their father, Splinter. There was a birthday card sitting beside the picture as well. She opened it to find that it was from Raphael. The slanted, angular writing read:

_Hey bro, I know we ain't always been the best of friends. Hell, we had it rough for a long while. You never listened to me, and I never listened to you. I was always so angry. I just wanted to say what I can never seem to find the voice to say: I'm sorry, Leo. And...happy birthday. _

It was signed, _Raph_.

_Raphael. So you know what it's like to be angry. Maybe we have more in common than you think._

Stretching a bit, Juno rummaged through the bag of things to find something suitable for running in. She couldn't see the weather outside, but decided she had to try anyway.

* * *

Leonardo blinked his eyes slowly and sat up. The clock read 7:45am. _Time to get Mikey up for some breakfast._ His stomach grumbled as he made his way to Mike's room. Saturday mornings were Leo's favourite. They had breakfast, diddled around for a while, then it was full-on practice and exercises until lunchtime. After lunch, it was some more diddling, and usually by nightfall, Sensei had an outdoor exercise for them to do.

"Hey Mikey...Mikey? Wake up bro. I'm hungr-" Leo stopped mid-sentence and stared at the scene before him. He had gone into Michelangelo's room expecting to see one turtle, not two. There was a massive tangle of limbs and the blankets had all but fallen onto the floor. It was easy to see that Raphael had won the argument of where he was going to sleep. ...Sort of. Michelangelo was awkwardly and perilously positioned close to the edge of the bed. Looked like he didn't want to give up his place so easily.

Snickering to himself, Leo caught a shadow in the corner of his eye. It was Donatello, on his way to the bathroom.

"Don! Donnie, get over here quick! Bring the camera...and be quiet!" Leo held his finger up to his lips as he tried to whisper loudly.

Puzzled, Donatello went to quickly grab the camera and made his way over to Michelangelo's room, where Leonardo was now leaning against the wall, and covering his mouth to try to stop the flow of laughter.

"Hah! This'll be a great one for the family album!" exclaimed Don as he snapped a few pictures of the monster known as Raphelangelo.

An hour later, the turtles were gathered around the kitchen table, stuffing their faces with breakfast.

"Man, Juno's sleeping late," mumbled Donatello between mouthfuls of toast.

"I can't believe she slept through all the noise!"

"Yeah Mikey. You sure squealed loud enough when I pummelled you this mornin'. Heh. I think," said Raph, pointing his fork at his younger brother, "It's in your best interests to jus' do what I tell you to next time."

"*Or* you could clean up your room Raph. Then you might be able to find your bed and sleep there."

"Yeah yeah, Leo. I'll do it later, okay?"

Leonardo rolled his eyes. He had heard that one before. "You know, maybe I should peek in on Juno and see if she's alright..."

"What, you mean go *into* the room? You crazy, Leo? Oh wait, I forgot. You're the Fearless Leader. Go ahead. See if she doesn't tell ya to scram."

"I'm not going to go *into* the room, Raphael. I'm just going to peek inside. And you don't have to be such as ass about it."

Leonardo walked to his room, the eyes of his three brothers focused on him. This could be dangerous. "Juno? Uh...you awake? Breakfast is ready..." There was no answer. Cautiously, slowly, Leonardo pulled back the curtain and stuck his head inside. Suddenly, he stepped back and whisked the curtain open all the way.

"Leo! What are you doing?" cried Michelangelo.

"She's not here!"

"What!" all three brothers exclaimed in unison. They ran towards Leo's room. Juno was indeed missing from the room.

* * *

"Okay, maybe we should go and look for her..." Leo was pacing back and forth in the living room.

"Maybe she'll come back on her own," offered Donatello.

"Well, she didn't take her weapons. They're still here," Raphael pointed at the wall where Juno had hung them the night before.

"Uh, guys?" Mikey was by the exit, waving his hand.

"Not now, Mikey. We have to figure out what we're gonna do about Juno," chided Leo.

"But Leo!"

"I said, not NOW!"

Just then, the door to the lair opened, and in strolled Juno. She was breathing a bit heavily, and had obviously been sweating, as her skin seemed to glow in the light.

"Uh...what's going on, guys?"

"JUNO!" erupted Leo. "Where did you go? We were worried about you! You should have told us you were going out! We had no idea where you went, how were we supposed to find you? It's not like-"

"Woah, Leonardo..." Juno walked towards him, her hands in front of her in a gesture of 'calm down'. "I just went out for a run, okay? I left a note."

"You...wha? Where?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you, Leo!" Michelangelo held up a white piece of paper with writing on it. "I found it taped to the door."

Leo looked at Juno's expectant face. "Uh...sorry, Juno. I guess I got a bit carried away..."

"Hey, no problem," she smiled. "At least I know I'm loved!" Juno walked towards the bathroom. "Anyways, I stink, so I'm gonna take a shower. See ya in a few!"

As Juno walked past Raphael, he said, "Nice outfit."

"Uh, thanks," she smiled at him. _Hide your grin, Juno...walk faster. You can't let him see your smile. Don't get all starry-eyed...just walk..._ Juno's heart beat just a bit faster at the compliment from Raphael. She couldn't get into the bathroom fast enough.

_What the shit! I said that out loud? Damn. _Raph was glad she couldn't see his face. He was pretty sure he was blushing hard enough to show. She had walked into the room and it had only taken one look; he couldn't tear his eyes away. Juno had donned an old pair of runners (from April's magic bag, of course!), cropped black pants that hugged her ass too much for her own good, and finally, she had to have picked out a red sports bra to wear as a top. _Damn! _He thought again. He could feel a tightness in his lower regions. Raphael stormed off in the direction of his room. He needed to blow off some steam. It was time to clean his room.

* * *

_15 minutes later..._

"Hey, April! Nice of you to drop by," greeted Donatello, opening the door for her.

"Hi Donnie. Hi everyone!" waved April. She was carrying a bag that seemed to be full of things.

"What's in the bag, April?"

"Oh, just some things. They're for Juno, actually."

"Well speak of the devil! Hey Juno! April's here and she says she's got more stuff for you!" Michelangelo called from where he was drying the dishes.

Juno was walking towards them, trying to comb out her hair with her hand. "Argh! I could really use a hot oil treatment or something. I had to wash my hair with soap!"

"Ugh, I know how that feels. Boys, I tell you! Well, I sure have good timing then!" April laughed and pulled out a bottle of shampoo and conditioner, handing them over to Juno.

"You are a life saver! And...oh my god! A hair dryer! April, I think I'm in love with you!"

The two girls began to talk animatedly about the products April had brought in the bag with her. Confused, Leonardo could only watch as their hands waved about, their legs jumped about, and man, did their mouths move about.

"What are they talking about? Is it even english?"

"Leo, I think it's best we leave the girl talk...to the girls. Come on, let's help Mikey clean up the kitchen," Don put his arm around his brother and led him back to the kitchen.

"Yeah. I need to get away from that noise. It's gonna give me a headache. By the way, you seen Raph?"

"I saw him go into his room! I think he's actually gonna clean it," commented Mikey as the two brothers neared.

* * *

"Aaah...!" Raph breathed out heavily, coming into a wad of tissue he had. "Fuck!" He slammed his fist against the wall of his room. Throwing the tissue into the garbage, he looked around his room. He had finally gotten around to cleaning it. But throwing himself into the job hadn't helped.

Maybe a cold shower would have, but Juno was using it. _Juno...What the fuck am I gonna do about you? I turn into a blithering idiot when I try and talk to you, and whateva I say usually comes out the wrong way. What am I supposed to say anyway, "I think you're real hot, wanna go on a date?" __Yeah...good one, Raph. You sure know how to impress the ladies. Impress them enough so you compliment them and then run away to your room for a little session with Mr. Lefty. _"Fuck!" he slammed his fist into the wall again.

"Raphael? Everything okay in there? You didn't hurt yourself moving your stuff around did you?" Leo knocked on the wall.

"No Leo. Everythin's fine, okay?"

"Okay, well, why don't you come out and say goodbye to April, she's leaving now."

Raphael came out of his room to find everyone in the living area. He saw Juno had changed into a pair of blue jeans and a red shirt. _She looks good in red..._ Shaking his head to clear it, Raphael came over and stood beside Leonardo. April was in the middle of speaking.

"...So the other reason I came down here today is because I've been wanting to open up 2nd Time Around again. Ever since Winters left me with everything, I honestly don't know where to start. I mean, I'm a billionaire!" At the looks she got from the turtles, she hastily added, "Not, that I'm complaining or boasting. At all! But what with opening up the museum, hiring staff, going overseas to check on various collections I might want to showcase...I don't have time for it. So...Juno. I was wondering if you wanted a job?"

"April, you are unbelievable," said Juno, shaking her head. "I...of course, I do, but...why are you doing all of this for me?"

"Honestly Juno, between Casey and the turtles here, I am seriously lacking friends in the female department. I guess you could say I'm looking for a bff!"

Juno held her right hand out. "You got a deal, April."

"Great. You can start on Monday. I'll meet you there at 10am."

* * *

a/n: Okay, I know it's a slow start...but it's just how the story's going in my head. No one's reviewed though... =( Anyway...I'm trying to keep them all in character...and yes, I do definitely think that masturbating is not above Raphael. =P He would...I just know it. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Standard disclaimer applies

* * *

a/n: Okay, no one's reviewed...and I've posted 6 chapters now including this one. =( Oh wellz. I guess I write more for myself anyway. Thanks to the few peeps who favourited and stuff. I've been watching the TMNT 2007 movie a few times just to keep the guys in character in my head, and I've been watching the 2003 tv series as well. I haven't finished watching that series as I'm only into season 2 of it, but it's soooo good! Raph is perfect in that one. I'm so glad they decided to go darker with that series. The 1987 series was kiddie...but I did enjoy it when I was a small kid. Anyway, here's chapter 6 for anyone who reads it. ;)

* * *

After April had left, Juno walked over to the kitchen, looking for something to eat. She was about to open the fridge, when she heard a voice behind her.

"I think Mikey saved some of the breakfast he made." It was Donatello, and he was pointing to a plate of food covered with plastic wrap.

"Wow! Eggs and toast!"

"Yeah, Mike always makes breakfast on Saturdays. Hey...Juno, I think I owe you an apology."

"Oh? What for, Donnie?" Juno leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Well, you know how you gave me your omni-tool to tinker around with? I..uh...I think I might've ."

"What? Donatello, you're gonna have to say that a bit slower."

Sighing, Donatello looked down at his feet, "I said I think I might've stumbled on your personal files. I saw your journal entry for the day you got your promotion. I could've stopped it, but I kept watching. I feel like I've violated your trust."

"Hey, don't worry about it, Donnie," Juno came forward and tilted his chin up. "If I was scared of you finding out about anything, I would have said something about it. Or even encrypted the files. Don't be sorry, okay?"

"Yeah, okay Juno," he nodded. "But you sure know how to fight. Hell, I think you'd give all four of us a crazy beating if we even tried to take you! I was so scared, too, when I thought you were killing all of those people just for a test. It wasn't until the end, that I realized it was all a simulation."

Juno bit her bottom lip. "Yeah, but Donnie, that doesn't mean I didn't go out and kill people afterwards..."

"I guess that's war for you, right?"

"Yup!" said Juno, lightening up a bit, "But that's all in the past now, so...maybe you could just forget to mention to your brothers about how awesome I am at fighting? I kind of don't wanna highlight that skill of mine. Even though I *am* surprised that none of you have asked me to spar or anything."

* * *

Raphael had been watching his brother talk to Juno. He didn't like it when she had touched his chin. _Calm down, Raph...don't go getting jealous now. It's not like you own her or anything... For crying out loud, she's only been here a day!_ But then she had bit her bottom lip, and then there was the look she had given Donatello...Then there was the smile, and the laughing, he couldn't stand there anymore. He was going to go and talk to her.

"Hey big guy, how're you?" Juno greeted Raphael as he neared.

"Uh, fine. You?"

"After the shower, much better. After going back and shampooing and conditioning my hair, much much better!" she grinned.

"Anyway," Donnie interrupted, "I promised Leo and Mikey I'd look over their suggestions for sprucing up the Battle Shell. Talk to you later, Juno. See ya Raph."

"Oh okay. Bye Donnie!" Juno turned to look at the food that had been saved for her. She didn't want to seem ungrateful, but she usually didn't eat this heavy in the morning. What she was really looking for, was cereal and milk.

"Uh...so you gonna eat that?" _Damn it! What the fuck are you saying, Raph? _

"Actually, I was really wanting cold cereal and milk. This is kinda heavy for the morning. Not what I'm used to. You can have it if you want," offered Juno, holding the plate out to Raphael.

"Oh, uh, okay. Thanks."

"You okay Raphael?" asked Juno, holding up the back of her hand to Raph's forehead. "You seem...weird."

"I'm fine, uh, just hungry." Raphael took the plate of food to the table. He *was* still hungry from the morning.

After having awkwardly helped Juno find what she was looking for, they sat at the table together. There was an awkward silence between them. _Damn it...why is everything so damned awkward...Come on Raph. Say something cool. Say something funny._

"Are you angry at me, Raphael?"

Raph was roused out of his thoughts by Juno's voice. She was looking at him with a concerned expression on her face. "What? No. No, I'm not angry at you."

"Okay."

"Juno, I-"

"Yeah?"

Sighing, Raphael looked down at his empty plate. "Nothing."

* * *

Completely confused by Raphael's actions, or lack of, Juno had decided to go out and enjoy the human world above once more. _What is with that guy? At first he compliments me, and now he says nothing? ...You sure know how to pick'em, Juno. He's probably embarrassed about what he said. He probably didn't mean to say it and now he thinks you maybe like him, but he doesn't like you...geez, it's like damned soap opera, except this one exists only in my head! _Trying to forget about breakfast, Juno walked through Central Park, enjoying the late summer weather. She had to admit to herself, it was really something different here. She didn't even have to worry about humans trying to kill her, or vice versa. She could just enjoy the late morning and walk. _Oooh..is that a squirrel?_

Back down in the lair, Raphael was just finishing washing up his dishes. Completely dejected by his actions, or lack of, Raphael had decided to seek out the wisdom of the one brother who might have an inkling of what he was feeling.

"Hey Mikey," said Raph, sitting down beside him.

Michelangelo was in the middle of playing Donkey Kong Country Returns for the Wii. "Hey yourself, brother. We're going to begin sparring and exercising in about 15 minutes, so I figured I'd try for the 20th time, to pass this stupid Temple level! It's like, not even fun anymore!"

"Can I talk to you for a sec Mike?"

Hearing the seriousness in his brother's voice, Michelangelo paused the game and put the controllers down. "Sure Raph, what's up? ...Oh...are you in trouble from Leo again? Oh my god...have you been going out as Nightwatcher again?"

"No! Come on, Mike...I wanna talk to you, okay?"

"Okay, okay..."

"It's about Juno. I think...I think I might like her."

"Newsflash, Raphael, but I think we *all* like her."

"No, Mikey. That's not what I mean!"

Michelangelo's eyes widened at the expression on Raphael's face. "You mean you _like_ like her!"

Raph seized his brother's head in a headlock. "Don't say it so loud, stupid!" Letting him go, he added, "Yeah. I _like_ like her. Whateva that means."

"Okaaay...so...what do you want me to do about it?" asked Mikey.

"I don't know! *I* don't know what to do about it!" Sighing, he asked quietly, "What do I do about it, Mike?"

"Uh...tell her?"

"What! No!" Raph growled and face-palmed. "I can't tell her! I get all weird, and shit don't come out right when I try and talk to her."

"Well...do it slowly then. Like, maybe talk to her for a bit more everyday...and then when you aren't so nervous anymore, tell her!" Mike grinned.

"I guess. Don't tell anyone, okay? Especially NOT Leo!"

"I won't Raph, don't worry. I mean...I'm kinda surprised that you came to me with this, but in all seriousness, I promise bro." He smiled at Raphael, then leaned in close, grinning maniacally. "So...you wanna help me with this level?"

* * *

The rest of Saturday, passed without incident at the turtles' lair, and in the evening, they all got together to set up a more permanent living quarters for Juno. There had been what they called a 'junk' room, but Splinter had suggested they move everything out of it and prepare a room for Juno. Juno herself wouldn't take no for an answer when she had asked to help, and so everyone in the lair was busy with cleaning out the room.

"OW, FUCK!" yelled Leonardo, grabbing at his left arm. The resounding crash before the aforementioned profanity was already enough to make everybody drop what they were doing. After hearing Leo's cry, though, they came running.

"My son, what is wrong?" asked Splinter.

"I was trying to move that bookcase, and it slipped. The glass on one of the doors shattered, and cut me. Ah...it hurts.." Leo grimaced.

"You shoulda asked us to help you, Leo!"

"Yeah, I guess...sorry, Raph. Maybe next time."

"Let me see bro." Gingerly, Donatello lifted Leo's hand from the wound. It began to spurt blood. "Jesus!" yelled Don, clapping Leo's hand back onto the wound. "Well, that'll require more than just a band-aid."

"Do you guys have medical supplies?"

The brothers turned to the female voice.

"I...I wasn't a *doctor* per se...but, I know how to perform medical procedures. I helped out at a triage centre for almost a year...it felt like 10. Anyway...I can stitch him back up no problem if you've got the supplies," offered Juno.

"Yeah, Donnie set up a med lab in his big lab! Come on, let's get you over there, Leo!" Michelangelo helped Leo up and walked him over to the med bay.

Once in the med bay, the turtles and Splinter watched as Juno skillfully cleaned the spurting wound.

"Shit! That hurts!"

"Don't be a big baby, Leo. Now hold still. Donatello, could you pass me that needle and thread? I'm gonna sew my name into your brother's bicep."

"Ha, now that I'd love to see! Here, Juno."

"Thank you Juno, for taking care of my son. Now, Michelangelo, Donatello, come, we must finish cleaning up the room. Juno can take care of Leonardo."

The two turtles followed Splinter back out of the med lab.

"I thought they'd never leave. Now I can be honest about how much this hurts!"

Laughing, Juno only shook her head. "Come on Leo, you're a tough guy, right? And don't worry, I won't sew my name into your arm."

There was a sharp intake of breath as Juno began to stitch up Leo's wound. She could see in his face, it hurt...but he was trying not to let it show. As she finished, she cut the thread with her teeth. Leo felt her warm breath on his arm. _God I hope she can't hear my heart beat right now. I swear it's beating so damned loud and fast..._ "Thanks, Juno. You're a godsend."

"Well, I'm glad it's only a superficial wound, and it the glass didn't cut any deeper. It was an easy fix!" She finished bandaging his upper arm, and patted his forearm. "Well, that's that. You'll have to change the bandages tomorrow, but that's real easy-hey..."

"What is it?"

"Holy crap...why are the muscles so tense here? Must be all that sword-holding you do," she snickered as she said this.

"What do you mean? And why are you laughing?"

"Don't worry about the laughing. But anyway, what I mean is that here," and she pressed her thumb down on Leonardo's forearm, and pushed it up, towards his elbow.

"Ooooh...that hurts..."

"Yeah, that? You're muscles are tense. Here, hold your hand open and don't flex anything." Juno began to knead at Leonardo's arm, massaging the tightness away.

As Juno massaged Leonardo's arm, a spare lock of hair fell over her face. She tried to blow it back, but it just fell over her eyes again. She was about to blow once more, when Leonardo pushed it back himself, and tucked it behind her ear. Juno stopped what she was doing and looked into Leo's eyes. She smiled a bit, and then continued what she was doing.

"Oh...sorry. Juno, I didn't mean to.." Leo was at a loss for what to say. She had looked at him...shocked maybe? He couldn't place it, but he knew the second her eyes met his that maybe touching her wasn't such a good idea.

Juno smiled a little. "It's okay, Leo. Forget it, okay? Um...maybe we should get back to the others now." She got up and began to walk out of the lab. She threw one more look over her shoulder at him, but he didn't see. He was looking at the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Standard Disclaimer applies.

* * *

a/n: Okay, I've hit some writers block...but I actually have up to Chapter 17 all written up...so hopefully by the time I get to posting that one, I'll have some more ideas. Anyway...if anybody has any feedback, lemme know! (I think the writers block has a lot to do with the fact that I'm all obsessed with Gears of War. Started playing it and can't get enough. Baird is so cute. Anyway...)

* * *

_The next day..._

Juno awoke to the smell of breakfast. _What time is it?_ She rolled over to look at her clock, but it wasn't there. _What the...where am I?_ Quickly, she bolted up to a sitting position and immediately smacked her head on something hard.

"OW!"

She head the sound of footsteps running in her direction. "You okay, Juno? What happened?"

It was an unfamiliar yet familiar voice. And what was with that accent? "Uh...yeah, fine. Just smacked my head...Oh geez...you know what? I totally forgot where I was! I thought I was back in my own room. ...Again." Juno put her hand up to her head, massaging the spot that was hit. It wasn't hurting as much anymore; she could thank her healing factor for that.

"Uh, you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, Raph, I'm okay. You can open the curtain a bit you know."

"Nah, you're probably all weird lookin' and stuff 'cuz it's morning." Raph face-palmed at that, unable to understand why he could never manage to say something nice to Juno.

Juno meanwhile had crept forward towards the curtain separating her room from the rest of the lair. "I'm not weird looking! Come on...just peek and say 'hello'!"

Slowly, Raphael began to part the curtain...and slowly, Juno was still creeping towards him. Just as he poked his head in, she jumped up and yelled to surprise him.

"AAH!" Raphael screamed and fell over, taking the curtains down with him.

* * *

"Uh-oh...Leo...I think we might have a problem..."

"What is it, Mikey?"

"I think Juno just played a trick on Raph."

"WHAT!" Leo and Donatello both exclaimed. They started to run over towards Juno's room.

"This could be bad, Leo..."

"I know, Donnie! I know!"

* * *

Raphael didn't know what had come over him. But as he untangled himself from the Juno's curtains, and saw her standing a ways away, *laughing* at him...he knew there was only one thing to do: He launched himself towards her.

"Oh my god...you should've heard your scre-AH! HEY! GET OFF ME YOU BIG LUG!" Juno was caught off guard as Raphael jumped on her, pinning her to the ground.

"You think you're so funny? Haha, now who's laughing?" Raphael had his knees on either side of Juno and was holding both her shoulders down.

Suddenly, Juno was still, and she flashed a wicked smile at Raphael. In one swift movement, Juno managed to get out from under Raphael, *and* throw him off her. He landed in a heap on the floor. "Looks like I'm laughing, big guy!" Juno was beaming.

To everyone's surprise, Raphael was laughing as well. "Holy Jesus! How'd you manage a move like that? I must have 200 pounds on you!"

"200 pounds? Come on, Raph. You probably only weigh 200lbs. And I *obviously* don't weigh 0lbs," Juno smirked.

"210lbs, actually. And only 12% body fat. Not bad a for a 5"10 turtle, eh?" Raphael took Juno's hand as she walked over to help him up.

Juno smiled coyly, "Nope, not bad at all for a 5"10 turtle." Turning around, she added, "Now, help me get these curtains back up Raph."

Trying to understand the meaning of Juno's comment, Raphael failed to notice the slight blush that had crept onto her face.

"Wow, Juno!" Michelangelo ran over to help Raph and Juno put the curtain back up. "To be able to throw Raph off ya like that, you must be as strong as an ox! Athough better looking!" Mikey winked.

"Hah! Thanks, Mikey, I'm glad you think I'm better looking that an ox!"

"Hey...you wouldn't mind if I threw a few punches at you, would you, Juno? I mean, you did mention you were some kind of awesome 'elite field operative' or whatever..."

"I dunno Mikey..." Juno shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other.

"Yeah, Mikey. Why you wanna hit a girl for?" Raphael asked, leaning against the wall.

"Uh-oh..." muttered Leonardo under his breath. He knew *that* comment spelled trouble.

"What, Raphael?" shot Juno, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms.

"What? Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean it in a *bad* way, Juno! I swear!" he held his hands up in a surrender gesture.

"Oh really? Well, why don't we find out why you wouldn't wanna hit a girl." Juno uncrossed her arms and stood in front of Raphael. She held her arms out in a 'come and get me' motion. "Hit me, big guy."

"Raph...no. Don't listen to her. Come on, Juno, Raph didn't mean anything by it," tried Donatello. He didn't want to see his younger brother get his butt kicked. He knew from watching the holo-vid earlier that Juno could take him on, no problem.

"Come on Donnie, you know I won't," Raph faced Juno again. "Please Juno, really, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean it like that."

Instead of answering him with words, Juno threw a right hook.

"Woah, come on, Juno!" yelled Raph, as he blocked her fist. It was then that he saw the glint in her eyes. _She's faking it! Hah. Girl wants to fight..._

"Come on, big guy. You jumped first. Let's finish it."

"Fine."

"Uh, guys...I think we had just better stand back," warned Donatello.

* * *

The fight that ensued was fast and hard. Raphael tried a right hook himself, but came up short, as Juno ducked it. In turn, she tried a sweep, but Raph was already in the air.

"Too slow, girly!"

"I'll show you girly!"

Juno launched herself in the air and flew down towards Raphael; knee first.

"Ouch!" flinched Michelangelo, as the floor broke a little under the weight of her attack.

"Yowza," said Raph, freaking out a little at the damage her knee did to the floor.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, Splinter had taken up a viewpoint of his own and was now carefully watching. He was thoroughly impressed with Juno's skill. She was definitely faster, and obviously the better fighter. But she was holding back. Raphael; if it were not for his inability to focus his anger and be a more level-headed fighter, would be the best of his four sons.

"Geez, you hit hard," commented Raph, rubbing his arm where he had just blocked another hit from Juno.

She only smiled. _Time to end this, big guy._ Letting him kick high, Juno ducked and quickly recovered. Then, her fist hit home.

"Ugh!" Raphael was stunned by the force of the impact and careened into a all.

He swept his legs up and around and was ready for another face-off with Juno in seconds. _Shit! She's fast! I've connected like...what...twice?_ Thought Raph, just as she blocked another kick. _Let's __change this shit up..._

Raphael backflipped away and stood with his back against the wall. Juno paused to calculate her next move. Then, with a sudden swiftness, she ran towards Raphael, intent on nailing him with a roundhouse kick to the side of his head. ...After he feinted to his left of course.

But Raphael didn't feint left. He knew his body language would send a wrong signal. Instead, he forward-rolled out of the way and turned to sweep Juno's feet out from under her. He was *sure* she'd turn around after realizing he had gotten behind her.

"Now I've got yo-AAH!" Raph never finished his sentence because he never finished his sweep. Juno had continued forward instead of turning around. She had run up the wall and had flipped over, landing behind Raphael just as he had turned to sweep. She elbowed him in the side of the head and now had him pinned under her. Much in the same way as he had done earlier.

"Nice try big guy. Although I gotta admit, the fake feint was pretty good," breathed Juno, her face mere inches from Raph's.

"Well you know, I gotta keep you on your toes. Sorry about the uppercut though," smirked Raph.

"No worries," shrugged Juno. "You sure know how to show a lady a good time though." Juno could feel Raphael's muscular body moving beneath her own, his breathing heavy.

They might've stayed that way a bit longer, and Raphael might actually have said something that wasn't complete drivel if it wasn't for...

"WOOOOOO! That was MEGA AWESOME Juno! Yeaaah!" cried a fist-pumping, jumping Michelangelo.

All three brothers came running over as Juno got up off of Raphael.

"Good job, bro!" congratulated Leo as he helped Raph up.

"Good job? I think you were watching a different fight, Leo. I got my ass handed to me!" Raphael dusted himself off, and held his hand out to Juno. "You're pretty damn good, Juno."

Juno giggled slightly and shook his hand. "Well, you ever need your ass handed to you again Raph, I'm your girl."

Mikey nudged Raph and threw a wink at him. Raph just scowled back and mouthed a silent 'shh' at his brother.

The exchange did not go unnoticed by Donatello, who filed it away for later use.

"Raphael!" Splinter came down towards his sons.

Raph immediately straightened up. "Yes, Master Splinter."

"At ease, my son I merely come to congratulate you. If you would focus like that during your training sessions and as well during a real battle, you would be a force to be reckoned with. Not that you are not already, but perhaps you could be more." Turning to face Juno, he added, "Although, Miss Alex, I would prefer that you not hold back the next time you fight my sons."

Juno blushed at the looks she god from Leo and Mikey. Donatello had a knowing look on his face as smiled at her.

"Hold back?" said Raphael, incredulously. "Shit, I'd hate to have to take you full on, Juno."

_Oh, I'd *take* you full on_ Juno thought as she blushed even harder.

"Yeah...uh...maybe next time," she shifted uncomfortably on her feet. "Look, I'm gonna change and go out for a run, okay? I'll be back!"

The brothers went back to preparing breakfast as Juno stepped out of the lair.

* * *

_What a thrill! Fighting Raphael like that was amazing. He could be so much better if he would let go of his inhibitions. He probably thinks Leonardo is the better fighter. I mean, after watching them spar for a bit...I gotta admit Leo's good...but I think Raph has more spirit. He'll never get to his full potential though...and I know why..._

During the course of the fight, Juno had seen a faraway look in Raphael's eyes. She knew that look. It was the same faraway look she used to get before she had learned to focus her aggression. Before that, her anger had to be held back; harnessed...or else. Shutting her eyes tightly, Juno forced away the memories of the past.

_Come on Juno! Forget about that. Think about something nicer. Like...Raphael. Wasn't he sexy, Juno? Yeah...he totally was. Those thick muscular thighs..._

"Well shit." Juno was roused out of her thoughts as she looked out on the bleak rainy day before her. If it had only been a slight drizzle, or even a light shower, she might've continued out for a run. But as it was, the scene before her was just plain ugly. Rain cascaded from the sky in a summer downpour. Sighing, she headed back down towards the lair.


	8. Chapter 8

a/n: Thanks for the reviews, errbody! I gotta admit, I'm being sucked into the GOW fan community pretty hard. Blame the damned game. Stupid Gears of War...but I'll keep posting chapters, okay? I just gotta bear down and do it!

Standard Disclaimer applies!

* * *

"Man, that was INSANE!" exclaimed Mikey for the umpteenth time. He was punctuating his cooking with punches and kicks.

"That was pretty awesome. I'd like to see her fight in more battles," agreed Leonardo.

"You know what was awesome?" Raph stood up from the table and looked at his brothers. "I said more than two words to her and I wasn't an idiot about it!"

"I don't get it, Raph. What's so awesome about that?"

"Raph can't talk to girls..." said Mikey in a sing-song voice. "Didn't you know that, Leo? He gets all ...weeeeeeeiiirddd."

"Shut up, Mikey! No one asked you, okay?"

"Hey, calm down Raph. Mikey's just being Mikey. And it's easy to talk to girls," Donatello walked over to his younger brother and put an arm around him. "Just talk to them like they're regular people, Raph."

"But Juno's not regular, Don. She's preeeettttyyyyyy!" Mike sing-songed again.

"Fuck! It's just like you Mikey! Can't eva keep your mouth shut!" roared Raphael.

Hearing his older brother yell dampened Mikey's mood. "Oh yeah...I forgot I wasn't supposed to say anything about it. Sorry, Raph," he apologized quietly.

"Say anything about what? What's going on between you two? Mikey? Raph?" Leonardo looked like he was in interrogation mode. Crossing his arms and leaning back on the counter, he looked expectantly at his brothers.

"Nothing, Leo, so just back off, okay?" growled Raph.

"So why're you so defensive about it, Raph?"

"I'm not defensive!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"NO I'M NOT LEO!" and with that, Raph slammed his fists onto the table, a resounding bang echoing throughout the lair. Seeing the smug look on Leo's face, Raph growled and turned around intent on lifting some weights and punching the bag to relieve his anger.

_Click_

The brothers looked up to see the door open to their lair. Seconds later, Juno's head popped in.

"Uh, I come at a bad time? I heard yelling."

"Correction, you heard *Raphael* yelling, Juno. Don't worry, it's just Raph being Raph," explained Leo.

Raphael shot Leonardo a murderous look. "Whateva, Leo." He stormed off.

"What's with Mr. Sunshine?" Juno pointed at Raph as he walked off. She had come into the kitchen and was rummaging through the fridge.

"Mr. Sunshine? Hah! Not even close!" laughed Donnie.

Noticing Leo's crossed arms, Juno was reminded:

"Hey Leo, we should change the bandage on your arm. Lemme just change outta these clothes. Meet me in the med bay?"

"Yeah sure, Juno."

* * *

Donatello glanced around to make sure everyone else had gone.

"Hey Mike...so you wanna share something?"

Startled, Michelangelo dropped the wooden spoon on the stove. "Wha-? Thre's...uh nothing to share, Donnie!" _I can't tell Don! Raph'll kill me for sure! I almost yelled it out earlier...damn me and my big mouth!_

"I think there is, Mikey," Donatello stepped closer to Mikey, almost so that their heads were touching. He said softly, "Raph has a crush on Juno, doesn't he?"

"Aah! No! No not at all! Far from it actually! He hates her! He really really...hates...her." Mike had turned to see Donatello's knowing look and had trailed off his last few words. Mikey's shoulders slumped forward as he looked at the ground. "I promised Raph I wouldn't tell," he said sulkily.

"I knew it! I should've realized all the signs! Dilated pupils, increased blood flow signified by his heart beating faster, in turn signified by heavier breathing. Couple that with the fact that he seems to get stupider -yes I know that's not a real word- when she's around...I should've known!" Don exclaimed, slamming his fist into his hand.

"Uh...so we'll just tell Raph that I kept my mouth shut and you figured it all out yourself! Right, Donnie?"

"Sure, whatever Mikey." Donatello dismissed Mikey's pleading look.

"Do you think she likes him, too?"

"I dunno. I haven't been paying attention. Who knows? She's a girl. Maybe it's all different for them."

"So you mean to say that you've been looking more at Raph than at the pretty girl? Hey ow! That hurt!" Mike rubbed the back of his head where Donatello had just smacked him.

* * *

In the med bay, Leonardo was sitting on the bed while Juno took off his bandage.

"Why are you doing that?" he asked as she smelled it.

"Just checking for infection," she replied.

Leonardo watched as Juno's small hands wrapped his arm up again. _Hard to imagine those hands causing so much damage._ He thought, remembering the fight between her and Raph. _Raph...what's he up to..._

"Sorry, what?" asked Leo. He realized Juno had been speaking.

"All done!" she smiled.

"Juno, I really appreciate you doing this for me. Before you came, we kinda just winged it when one of us got injured."

"No problem, Leo. You guys are so amazingly nice to just let me set up camp here. I mean, I'm an outsider...or at least I still kind of feel like one. I owe you guys a lot. I can imagine how hard it would be to find a doctor for you guys."

"Well, Don can usually figure something out. But I'm glad you're here." Leo looked around a bit evasively, "Um..."

"What is it, Leo?"

"Well, I was just gonna say...it's awfully nice to have...well...a girl...around." At this point, if you could see a turtle blush, well, Leonardo would be blushing. He wasn't red, but perhaps a bit darker?

Juno blushed as well. _Oh my god...is he flirting with me?_ "Thanks, Leo. Umm..." Before Juno could think of something to say, she was saved by the sound of Raphael roaring.

"What was that?"

"Eh," Leo waved his hand. "Just Raph being how he is. He got angry over something earlier. But...that's Raphael."

_Knock Knock_

They turned to see Splinter standing by the door.

"Michelangelo says, and I quote: 'Grub's ready'."

Laughing, Leonardo got up. "Thanks again, Juno. Let's go."

* * *

The breakfast table was relatively subdued. It seemed that no one wanted to say anything, lest they get Leonardo and Raphael riled up about the earlier argument.

It was probably a good 15 minutes before anyone even spoke up. During that time, Michelangelo was thinking about whether or not he should ask Juno to play Raiden Fighters with him, or Final Fight 2. Donatello's thoughts were on how he might get Juno to notice his brother – unless she already had. Then it was a matter of getting them to express their interest towards each other. Leonardo was actually thinking of what he said earlier. He had wanted to ask Juno if she would have liked to tour the lair and surroundings with him. He was a bit annoyed at Raphael for souring his plans. Raphael was thinking about how much his hand hurt. He had punched the brick wall in his anger earlier, and it was looking pretty banged up. What his brothers had mistaken for anger against them was actually anger at himself. He was angry that he had gotten so angry...

_I thought I had this under control...Why'd I let myself get so mad? Fuck. Getta hold'o yourself, Raph. Mikey's just Mikey. He didn't mean nothing'..._

"Huh? What, Don?" Raph's thoughts were interrupted by a shoulder tap from Donatello.

"Juno asked if you could pass the butter."

"What?" asked Raph again.

"The butter. You know, for her toast? You okay, Raph? You look like you were miles away."

"Yeah, Don. I'm okay." Raphael picked up the butter and handed it across the table to Juno.

Suddenly, Juno grabbed Raphael's wrist.

"Ow!" he yelled as the plate of butter clattered to the table.

"What happened to your hand?" Juno demanded.

Raphael tried to pull his wrist back, but damn Juno was strong. "Nothing. I accidentally hit it against the wall earlier. L'eggo, okay? It's fine!"

"That looks bad, Raph..." cautioned Donatello.

"*Accidentally* hit it, Raph?"

"Don't push it, Leo. I said it's fine, now-OW!"

"It's not fine, Raph." Juno had finally let go of Raphael's wrist and it had smacked the edge of the table as it snapped back towards him. "You punched the wall, didn't you? The brick wall? Look," she pointed at the swollen knuckles and the broken skin. "You probably fractured a knuckle. If it's dislocated too, I'll have to pop it back in place."

"Whateva, okay? *I'll* pop it back in place then!"

Juno couldn't understand why Raphael was being so stubborn. However, she didn't head up a team of six guys for seven years without gaining any insight into how to deal with a problem like Raph. In a hardened tone, she calmly look at him and said, "Look Raph, I don't know what's going on here between you and your bros, but frankly, I don't care. Whatever it is, it's not between you and me, so don't you dare dish out any of that shit at me. Now, would you kindly get your ass up and head to the first aid room?"

"Come on, Juno, I'll take care of-"

"I said NOW!" Everyone at the table flinched as Juno stood up and smacked the table with both hands. Her face was a mask of rage. There was a tense moment of silence were the only thing heard was the dripping of Michelangelo's coffee onto the floor. No one knew how Raph would react. Leo was ready to hold him back, lest he launch himself at Juno. But, to everyone's surprise, Raphael got up. Granted, he shoved the table and pushed his chair back so hard it fell over behind him...but Raphael did indeed get up. He stomped towards the med bay.

The three turtles who were left at the table now turned to look at Juno, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. She grinned a large one and winked. "The bigger they are, the harder you gotta be with them. If I had been beside him, where you are Don, I'da probably socked him a good one, too."

As she walked away, Mikey pretended to wipe tears from his eyes. "I think I'm in love with that woman."

Splinter had his own two cents to add: "I knew a woman would do some good here." He smiled as everyone went back to eating their breakfast.


	9. Chapter 9

a/n: Thanks for the reviews, guys! Here's another chapter up!

standard disclaimer applies!

* * *

Raphael sat uneasily upon the bed in the medical bay. Juno had his hand in hers and Raph was finding it extremely difficult to control his breathing. His heart was pounding in his head, and he was afraid that if he opened his mouth, he'd puke. He grunted as Juno pushed on his knuckle.

"This might hurt, Raph," she warned. Juno swore she felt his whole body tense as she pushed hard to get the knuckle back in place. Raph never made a sound throughout the entire process. Juno had to focus to keep her eyes on the job at hand. But she couldn't help but feel a slight flush creeping onto her face. She was thankful her olive coloured skin prevented Raphael from seeing it. Juno went to find some bandages to wrap around Raphael's hand, but couldn't find any more. _Wow, did I really use all the bandages for Leo's cut?_

"Well shit. I think your supply of bandages is out, Raph. What can we wrap that hand of yours in now?"

"I got some spare. It's in my room," he mumbled. He got up off the bed and walked to the door. "Ladies first," he said as he motioned for her to go first.

Raphael was silent the whole way to his room. _Fuck! She's probably angry with me for raisin' my voice earlier... ...Okay Raph, don't mess this up. Don't say or do anythin' stupid._

Holding the curtain open for Juno, Raphael took in a deep breath as she walked through. Making sure the curtain wasn't closed all the way, (he didn't want his brothers to think anything was going on), he walked in and rummaged through a box that was on top of one of his dressers.

Juno hadn't known what to expect as she entered Raphael's room. She stood in the middle, marvelling at how full of stuff it was, compared to Leo's. There was a hammock strung in one corner, a couple of bean bags in another with some blankets strewn on top, weights haphazardly dotted the floor, and there were a few books open, but upside-down on the night table. Juno also noticed Raphael had two clothing dressers, a bookshelf full of books and odds and ends and pictures in frames, an old stereo system, and for some reason, a red ball of yarn, complete with darning needles stuck in it.

"Here," Raph handed a roll of bandages to Juno.

"Oh, right. Thanks, Raph." Juno smiled at him. "It might be easier if you sit," she motioned to the hammock.

He sat in the hammock as Juno got on her knees so that she's be the perfect height to wrap his hand.

"Juno?" Raph said so softly, she almost didn't hear.

Juno stopped and looked up at Raph's face; his expression unreadable.

"I...I'm sorry. You know, for yellin' earlier." He averted his eyes quickly.

"Hey, no worries Raph," Juno smiled as she started to wrap his hand again. "I had six guys on the team I led. Trust me, I can handle myself around hot-heads like you." He didn't answer. "Okay big guy, all done." She got up and it was only then, only because she glanced at his body ever so quickly, that she noticed the scars. Raphael's body was littered with scars. Some big, some small, some deep, others so faded, they were almost invisible. Without thinking, she reached out and touched one; a jagged line on his right shoulder, about four inches long. Raphael's body shuddered slightly at Juno's warm touch.

"I bet every one of these has a story..." she murmured.

Raphael took hold of Juno's small wrist, halting her touch. "Yeah, some are pretty good, too." _God, she's beautiful..._

Laughing, Juno stepped back. "Or maybe, you need to learn how to dodge." She absentmindedly touched the spot where Raphael had held her wrist.

"Heh, yeah, that too." Raph stood up, his 5"10 frame imposing above Juno's petite 5"4. "Come on, let's go finish our breakfast."

The two of them made their way back to the kitchen where the rest of the guys were now cleaning up.

"I'll meet ya there," waved Raphael was he ducked into the bathroom. He was planning another session with Mr. Lefty, but, looking down at his bandaged left hand, he could only curse and thank god that unlike humans, a turtle could hide his 'problem' much easier.

* * *

The early afternoon found Juno in front of the tv, Xbox controller in hand. She was trying to navigate the skies, collect power-ups, avoid getting hit by enemies, while trying to shoot them at the same time.

"GAH! Nice cover fire, Mikey! I died again!"

"I told you, Juno, it's not about covering your buddy, it's about getting all the bonuses and killing everything!" Michelangelo was concentrating on getting past the current level. His tongue stuck out of his mouth, and his eyes narrowed at the screen.

"What's this game called again?"

"Raiden Fighters!"

"WOOOHOO!" she suddenly yelled. "We passed it, Mikey!" Juno jumped up from the couch and high-fived Michelangelo.

"I *knew* we could do it together, Juno!"

Michelangelo sat back down on the couch and looked over to his right. Juno was staring at the tv screen. She seemed to be enjoying herself. "Hey Juno...?"

"Yeah, Mike?"

"Can I call you big sister?"

"Oh Mike, you're such a cutie." Juno put the controller down and took his face in her hands and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Of course you can call me big sister."

A large grin appeared on Michelangelo's face. "Oh good! Now I can stop calling Donnie that!"

* * *

The loud laughter coming from the main room filtered down to the dojo, where the two eldest turtles Leonardo and Donatello were practicing.

"Unh!" grunted Donatello as he landed on the floor with a thud. "Sounds like Mikey's got a new best friend."

"Yeah, I don't think I've seen him so excited in a long while," said Leo, as he watched his brother up quickly flip back upright.

"Well," said Don as he countered a sword strike from Leo, "we haven't really played video games with him lately."

"Aah!" yelled Leo, receiving a swat on the back of the head from Don's bo. "I just can't see why he enjoys them so much," Leo sidestepped as Donatello landed to his left, his bo thumping loudly on the mat. "I mean, I can play them for a little while, but I get bored after."

Swiftly ducking to avoid an unsharpened practice katana to the neck, Donatello spun around and swiped with his bo. It connected with the back of Leonardo's legs, sending him to the floor. "Me too, but I guess we all have things we like and don't like." Don waited for his brother to flip back onto his legs. "Anyway, I think it's a good thing for Mikey."

"Yeah...I guess. But honestly Don, I think we're getting soft. Lax in our practice. HaaYAH!" Leo jumped up in the air and came down, swinging both swords down hard, aiming for the back of Donatello's shoulder.

Grasping his bo with both hands, Don blocked Leo's attack by moving it over his head so that it was behind him. He then spun around, trying to crack Leo a good one. "But it's been nice to have a break too, Leo. For once, no one's -unh!- trying to kill us."

Donatello put his hand up in a 'stop' gesture. The wind had been knocked out of him as Leonardo's foot connected with his plastron, sending him back into a wall.

"True," said Leo, putting the swords away. "I think maybe Raph should get back to regular practice though. He seems to be on edge lately."

"Aw come on, Leo, he's fine." Donatello hung his bo staff on the wall. He knew very well why his younger brother was 'on edge', but he wasn't sure he should tell Leo. Raphael had confided his secret only to Michelangelo. Donatello had inferred it on his own. Also, Donatello had a sneaking suspicion that Leo harboured an attraction of his own. That spelled trouble.

"Fine? He's been moody, he's been lashing out, and now he's acting all sullen and quiet! Where is he, anyway?"

* * *

The turtle in question had been hold up in his room since after breakfast. He was knitting. In fact, he was knitting quite furiously. Splinter had made him take up the skill to try and focus his anger more. Most surprisingly, it had worked. Raph stole away to his room to knit every time he felt his anger creep up. His brothers used to make fun of him, especially Mikey. They finally shut up about it when he knit them all matching toques. This time however, it wasn't anger that was driving him to knit. It was *her*. The dark-haired girl with golden eyes.

Out in the main room, Mikey and Juno had switched over to Dance Dance Revolution.

_**Your Dancing Makes the Sun Come Out And Play!**_

"Hah! You hear that, Mikey? Game says I'm awesome!"

"What's awesome sis, is that you're *playing* this with me! No one ever wants to play this game!" Mikey was on the edge of his seat, watching Juno kill the PARANOiA stage on expert.

"Whew! This game really works up a sweat!" Juno exclaimed, finishing the song and plopping on the couch beside Mikey.

She turned her head, catching some motion in the corner of her eye. It was Raphael. He was coming their way, and he had something in his hand.

"Here," he said as he neared, throwing a red scarf at Mikey.

"Woah! Thanks, Raph! I'll need this come winter time! I lost the other one you made me."

"I know. I keep telling you to tie it on tighter, but you don't listen. Maybe I should tie it on for ya?" sneered Raphael.

"Oh. My. God." Juno had taken the scarf from Michelangelo and was turning it over in her hands. "So *that's* what that ball of yarn was for in your room! You KNIT!" The grin on Juno's face was spread from ear to ear. "That's awesome!"

Nervously, Raph scratched the back of his head. "Uh...yeah. Master Splinter had me take it up. As a way for me to focus my anger."

"How'd you manage to do this with a busted up hand?" asked Juno.

"With great difficulty," smirked Raph. He was amazed that he was actually holding some sort of conversation with Juno.

"Oh big guy, you are just *full* of surprises." She giggled and gave the scarf back to Michelangelo.

"Raph, where've you been?" Leo's voice came from behind them.

"He knit me a scarf Leo! It's so warm and fluffy...I think I'll name it Fluffy Scarf!"

"Knitting again, Raph? What're you angry about this time?" Leo narrowed his eyes at his younger brother.

The smirk faded from Raphael's face as he turned to face Leonardo. Scowling, he crossed his arms in front of him. "Geez, Leo, you never give me a break, do ya?"

"Well, you only knit when you're angry about something, so it's a valid question. I wanna know what's going on with you lately." Leonardo crossed his arms as well, something he knew Raphael hated, but did anyway.

Frustrated with Leonardo's accusation, Raph threw his hands up in the air. "You know what, Fearless Leader? I don't owe you any explanation. You just never have any faith in me, do ya?" Raph circled Leo aggressively, pointing at him. "I've worked hard over the years to control my temper. I finally get it under control, and yet here you are, still pointing fingers at me. Well fuck it, Leo. You can think whateva you want. You ain't so perfect yourself, ya bag'o douche." There was a tense moment of silence as Raphael stormed out of the lair.

Leonardo sighed. "He better not be going back to the way he was."

"Hey Leo."

The three of them turned to look at Juno. She had stood up and was fidgeting with her hands. "Um, I *really* don't wanna get between brothers, nor do I want you to feel like I'm stepping on your toes...but...trust me when I say that I used to deal with guys like Raph every hour of every day, and sometimes, you just gotta let them stew and brood by themselves."

"When you yelled at him it seemed to work," argued Leo.

"Yeah...but see...that's different. I dunno. You just gotta get a feel for things like that I guess."

Leonardo sat on the couch. "But how, Juno? I mean, he's my brother, but sometimes I feel like I don't know him at all. And here I thought things were getting better."

_Man...I don't wanna open up that can of worms. Not now..._ Juno thought. She sat beside Leo and sidled up close. Smiling, she said, "Well, I think the best course of action right now is to forget about it, and play some Dance Dance Revolution!"

"Yeah! Come on, Leo! She broke your record for highest score on Healing D-Vision on *expert*," Mikey opened his eyes wide.

"What?" Donatello exclaimed. "And I thought no-one could do that! I think that's a challenge, Leo..."

Finally smiling slightly, Leonardo consented, and walked towards the dance pad.

* * *

a/n: If anyone watched the 2003 animated series of TMNT, you'll remember there was a short where Raphael was indeed knitting as a way for him to focus his anger. Master Splinter was trying to calm him down while Mikey circled around annoying the shit out of him. He ended up knitting boxing gloves that he proceeded to pummel Mikey with afterwards. Hahaha. It was so cute.


	10. Chapter 10

a/n: thanks to the readers and reviewers out there!

standard disclaimer applies!

* * *

It was late when Raphael got back to the lair. Only Michelangelo was still up, reading comics on the couch.

Juno was in her room. She had been watching old vids on her omni-tool. Homesickness was finally settling in on her, and her eyes were red and her face puffy from crying earlier. She really appreciated the turtles welcoming her into their own home. What really surprised her though, was April. A *human*. April treated the turtles with all the respect a human would show to their own kind. It was definitely a feeling of family between her and the four brothers. She was only too happy to accept the same.

As the vid of Juno on shore leave with her friends was just ending she heard a tap on the wall. It was followed by a soft voice.

"Juno?"

It was Raphael.

"Come in, Raph." Juno shifted uncomfortably, not sure if having him in her room was such a good idea. She was absolutely attracted to him physically; and if he'd only open up more to her, she was pretty sure she'd be attracted to him on all levels. As it was, Juno supposed his sexiness was already enough to deal with.

He parted the curtain, and stepped in. He was looking at the floor. "Hey. Um...Mikey said you put in a good word for me. You know, with Leo. I just wanted to say...thanks." Raphael looked up to see Juno sitting on the floor, bundled up in sleeping bags. "Thanks, Juno."

"You're welcome, Raphael."

"Yeah, so..uh...hey, what's wrong with your face?" _Mental face-palm. Oh my god, Raphael. What are you saying? Why can't you ever just say *something* that isn't remotely insulting?_

"Oh, uh...I was just feeling a little homesick, is all," replied Juno, wiping at her face. "That's why I've been up watching old vids on my omni-tool."

"That thing can play videos?"

"Sure. It does *everything*. That's why it's called an omni-tool. Omni meaning 'all'." Juno paused for a second, her heart beating incredibly fast and hard. _Okay Juno...you can do it. Do it. Say it. Come on. Ask him._ "Umm...do...you wanna watch a few with me?"

_Oh shit. Say yes, Raph. Say it. Come on. Say yes._ "I dunno..it's getting late."

"Oh, right. Of course. Okay then. See you tomorrow." Juno watched as Raphael left, closing the curtain behind him. She let a few moments pass before she thought she might cry again. Suddenly, she heard footsteps outside her room. The curtains parted yet again, and there he was.

"Well, I'm not really sleepy yet-"

"Great!" Juno blurted. _Great yeah. Now you sound desperate._

"Yeah. So..uh...Geez. I'm sorry, I just...I don't know..." _Great Raph. Now you don't even know what you're saying. Look at her. She looks confused. She doesn't know what you're saying __either. Why isn't there a handbook on how to talk to girls?_

Juno made some room beside her. "Sit?" she offered. Giggling, she watched as Raphael awkwardly made his way over to where she was and sat down.

"Why're you laughing at me?"

"No reason. Just the situation is funny."

"How so?"

Juno only shook her head. "Here, this is the one where I made dinner for everybody. And...then my good friend Zero gets horribly drunk." She pushed a few buttons on the omni-tool and a holographic video illuminated the room.

There was silence between the two as they watched. About 20 minutes in, Juno heard Raphael's breathing change. She looked over to find him slumped against the wall, fast asleep. Slowly, so he wouldn't wake up, Juno got up and peered outside. It looked like Mikey had vacated the couch. She took one of the sleeping bags and used the other two to cover up Raphael. Then, Juno headed to the couch for some shut-eye.

* * *

_Juno...Juuuuunoooooo...Heeeeyyyyyyy_

The voice was calling to her. "Wha?" she said, her voice full of sleep.

"I asked you what you were doing on the couch, sis."

"Aah!" Juno awoke and sat upright suddenly. "What happened? Oh my god!"

"Hey! Calm down, it's just me!" Michelangelo jumped backward.

"Oh...Geez. Sorry Mikey. Just my good old days of soldiering. So many times I woke up to shit hitting the fan." Juno stretched, her shirt riding up.

Michelangelo jumped forward again, and tugged it back down. "Hey sis, no one here wants to see that!"

"Haha. Very funny Mikey. You calling me ugly?"

"No, just girly," Michelangelo sat on the other side of the couch and smiled at Juno. He was really getting attached to the girl. And for no other reason than she was different. He had a father, had three brothers...but no sister...until now. "What're you doing on the couch, Juno?"

"Oh, um, Raph fell asleep in my room while I was showing him some old vids on my omni-tool. So I just left him there and went to sleep out here. Oh crap! What time is it? I gotta get to April's store by 10!" Juno suddenly jumped up, frantically searching for her omni-tool so she could check the time.

"No worries, sis. It's only 8am. I just woke up early to do some katas, but I saw you here on my way to the dojo."

"Oh good. Oh, Mikey, I'm gonna need someone to show me the way to get to 2nd Time Around. I forgot to ask yesterday."

"Totally! I'll do it! Or wait...maybe Raph can do it..."

"It doesn't matter, Mikey. As long as *someone* can," smiled Juno.

* * *

Juno arrived at 2nd Time Around just before 10am. Casey, April's husband had come around to pick her up.

"Okay, just to warn you, April can get a little crazy when it comes to this sort of stuff. Remind her that you need a break, okay? Or she might just end up working you till you expire." Casey looked at Juno as she gazed at the building.

"Wow. It looks brand new!"

"Yeah, it is. It actually burned to the ground years ago. Long story. Anyway, now that April's got more money than time on her hands, she decided to get it all built again and start up the store. Come on, let's go inside."

"Why isn't April with us?" asked Juno as they walked to the front.

"Meeting or something. That babe of mine is really busy these days." Casey unlocked the front door to let them in. "So. How's life with those turtles? It can get pretty crazy with them."

"It's good so far. Nothing too crazy yet," replied Juno, slowly walking around the store. "There are so many cool things in here! I don't even know what this is, but it's cool!" She had picked up an antique sextant and was examining it.

Casey watched as she slowly put it down. She looked as if she had something else to say. "You got something on your mind, Juno?"

Looking everywhere but at him, she said, "What can you tell me about Raphael?"

"Raph! Seriously? I can tell you that he's bad news, girl, that's what I can tell you. He's full of attitude, follows no one's rules but his own, and-"

"-AND he's your best friend, Casey," finished April, surprising them from behind.

"Babe! Hey! Don't worry, I was about to say and he makes a mean chili con carne."

"Right. Thanks, Casey," she stepped up to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Love you too, babe," he smiled. "Have fun, Juno!" Casey waved as he left.

Turning towards Juno, April had her hands on her hips and a knowing smile on her face. "Now Juno, what's this about Raph?"

* * *

An hour later found the girls sitting on the floor.

Sighing, April put her hands on Juno's shoulders and stared the girl in the eye. "Juno, if you're serious about Raph, you had better be prepared."

"I don't know if I'm serious, April! All I know is that I get all funny when he's around. Probably has something to do with him being so damned sexy." Juno shook her head and sighed.

"Okay, if you say he's sexy, he's sexy. But I'm telling you, Raphael is a handful."

"You won't say anything, will you?"

"Scouts honour." At Juno's puzzled look, April just laughed. "I promise, Juno."

"I mean, he wouldn't be my first boyfriend. Or my second for that matter," said Juno, dusting herself off as she got up off the floor.

"Oooh? Do tell!"

"Come on, April. Don't you have to train me how to work here?"

"Right. Okay then. Girl talk later." April grinned as she began to show Juno the basics of how to run the store.

* * *

6:30pm, and the door to the lair opened. Juno plopped down on the couch. Casey wasn't kidding about April. Juno had had to remind her at 3pm that maybe they should take a lunch. But all in all, it was a successful training session. It helped that Juno was a fast learner.

"Home my child?"

Juno opened her eyes to see Splinter standing before her.

"Oh, hi Splinter! Yeah...it was a hard day. April works you like a horse!"

"Yes, Casey complains about that a lot. I hope you don't mind, I like to watch my stories," Splinter took the remote control, intent on watching some tv.

"No, Splinter, or course not. Where are your sons?"

"They are out. Patrolling."

"Patrolling? What do you mean?"

"They patrol the streets and protect the ones who need it most."

Juno looked confused. "You mean there are mutants living up there?"

"No, Juno. They protect the humans. From themselves."

"Okay, Splinter, I'm confused. Why do humans need protection from themselves?"

"This world is different from where you are from, Juno. The humans are not united like they are where you come from. There is crime amongst them. The strong prey on the weak, they kill each other," said Splinter sombrely.

"They kill *each* other! Wow. That's...that's different. Back home, they kill mutants. Simple."

"Yes, my child. And so my sons go out and patrol. Don't worry, they will return in a few hours."

* * *

The days became mostly the same for the turtles and their new addition. For the first time in a long time, there was no one to fight, there was no one trying to kill all of them, and no one trying to destroy the city. And so it was, that Juno fell into an easy rhythm in her new life. She would go to work during the day, and go home afterwards. She would give a share of the money she earned to the turtles. And, she would continue to develop feelings for a certain red-banded turtle.


	11. Chapter 11

a/n: Thanks again to the readers reviewers. I've been going through the 2003 TMNT animated series and have completely fallen in love with Raph's voice. It's just so deep and gruff...it's the voice I hear when he speaks in this fic. I swear in the episode April's Artifact, he's so priceless. There's great moments where he speaks so low it's too sexy...and then when he freaks out at bugs. So cute!

Standard disclaimer applies

* * *

_A few months later, in mid November..._

Juno was trying to speak. She had been for the past half hour. She had awoken with a sore, scratchy throat that didn't seem to want to produce any sounds, and she was sweaty, but man, was she cold. Chills racked her body up and down. April would be so mad to find out no one opened the store at all today. She had to call in sick...but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't *say* anything!

Weak, her body aching all over, Juno forced herself to get up. _Get up, Juno. Get. Up! You gotta let them know. _ Juno had been sick a few times before. Her friends could never figure out how a girl who could seemingly not die even if you stabbed her a dozen times could get a flu. They would all joke around how biological warfare would be the end of them.

_Yes! Okay...made it...dizzy...seeing black spots...oh..not good, not good.._ Juno had made it to the curtain that separated her room from the rest of the lair. Weakly, she moved the curtain aside...then promptly fell to the floor.

* * *

Leonardo was not having a good morning. He had sparred the night before with Raphael, and Raph had gotten some pretty good hits in. Leo blamed it on the fact that he had become increasingly uncomfortable in his attraction to Juno. All he kept thinking about was her. And it was starting to take its toll in his practice. He knew he liked her. A lot. He looked forward to seeing her during the day, he enjoyed their conversations with each other, but he couldn't seem to get it moving in the direction he wanted. Were they doomed to stay just friends?

"Juno? Why are you throwing your blankets out your room?" Leo called as he neared her room. There was a pile of sleeping bags rumpled on the floor, just outside the curtain. "What the? Oh my god! DONNIE! MIKEY! RAPH! FATHER! ANYONE! Please help! Help me!" Leonardo's hysterical cry resonated around the lair. What he had at first mistaken for merely blankets, was actually Juno herself. Her hand had been the first thing that alerted Leo that something was wrong. It was sticking out of the pile. Juno was unconscious.

"What? What is it, Leo?" It was Donatello. He had gotten there first. Raphael and Splinter were right on his heels. Michelangelo came a few seconds later.

"It's Juno! I just found her like this. I don't know how long she's been like this, we've gotta help her!"

"Step aside, Leonardo. Donatello, please, see if you can find out what is wrong with her."

"Yes father." Don knelt down beside Juno. First, he felt for a pulse. It was there. Strong. But he could tell from the heat radiating off her that she was feverish. "She has a fever."

"Why's she shakin', Don?" asked Raph.

"Probably chills. She's really hot. I think we should get her in an ice bath." Donatello began to pull the sleeping bags away. Raphael bent down to help.

"I'll get it ready. Mikey, you're with me," Leo grabbed the horrified Michelangelo.

"Okay, father, do we have any acetaminophen or ibuprofen?"

"Yes Donatello. I will also prepare some cold compresses."

"Okay Don. Tell me what to do. We gotta help her!"

"Calm down, Raph. You can't help her if you're freaking out too, okay?" Donatello laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. He could see the concern in his face. "Your girl will be just fine."

"Hmph. My girl? She ain't my girl, Don. Just *a* girl."

"Well between you and me, I think she likes you too, Raph." He watched as Raphael just shook his head. He was cradling Juno's head gently and moving the hair off her face. "You're the only one she's got a moniker for."

"She got a what now for who?"

Donatello smiled. "A nickname, bonehead. She calls you 'big guy'. People only do that to things that they like."

"READY OVER HERE!" came Leo's voice from the bathroom.

Losing his smile, Donatello said, "Okay Raph, we gotta take off her clothes."

"What! Are you crazy Don? I'm not doin' that. Let's just get her in the ice bath like this."

"Oh, and then when we get her out, we'll have to peel her soggy, heavy wet clothes off her then," said Donatello sarcastically. "No Raph. We do it now. Come on, pull her shirt over her head. I've got her pants."

Reluctantly, Raphael obeyed. He prayed she had an undershirt or bra on under. He didn't think he could stand the shame if she didn't. _Yes! She's got a tank top on underneath._

Michelangelo had just finished dumping the last bag of ice into the freezing bath when Raphael came in with Juno in his arms. "Why'd you take her clothes off? Dude! That's my sister!"

"Better now than later when they're soggy and harder to get off, Mikey. Don't worry, I didn't wanna do it either," explained Raphael as he laid her in the bath.

Juno whimpered a bit as she was lowered in, but stayed unconscious. Splinter came in with a bottle of Tylenol and a cold compress to put on her forehead.

"I'm going to get her room ready for when we put her back in there. Thanks Don. I wouldn't have known what to do." Leonardo patted Don's shoulder as he walked out of the bathroom. _I can't look at her like that. Maybe Don can easily switch from friend to doctor mode, but I can't. _The sight of Juno wearing only her underwear and a tank top made Leonardo uncomfortable. He had to get out of there. Before going to Juno's room, Leo passed by the phone. He needed to call April to tell her what had happened.

* * *

Two hours later Juno was back in her room. The fever had finally broken and they were able to take her out of the ice bath. Now, laying in a sea of blankets, she was peacefully sleeping. Leonardo and Raphael were the only ones with her.

"That was scary."

"Yeah. An' I thought she was indestructible or somethin'."

_Why won't he leave? I want to be the only one here when she wakes up. How can I get him to leave? _Leonardo was trying to think up a way to get his brother to leave when he heard April's and Casey's voice. To Leonardo's relief, Raphael got up.

"Hey Leo, I'm gonna say hi to April and Case. Look after her," he pointed at Juno as he left.

Kneeling down beside the sleeping girl, Leo took her hand in his. _Juno, I wish I could tell you exactly how I feel about you. But I'm so scared that you won't feel the same way too. ...I wish I was braver, stronger for you._ As he was thinking this, Juno began to stir.

"Leo? Hey...Leo. ...Woah...I can speak. I got a voice," Juno smiled weakly.

"You're awake!" Leonardo smiled and brushed a lock of hair from her face. He let his hand linger on her cheek for a little before grasping her hand again in both of his. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Yeah. I remember falling down. Over there," Juno pointed at the entrance of her room.

"That's where I found you. You had a really high fever. We had to dunk you in an ice bath."

"Aw, you guys are sweet." _Why is he the only one here? Where's Raph? And oh shit is he holding your hand? Great. I've been trying to keep my relationship with Leo as platonic as possible...don't tell me a stupid fever is gonna ruin all that! Look at his eyes...he wants to say something. Somebody had better come in now. Now. ...Now? Now! Argh!_

"Juno, I...I'm glad you're okay." _Damn it Leo! Why can't you say it? It's just you and Juno. Just say it. "I really like you."_

"Thanks, Leo." _Whew, sigh of relief. I thought he was gonna say something else..._ "Hey, I think I'm hungry," Juno's stomach grumbled.

Smiling, Leonardo got to his feet. "Okay, I'll be right back."

Juno was left alone to her thoughts for a few moments. She was trying to think of how else she could fend off the blue-banded turtle. He was getting increasingly aggressive the past few months. She knew from past experience that he was coming close to gathering the courage to tell her about his attraction. _I can't let it get that far! If I tell him I don't have feelings for him, he'll be devastated!_

_Tap tap tap_ "Juno? Leo says you're awake. Can I come in?"

"Raph! Of course!" Juno was ecstatic. Now here was the turtle she wanted to see. She was making a feeble attempt at sitting up when his hands pushed her shoulders back down.

"I don't think so, Juno. How you feel?" he pressed the back of his hand up against her forehead.

"Hungry."

"April and Casey are here. They wanna see you."

"Great. I probably look like hell."

Raphael shrugged. "You look good to me." _Oh shit. I just said that out loud._

Blushing furiously, Juno didn't know what to say.

"Come on, I'll help you up."

Juno was about to move the blankets off of her but stopped. Something wasn't right. She looked underneath them. "Oh my god! Where are my clothes?"

"Oh shit, that's right," Raphael nervously shifted his weight. "Um..yeah, Donnie said we had to get you out of your clothes before the ice bath...so uh...I put your shirt over here-"

"YOU? You took off my clothes?"

"No! Yes! Only before the ice bath! Donnie was the one who took off the rest of 'em afterwards before he covered you up in blankets. I'm sorry, okay! No one wanted to do it, Juno, I swear! But you know Donnie...he was all in 'doctor' mode!" Raphael was holding his hands out.

Calming herself down, Juno said, "I'm not mad, Raph. I'm just...embarrassed." _Well, at least he'll think you're blushing about that now and not his earlier comment. _"Can you pass me my clothes then? I'll change under the blankets."

* * *

Minutes later, Raphael emerged from Juno's room with her in his arms. He refused to let her try to get up and walk.

"Hey! If it isn't Juno and her Prince Charming!" winked April, noticing the frantic look on Juno's face. It clearly read: Shut up April!

"Too bad Prince Charming is an ugly turtle!" jived Casey.

"Shut up dickwad and help. Clear the couch wouldja?"

"Geez, Prince Charming sure is charming." Casey shook his head in mock irritation as he cleared the couch for Juno.

"Thanks, Raph. Although I did say I could walk." said Juno, settling into the couch.

"Yeah yeah, whateva. I didn't wanna risk gettin' yelled at by old blue over there."

Leonardo turned from where he was standing in the kitchen. "I heard that Raph!"

"Okaaay! And one bowl of chicken soup with stars coming right up!" Michelangelo had finished ladling some soup into a bowl and was bringing it on a tray to Juno.

"Stars? Mikey, you can't get stars in soup-...Woah. The pasta is shaped like stars!" Juno grinned.

"Yup. Couldn't let my sis down when she's sick. Now, open wide. Here comes the airplane!" Mikey was waving the soup spoon around and around.

"She's not a child, Mikey. I'm sure she can feed herself." Raphael crossed his arms.

But just as Raphael had said the words, Juno opened her mouth wide.

"Hahaha! Yeah!" cried Michelangelo as he spooned soup in her mouth.

"No one has *ever* asked me to do that before!" laughed Juno. "Mikey, you are hilarious!"

"Nice to see you awake, Juno," greeted Donatello.

"Oh, it's you." Juno narrowed her eyes. "The pervert."

"Okay, in my defense, you were sick, there was no choice, and if I hadn't done it, you would have probably gotten more sick-"

"Geez," Juno interrupted, throwing her hands up in the air. "You had that whole speech planned, didn't you, Don? I was just kidding."

"Wha? Oh! Well of course I had the whole speech planned! I didn't want you thinking I was some sort of pervert or something!"

* * *

Later on, in the evening, Juno was sitting up on the couch, watching a movie. Michelangelo had thought she would enjoy Disney's Eight Below. Donatello had pumped her full of Nyquil to help her sleep as well. Splinter had gone to bed some time ago, so she was barely awake when the door opened behind her, letting in one lone turtle.

Raphael moved quietly, cat-like towards the tv. He knew Juno might be asleep.

"Juno? You awake?"

"Hm..? Oh, hey big guy. You're home earrrly. I'm sllleeeppy," she slurred.

"Heh. That stuff's tryin' to knock you out good, eh?" he playfully put his hand on her forehead.

"Mmm..like that. Like you. You're my favourite guy..heee..."

"Okay, Juno. You are hopped up on drugs. I'm gonna turn off the tv and I'm carryin' you back to your bed." Raphael tried to hide the smile plastered to his face. Over the past few months, he found himself finding it easier to talk to Juno.

"Yeah...mmkay...room good for sleep."

Raphael picked up Juno in his arms and headed for her room. She wrapped her arms around his neck and was desperately trying to keep her eyes open.

"Raph?"

"Yeah."

"Kiss me."

"What?" _What? This girl is so far off her rocker right now she has no idea what she's sayin'._

Juno felt herself being lowered onto her mat and covered with blankets. "You heard me big guy. I want a kiss."

Taking a deep breath, Raphael cupped her face in his hand. "Girly, you don't know what you're sayin' right now. So I'm gonna leave, and you're gonna sleep."

Tearing himself away, his heart beating in his throat, Raphael walked away. "Goodnight, Juno."

* * *

a/n: So...I was really excited to post this chapter. In fact, I've actually been really excited to keep working on this story! If any of you have read my POTC story It's Yours Now, you'll know I have a penchant for the tragic. I'm kind of envisioning a less tragic ending for this story...so I'm kind of stoked to keep with that idea. I've got a few notes here and there...if any of you have any ideas or suggestions, let me know in the reviews, okay? I can't guarantee that I'll take them all or any of them, but I'm just curious. Anyway...it's election day here in Canada. I'm off to vote muthafuckas! -as perhaps Raph would say. _


	12. Chapter 12

a/n: Thanks for the constant reviewers, you know who you are, I always try and respond to your reviews! I think this chapter might be what some of you have been waiting for. ;)

standard disclaimer applies

* * *

_Two weeks later_

"Raph! Raphael!" the voice wafted down the corridors...

Down in the dojo, all practice stopped.

"You hear that, Leo?"

"Yeah, Raph...what is it?"

"It sounds like..." Donatello trailed off.

"Juno!" exclaimed Mikey, wide-eyed!

Immediately, all four turtles broke into a run. They stopped in the main room, listening for the yell again.

"Raaaaaph!"

"There it is again!" yelled Leo.

"It's coming from upstairs! She's in the warehouse!" Raph ran towards the elevator.

* * *

Juno couldn't believe it. How the hell could she have missed *this*! She had wandered around the lair and found herself in the abandoned warehouse that sat atop them. In it, she had found a vehicle that she had only read about. A vehicle that was said to be so dangerous that it had stopped being manufactured decades before she was born.

Suddenly, the elevator door opened and four turtles rushed out of it.

"What is it, Juno? What happened?" Leo asked, swords drawn.

"Yeah, why were you yelling, sis?"

"Oh. Em. Gee. Look! Aaah!" Juno squealed, pointing at something in the corner.

Sighing, the turtles put away their weapons and moved forward to better see what Juno was so ecstatic about.

"*That* thing? That's just my motorcycle!"

Juno turned around, hands on hips. "I *know* Raph. That's why I was yelling your name." She turned toward the bike again. "I saw it here, and just freaked! Then I looked it over, and saw your name on it. Which means...you can ride it!"

"Uh, yeah. I just said that it's mine...so obviously, I can ride it. What's your deal with it anyway?" asked Raphael.

"My deal with it is that motorcycles were deemed too dangerous to ride around on where I come from. Way too many accidents. Cars and trucks, etc were beginning to be manufactured with technology allowing them to move at extremely fast speeds. Motorcycles got fast too...and then people started dying. Also very fast. So they stopped making them." Juno swung her leg over and sat on the seat. She looked at Raphael, a wicked glint in her eye.

"What?" he said.

"Oh no. No, Juno. I don't think that's a wise decision..." Leo warned.

"Okay, again I say: What?" asked a flustered Raphael.

"I think she wants to go for a ride, bro," clarified Mikey.

"Oh what! No. No way, Juno. I ain't gonna let you take my bike out." Raphael stepped closer to Juno, about to pluck her out of the seat himself when Splinter's voice rang our from behind them.

"Raphael!"

The four brothers turned to face their father, just as Juno got up off the seat.

Splinter walked forward, picking up Raphael's motorcycle helmet from a workbench. He handed it to his son. "Be careful, Raphael. And don't forget to show her all the sights around New York."

"Master Splinter! You can't seriously be letting this happen?" Leonardo blurted out.

"Yes! Come on Raph! I don't know how to ride one of these anyway. You'll have to drive." Juno beamed as Raphael handed her another helmet to put on.

Shaking his head, Raphael just sighed, "You better hold on tight then."

Raphael got on the bike and started it up. He marvelled at how nice it felt when Juno's arms encircled him, holding on tight.

"Now go! FAST!" she yelled.

And they were off.

* * *

Back downstairs, Leo confronted Splinter. "Master, I don't think it was a good idea for Raph to go out into the night with Juno like that."

Sighing, Splinter motioned for his son to sit. "Leonardo. Juno has had a positive effect on your brother. Have you not noticed how much better he controls his temper? How he focuses more during his practice, and how he follows your orders during patrol?"

"Yeah...I guess," Leo fidgeted.

"And this is all because Juno has befriended him. Since her arrival here, I have noticed Raphael improve in almost everything he does. Juno is a good influence on him." Splinter looked at his son. Leonardo seemed to be in conflict within himself.

"But Master Splinter...*I* could have shown Juno around on the surface..."

"Leonardo, you surprise me. Are you jealous that it is Raphael who is up there with her now?"

"No! No, of course not, Master. I understand what you're saying. Thank you." And with that, Leo got up.

* * *

"Woooo! Juno yelled, as the city flew by.

Raphael rode fast, weaving in and out of traffic. He knew where he wanted to take Juno. He just couldn't believe his luck. After the months had flown by, he had slowly gotten used to her; gotten used to his attraction towards her. Mikey had been right all along. Just keep talking to her, and you'll get more comfortable with it. Well, he was definitely comfortable with it now. But he couldn't think of where to say what he wanted to say. Until tonight.

Stopping the bike, Raphael hid it in some bushes.

"Okay Juno, I wanna take you somewhere real special. Do you trust me?" he held out his hand to her.

"...Okay." Juno smiled. She felt happy. She was finally spending some time alone with Raphael.

"Good." Then, in one swift movement, he removed his red bandana.

"What the-? HEY!" Juno cried as Raphael wrapped it around her head backwards so she couldn't see. "Raph! Put me down!" she yelled when Raphael picked her up. To be honest however, Juno actually loved it. It seemed so effortless on his part.

"You gotta trust me..." warned Raphael...and then he was off.

Juno couldn't see a thing. She could hear traffic rushing by, and she could feel the wind blowing. Slowly she began to realize that Raphael was climbing. The traffic sounds were beginning to fade a little below her. _Where is he taking me? Who cares Juno...you've been crazy for this guy since you got here and now you're alone with him. *And* he's taking you somewhere special. Just go with it._

"Okay, we're here," Raphael said, setting Juno back down on her feet. He held her hand as the wind blew around them.

"And where exactly is here, Raph?"

"I'll show you." Raphael went around Juno and stood behind her. "Are you ready?" he said softly. Juno nodded imperceptibly and he untied the bandana.

Juno gasped as the world rematerialized around her. Behind her, Raphael retied the bandana around his head. The wind was hard and Juno's hair blew around her face. She felt Raphael's hands on her shoulders, steadying her. The lights of New York glistened around her. They were atop the Brooklyn Bridge, looking out over the city. The recent rainfall gave the wet roads and buildings an ethereal glow.

"It's beautiful!" Juno turned to face Raphael. He had a look in his eyes she had never seen before. His mouth was open slightly. He moved his right hand off her shoulder, and she turned to look at what he might be pointing to, but instead her face was caught by his hand. Raphael cupped her face, turning it up to his own.

"So are you," he said softly. He closed his eyes, waiting for her to say something, but she didn't. When he opened his amber eyes again, she was smiling at him.

"Kiss me."

"Wha-?" But before he could finish the word, Juno's lips came to claim his, her hands flat against his plastron.

Embarrassed as she pulled away, Raphael could only stammer. "Look, I don't...I don't really know..what...what I'm doin' here, Juno..."

"Then let me show you," she said. She took his right arm and put it around her, resting his hand on the small of her back. Then she took his left arm and placed his left hand on the back of her neck. "Then I put my hands here," Juno said, placing her right hand against his plastron, and her left on the back of his neck. "Then-"

"I kiss you." And Raphael kissed her.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, Leonardo had followed Raphael. He hadn't trusted him with her. He thought he drove too fast, too recklessly. Too public! _And now he's bringing her to the bridge, and *climbing* it! *While* she's in his arms! What is he thinking? He could've dropped her! Raphael, you never think of anyone but yourself-_ Leonardo was pulled out of his thoughts as he climbed high enough to see the both of them. _What are they-? Oh my god._ Leo's heart stopped and the world dropped away. He cringed backward into the metal frame of the bridge. His brother was kissing Juno. *Kissing* her. And she was kissing back. Could this be real? Did Raph even like her? _How could I have been so blind! Were they attracted to each other this whole time? Was I too busy to see? Juno...I didn't even get a chance to tell you how I feel..._

Slowly, Leonardo climbed back down. He had seen enough. He still couldn't believe it. He stumbled back towards the lair, wiping tears from his eyes.

* * *

a/n: Hope you guys liked it! Let me know, okay? =)


	13. Chapter 13

a/n: Thanks to SilentHunter, and GracefulWolves...you guys are regular reviewers and I love you so much! Love-loves-love, thank you as well! Anyway, here's the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry if some of you thought Leo was ooc last chapter...I read and re-read this one a few times, so hopefully it's better.

Standard disclaimer applies

* * *

"Remember the first time I asked you to kiss me?"

"You remember that?"

"Yup. I was drowsy because Donnie had given me Nyquil."

"An' I thought you were just drugged outta your mind."

"I was. That's why I actually had the courage to say it. I had been thinking about kissing you for a while now."

"Really?"

"Really."

Raphael and Juno were sitting on top of the Brooklyn bridge. Light flakes of snow had begun to fall from the sky, and Juno had her arms wrapped around herself. Her head rested on the side Raphael's arm as she looked out onto the city.

"Juno?"

"Yeah Raph?"

Turning to look at her, Raphael took her face in his hand again. "I...I really like you. And...I don't know if this is gonna work between us. But I really wanna try."

"So do I, Raph," said Juno, her golden eyes glittering. "I think I've liked you since I got here."

Letting Juno rest on his arm again, he shook his head. "Really? You're just sayin' that."

"Nope. I thought you were sexy the first time I saw you."

"Sexy?"

"Oh hell yes, Raphael." Juno moved from where she was and straddled the turtle beside her. "Don't look so surprised big guy," she smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Juno made a move to go back to where she was sitting, but Raphael was quick to hold her down.

"An' where do you think you're going?" he eyed her playfully.

"Back to where I was sitting."

"I like where your sitting now."

"Too bad you're not strong enough to hold me down!" teased Juno as she pushed and backed away from Raphael.

"I always forget how strong you are." Getting up, Raphael held his hand out. "Come on, we should get back to the lair."

Giggling as she neared, Juno took Raph's hand and then hugged him close. "Okay big guy. But what are we gonna tell your brothers?"

Raphael shrugged. "Let'em figure it out."

* * *

Back in the lair, Leonardo was in the dojo, furiously practicing. He was punctuating each weapon thrust with a thought: _Raph...why'd she choose you? You're not as nice to her as I am! You don't respect her like I do! You're sarcastic and rude! You don't deserve her! _

"AAARHGH!" Leo yelled as he sailed through the air and stabbed at the floor with his swords. Breathing hard, he realized he needed to get things under control. He couldn't let anyone know. He had to wait it out and hope for the best. He had to be strong. _Come on Leo, pull it together! Don't let jealousy control you. Act like you never saw. Like you never got hurt. Like you're happy for Raph._

* * *

In his lab, Donatello was fiddling around with the omni-tool. He had gotten an idea after seeing it could produce holograms.

"Let's see exactly how *omni* you really are." He punched a few buttons, hoping his experiment would work. In a few moments, the arm he had the omni-tool on began to change...The green of his skin began to fade to a more human colour. His three fingers split into five.

"Yes! My theory was correct! I just knew this thing was powerful enough to project a hologram that could cover over top of living tissue. Now...I just need to tweak it some more. It has got to be able to cover the whole body."

Donatello took the omni-tool off his arm and reconnected it to his computer. He was about to start some calculations when he heard Michelangelo's voice coming from the main room.

"I knew it! I knew you could do it, bro. YeaAH!"

"Mikey, wouldja shut it?" Raph's voice could be heard too.

Curious, Donatello left his work behind to find out what all the commotion was about. Though he was sure he already knew.

Donatello walked in as Juno was high-fiving Mikey.

"Hey Don! Raph's got a giirlfriieennnd!" Mikey sing-songed.

"Well about time!" grinned Donatello.

"You shut up too Don. Hey wait. You knew?" Raph threw a death glare at Mikey. "Mikey..." he growled.

Raphael felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Donatello smirking at him. "I figured it out on my own, Raph. So no need to pummel him, okay?"

"Geez, was it that obvious, Don?"

"Raph, subtlety has never been your strong point."

"Point taken."

Just then, Leonardo walked into the room.

"Hey Leo," greeted Juno.

"Hi Juno. How was the ride?" Leonardo eyed Raphael.

"Don't worry, Leo. Look, she's back in one piece. An' I didn't crash the bike either," Raphael surrendered.

"It was lots of fun, Leo. We went to the Brooklyn Bridge. Well, Raph kind of surprised me by taking me to the top of it." Juno waited to see what Leo's reaction would be.

"That's great!" smiled Leo. "So uh...what was all that noise earlier. I swear I heard Mikey yelling about something."

Raphael glanced over at Juno quickly, and was about to say something when Michelangelo chimed in with his trademark: "Raph has a giiiirlfriiiennnd!"

Stepping closer to his brother, Leo smiled widely. "Really? You? Raph?"

"Yeah, what's that supposed to mean?" asked Raph, in mock irritation.

"It means how can the most bad-ass turtle here keep up his bad-ass front if he's got a girlfriend now?" Juno laughed and crossed her arms.

"Hey girly, I can still be a bad-ass..." Raphael stepped towards Juno and with a mischievous smile, slipped his hand behind her neck and kissed her deeply.

"Ew." Michelangelo made a face.

"Yeah, Raph, we don't need to see that..." said Donatello, turning his head away.

Only Leonardo kept his eyes on Raphael. _See Juno? The jerk doesn't respect you._

Juno laughed as she pushed Raphael away for the second time that night. "Okay, well, I'm pretty tired, so I think I'll-"

She stopped as she heard something on the tv that caught her attention. Turning, she saw it was the late news.

_ ...Witnesses are saying the rival gangs actually opened fire in public, in broad daylight today. No one was hurt thankfully, but police are trying to track these people down. This follows after a string of violent robberies around the city. What is most disconcerting, is that these robberies are happening during the light of day. It seems the gangs are trying to 'outdo' each other so to speak, resulting in escalating violence throughout the city. If anyone has any information that might lead to an arrest, please call your local police department. Remember, all members of the Cleaners gang and the 5th Street Renegades are considered armed and dangerous..._

"That really boils my blood. We can't take 'em down in the day for fear of bein' seen, and at night, we only ever get a handful of 'em. I'd like to get my hands on the lot of 'em and-" Raph was cut off.

"Give them a good bludgeoning," Juno finished.

"Heh, that's my girl," smirked Raphael, putting an arm around her.

"I just can't believe it. Humans do this to *each other*! Even though we're at war back home, you always knew where you stood when you were with your own kind," said Juno gravely.

"Yeah, it really sucks. That's why we go out almost every night. We gotta protect the people that can't protect themselves," Mikey continued.

"Well, if I somehow get a breakthrough, I think I can modify Juno's omni-tool to project a camouflaging hologram over top of our whole body! I got it to work on my arm today! At least one of us will be able to go topside undetected!" Donatello gestured wildly, obviously excited.

"I didn't know my omni-tool could do that!"

"Juno, it seriously surprises me just how little you actually know about your own omni-tool!"

Juno blushed sheepishly. "Tech is not my strong point. Killing, however, that I did well. That and beating the crap out of my enemies. But hey, that's why I had a whole team behind me. I had a tech expert, a weapons expert, a demolitions expert...the whole shebang!"

"Sorry to break this up guys, but I think it's time we get out there and do some good," Leonardo interrupted. He needed an excuse to get out of the lair and dole out some punishment. He also wanted to get away from the sight of Juno and Raphael touching, holding hands, kissing, etc. _Can't you just keep your hands to yourself, Raph?_

"Leo's right, ain't doin' much standin' around. Let's go." Raphael ruffled Juno's hair. "Don't wait up for me!"

"Seriously, I'm off to bed right now. I got work tomorrow! I really wouldn't want to have to call April to tell her I'm running late. She's kinda scary..."

"Ha! Did you know, she actually turns into a green scaly monster and breathes fire when she gets *really* mad?" teased Michelangelo.

"Uh, I wouldn't joke about that, Mikey. April is freakishly strong..." warned Donatello.

Leonardo tapped his foot impatiently. "Come *on* everyone," he gestured as he turned to leave.

Turning to face Juno once more, Raphael gave her another quick kiss, his hand lingering on her arm as he winked at her once, and left.

_When did he do this complete turnaround? I swear, he wouldn't even give me the time of day a few months ago. And this evening? What was that? He's jumped in so deep, I don't even think his brothers could save him..._

Still mulling over the evening's events, Juno went to her room and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	14. Chapter 14

a/n: Thanks again to GracefulWolves, Silent Hunter, Love-loves-love, and VibrantSausage. If I have missed anyone, sorry! But a big thanks to ALL reviewers. You guys have NO idea how much I look forward to them. Anyway, this chapter was hard to write. But I hope you guys enjoy...the boys finally get to kick some shell!

standard disclaimer applies

* * *

"Renegade, 1 o'clock," whispered Donatello.

"I see him. Now where are his friends?" Leonardo scanned the area.

The turtles had tracked down a group of 5th Street Renegades to a warehouse on the eastside. Leonardo hated how everyone knew of the group's connections to drug trafficking, but no one could seem to do anything about it. They were currently atop an adjacent apartment building, looking down below.

"What's the plan, Leo?" asked Raphael, crouched on the edge of the roof.

"We need to stop them from shipping their 'cargo'. Let's go in, take them out, and leave them for the police to find."

"Ooh I love me a good brawl."

"There's no need to be brutal, Raph," Leo warned.

"Sure, Fearless. I'll keep that in mind." Raphael saluted and dropped below.

Donatello put his hand on Leonardo's shoulder. "You know, he's gotten a lot better at controlling his temper. I think he's been trying really hard."

"Yeah, like yesterday, I threw a fake spider at him? And he was all like, "Fuck you Mikey," and he smacked me on the head and then walked away! And there I was, seriously thinking I was gonna get my shell shellacked!" Michelangelo grinned and back-flipped below.

"Come on, Leo, take that pouty face off. We're gonna beat the bad guys!" Donatello made an elaborate swan dive off the building.

* * *

By the time Leo made it down, Raphael had knocked the two guards unconscious. Mikey had smashed the lock on the door, and Donatello had thrown the guards' guns in the trash bin.

"Ready?" Leo looked at his brothers.

"Yup." Raph pulled out a few smoke pellets.

"Where do you even *get* those?" asked Don.

Raphael shrugged. "Internet."

"Seriously?"

"Yup." Raph got ready to throw them the second Leonardo kicked the door open.

"Where do you *keep* them?"

Raphael sneered. "My pockets."

"Umm, Don? They might already know we're coming." Michelangelo pointed up to two cameras scanning the area.

Donatello smiled. "Taken care of, little bro. I equipped myself with my custom signal jammer!" he pointed to his belt, at a small black box with some dials on it, an antenna and a red light. "It produces interference so any camera within a four meter radius is rendered useless."

"Uh, yeah. Okay, Donatello," Mikey deadpanned.

"Guys, focus!" hissed Leonardo.

"Ready wheneva you are, Leo."

"Okay Raph. On three. One-Two-THREE!"

Leonardo kicked the door in as Raphael threw down the smoke pellets. All activity in the warehouse ceased as the gang members looked at the doors.

* * *

"Who's there?" one yelled out.

As the smoke cleared, there was silence. No one was there!

"Alright, who's fucking with us?" A large brawny gangster holding an automatic rifle asked out loud. As if it was a cue of some sort, everyone in the warehouse took out their firearms.

Suddenly, the warehouse went pitch black and a gruff voice echoed, "*I'm* fuckin' with you!"

"Argh!" yelled the lead gangster as a fist connected with his face. Clutching his broken nose, he lashed out blindly with one arm. "I'll show you, you little punk!"

"Little? Who you callin' little?" Out of the gloom, a tall figure began to take shape. Raphael picked the gangster up by the scruff of this shirt. He could see the fear in his eyes as he realized it was some inhuman thing he was fighting. "'Cuz I *ain't* little." Raphael head butted the gangster and dropped him. "Next?" he growled as he ran off in search of another.

Elsewhere, Donatello was fighting several men. He had managed to disarm them in the darkness. Spinning his bo around, he swept two men on to their backs, knocked one unconscious with a blow to the head, and smashed the wrist of a rather fat man – all in one move.

"What is it? I can't see a thing!"

"Just kill it already!"

"Yeah, sure, I'll just go and shoot my gun in the dark and- OOF!"

Donatello slid low, and hit the butt end of his staff into the man's stomach, making him double over. He then proceeded to sidestep as the guy went floorward, and with a quick snap of his bo, smacked him hard on the back of the head, sending him face first into the hard floor.

"Fuck this! I'm running!"

"Yeah, I'm with you!"

The two men who were left ran away from Donatello towards what they thought was safety.

"Boo." Michelangelo stepped out from behind some crates.

"YAAARGH!" both men yelled as they clasped their arms around each other.

"Awww...you guys want some loving? I can give you some loving! In fact, I'd loooooove to show you what these can do!" Mikey spun his nunchakus around, hitting one of the men playfully in the face and the other over the top of his head. "Like that? Hahaha. How 'bout THIS!" Michelangelo jumped straight up in the air, split kicking out. One of the men landed in a heap on the floor, clearly knocked out. The other groaned as he tried to get up off the floor. "Oh what? You're still awake? How about NOW? HAHA!" Mikey picked the guy up off the floor and finished with a suplex.

In the far corner of the warehouse, Leonardo was dishing out his own forms of punishment. He had already mowed through at least a dozen men, and was now having it out with a would-be ninja.

"Yeah I see you got some moves, but I got some of my own!"

Leonardo's assailant jumped into the air, producing a pair of kodachi. "Unh!" he grunted as he brought them down to bear.

"You're gonna have to do better than that," Leo narrowed his eyes, easily blocking the attack and sending the guy sprawling.

"What...what are you?" the man groaned as he got up slowly.

"Nothing you need to know about, lowlife. How dare you call yourself a man when you prey on the weak and innocent? On people who can't help themselves? You contribute *nothing* to society. In fact, you only serve to make it worse. You feed fear and poison to the people of this city." Leonardo stepped closer to the man on the floor and pointed his katana in his face. "I'm here to stop people like you." Whipping around quickly, Leo shifted his grip on his sword, and rammed the hilt into the man's skull. Unbeknownst to him, another gangster had gotten in behind Leonardo and was now advancing, gun drawn.

Raphael was high on top of a bunch of crates, pummeling his fist into an already unconscious man when he glimpsed the gangster sneaking up behind his brother.

"Oh no you don't!" Quickly, Raphael leapt off the crates and, handsprung himself close behind the gangster. Using his legs, he swept the guy's legs out from under him.

"What the!" the guy yelled as he fell backwards, accidentally firing the gun.

Raphael and Leonardo immediately ducked, heads down. Quickly afterward, Raphael brought down the handle of his sai hard on the man's knee, crushing it.

"Man, I hate when you guys yell so loud." Clutching the man's shirt, Raphael pulled him up and struck him hard in the face. As he slumped down, Raphael smirked. "Sleep tight, asshole."

"Thanks Raphael," nodded Leonardo.

"Don't mention it, Leo."

"I think that's the last of them." Leonardo glanced around. "We can probably turn the lights on again. Raph!" Leonardo grabbed Raphael's right wrist. "Is that blood on your hand?"

Shaking him off, Raphael shook his head. "It's not mine, so don't worry."

"Raph! I *told* you not to get so brutal!"

"I just broke his nose, Leo! Don't worry so much! These guys are scum anyway!"

Leonardo was about to retort when Donatello's yell echoed in the large warehouse.

"LEO! RAPH! HELP! MIKEY'S SHOT!"

"Shit!" hissed Raph as he and Leo bounded towards Donnie's voice.

They found the two brothers near the entrance, Michelangelo on the floor, clutching his leg, while a concerned Donatello looked on.

"I think that last bullet ricocheted and hit my calf. Oooh...it's hurts!" Mikey whined.

"Can you stand, Mikey?" asked Leo.

"Yeah, but I'll need help."

"I don't see an exit wound for the bullet," commented Donatello. "It's probably still in there."

"Woah. Does that mean I'd set off metal detectors now?"

"Shut up, Mikey. Let's get you back to the lair. You think you can fix him, Donnie?"

"I dunno, Raph. I think the bullet's in deep. I don't feel comfortable doing it. I mean, I would under normal circumstances...but since Juno's here, we should probably use her experience."

"Then let's get back to the lair. The police can take care of the rest." Leo cocked his head to one side, listening to the sirens in the air.

* * *

"We'll get Mikey to the med bay." Donatello and Leonardo helped Mikey off the BattleShell. The ride back to the lair was uneventful...save for Michelangelo's constant dramatic whining.

Raphael nodded. "I'll get Juno."

_Juno..._ Leonardo's thoughts wandered briefly over the girl he so wanted. Conflicted with himself for feeling so jealous over her decision to be with Raphael but also wanting to feel happy for his younger brother, Leo could only hang his head as he and Donnie helped a limping Mikey along.

"My sons, what has happened?" asked a concerned Splinter, coming out of the shadows.

"Oh, nothing. We kicked some shell, we stopped the 5th Street Renegades from making a huge shipment of drugs, we kicked some more shell, and...I got shot in the leg," explained Mikey.

"Is it serious?" Splinter neared as his son lay on the medical bed.

"Nothing Juno won't be able to handle, father." Donatello patted Mikey's head as he went around to take a closer look at the bullet wound.

Taking advantage of everyone's inattention to himself, Leo quietly made his way to Juno's room. He had no idea why he was doing this. Spying on Raphael and her made no difference to the situation at hand. And yet, Leonardo found himself leaning against a wall, trying to listen in to what was going on inside her room.

Raphael sat on the edge of Juno's bed gently. She was fast asleep, breathing deeply. He couldn't believe how easily he had let his feelings show for her. It was like the dam had broken. Once he had confessed to liking her...it just seemed so natural.

"Juno," he whispered. "Juno, wake up..." he shook her gently.

"Mmm...time to get up already?" she murmured.

"No, but you gotta help. Come on pretty lady...wake up."

Juno opened her eyes to see Raphael sitting by her. Smiling, she reached up and touched his face. "Hi big guy. What's the deal?"

"Mikey's been shot. Can you help?"

Juno sat up suddenly, her eyes wide. "Oh my god!" She got up quickly – too quickly, a rush of blood to her head making her see spots.

"Woah, girly. Take it easy. He's fine. But he needs the bullet that's in his leg, to be outta his leg." Raphael put his hands on Juno's shoulders, steadying the girl. He liked how much smaller she was than him. He felt he could hold her, protect her from the world. It was only when he noticed she wasn't wearing any pants that he got a bit self-conscious. "Jesus, Juno, you don't got any pants on!" Raphael turned around, embarrassed.

"Haha, yeah. I don't sleep with pants on. Okay, hold on. Lemme just find where I put them."

Listening to Juno rummage around, Raphael closed his eyes. _Great. You're gonna need another knitting session aren't you? God why does she have to be so hot?_

Touching him lightly on the arm, Juno turned him back towards her. "Okay big guy, ready. Let's see if I can fish this bullet out of your brother's leg."

* * *

Hearing Raphael and Juno coming his way, Leonardo quickly made his way back to the med bay. _Let it go, Leo...Let it be..._

* * *

a/n: anyone ever notice that it's always Raph with the smoke pellets? In the 2003 series, there's that episode with Karai where Raph throws some down, and in the 2007 movie, Raph has them, too! I've always wondered where he gets them! But more importantly: Where does he *keep* them? Anyway, reviews are more than welcome, so please feel free! Thanks to everyone who has favourited or alerted my story as well.


	15. Chapter 15

a/n: Thanks to reviewers ppanda, Diana Fay, and SilentHunter! Your reviews for chapter 14 were very much appreciated! Writing action is so difficult...especially since all four brothers have such different styles. I also love how you all seemed to wonder what Raph meant with his pockets. I actually don't know what he meant. He has no pockets. Anyway, here is Chapter 15! Enjoy all!

Standard disclaimer applies

* * *

A few hours later, just as the sun was coming up, Michelangelo rested comfortably on the couch in the living room. He was playing with the bullet that was in his leg just hours ago.

"How's that local anaesthetic holding up, Mikey?" Juno came and asked.

"Uh, I think it's wearing off, but I can handle it," Mikey nodded to Juno.

"Okay," she smiled. "Here's a couple Tylenol 3's I found and a glass of water when you can't handle it anymore." She set the things on the coffee table. "I gotta talk to your brother about replenishing the supplies in the that med bay. I mean, with the line of work you guys are in, you really should have more."

Juno watched as Michelangelo reached to grab a Tylenol 3, dry swallowing it quickly.

"I thought-"

"I lied." Michelangelo gave Juno a strained grin.

Sighing, she patted him on the head before kissing his cheek. "You'll be alright, Mikey. You should sleep. Here," she grabbed the blanket laying on the other side of the couch and laid it on top of him.

As she walked away, she was stopped by Leonardo. "You're good with him, you know?"

"Yeah, Mikey's got such a big heart. He seems so happy-go-lucky...He's great."

"He's latched on to you quick enough. Thinks of you like a sister."

Juno nodded. "You know, I didn't tell him, but this whole thing is kind of upsetting me."

"How so?" asked Leo.

"Well, it's hitting close to home I guess."

"I'm glad you think of this place as home, Juno." Leonardo put a hand on her shoulder.

"But that's just it Leo. This place is my home now and you guys are my family. It makes me angry that these gangsters are out there...and they can hurt you." Juno frowned.

Leonardo thought back to the previous battle. Had Raphael not intervened, he might've been killed by the gun wielding man. "Hey, we've been doing this for a while now Juno. We'll be okay."

"Okay... Well...I wanna get at least one more hour of shut-eye before I gotta go to work," Juno took a step towards her room.

"Hey Juno?" Leo asked as she passed him.

"Yeah Leo?" she responded; stopping but not turning around.

_Why Raph?_ He wanted to ask. "...Nothing." And he walked away.

Juno walked quickly. Her heart was beating quick. _Shit. He's hurt. Maybe I should talk to him. ...Right. What would you anyway, Juno? 'Sorry Leo, I like Raph?'. Geez as if that's not obvious._

"Hey," came a low voice. Raphael was leaning against the wall near her room.

"Raphael!" Juno smiled and half-ran into him, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Woah, okay," said Raphael surprised. "You okay?" he asked, as he returned the hug.

Taking a step back, Juno nodded. Not fooled by her strained smile, Raphael tipped her chin up. "Liar. What's up Juno?"

Sighing, Juno said, "I dunno. I guess I'm just upset Mikey got hurt."

Unsure if she was telling the whole truth, Raphael loosely put his arms back around her. His heart fluttered as she seemed to melt into him.

"Hey come on babe. He's fine. You fixed him up real good. Why don't you sleep for a bit more?"

"Yeah, I *was* headed back for more sleep. What about you? Why were you here?" asked Juno, looking up at Raphael.

Shrugging, he smiled lightly. "Dunno. Just wanted to see you. ...And now I have, so go to sleep!" he emphasized as he gave her a push into her room.

* * *

Hours later, Juno was busy dusting and cleaning at 2nd Time Around. She never understood how so much dust could accumulate in two days time. Hearing the bell jingle, she yelled out from behind the shelves, "Hello! Welcome to the store!"

"Juno? Where are you?"

Popping out from her hidey-hole, Juno was pleasantly surprised to see April.

"April!" She rushed closer for a hug. "It's good to see you."

"Yeah, haven't seen you in a while, so I thought I'd drop by." April looked at Juno.

"...What?"

"You're different...happier." After a beat, April's eyes lit up. "Ohmygod! You're with Raph!"

"Ohmygod yes!"

For roughly seven seconds, the store was full of nothing but a high-pitched sound as both girls jumped up and down hugging, clutching each others hands and hugging some more.

"Tell me *everything*!" April grinned as she pulled up two chairs.

Sitting in the middle of the store, Juno related how Raphael had taken her to the top of the Brooklyn Bridge. When she got to the kissing part, April nearly fell off her chair.

"You what?"

"Yup." Juno smiled smugly. She sighed deeply, "He's just so broody and sexy."

April shook her head. "Oh Juno. Your idea of sexy is so different from mine."

"Not different April. Mine's just more ...open. Besides, if you think Raph is outside the box, you should see my exes!" Juno raised her eyebrows and laughed along with April.

"You're lucky though, Juno. Raphael doesn't open up to anyone. I doubt if his own brothers even understand him. Like...*really* understand him." April leaned closer to Juno. "You know, he was a lot different before. He was the most violent, angry...person I'd ever known. You wouldn't recognize him. But now...he's ...well...still violent and angry, but a lot less so."

Looking down, Juno bit her bottom lip. "That's probably why I can relate so well to him." She looked up at April, her golden eyes wide. "I was...I am in the similar situation. It's taken me years, but I can put a lot of my own anger behind me." At the concerned look on her friend's face, Juno laughed and waved her hand. "...But that's a story for another day."

* * *

6:30pm and as usual on a Monday evening, Juno strolled in through the door. She was headed straight for her room, but she was distracted by the loud argument coming from the kitchen.

"Leo, you've lost it! Even *I* know this is a stupid idea! Whaddaya got a death wish or somethin'?" Raphael yelled.

"Raph's right Leo," Donatello leaned on the table with one hand. "Next week is too soon. Mikey won't be 100% yet."

"Aw don't worry about me, bro! I'll be caref-"

SMACK!

Raph's fist thumped the table. "No! No way Mikey! We wait until you're healed full. And *that's* that Leo!" he pointed his finger at Leonardo's face.

"Uh...what's going on guys?"

Everyone turned to see Juno's head pop into the kitchen.

"Nothin', 'cuz we're done here!" Raphael was about to walk out of the kitchen when Leonardo spoke up.

"Nothing, Raph? You know, I'm just gonna ignore the way you spoke to Juno just now, but I'm *not* gonna ignore this opportunity!"

Instead of turning around, Raphael merely kept walking, and held up two fingers in the shape of a V, the back of his hand facing Leonardo.

"Raph! Don't walk out on me!" Leo growled. "Argh!" Leonardo punched the table.

Mikey laid a hand on Leo. "Come on bro, let him go. -Hey!"

Violently shaking Mikey off, Leonardo stormed off after Raphael. A little confused, Juno asked, "...Okay, what did I just walk in on?"

"A full on turtle brawl," said Donatello, waving a hand and walking past her.

"Yeah, Leo and Raph...they sorta settle their differences with punches, kicks, you know. I think maybe each hit is injected with love..." Mikey limped past Juno.

"Well from the sounds of it...*lots* of love." Juno turned on her heels and followed everyone out into the main room.

Leonardo had caught up to Raphael and he tried to put his hand on his shoulder. This proved to be a mistake.

"*Fuck* you, Leo!" yelled Raphael as he swung around, his fist knocking Leonardo back. "*Don't* touch me!"

Reeling from the hit, Leo's feet skidded backwards on the floor. He looked up. Raphael looked murderous. Wiping his mouth he said, "Yeah, that's the spirit Raph. Just get angry, lose your temper. Just like you always do."

"Like I *always* do? Right...it's a lot easier that way, ain't it? Turn it into *my* fault. You know what, Leo? This ain't even about me, so don't try and pass the buck. I got every right to be angry witchu right now. And don't even think of lecturing me on this." Raphael's eyes narrowed, his thoughts going back to those years Leo was gone. The time he had left and hadn't come back.

Exasperated, Leo threw his arms out. "Every *right*? Come on Raph, that's a lame excuse-" Leo stopped as Raphael turned around to walk away...again. Growling, Leo ran and jumped, somersaulting over top of his brother and landing in front of him.

"Oooh, this might get good," commented Donatello.

"Yeah, we actually haven't seen them fight for a while now," nodded Michelangelo.

Leonardo put his arm out as if to stop Raphael. Raphael tried to knock it away, but Leo countered. The two stayed that way for a beat before Raphael roared and tried to throw a left hook. Leo dodged it easily and the fight was on.

Juno looked on in curiosity. Raphael seemed to have the upper hand, being larger and stronger. But Leo had finesse, and he was fast. _Come on Raph...concentrate. Focus that anger into something usable. Don't let it blind you...Yes! Like that!_ Raphael had caught Leo's fist as it came in for a hit. One would have expected Raphael to then counter, or throw it aside for a hit of his own. But in a situation like that, Juno knew the attacker would have already had that extra split second as their fist was stopped, and therefore the advantage. This time however, Raphael waited a second to gauge Leo's next move. _There!_ He thought. A small muscle movement to his right told Raphael all he needed to know. Swiftly dodging the next hit, he executed a roundhouse, hitting Leo in the back of the head and forcing him to the ground. Juno smiled to herself. _Nice work, big guy._ She thought.

Seeing stars, Leo took a breather, on all fours on the floor. _When did he get so good?_ He wondered.

_Wow. I did pretty good against Leo. Felt good having Juno watch me. ...It's probably 'cuz o'her... _mused Raphael.

"I'm leaving now. For the the third time. *Don't* try and stop me again, Leo." Leonardo heard Raphael's voice behind him. He didn't try and stop him.

"So...who wants to fill me in?" asked Juno in a small voice.

Donatello sighed. "Well, last night, when we were in that warehouse, I managed to gather some data on the 5th Street Renegades. Namely, the whereabouts of their main drug producing warehouse. I've also got some names on the list...could be some shot-callers, or big bosses, I'm not sure yet-"

"That doesn't matter Donatello. We have to hit that warehouse hard. If we take down the Renegades' largest drug warehouse, it'll be a big blow to them. Might even force them underground for a while."

"But Leo, think about what Raph said. You know he's right about Mikey!"

"Why do you guys always talk like I'm not here! I already said I'd be good to go!"

"Shut up, Mikey!" both Donatello and Leonardo yelled.

Juno looked on as Leonardo and Donatello began to argue. "Shut up, ALL OF YOU!" she yelled, finally tiring of it all. "Okay look. If this was a military operation, all of you would be court-martialled for insubordination. Leo is the leader and what he says goes. But...this isn't the military, and Leo, I'm sorry to say I'm gonna have to side with your brothers on this one." Juno ignored the look she received from him and continued. "You're going to need all the help you can get-"

"So why don't you come with us Juno? Huh? If you're such a good fighter, and lead squads and all that, why don't you come with? Why don't you ever fight?"

The air in the lair changed abruptly with Leonardo's question. Donatello could feel it. Michelangelo involuntarily shivered.

"Why don't I ever fight, Leo? Because I left it behind me, that's why. I come from a dark place. And I'm not talking about my world. I'm taking about me. *In* me. You have no idea what I'm capable of. I don't have to justify my reasons to you, but know this; if you *ever* see me in battle here, you're gonna wish you hadn't." Juno's golden eyes narrowed, waiting for Leo to say something.

Sighing, Leo's shoulders slumped. "Fine. Okay. We wait until Mikey's 100%." With that, Leo turned to go to his room.

"What do you mean you come from a dark place, Juno?" asked Mikey.

Roused out of her thoughts, Juno turned to look at her little brother. She smiled. "Don't worry about that, okay, Mikey? How about I go out and get us some dinner?"

"Yeah! I could totally go for chinese..."

Donatello's stomach grumbled as if on cue. "I second that opinion!"

"Then it's settled! I'll be back in a few!"

The two brothers watched as Juno left the lair. "'If you ever see me in battle, you're gonna wish you hadn't'...that was cryptic, Don."

Donatello looked at Mikey. "Yeah...but I think she's right."

* * *

a/n: holding your fingers in a 'peace' sign, but turning your hand around to your palm is facing you and the back of your hand faces outwards is another way of giving someone the middle finger. Because our turtle boys only have three fingers, they can't really give anyone the middle finger. Well, they could...but they'd really just be pointing. =P So that's why Raph signals Leo in that manner. All reviews are welcome, so please leave one if you can!


	16. Chapter 16 prologue

a/n: you guys have inspired me to write this prologue. See what reviews can do? It's a bonus tid-bit! =D I honestly came home from work, checked my emails, read my reviews and was inspired to write this. This little bit was written just today b/c I read what you guys reviewed. Aren't they powerful? =) So yeah...now you guys get a bonus mini episode before next week's installment!

standard disclaimer applies

* * *

Juno was jogging lightly so as to catch up to Raphael. Her feet echoed on the damp sewer floor. She couldn't be sure of which way he went, so she just guessed. Rounding yet another corner, she instinctively brought up her arms, countering as someone stepped out and tried to attack her.

"Oof!" a gruff voice grunted. "Geez babe, you always say hello like that?" Raphael looked up at Juno from the floor where he had been thrown.

"Oh! It's you, Raph! I'm so sorry! I didn't know! It was instinct..." she looked embarrassed as she helped him up. "You're not hurt are you?"

"Naw. Takes a bit more than that to faze me. You followin' me?"

Silently, she shook her head. "Just getting some chinese food for eatings."

Raph raised an eye-ridge. "Eatings?"

"Foodings."

Raphael huffed lightly and ruffled Juno's hair. "Whateva, babe." He smiled at her as they continued to walk.

"Sooo...Leo really wanted to go after those thugs huh?"

Raph's face darkened a bit. "I don't wanna talk about it. Let's just say he put me in a bad mood. But you? You can put me in a good mood."

"Really? And...how would I go about doing that?" Juno drawled, her arm hooking under his.

"Oh, I dunno. Use your imagination." Raphael smiled as he stopped and backed her into a wall. He placed his arms on either side of her so unless she ducked under them, she wouldn't be able to escape.

But Raph really didn't need to worry, Juno didn't have escaping on her mind. She returned Raphael's sexy smile and reached up to drape her arms around his neck. Standing on her tippy-toes, she tried to kiss him, but he kept his head out of reach. "Hey! Come on...I'm trying here!"

"Oh...ya gotta try harder than that, babe..." smirked Raph.

"Fine," replied Juno. With a wicked glint in her eye, she ducked under his right arm. Before he could react, she reached over and grabbed the edge of his shell on his left side. Pulling hard, she was able to spin him around so that their places were now reversed. He had his shell to the wall and she was now in front of him.

Raphael was enjoying this. He loved when Juno took control. However, he was unprepared for her hand slowly moving down...

"Wha-" He stopped mid-word as her hand found what it was looking for. Raph watched as Juno's hand encircled what she had been looking for...and grabbed it hard: the handle of his sai. He looked at her confused for a moment; that wicked look still on her face. Fast and hard, she stabbed the wall with his sai, while at the same time moving his arm. His arm was now pinned to the stone wall behind him.

"Next," she grinned. Moving quickly again, she repeated her actions with his other sai and arm. "Uh-oh," she pouted. "Now you're trapped..."

Raph tried...really tried to move his arms, but Juno had dug those sais into the wall quite deep. "Uh...yeah...I can't move my-Oooh..." Raph never finished his sentence. Juno was placing small kisses around his collarbone while her hands moved perilously south. "Shit...babe...you're driving me nuts..." Raphael whispered hoarsely.

"Mmmm...am I?" Juno murmured. She brought her hands back up, sliding them up his plastron and placing them on the back of his neck. "Maybe,"... "I,"... "should,"... "stop?" she asked pausing every second or so to kiss him on the lips.

"No...that's...okay..." Raph shook his head slightly. He was now seriously trying to free his arms from the wall so he could wrap them around his girlfriend, but the sais wouldn't budge!

Juno could feel Raph's body tensing as he tried to free himself from the wall. _God he's so sexy..._ she thought.

_Oh my god...I am so uncomfortable down there right now..._ Raphael's erection was growing considerably large and was now tight within his plastron. Abruptly, Juno broke off her kiss, and stepped back, her hands lingering on his chest for a moment. She was smiling coyly.

"Hey...I was just getting into a *really* good mood..." said Raph in a low voice.

"Good. 'Cuz I really have to go and get some chinese food. I'm starving!"

"What? Aw hey, come on, babe! At least lemme off this wall!"

Giggling, Juno came forward and grabbed the sais out of the wall. As Raphael's arms came free, he grabbed Juno, lifting her off the floor. He swept one hand up in her hair and pulled her mouth down to his. When he finally put her back down, she was smiling up at him.

"Good mood?"

"Yeah babe. Good mood," Raph nodded. "Come on, let's go get some chinese food."

Raphael took Juno's hand in his and together they walked through the sewers, their feet echoing on the damp floor.


	17. Chapter 16

a/n: Thanks to The SilentHunter, Diana Fay, and GracefulWolves! There may have been a few more others, so I'm sorry if I missed you! But thanks to all reviewers and readers. I actually can't believe this story is still going! Anyway, here's a small glimpse into why Juno perhaps doesn't want to fight anymore. Hope you like it!

Standard Disclaimer applies

* * *

Back at the lair, Mikey had sat down in front of the tv.

"Hey Donnie, wanna play Street Fighter?"

Donatello was rummaging through the fridge. He pulled his head out and looked at Mikey who was grinning at him. "Can we play MVC2 instead?"

"Sure! Oh, and bring whatever you find in there to munch on. Mikey's hungry..." Michelangelo got up and limped over to the PS3 to switch out the games. By the time he got back, Donatello was sitting on the couch, a plate of pickles in his lap. Mikey grimaced. "Pickles? That's all?"

Donnie shrugged. "You said to bring whatever I found to munch on." CRUNCH. Donatello bit into a pickle.

Easing himself onto the couch, Mikey took a pickle and tossed the entire thing in his mouth. The room was filled with flashing lights as the two brothers began a match in Marvel vs Capcom 2.

"Shuma-Gorath? Dude, no one uses Shuma-Gorath!"

"I do. And Iceman? That guys icebeam is tre cheap."

"Only if you're not good enough to dodge it," Mikey said, sticking out his tongue. "Hey, you notice anything funny tonight?"

"Funny? Like haha funny?"

"No Don...like Raph kicking Leo's butt funny."

"Yeah, that was a bit strange."

"A bit? Donnie, Raph just full on beat Leo in a fight. That *never* happens! Hah! Take that!"

Donatello groaned. "I hate Blackheart."

"You chose the game bro...no complaining."

"Well, I've seen Raph train sporadically these past few months, but nowhere near as much as Leo. Hmm...though I may have a theory." Donatello cringed as Mikey's Blackheart KO'd his Iron Man.

"And are you going to share said theory with me?"

"Juno. It's gotta be her."

"What about her?"

"Well, I think she focuses him more. And I also think she makes him want to be a better person. Granted, I'm almost sure Raphael doesn't think of this consciously."

"Cool. You know what, Don?"

"What?"

"That's pretty awesome," Mikey smiled at his older brother.

Smiling back, Donatello nodded. "Sure is. Just like *this* is awesome!"

"Hey! No fair!" Mikey whined as Donatello won the final round.

* * *

Leonardo had stepped out and was wandering the sewers.

_This is all Raph's fault! If he hadn't surprised that gunman like that, Mikey would never have been shot! Stupid Raph, acting before thinking...as always. How you've managed to blind Juno to your angry ways, I don't know..._

Leo stopped, furious. He couldn't believe that even Donatello sided with Raphael. He vaguely remembered Splinter calling after him as left the lair...but Leo didn't feel like talking to him either. _Now Juno thinks I'm a fool too_. Walking on, Leo only stopped when he heard voices. He stood with his shell flat against the wall and inched closer to the corner. Peeking, he saw Juno entering the sewer tunnel from an adjacent opening.

"Stupid rain, now I'm soaked! Why I couldn't have been dropped off in the summer time..." she was saying.

Leo couldn't see who she was talking to, but he didn't need to. The voice said it all.

"Wow. You...are beautiful," came Raph's distinct voice.

"Seriously?" Juno grimaced. "I kinda look like a wet rat, no offence to Splinter of course."

Listening hard, Leo couldn't hear if Raph responded.

"Don't look at me like that, Raph," said Juno coyly.

"What? I just...feel lucky is all."

"Lucky?"

"Yeah. Who'd've eva thought a freak like me would-"

"Don't, Raph. Please don't use the word freak. You...are not a freak."

Leo watched as Juno came closer to Raphael, who was now in his view. She was carrying plastic bags from Chen's Kitchen. Juno put the bags down and placed her hands flat on Raph's chest. Leo shut his eyes and stopped looking. He leaned his head back onto the cool, stone wall, fighting off his feelings of jealousy.

"Right. Sorry babe, I forgot. That's a bad word where you come from."

"It's okay...It's well...I'm flattered you say you're lucky, Raph, really! But at the same time, it's kinda sad that a guy like you would think of himself that way. I mean, look at you! You are...unbelievably good looking...and sweet...and a bit rough around the edges...but...that makes you kinda sexy..." Juno was smiling embarrassingly, and biting her bottom lip. She was also looking anywhere but at her boyfriend's blushing face. "You'd've been snatched up real fast back home."

"Uh...I'll have to take your word for it, how 'bout that?"

There was silence again. Leo took a deep breath and poked his head around the corner. His eyes immediately narrowed. His fists balled at his sides. _He's kissing her again! Argh, you don't deserve her, Raph! If she knew how you really are...she'd drop you...real fast. She doesn't know how much of a hot head you are and how ill-tempered you can be. You just wait Raph. You'll blow up at her...then we'll see who she'll run to._

"Come on. Let's go eat before the food gets really cold." Juno picked up the bags of food. She let Raph put an arm around her as they walked.

"Hey."

"Oh! You scared me Leo! Out for a walk?" asked Juno, rounding the bend.

"Yeah. Hey Raph."

"Leo."

There was tense silence for a moment. Juno finally broke it. "Hungry? I've got Chen's Kitchen!" She held up a bag. Smiling at Juno, Leo took it.

"Sure."

Raph nodded silently. "Come on bro. Let's head back home"

The three of them walked back to the lair in silence, Leonardo always a step behind.

* * *

_Two days later..._

Juno was on her way home from work, humming along with the song playing from her omni-tool. Donatello had inadvertently found out it could act like what he had called an 'iPod'. Whatever that was. Anyway, Juno was happily humming on her way home when she saw someone running toward her. He was coming in fast. And he was holding a box. Nothing to be perturbed about, except Juno also noticed he was continuously glancing behind him. As if he was running from something. Deliberately, she stepped into his path.

"Hey! Come on, outta my way! There're some freaks back there!"

"Freaks? Whose computer monitor is that, by the way?"

"What? Who cares?"

The man tried to run again, but Juno just stepped in front of him one more time.

"Look, girl. Out of my way! Or you know what, whatever, I don't care. Let those freaks come and get you too. Bunch of green costumed idiots they are anyway."

"Green costumed you say?" asked Juno, smiling. "Sounds like some friends of mine. Which means that computer monitor your holding probably isn't your own..."

Suddenly, the guy looked at Juno, a fearful look coming across his face as the grin on Juno's face became wider...

* * *

"Well, that's the last of them," said Leo, sheathing his katanas.

"Are you sure? I swear I saw one run off into the park." Donatello gave one of the thugs on the ground one more smack with his bo.

"Then it's outta our hands. With any luck, he'll run into the police or somethin'."

"Really? Wow, Raph. I would've thought you'd be one to go chasing after him."

"Whateva, Don. I don't let 'em get to me as much. We either get the ones we can, or we run blindly out there and end up hurtin' innocents. This hot head's learned his lesson." Raph put his hands on his hips and looked at Leonardo. "So? We call it a night?"

Just then, the thug that got away crashed back into the dark alley the brothers were in. All three looked up simultaneously to see Juno standing a ways back. She looked furious.

"Juno? Babe? What're you-"

Stomping past Raphael, she grabbed his sais before he could stop her. The man on the ground had found his feet again. He pulled out a large chain from his jacket and was spinning it in the air.

"Alright bitch, come get a taste of your medicine," he spat.

The man threw the chain at Juno who easily grabbed it out of the air with a sai. Twisting it, she yanked the man forward. As he stumbled into her, she quickly grabbed him and positioned him in front of her. Juno's arm was around the man's neck, the sai in her right hand poking him dangerously in the back.

"Say it," she hissed. "Say it to their faces, asshole. Tell them what you called them."

The three brothers were stunned. The Juno they knew wasn't in front of them. This Juno was angry, violent. Her eyes betrayed a deep hatred. The man struggling in Juno's arms was stuttering.

"I...I...ca-can't...I'm so-sorry...please!"

"Fucking maggot." Juno threw him to the ground.

"Juno.." Leo said softly.

"Freak!" Juno spat out the word, her spit flying onto the man's face as she knelt down beside him. "You can't even say it to their faces. You filthy piece of shit."

"Gaaarrghg!" screamed the man as Juno drove Raph's sai into his shoulder. He cringed as he watched her raise her fist. Then, he saw stars, and the world went muddy around him as that fist crashed into his face.

"Juno!" screamed Raphael, running forward towards her. She was punching the man in his face, though he had fallen unconscious already. She seemed relentless. Holding her arm back, he winced a little when she turned her face to him. She looked wild, murderous. "Babe...just...stop, okay? He's done." Raphael looked at Juno, his eyes full of concern.

Juno blinked a few times. Then, just as quickly as it had come, her anger faded away. She staggered back from the unconscious and bloody man before her. She looked at her fist, coated in blood.

"Oh my god. Shit...I...I lost it. Shit!"

Raph tried to put his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. But Juno shrank away. "Juno? Come on...let's go, okay?"

"No! I...I gotta go."

She ran.

"What just happened?" asked a bewildered Donatello.

"I don't know. But remember what she said before?" Leo looked down at the bloody thug. Raphael was wiping the blood off his sai onto the man's clothes.

"What did she say before?" Raphael looked up at Leo.

"'If you ever see me fight, you're gonna wish you hadn't.' Well, I concur." Donatello shook his head, as if the image in front of him wasn't real.

"Shit. Where the fuck did she go?" Raphael stepped closer to the corner and tried to peek around it.

But she was gone.

* * *

_Shit! Shit shit shit! Juno, you idiot! How could you let that happen? You haven't lost your temper in so long. You've controlled it for so long! Why now?_

Juno was sitting on the fire-escape just outside April's window. She wanted to knock. But maybe April was busy.

_Now they know. Now they know what a hot head you can be. What a loose cannon you are. And Raph...he was never supposed to see that. You were supposed to have it under control, Juno!_

Abruptly, the window opened.

"Juno?"

It was April.

"I heard someone crying out here. The only ones that use this entrance are the turtles...and well...you. Everything okay?"

Juno shook her head.

"Come on. I'll make you some tea."

Juno nodded. "Okay, April."

"What happened?"

"I did something stupid. I dunno what happened...I...I did something really stupid." Juno fell to her knees as she entered April's home.

* * *

a/n: Just thought I'd mention that the last line Juno says is almost an exact copy of what Raph says in TMNT 2007 when he comes back to the lair after having fought with Leo. This isn't my favourite chapter...


	18. Chapter 17

a/n: Okay seriously, this story will not leave my brain alone! I had to post this b/c this is actually supposed to be tacked onto Chapter 16, but I thought it was going to be too long. So this is Chapter 17. The way ffnet gives my chapters names by default is confusing, so just go by what I name my chapters, okay? Thanks again to The SilentHunter, GracefulWolves, and Diana Fay. I'll be pming you responses to your last reviews.

Standard disclaimer applies

* * *

Juno was sitting on April's couch, wrapped up in a blanket and holding a hot cup of tea. April was sitting beside her in disbelief.

"Wow, Juno. You really did that?"

Juno nodded silently. "Yeah. I would've punched him till he was dead, April. I feel so bad. I haven't let my temper get a hold of me like that in years."

"That's what you were trying to tell me that day in the store. When I first found out about you and Raph."

"Yes, April. This is what I was talking about. I guess it's my fault though. I haven't been meditating or working on my anger management. But honestly...I felt like I didn't need to." Juno fell silent.

April shifted closer to Juno and nudged her. "Hey, the guys'll understand. You're remorseful, so you obviously didn't mean to do it. Just be honest with them, Juno. Remember what I told you about Raph? He's got a temper, too. They won't be mad, I promise. Don't worry so much, Juno."

Juno leaned her head on April's shoulder. "Yeah. I'm just...ashamed is all. Scorpion would have my butt if he knew about this."

"Scorpion?"

"My first officer from Alpha Squad. He was the one who helped me overcome...my..uh...problems." Juno took a sip of her tea. "Where's Casey?"

"He's with one of the kids he's taken under his wing. Angel. You know her?"

Juno shook her head. "No. But that's nice."

"You should get back home, Juno. The guys are probably worried. Raphael's definitely worried. I know him." April smiled and kissed Juno's head.

"Okay. Thanks April." Juno leaned forward to put her empty teacup on the coffee table. She got up and gave April a hug. "I miss girl talk."

"I don't blame you. Living with a bunch of smelly turtles? Yech!" Juno laughed as April stuck out her tongue and scrunched up her face.

* * *

"Juno."

Juno gasped a little, not expecting Splinter to be by the door as she came back into the lair.

"My sons have told me of what transpired tonight. Are you alright?"

"Yes, Splinter. I'm sorry. I should've known better. I don't know what came over me. I-"

Splinter held up a hand. "You don't need to apologize to me, Juno. I just wanted you to know, if you ever want to speak to me about your past...I will be eager to listen."

"My past." Juno huffed lightly. "You're right about that, Splinter. I do have to talk to you guys about that. But...not tonight. Okay?"

Splinter nodded and closed his eyes. He knew that Juno's past would come back to haunt her. He didn't know why or when, but he just had this feeling...

* * *

"Juno!" Raphael and Leo both shouted at the same time. Raphael bolted from his spot on the couch and Leo got up from the armchair.

Walking past Leo, Juno walked into Raphael's open arms. "I'm so sorry, Raph..."

"Hey girly...it's okay. I'm just glad you're home." Raphael kissed the top of Juno's head as she hugged him tightly.

Leonardo looked down at the floor. _Well, what did you expect, Leo? That she'd walk into your arms? She's with Raph, remember?_

"I...I kinda lost it with that guy. I just *hate* the 'f' word."

"Like fuuuuuck?" asked Mikey, limping out of the kitchen.

Juno smiled lightly. "No Mike. The one I'm thinking of has five letters."

"Oh. Yeah, I don't let that word bother me too much. I'm too awesome for that!" winked Michelangelo, flexing a bicep.

"What happened out there, Juno?" Donatello poked his head out of the kitchen as well.

"I just let my temper get the best of me, that's all. I'm really sorry guys. I feel like I let you all down," said Juno. She had let go of Raph and was standing beside him, looking small.

"Heh. And I thought I was the one with the temper around here," Raphael smiled and patted Juno's head.

"I just gotta blow off some steam once in a while, you know? At least...it helped before."

"You mean fight?" asked a wide-eyed Mikey.

Juno couldn't help but smile at her younger brother. "More like practice, Mikey. Kinda like what you guys do in the dojo."

"Well, popcorn's ready guys, wanna stay and watch The Fifth Element with us, Juno? It's one of Mikey's favourite movies. Has a kick-ass girl in it, too!" Donatello yelled from inside the kitchen.

"I'd love to!"

"Hah! Couch is *mine*!" yelled Raph, jumping onto the couch, and laying on the entire thing.

"Dammit!" Mikey whined as he limped into the armchair.

"Guess we get the floor, Donnie-boy," said Leo.

"Guess *I* also get the couch!" Juno smiled and jumped onto Raphael. "Move over, big guy, ya gotta make room for me, too!"

"Heh. Yeah, I guess I do," smirked Raphael, trying to move backwards enough so that Juno had room to lie down in front of him.

Donatello came into the living room with bowls of popcorn in hand. He switched off the lights and grabbed the remote control. "Everyone ready?"

"Ready!" came the reply.

And with that, Donnie pressed play.

Raphael couldn't believe it. Here he was, watching a good movie with his family, and to top it all off, his girlfriend was lying down in front of him. *Lying down*! His arm was across her waist, and her head was in the crook of his neck. _You're livin' the good life now, Raph..._ he thought as the movie played.

* * *

"Man, I love that movie! Leeloo is so bad-ass!" Mikey exclaimed as the credits rolled.

"I just hate how water, earth, fire and wind aren't even elements," commented Donnie, gesturing with his hands.

"It's just a movie, Don. Don't let it get to you," Leo scolded.

Raph grunted suddenly. "Uh..guys? A little help here?"

The three brothers looked at Raphael. Juno had fallen asleep during the movie and had turned around to face him. That wouldn't have been bad, except that Juno had slung her leg over Raph's lower half, and her arm was slung over his neck.

"How do I get her off?" asked Raphael, his voice muffled by Juno's other arm, which was now over his face.

Mikey giggled. "It's like she was dreaming of climbing a tree or something."

"Well, just move her gently, Raph," suggested Donatello.

"Here." Leonardo stepped forward and gently lifted Juno off of Raphael. She didn't stir.

"Woah. Thanks, bro. I thought she'd wake up for sure." Raphael got up off the couch and looked at Juno's sleeping form in Leo's arms. He tucked that same stray lock of hair that was always in her face behind her ear. "I'll take her, Leo."

Reluctantly, Leonardo surrendered Juno to Raphael. "Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight guys."

"Night, Leo!"

"Yeah yeah, sleep well, bro."

"Goodnight, Leo!"

* * *

In his room, Leonardo brooded in silence. Mikey was healing. They'd be able to hit that drughouse hard. He couldn't wait to release his anger on those stupid Renegade gang members. He'd make them pay for Raphael's sins.


	19. Chapter 18

a/n: Well here goes, guys...a really long chapter! Lol! I really liked writing the fluff at the beginning of this chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy...and as for the end...well...I don't wanna say much here. Just read. Diana Fay, GracefulWolves, Silent Hunter: thanks you guys for being such regular readers and reviewers. I'm kinda nervous now...I don't wanna let you guys down! Anyway, this chapter is ...I'll stop. I'll just let you guys read.

standard disclaimer applies

* * *

_One week before Christmas..._

It was a Friday night. Juno was giggling. Raphael was chuckling. The two had been on the couch watching tv for some time. Juno was also playing around with Donatello's tablet computer. He called it the turtle tablet. The turtle tablet was currently out of Juno's reach.

"Give it back! You're wrong!"

"And I'm tellin' ya, I ain't lying!"

"Oh come on, Raphael! You don't really expect me to believe that an internet search for your name results in a wikipedia article that says, 'Most Awesome Guy Ever'!"

"Heh. You'll neva know now, will ya?" smirked Raphael, his Brooklyn accent deepening.

"Give it back, you jerk!" laughed Juno. She reached as Raphael held the tablet over the edge of the couch. "Dammit...woah!" Juno yelped as she began to fall. She expected to hit the floor and braced herself for the impact, but was caught by Raph.

"Woops. Wouldn't want ya to hurt yourself now." He hauled her back up and placed her on top of him.

"Where is it?" she asked, still looking for the tablet.

"Hiding. You need the secret handshake to get it back. Here's a hint: you don't use your hands." Raphael grinned wickedly. "Ow!"

Juno smacked him on the forehead. "How's that for a secret handshake, big guy?"

"I just said don't use your hands!" laughed Raphael.

"Fine!" retorted Juno. She made a show of putting her hands behind her back. Then she bent down so that there were mere centimetres between her face and Raphael's. She giggled a bit and...licked his nose.

"Aw...gross! Ew! Blech!" Raph wiped at his nose while Juno laughed and laughed. "Yeah...heh heh...laugh it up, girly..."

Juno suddenly found herself wrapped in Raphael's arms. He held her tight and began to tickle her side. Juno erupted in hysterics.

"Stop! Hahaha...Raph! I'm so...haha...ticklish there! Aaahahah!" she screamed.

"Ahem. Since you two are not watching the tv anymore, I am switching the channel to my evening stories." Splinter was standing above the tangled forms of Juno and Raphael, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh! Uh...sure, Master Splinter..." said Raphael awkwardly. Juno looked up sheepishly.

Sighing, Splinter held out his hand. "Remote, my son?"

"Heh..." grinned Raph, digging under his shell for the remote. "Uh...here it is!"

"Thank you. Now perhaps you two should go and use your energy in the dojo. Leonardo and Michelangelo are practicing in there. Oh, go and bring Donatello with you as well." Splinter raised both eyebrows and smiled.

"Yes father," grumbled Raphael, untangling himself. Juno merely smiled, quite embarrassed.

"Bye!" she squeaked as she ran off.

Splinter shook his head as he watched them leave. "Kids."

* * *

_In the dojo..._

"Alright, Leo. Shall we?" Raphael stood battle ready, his sais gripped tightly in his hands: left hand offensive grip, right hand defensive.

"Ready when you are, Raphael." Leo stood ready as well, his katanas glinting in the light.

Raphael moved first. His sai coming in for a stabbing attack was easily countered by Leo. Quickly spinning to his right, Raph swung himself hard, gaining momentum for a hit on the back of Leo's neck, right above his shell.

THUMP

Leo stumbled fowards as Raph's sai butted him in the back. Recovering fast, Leo did a forward roll and was on his feet in seconds. Raph was already there. The two exchanged blows, the thudding of fists and feet, and the clanging of metal echoed throughout the dojo.

Charging, Leo swung down with his left hand. Raph countered with a sai, then jumped for a kick to the head. It hit. Leo was knocked back a few paces. Using his sword, he stabbed it into the floor to stop himself. When he looked up, he barely had time to register what he was seeing: Raph was coming in hard.

"Ooomph!" grunted Leo as Raph's knee collided with his stomach. His hand let go of his sword as he crunched into the wall. Raphael somersaulted backwards, and waited for his brother to get up. Leo's look was murder as he hauled himself to his feet. _Not again, Raph...you won't beat me this time!_ he thought. Leo jumped into the air and did a forward roll, grabbing his other sword from the floor. Then he launched himself at Raph.

"Aaahh!" yelled Leo as his shoulder connected with Raphael's chest, sending his brother reeling back.

Snarling, Raphael ran towards his brother. Their weapons clanged again as Leo's swords were caught in Raph's sais. Kicking out, and aiming for Raphael's chest again, Leo was surprised when Raph was already gone, somersaulting over his head. Quickly, Leo spun around, his katanas stopping just in time.

"Woah."

"Gotcha," sneered Leo.

"Heh. Yeah, good one, bro!" Raph smiled. It felt good to spar with his brothers. He sheathed his sais and turned around when...

CRACK!

Leo had uppercutted Raphael, the sound of his fist hitting Raph's jaw reverberated in the room.

"Raph? You okay?" Mikey came running to his brother's side.

"Leo! What did you do that for?" Donatello yelled.

"THE FUCK, LEO! Fucking blindsiding me? RARRGH!" Raphael roared, rearing his fist back to retaliate.

"No, Raph!" Mikey grabbed Raph's arm, straining to restrain him.

At this time, Juno came running into the dojo. She was passing by towards the bathroom just as Raph began yelling. "I got him, Mikey!" she yelled, taking Raph's arm.

"No, Juno! You don't know what he might do!" Mikey tried to warn her. But it was too late.

"Lemme GO MIKEY!" screamed Raphael, throwing his other fist at Mikey. ...But it wasn't Mikey. It was Juno holding his arm.

Expertly, Juno dodged Raph's fist and was able to grab him and force him into a pronating wrist lock.

"Shit! Babe! I didn't know it was you! Aah..." he hissed as Juno pressed down harder. Abruptly, she let him go. He got up quickly, a worried look across his face, and took her face in his hands. "Juno, I didn't mean to hit you...geez...I-"

"It's okay, Raph. I knew what I was doing," she smiled up at him. "What happened?"

"Yes, Leonardo. What has happened here?"

Everyone turned to see Splinter standing in the doorway.

"Father! I...I thought we were still sparring," said Leo, looking at the floor.

"Yeah, sure you did, Leo," spat Raph. "We were done, bro! I turned my back. What, you blind or somethin'? You fucking *won*! You get it? You-"

"Raphael! Enough." Splinter silenced his second youngest son and turned to face the eldest yet again. "Leonardo. Is this true? Raphael says the match was over."

"I-I'm sorry, Raph. My mind was somewhere else. I really thought we were still sparring." Leo finally looked up, the expression on his face unreadable.

Splinter narrowed his eyes at his son. There was something that was not quite right.

"Sorry, Raph. Really...I'm sorry," Leo said as he patted him lightly on the shoulder.

"Leonardo, if something is bothering you, please speak with me," said Splinter gently as Leo passed him through the doorway.

Leo smiled a sad smile at his father. "It's okay, Father. Everything's okay."

* * *

_5 days before Christmas..._

"Hey Raph, could you help out over here?" yelled Donnie as he and a fully healed Mikey tried unsuccessfully to raise the Christmas Tree Casey had brought for them.

"...Coming..!" Raph replied, jogging over to the living room. "Holy shit! Is that a 7 footer?"

"Ugh, yes...that's why it's so damned hard to get it to stay up! Can you make sure the trunk is going in the tree stand?" Mikey whined.

"Yeah yeah..okay...go...A little to the left...a little to the right...dammit, you guys, why don't *you* stand still and *I* move the damned tree stand! Okay...There!"

The three brothers stood back to admire their handiwork. Donatello was smiling. "Wow. This is great guys, I was tired of that fake tree we kept using."

"What I wanna know, is how the *heck* Casey got it down here!" commented Michelangelo, falling onto the floor.

"He didn't. I did." A voice came from the kitchen.

"Juno! Haha. I shoulda guessed." Raphael laughed heartily as he envisioned Juno carrying a 7 foot tree down into the sewers.

"Yup. I just let him carry it in from the entrance. You know, let him keep up some semblance of a manly appearance." Juno admired the tree from afar. "Now all it needs are decorations and presents!"

Suddenly jumping up from his spot on the floor, Michelangelo ran to his room. In a few minutes, he came running back, his arms laden with tinsel and boxes of ornaments. Grinning now, Mikey began to decorate the tree. He was humming Jingle Bells. Donatello, Raphael and Juno all grabbed various decorations and helped.

"Okay guys, tonight's the night. We're going to hit those Renegade gangster hard. We had all better prepare," Leonardo's voice floated in as he came through the door. "Hey, nice tree."

"Look, Leo, I know you're all gung-ho about going in there and busting shit up...but I gotta tell you, I got a bad feeling about this," Juno said, looking behind her shoulder while she hung a shiny red ornameng on the tree.

"Hey sis, I'm all healed up, 100%, and ready to kick some shell! Uh-huh go Mikey, go go, go Mikey!"

"Mikey! This is serious. And don't worry so much Juno, we'll be just fine. I'm going to go meditate."

"I haven't seen Leo so serious about anything in a long while," said Donatello.

Emerging from his own room, Splinter walked in. "Yes my son. You are correct. Although I fear he has slowly become disillusioned with this crusade of his. I worry as well about your mission tonight. Please, promise me you will all be safe."

"Yes Master Splinter." Donatello bowed slightly.

"Donatello, you are second eldest and so this falls to you: If your brother Leonardo is compromised for any reason whatsoever, you must make the decisions. Whether it is to press on, or to retreat. This deci-"

"What do you mean 'compromised', Master Splinter?"

Sighing, Splinter gazed steadily at Donatello. "I am afraid there is something bothering Leonardo. Over the past few weeks, it has invariably been getting worse. I don't know what it is, for he won't tell me. He has lost some focus. Whatever it is, I fear tonight may be the culmination of my fears: that Leonardo will succumb to that which bothers him so. Promise me, Donatello. You will look after your brothers."

Opening his mouth to speak, Donatello was frozen for a moment. Snapping out of it, he bowed again, "I promise, Master Splinter."

* * *

Raphael was walking quickly. They were about to leave, but he hadn't been able to find Juno. _Where is she?_ Finally, he thought about taking one more quick look in her room.

"Juno? You in there?"

Abruptly, the curtain parted and Juno was standing right in front of him. "Hey babe, I was looking for yo-. What?" Raphael stopped as he noticed the expression on her face.

Juno put her hands up, against his chest. "Raph..."

Concerned, Raphael took her face in his hands. "Juno, what is it?"

"...It's about Leo..."

"Don't worry about Leo, babe. I can handle him. We'll keep him on track. I just wanted to say see you later, okay? We'll be back after we bust some shit up. Heh."

Looking like she was going to say something more, Juno only opened her mouth to say, "...Okay, Raph. Take care of yourself."

* * *

"Maybe we should have taken the Battle Shell, Leo," said Donatello worriedly.

"No, it's more stealthy this way. Remember, we stick to the plan. Just like last time." Leonardo gazed out on the warehouse. This one was situated near the docks. _Probably so they can get the drugs on ships as well. Dammit. How many people are they going to poison? This ends tonight._

"There're are a lot more guards here than the last one," observed Raph, scanning the area. "They probably upped security since the last warehouse we trashed."

"Good, more of them to beat down." And with that cryptic remark, Leonardo jumped.

"Woah, what's up with him?" Raph asked.

"I dunno, but it's way weird. No offense Raph, but it's like he's turning into to you."

"None taken Mikey, but Leo's Leo. Not me. That guy who just jumped down though? I dunno who that is."

"Well, we'd better follow him in any case." Donatello swung from the rooftop ladder down into the darkness.

"Raph?"

"Yeah Mikey?"

"I'm scared."

Putting an arm around his younger brother, Raph reassured, "Hey, we've been in worse situations. Those monsters and Winters...Shredder and his pals...they've all come and gone."

"Yeah, but Leo was strong back then."

"An' he's strong now, so like I said: Don't. Worry."

Michelangelo watched as Raphael dove off the building.

* * *

Back in the lair, Juno was toying with her omni-tool again. Donatello had been spending a lot of time with it lately. It kind of made her wish she knew more about the damned thing. _Why am I aggravating myself with this stupid thing? ...To keep your mind off of what's really bothering you Juno. He thinks I don't see. He thinks he can hide it from everyone...but he can't. I *do* see. I see the jealousy behind your eyes, Leonardo. The worst part is, is you can't make it go away. You've been dwelling...letting it simmer...what are you thinking as you lead your brothers into that den of thieves tonight? Is your head clear? Are you thinking about them at all?_

Annoyed, Juno put the omni-tool down and headed for the dojo. She needed to blow off some steam. She was pleasantly surprised to see her weapons were still hanging where she had originally put them. Slowly, she took the manriki off the wall. Juno then went to the centre of the room and sat down, cross-legged. She laid the manriki on the mat before her and closed her eyes. Her breathing went deep, slow. Suddenly, her golden eyes opened and she executed a forward roll, snatching the manriki off the floor as she did so. Standing now, she swung it around in a figure eight, before performing a series of kicks and roundhouses. All the while, the manriki was spinning around. Using her arms, elbows, all of her limbs, she was able to bend the chain as she wished. After a few blocking movements, she jumped high in the air and landed on the mat, the weighted end of the manriki hitting the floor a moment later.

* * *

At the warehouse, the turtles had run into trouble. The 5th Street Renegades were indeed prepared for any disturbances. They had connected the warehouse to a backup generator, so the power could not be cut off. They had also been ordered by the 'big boss' to shoot anything that moved. And that was exactly what was happening at the moment.

"Fuck these bastards are trigger happy!" yelled Raph, as bullets zinged by him. He knew the crate he was behind wouldn't hold for long.

"Yes, they are certainly happy to shoot!" agreed Donatello.

"You got anything that counters bullets, Don?"

Before Donatello could answer, Leonardo ran into the line of fire. "I DO! HAYAAAH!" Leonardo sliced with his swords, narrowly missing the hands of their assailants. In a moment, he was gone again.

"What the fuck was that?"

"I dunno, but it almost cut our hands clean off! I'm outta here man...I don't get paid enough to deal with-" The gangster was cut off as Raphael's sai butted him in the head. The other man looked terrified as he backed away, only to be hit in the head with a nunchaku as Michelangelo jumped from above.

Growling low, Raphael shook his head. "Leo's getting ambitious. That was a dick move he just pulled."

"Dick move or not, it got the job done, so shut up about it and let's keep moving," ordered Leo, appearing again.

* * *

20 minutes later, and the turtles were still no closer to gaining ground in the warehouse. The blaring lights and happy-go-lucky shooters were really putting a damper in the plan. Raphael was on the ceiling, climbing towards the back, where he thought the generator might be. _If I can shut that bitch down, the power'll go out, and we'll have this place cleaned up in no time!_ He had sent Michelangelo down earlier to give Leo word about his idea. Also he was to make sure Leo could provide cover on the ground. Scanning below, he saw Leo look up and nod. _Okay, Leo. Just keep these s.o.b's from shooting at me up here, and we'll be good to go._

Leonardo had been fighting like never before. He was angry. This was where he let his anger out. In battle. All those times his blood boiled as he watched his brother take Juno's hand, or watched as Raphael made her laugh...watched as Juno touched him...this was where he let it out. There was only one thought as he cut his way through: Don't kill, Leo. Don't cross that line. And so far, it had worked. He was on his way to stabbing a man in the foot when in the corner of his eye, he saw it. There was a gangster pointing his tommy gun up at the ceiling. _Why does that bother me..._ Leo couldn't remember. Mikey had said something about the ceiling and he had looked up briefly to see Raph... _RAPH! Shit!_ Leo had forgotten he was supposed to be covering him. Dropping his current prey, he jumped towards the man with the gun. ...But it was too late.

It all happened in slow motion. Leo was jumping towards a man with a gun pointed up. Michelangelo was shouting to Raphael to watch out. Donatello was distracted momentarily by his brother's voice and looked over just in time to see the man fire.

"NOOOO!" yelled Donatello, rushing over to help Leonardo.

Raphael was hanging on to a beam when he heard Mikey's call. He looked down to see Leo in mid-jump. Then he saw why he was jumping: He was shooting. At him!

Suddely, time sped up and everything happened in a flash: Raph was sprayed with bullets as Leo was able to tackle the man just as he began to shoot. Raph yelled as his grip loosened on the beam...All four brothers turned their faces upwards to watch as Raphael fell, hitting a metal box on his way down before hitting the floor.

And time finally went back to normal as an unearthly scream erupted from the red-banded turtle.

* * *

a/n: yeah, I know turtles don't have noses like humans...but I couldn't think of a better word for it. So yeah, at the beginning, Juno licks Raph's nose. And yeah...Raph is hurt bad...and it's Leo's fault. This chapter gave me goosebumps to write. I hope you all enjoyed it!


	20. Chapter 19

a/n: OMG here it is! What happened to Raph! Is he okay? You will have to read on to find out what has happened to the strongest of the four brothers! Anyway, I had a blast writing this chapter. Thanks to vampirelover14, GracefulWolves, Kutiel1993, Diana Fay, Silent Hunter, Phyrestorm, and sophieruiz for leaving their comments!

standard disclaimer applies to everything here that I don't own.

* * *

The turtles had managed to drag Raphael behind some metal boxes. He was still screaming. Donatello looked worriedly at Raph's wounds. He counted at least 6 bullet holes. He also thanked a higher being that none of the holes had punctured vital organs or arteries. But the gunshot wounds were the least of his problems. Raphael had broken a leg on his way down. And it was broken bad. The bone was protruding out of his skin. Raphael's femur had broken almost cleanly him half. Again, Donatello was thankful the femoral artery was more or less intact. A bleedout would have meant...Donnie shook his head till it hurt and shut his eyes. He couldn't even think about that...not right now. His brothers needed him! He needed to stop the bleeding from Raph's leg...femoral artery intact or not, Raphael was still losing enough blood to worry Don. It didn't help that Raph could barely move, nor did it help that the gangsters had found a second wind. The barrage of bullets would make it impossible for an escape.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Raph! I should've seen him!" Leonardo's voice was hysterical.

"AAAAAH! FUCK!" Raphael screamed as Donatello used his belt as a tourniquet around his leg to stop the bleeding.

Raphael couldn't speak. The pain tearing down his lower half was excruciating. He knew he had been shot, but the leg...his leg...he had looked down once to see the damage, but couldn't bear to look at it again. He didn't even know what was going on. He thought he could hear a voice...was it Leo?

"Leo..? Wuzza...wha..."

"Don't talk, Raph...don't talk..."

"Leo, what're we gonna do?" There were tears in Mikey's eyes as he grasped the situation.

Donatello took one look at Leonardo and knew he was in no shape to lead them out of here. Splinter had been right. Whatever had been bothering his older brother, it bothered him enough tonight that he lost his focus..._Whatever it was you were distracted about, Leo...I hope this was worth it, _he thought. Reaching into the small pouch he carried with him, Donatello grabbed his shell cell and dialled home.

* * *

Juno stopped, her leg high in the air, mid-kick. The phone was ringing. She ran to the phone, passing Splinter on her way.

"Hello? Don? Donnie? What's going on? What? Oh my god...okay...okay...What? I can't drive! It'll drive itself? You're sure? Oh...Oh my god is he okay? Where are you guys? Right..okay...Okay...Got it...555-3793. Yeah, I got it. Okay. OKAY!"

Splinter watched and listened as Juno's voice grew more hysterical with each word, her body language and facial expressions all showing fear, desperation...

"Juno? What has happened?"

"Splinter! Raph's hurt. I'm gonna ride in the battle shell. The guys are cornered, I gotta help..." she raced past splinter, shedding clothes as she flew by.

"Is Raphael okay?" Splinter yelled.

Juno stopped as she neared her room. By this time, she was completely naked. She turned around. "Don says he's okay. But I can hear him scream in the background. I have to go. I have to go now." Juno ran into her room, slipping on her leather catsuit and zipping it up. _Like a second skin_, she thought. She didn't bother grabbing her weapons. She merely needed to distract, not fight. Grabbing her omni-tool, she headed for Donatello's lab to get one more thing. _There!_ She saw the little device, just as Donatello had told her. _It looks like a little shell, Juno. But it's a phone. Just click it open and dial the number to get back to me. Can you do that?_ He had asked. She did as she was told. Running into the Battle Shell, Juno clicked open the phone and dialled.

* * *

_After Don's call to Juno..._

Donatello hung up the phone. Juno was on her way in the Battle Shell. All they had to do was wait. Looking at Raphael, Donatello was scared. His brother was pale, blood was oozing out of his wounds, his leg was ...he didn't even want to look at the leg. Michelangelo was crying, holding his brother's hand. Leonardo was shell-shocked. Literally. He looked so far away. He turned and locked eyes with Donatello.

"Don? What-"

"Don't worry, Leo. I've called Juno. She's riding in the Battle Shell."

"Oh good. So she's on her way?"

"Yes, Leo."

"This is all my fault! Argh!" Leo smashed his fist into one of the metal boxes. "I *should've seen that guy coming*!" screamed Leo, bashing his head against the box.

Donnie caught Mikey's expression. The youngest turtle was terrified. He was terrified of losing Raph, he was terrified of being killed, but the look in his eyes as he watched Leonardo in hysterics was the most terrifying thing Donnie had ever seen. Donnie put his hands on Mikey's shoulders. The orange-banded turtle flinched.

"Mikey, listen to me. We're going to get out of here. I've already called Juno. She's on her way here. We're going to help Raph, okay? Can you do that for me? Can you help Raph?"

Michelangelo only gulped and nodded, tears staining the corners of his eyes.

"Leo! LEO! Get a grip!" Donatello moved to where Leonardo was and shook him hard by the shoulders, his neck snapping back and forth. "I need you *here*, okay? I *need* you, Leo. Raph needs you. Mikey needs you. Look at me. Look at your brothers. We. Need. You."

Breathing hard, Leo nodded. He looked up at Donatello's hard expression and understood that he had taken control. He glanced at Mikey, and winced at the forlorn expression on his youngest brother's face. But Raph...Raph was in agony...and it was his fault.

_Ring Ring_

"Hello? Juno? Oh okay. Um...well, he's been shot multiple times. 6 by my count. No, they've missed all major arteries and organs. Um...a couple in the shoulder, one clean through his wrist, another two in his thigh, and one through his side. The leg? Oh god Juno...the leg's bad. Umm...femur. Yeah, it's broken. Pretty much cleanly in half. Yeah, I can see it sticking out. ...You're gonna what? How? Right. Okay."

Hanging up the phone, Don looked up to see Mikey's and Leo's eyes on him. "She's gonna draw them off and then run by the hospital for supplies. She says she can take care of Raph."

"How's she going to get the supplies?" asked Leonardo.

"She said it's better we don't know."

The brothers could only look at Raphael as he writhed in pain, the minutes passing by like hours. After what felt like a week, there was a loud crash as the Battle Shell came through the warehouse wall and dispersed the gangsters. It drove through until it homed in on Donatello's signal.

"Okay, Leo, Mikey, I'm gonna need you both. We're gonna carry Raph together, on three. One, two, THREE!"

Raphael roared as his brothers picked him up. The path to the Battle Shell was clear. Whatever Juno was doing to distract the gangsters, it was working. They all seemed to have disappeared.

* * *

_Seconds earlier..._

Juno watched as the Battle Shell neared the warehouse. Opening the side door, she readied herself for a jump. Just as it crashed through the walls, she leapt out onto hard concrete. Using her omni-tool, she used a program given to her by Rain, her tech-support. After punching a few buttons, a hologram spewed forth from it. It was a hologram of one of her colleagues, a large alien named Wrex. Juno then looked around quickly, she needed to find another distraction...her heart thumping, she desperately searched. Then she saw some vehicles parked around the back of the warehouse..._Yes!_ she thought as she saw exactly what she needed. Again using her omni-tool, she was able to make every vehicle start up. As the gangsters began to rush outside to battle the holographic projection, the vehicles began to go crazy.

"Wha-what the fuck is *that*? Some kinda monster?"

"Who cares, it's got a gun and it's shooting! Kill it!"

"Motherfuck! What's with all them cars? They driving themselves!"

Hearing the gangsters confusion, Juno climbed to the top of the adjacent structure. She watched as the Battle Shell began to move out of the debris. _Good. The guys made it out. Raph...hold on... _ Juno withdrew the holographic projection of Wrex and left the gangsters to deal with the awol cars. _Okay Juno time to move fast._ She made sure the backpack she had brought with her was strapped on tight. Then Juno programmed her omni-tool to direct her to the nearest hospital. She needed to go shopping.

* * *

No one at the hospital noticed as the doors slid open...a cloaked Juno (with the help of the omni-tool) walked through. Inside the supplies room, Juno de-cloaked and grabbed everything she thought she needed. _Quickly now..._ _Shit._ She froze as the door opened and a young intern walked in.

"Hey! Who are you? You're not supposed to be here!"

Slowly, Juno turned her head to the right. "I promise you, I'm only taking what I need to help a friend."

"Yeah right, you think I'm stupid?"

"No. Which is why I think you're gonna let me slide out of here," Juno gave the intern a warm smile.

"I don't think so, I'm telling the authorities. You're coming with me rig-"

The intern never finished his sentence. As he turned around the open the door again, Juno was behind him in a flash. Expertly, quickly, she grasped his head with both hands and snapped his neck. Sighing lightly, she looked down. _Such a waste..._

* * *

Finally arriving at the lair, Raphael was *still*conscious as his brothers laid him down on the medical table. He was in shock, delirious. The three brothers and Splinter were at a loss as to what to do. It was hard to believe, but never had one of them been injured this badly. The five minutes that passed before Juno arrived seemed like an eternity.

She came in the room, driven, with purpose. The backpack she had with her was wordlessly emptied on a spare table. The turtles could only watch in silence.

"Leo, Mikey, I need you two."

"Whatever you need Juno," answered Mikey shakily.

"Okay, Leo, I need you to hold him there, one hand on each shoulder. You're gonna need to hold him tight, okay? He's going to try and move. Don't let him. Mikey, hold his good leg down, and put one hand on his stomach. We need to make sure he can't move." Seeing Raphael like this tore at Juno's insides, but she had to be strong. She could see the tears in Raphael's eyes as he clenched them shut. Gently, she untied his bandana and hung it loosely around her neck. She wiped his eyes and whispered, "It'll be okay, Raph. I'm going to set your leg. It's going to hurt like fucking hell. I need you to be strong," her voice hitched. She kissed him gently and gave him a small smile. "Hell, I don't even know how you're still conscious."

Juno then removed his sais and untied his leather belt. "Raph?"

"...Juno..." came the strangled reply.

She smiled down at her injured boyfriend. "Hey big guy. I need you to open your mouth...good. Bite down. Bite down hard on that, okay?" Raphael nodded as Juno put his belt in his mouth. His teeth clamped down hard as he tried to prepare himself for what she was about to do. Clenching his eyes shut, Raphael levelled his breathing... _Okay Raph...just calm down...meditation like Master Splinter says...block out the pain..._

Repositioning herself at Raphael's leg, she looked at Leo and Mikey. Then she looked at Donatello. "Don?" As she got his attention, she averted her eyes towards Splinter. Getting the message, Donatello took his father's hand. Someone needed to help Splinter get through this as well.

Resting her hands on Raph's leg, Juno took a deep breath. "On three everyone. One, two, three."

Juno pulled.

Raphael's world exploded in pain, the horrible crack as his femur went back into place was like thunder. His roar reverberated throughout the lair. It only stopped when he finally fell unconscious from the pain. Only Michelangelo's crying could be heard then.

"Is he?"

"No, Mikey, he's only unconscious. And it's for the better. Donatello, I'm going to need your help to set up a morphine drip. Everybody else, please get out. I need to help Raphael."

"Come on, Mikey. Father, are you alright?"

Splinter had been quiet for some time now. "Yes Leonardo." Turning to Juno, Splinter now said, "Please Juno, help my son. It is most..."

Juno hugged Splinter as he choked on his sentence. "I know, Splinter. I'll take good care of him. I promise you." She helped Splinter out the door and noticed Leonardo hang back. "Don't worry Leo, he's in good hands, I promise.

"It...it was my fault Juno. I should've been looking out for him.."

Juno stopped for a beat. Could it be? Was Leo confessing? Was he too distracted to look out for his brother? The look on Leonardo's face stopped Juno. _No, Juno...look at him...he couldn't have meant it...he needs you right now. Just support him and this can be sorted out later. Help Raph first..._ Juno stepped forwards towards Leo and took his face in her hands. She held it close to her own, their foreheads touching. "Don't blame yourself Leo. You couldn't have known. The best thing you can do right now is to take care of Mikey. He's scared. And your father too." She paused...listening to Leonardo's breath hitch as tears fell from his eyes. Suddenly, Juno found herself ins Leo's arms. He was holding on to her as if he would fall if he let go. Juno hugged back just as fierce. She knew from her own experience as a leader...sometimes you just take things personally. When he finally let go, Leonardo only whispered, "Thank you, Juno," and walked away.

Inside the med bay, Donatello had finished with the morphine drip. He had also set up an IV drip. Now, he was standing over his brother, looking lost. He looked up as Juno came back in the room. "There're so many holes..."

"I'll get the bullets out, Don. Go with your brothers."

Donatello walked out of the room slowly, he couldn't believe what had transpired in the past few hours. _Was Leo supposed to be covering him? There's no way Raph would attempt a move like that without cover. What the hell happened?_

* * *

There wasn't a sound during the 45 minutes that Juno was in the medical bay with Raphael. None of the turtles spoke. None of them knew what to say. Leonardo felt horrible. He remembered a time when he had let Raphael blow off some steam...this was some years ago now. They had had a fight, and Raph left. Leo let his pride get in the way and he didn't stop him...but Raphael did come back...he was dropped through the skylight unconscious onto the floor below. Leo felt like he had let his brother down. And here he was again, feeling the same thing...except worse. Because this time, Leo knew it was really his fault. He had let jealousy blind him for one moment...but it was enough. And now Raphael, his brother was paying for it. He knew now that he couldn't hold on to what he felt for her...it would tear him apart...it *was* tearing him apart. How many more times would he let an emotion get in the way? First pride, now jealousy...what was next? He buried his face in his hands and didn't look up again until...

The door opened suddenly, the remaining four members of the Hamato family looking expectantly at the door. Juno was standing there, looking at the floor. Small spatters of blood coated the lab coat she had donned earlier.

"Don, I need your help."

Wordlessly, Donatello got up and went inside.

"I...He..." Juno wasn't sure how to say it. "He needs a catheter, Don. I can't...I can't do it. You're going to have to."

"Okay Juno. You'll have to talk me though, I've never done it before."

Juno smiled and hugged Donatello. "Of course. Thank you."

"No Juno, thank you."

"It helps that you guys are so anthropomorphic," Juno said, gathering what Don would need for the job.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Aside from your shells, plastron, two-toed feet, and three-fingered hands...as far as I can see, you've got the same basic structure as a human. All the organs are in the right place. Your muscles are the pretty much the same. Hell, you guys have teeth." Juno smiled wanly as she held out the supplies for Donatello.

* * *

Another 20 minutes and the two of them emerged from the room.

"Is Raph?"

"He's asleep."

"His leg?"

"It will heal. It'll take a while...but he'll heal."

The three brothers, the father and the girl embraced each other.

* * *

a/n: Wrex is a character from Mass Effect (Best video game ever. Hands down. If you haven't played it, go play it. You will be amazed, I promise). Anyway, let me know what you all think, okay? Reviews are soooooooo welcome. =)


	21. Chapter 20

a/n: Thanks to vampirelover14, The Silent Hunter, Diana Fay, Britney101, GracefulWolvesInTheNight, and Star Tweak for all reviewing the last chapter! This one will be a little less harrowing, but I hope you all still enjoy it!

standard disclaimer applies

* * *

The members of the Hamato family were scattered around the lair by morning. Michelangelo had fallen asleep on the couch, an arm and a leg hanging off the was at the kitchen table snoozing on his arm, a half eaten sandwich in front of him. His fingers were caked in black grease, his goggles had left an outline on the skin of his face; a testament to what he had been doing all night. In the dojo, Splinter had been meditating the night away. Juno was in Raphael's room, asleep in his hammock. And then there was Leonardo.

Leonardo was in the med bay. Plagued by his guilt...he hadn't slept at all.

* * *

Juno awoke before the other two brothers did, and silently made her way towards the med bay. She needed to check on Raphael's bandages, and make sure that his bullet wounds weren't infected. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Leo sitting by his wounded brother.

"Morning, Leo," she said softly.

Leonardo looked up, dark circles under his eyes. "Hi Juno."

"You should get some sleep. You look horrible." Juno patted him on the shoulder. He didn't move as she went around the other side of the bed.

Systematically, Juno checked Raphael's wounds for infection, and changed his bandages. She also switched the iv drip bag, as it was getting close to empty. She was so absorbed in what she was doing, she almost didn't hear Leo whisper.

"I did this."

"Sorry, Leo, did you say something?"

"I...nevermind." Leo looked down at the floor. _How am I going to tell her? How do I tell her that the one she cares about his hurt and it's because of me?_

"Hey, Leo. Come on. Let's get you to bed." Juno all but hauled Leonardo to his feet, and walked him out of the med bay. "Even for an hour or two," she told him as she walked him slowly to his room.

When Juno returned to the medical bay, Donatello was there. He was hooking up some sort of machine to his brother.

"Oh, hey Juno! I fiddled with this diagnostics machine I made for the Battle Shell, and modified it to work on Raph here. I'm just hooking it up now. But once I'm done, we'll be able to monitor his vitals from here," he said cheerily.

Unfazed by his peppy attitude, Juno huffed out a laugh. "Good morning, Donnie. You are...crazy...a crazy genius. You did this last night?"

"Uh, yeah! I wanted to help out, so I did what I could. I got hungry after a couple of hours though, so I made myself a sandwich, but I ended up falling asleep before I finished it."

Juno rolled her head slightly. "That explains your position in the kitchen this morning. Hey, I just changed all of his bandages and switched his iv bag. I'm gonna get ready for work. You gonna take care of him?"

Donatello looked up and smiled. "Of course, Juno."

* * *

It took a lot of persuasion, but Juno actually did it. She forced April to let her stay at work. Donatello had apparently filled Casey and April in on the events of the previous night, and as a result, April called the store, intent on getting Juno to go home. However, Raph was resting, and with only four days until Christmas, Juno thought it would be a good thing for 2nd Time Around to be open for business. In fact, she had already made over $300 in sales, and it was only noon! Juno had left specific instructions for Donatello and really wasn't too worried. Actually, she felt she needed to get out of the lair. Seeing Raphael unconscious like that made her want to rage. In any case, Juno had seen and experienced far worse in the war back home. ...But still... there was a nagging feeling in her gut. _Leo...were you looking out or Raph? Or was this deliberate?_ Trying to shake the thoughts out of her head, she concentrated on her work. _...But he seemed so remorseful..._

"Damnit, Juno! Stop thinking about it...!" she yelled at herself just as the door opened.

"Juno? You here? April said you were in today. I heard about Raph!"

"Casey!"

At the sight of her friend, Juno dropped the small glass antique she had been polishing.

"Hey girl, you okay?" asked Casey, hugging her.

"Mm-hm." Juno pulled away and looked Casey. "You should go and visit."

"I'm on my way, but I thought I'd see you first. What happened?" Casey leaned on the counter and crossed his arms. He shook his head and looked down at the floor. "I mean, this is *Raph* we're talking about here. He don't go down easy."

"Yeah, tell me about it. He was in bad shape when I got to him. He fell from the rafters at the Renegades' drug warehouse. He lost his grip after being shot-"

"Shot?" Growling, Casey smacked a fist into his palm. "Those motherfuckers are gonna pay!"

"Easy, Casey," said Juno calming him down.

"You know, you should be down there too, he's your boyfriend."

Juno blushed. "...Yeah, I guess he is, isn't he?"

"You guess! Oh girl, he is head over heels for you! Talks about you all the time," Casey waved his hands about.

"Really?" asked a wide-eyed Juno.

"Okay get this. You hate pork chops, olives, capers, you love Hawaiian pizza, fries, all sorts'o junk food, your favourite animal is a whale, you're ticklish around your sides, you got a lock'o hair that always falls over your eyes that he loves to tuck back behind your ear-"

"Annnd I gotta tell him to stop sharing!" Juno exclaimed, genuinely surprised. She had no idea he talked about her so much.

"Well, my point is the guy really likes you, Juno. And I think you're good for him. He's really mellowed out."

"Yeah, everyone keeps saying that." Juno looked around at the empty store and then at Casey who had a look on his face. The kind of look that told her he wasn't going to leave without her. "Okay then. I guess I can close up shop." Juno smiled as she flicked the switch on the 'Open' sign to the off position. She stopped when a thought crossed her mind. Turning to face Casey, she narrowed her eyes and asked, "April put you up to this, didn't she?"

Casey threw his hands up in the air. "You got me there, Juno." He grinned as Juno just shook her head.

* * *

Back in the turtles' lair, Raphael was still asleep. Leonardo sat vigil beside him, his guilt slowly eating at his insides. _This is all my fault, Raph...Dammit! If I wasn't so totally caught up in my own thoughts, this would never have happened. You deserve Juno, not me. She never even thought of me in that way, so...it's not like I lost anything...Oh Raph...how am I ever going to tell you? What kind of leader, what kind of *brother* am I? I-_ Leo's thoughts were interrupted as the door creaked open slightly.

"Juno!" Leo brightened a bit. He looked down at his brother again. "He hasn't woken up yet..."

Juno came close and put a hand on Leo's shoulder. "Don't worry, Leo. I'm sure he'll be-"

"...Hey...There's my girrll...annd my besst brroo..."

"Raph!" Leo and Juno both exclaimed. Juno immediately took one of his hands in her own, and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Man...I feel like I've been fucked over...by a truck..."

"You were shot, Raph," Leo looked down at the floor. "You fell from the rafters."

"Yeah...I remem-ember...My leg?"

"It'll be okay, Raph. I set it and splinted it. You'll be good as new...I promise," Juno smiled.

"Thanks, Juno. I owe you."

"No you don't." Tears began to well up in her eyes, and she brushed them off. "I'm just happy you're okay."

Leonardo shifted uncomfortably. He didn't know what to say. Juno really cared for Raphael, he could see that. And it wasn't hard to tell how Raph felt. The most irrational of them was never good at hiding his feelings. And in the past months, no matter how hard he tried to ignore it, Raphael had changed. He wasn't so angry all the time anymore. Sure, they still fought, but nowhere near the same amount as before.

"See? I told you, I told you!" Mikey sang as the door burst open. He ran towards the bed. "He's awake! I heard his voice!"

Donatello followed closely behind his brother as they bounded towards the bed.

"Raph! Raph how do you feel? Are you okay? Does it hurt much? Are you hungry? Do you need any help? Do you-" Mikey was cut off suddenly as Juno covered his mouth with her hand.

"Heh. Thanks, Juno. My ears were on the verge of bleeding." Raphael smiled at his younger brother. "I'm...okay, Mikey. I'm okay." Michelangelo had bent over in a hug, wrapping his arms around his older brother as best he could. Raph hugged back as much as was comfortable. When Mikey finally pulled away, there were tears in his eyes.

"I'm just glad Juno was here to help out." Donatello smiled and stepped forward to pat Raphael's head.

Raphael looked over to his left, at the IV drip. "What is this thing anyway? And why's it attached to my arm?"

"Drugs." Juno fiddled with the bag for a sec. "You're not in a lot of pain, are you Raph?"

Raphael slowly shook his head. "Not a lot. But...yeah, my leg throbs the most. And did I mention I feel like I got fucked over by a truck?"

The door creaked open and everyone looked to find Splinter standing in the doorway. He walked slowly over to Raphael, everyone making room for him. "My son," he said, laying a hand on Raphael's arm. "It is good to see you awake."

* * *

Afterwards, when Raphael had fallen back asleep, the remaining brothers, Splinter and Juno sat in the kitchen. Mikey was keeping himself busy, washing dishes. The quiet was broken when Leonardo slammed his fist onto the table.

"Arrgh...this is all my fault! I should've seen that guy a mile away!"

Splinter put a hand on his sons back. "Do not blame yourself for what has transpired my son. Only let us look forward and help Raphael on his road to recovery."

Clearly exasperated with himself, Leonardo slumped in his chair. "But...I'm the leader, sensei. I'm the one in charge. If I hadn't...hadn't..." _You failed your brothers, Leo. You failed Raphael. _He thought.

"Come on, Leo. Father's right. No sense beating yourself up. Raph'll pull through, you'll see," Donatello tried his hand at comforting Leo.

"I just...I just need to be alone for a while..." Leonardo got up from the table and walked out.

Juno wanted to know what he was going to say. _If you hadn't what, Leo?_ She wanted to walk after him and find out what had really happened. But instead, she stayed where she was.

"You alright, Juno?" asked Mikey, wiping his hands dry with a dish towel.

"Huh? Yeah, Mike. I'm just...shocked is all."

"We all are, Juno. I mean, no one wants to come out and say it, but we're all mortal here. Anything could happen to any one of us any day. We've just been lucky so far."

Juno looked at Donatello. He sure had a way with words sometimes. "I don't know if luck has anything to do with it, Donnie. But I think maybe those guys who did this...they had better lay low for a while."

And with that cryptic remark, Juno got up from the table and left as well, leaving Donnie and Mikey wondering what she meant.

* * *

Juno stepped out into the cool night air. She was itching for a beating. More specifically, she was itching to dish out a beating. Instead, she found herself on April's fire escape. She tapped lightly on the window.

Inside, April was wrapping up boxes of Lucky Charms cereal for Raphael's Christmas present. It was no secret the large turtle loved to eat cereal. She stopped when she heard tapping coming from her fire escape window. _Juno..._ Quickly walking over, she called out, "It's open, Juno!"

Juno opened the window and jumped in. April stopped in her tracks as she saw her face.

"Oh, Juno...Hey, it'll be okay. Come on...come here," April soothed as the distraught Juno flew into her arms.

"April...I just...I just want to beat the shit out of something!" Juno hugged her friend tightly.

April pulled back and smiled. "Well...Casey gets home soon. You could always beat him up!" At Juno's giggle, April hugged her again. "And I don't want you going to work until after Christmas and New-Years. You should be with Raph while he gets better. Don't worry, I'll pay you your holiday pay!"

"Holiday pay? What's that?" Juno looked confused.

"Money you get paid out for while on holiday."

"You mean...I don't work, but I still get paid?"

April smiled and nodded. "Yup! Pretty good deal, huh?"

"By the way, what's with all the cereal?"

"Raph's favourite, food, of course!" April exclaimed, smiling.

"Oh yeah...I always forget because he never actually eats it for breakfast. Lunch...Dinner...snacks...yes...but breakfast?" Juno shook her head.

April put her hand on top of Juno's. "Help me wrap?"

Juno smiled. "I knew I'd feel better if I came here."

* * *

The evening passed by quickly for the two girls, as they continued to chatter and wrap presents. It was only when Casey finally arrived home that Juno took her leave.

Entering the lair quietly, Juno tip-toed towards the medical bay, where Raphael was. She didn't want to wake him up. However, when she opened the door, she found him already awake, fiddling with the tubes in his arm.

"Hey, don't touch those, Raph!" she said as loud as she dared. "You'll knock them out of your arm and then I'll have to put them back in!"

Raphael didn't seem to hear her. "They itch. Gotta get 'em out so's I can scratch."

"Raph!" Juno yelled, swatting his hand away. "You need those! One's morphine, and the other is food!"

"I don't see any pizza in that bag, and I'm tellin' ya babe, it *itches*!" Raphael said, scrunching up his face.

Sighing, Juno kissed him on the forehead. "You're really cute when you're stubborn." She sat on the chair that was beside his bed.

"Yeah? Well, cute Raphie wants these tubes outta his arm." Raphael grinned a cheesy grin, trying to play on Juno's sympathy.

"Cute Raphie can kiss my ass! ...Just until tomorrow, okay? Then you can eat whatever you want and you can have the tubes out of your arm."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise." Juno smiled and leaned in for a kiss. She laid her head on Raphael's shoulder, and slung her arm over him. "I'm so glad you're okay," she whispered.

"Me too. I didn't even know what was happening. Everything just hurt. I barely even remember how I got here. Leo did real good, keeping my brothers in line so's they could get me back here."

Juno was silent for a moment. _That's right...he wouldn't know how he got here, would he? Should I tell him?_

Raphael could feel Juno tense for a moment. "What is it, babe?"

"It wasn't Leo."

"What?"

"It was Don. It was Don who called me and told me how to get to you guys. Leo was...he was in bad shape."

"Woah. Okay. I guess Leo was all rattled what with me bein' so busted, eh?"

Juno sat herself back up and looked wistfully at Raphael. "Yeah, I guess he was." After another moment of silence, Juno shifted her chair closer to Raph's bed and leaned towards him again. She nestled her head in the crook of his neck and draped her arm over him. Lazily, she traced her fingers along his shoulder, neck, and face.

Raph closed his eyes. "You gonna stay with me, Juno?"

"Mm-hm."

Careful not to move his injured leg, Raphael inched as close to the far edge of the bed as he could. Confused as to why Raphael was moving away, Juno sat up again. She was about to say something when she noticed he had made enough room for her beside him. He raised an eye ridge in a silent question. Blushing, Juno nodded and smiled. Gingerly, she got up onto the bed. Hurting Raphael was the last thing she wanted to do. She settled in close and was surprised when he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her even closer.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" he asked, his voice almost too low to hear.

"No, Raph. What about you, though? You're all bandaged and broken. What if I accidentally hurt you?"

"You could never hurt me, Juno," he replied, his voice fading out.

"What does that mean?" Juno asked. Raphael didn't answer. "Raph?" Silence. She realized his breathing had levelled out. He was asleep. "Goodnight, big guy," she whispered before closing her eyes.

* * *

a/n: Well, there you have a nice, serene chapter. =) But don't worry...Leo's dams will break and he will confess...who knows? Maybe next chapter!


	22. Chapter 21

a/n: Thanks to vampirelover14, Britney101, The Silent Hunter and Diana Fay for your reviews for last chapter. Everybody pretty much guessed right...it is definitely time for Leo to crack! So here it is all...enjoy!

standard disclaimer applies_  
_

* * *

_Christmas Day_

Leo had been holed up inside himself for four days now. He had been ignoring the chatter and festivities and Christmas joy. He was guilty. Ignoring the looks and well meaning words from all the family, he had shut the door on everyone.

"AAAARGH!" Leo woke up with a start. He had fallen asleep in the sewer tunnels again. And again, he had had the same dream. This time, Raphael did not only plummet to the ground and break his leg. In his dreams, he didn't survive. Wiping tears from his eyes, he got up. He leaned one hand against the cool stone wall. Maybe today was the day. I mean, if you're not honest with your family on Christmas, when can you be? Leo shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts as he ambled his way back to the lair.

* * *

Back in the lair, Mikey was busy playing with the remote control Battle Shell that Donatello had built for him. He steered it into Raph's room, where the hot headed turtle had been moved.

"Hey, Raph! Check this out! Donnie made it for me!" he picked up the toy and handed it to his brother.

"Woah, that's crazy! It looks just like the real thing!"

Distracted by the IV bag he had inadvertently bumped into, Mikey scrunched up his face. "What's crazy is that you're kinda being fed from a bag...and you don't get up to go pee either, that goes in a bag too..."

"Yeah, we actually just switch the bags when one gets full and the other gets empty," came a voice from behind Mikey. It was Donatello, smirking to himself.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Einstein. Why don't you come a bit closer, and I can break your leg, too? It'll toughen you up a bit," joked Raphael. "Payback for not getting me off these damned tubes!"

"Hey boys, let's play nice, okay? It's Christmas day!" Juno's head popped up behind Donatello. "And besides, how was I to know you'd spike a fever? Tubes stay in!" Walking forwards, she held up a wrapped gift. "Merry Christmas, Raph." Juno gave him a quick peck on the lips. "By the way...I *love* the carpet in my room! It's full of colours, it's soft...it's...perfect."

"Yeah. You've been complaining about the damned floor so much, I decided that I had to do something or else my ears would start to bleed. So I went shopping with Casey. Well, online shopping. He actually went out and got it." Raphael grinned. "And you're welcome. I'm glad you like it, babe."

"Beats that concrete floor any day! And here, take your present!"

Taking it from her hands, Raphael shook the gift. It didn't rattle much, and it was large. "Thanks, babe," he smiled.

"Come on, come on! Open it, Raph!"

"Hold on a sec Mikey! It's mine, not yours!" he yelled, pulling it out of Mikey's reach. Raphael continued to look it over, trying to guess what it was. He glanced over at Donatello a few times to see if he knew what it was, but the turtle's face gave nothing away. Finally giving in to his curiosity, Raphael tore it open.

"Woah..." he breathed. Raphael stared at his sais. The handles had been re-wrapped. The worn leather was now interwoven with the fabric from his red bandana. "Did you-"

"Yeah. I had some spare time. Oh, and here. You'll be needing this I guess." Juno held up a new red bandana. "Allow me?" she asked, as she stepped forward to tie it around Raphael's head.

"Sure," replied Raph. He closed his eyes and breathed in Juno's scent as she bent close. He put his hand behind her neck and pulled himself up for a kiss. As she finished tying the bandana, he smiled up at her and said, "Well whaddaya know? Fits perfect."

"You look good, bro!" cheered Mikey.

Suddenly, the curtain to Raphael's room was swept open. It was Leo. Something was wrong.

"Leo! You're back! Merry Christmas! Hey, are you okay?" Juno took a step towards the eldest turtle, but stopped when she saw the look in his eyes.

"Raph. I have to tell you something."

"Sure, Leo. Why don't you come in here 'stead of standin' there like a stranger. I ain't seen much o'ya these past few days. Where ya been, bro?" Raph smiled. "Ya look like hell. Have you been sleepin' alright?"

Leonardo shook his head. "Stop." He balled his hands into fists and looked at the floor. "I don't deserve that. Not from you."

"What're you talking about, Leo? You're not makin' any sense-"

"Raph...listen. Everyone just listen. I...It was my fault. It was my fault you got hurt, Raphael."

Mikey put an arm around Leonardo. "Hey Leo, come on, no one blames you, okay? It was totally an accident!" he said, trying to soothe his brother.

"No, you don't understand!" Leonardo raised his voice as he shook off Mikey's arm. "It *was* my fault! It was no accident." There was a pause before he spoke again. "I was jealous," he whispered.

_Oh no...the shit's hitting the fan now..._ thought Juno. Her eyes going wide. She backed up against the wall, leaning on it for fear of falling over.

"I was jealous of you, Raph."

Raphael looked confused. His eyes went to Donatello, his older brother's face showing a tiny bit of recognition.

Genuinely confused, Raphael furrowed his brow at his oldest brother. "Leo, I don't know what you're trying to say. Jealous of what? My good looks? I mean come on, I was on the ceiling! Don't tell me you wanted to switch places with me-"

"NO! I was jealous because JUNO CHOSE YOU, RAPH! Because I liked her, and she chose YOU! Not me...She chose you over me." Silence followed Leo's outburst. He began to pace. "I wasn't thinking of you that night, or the nights before. All I could think of was why not me? That's why...that's why I wasn't looking out for you. I was distracted. It's my fault you were shot at. If I had been covering you like I was told, you wouldn't have fallen." Leo stopped pacing. He looked at Raphael, his eyes brimming with guilt. Slowly, he fell to his knees. "It's all my fault...I'm sorry Raph. I'm so sorr-"

As soon as Leo had said the words 'Juno chose you', it all started to make sense to Raphael. He may not have been the smartest Hamato brother, but he wasn't that stupid, either. But it couldn't be true, right? Leo would never betray him like this...would he? Raphael felt a chill settle in his spine and his stomach dropped. Leo was lying, right? He had to be! "Shut up." Raph's voice was barely a whisper. He had shifted so that he was partly sitting up. "You're fuckin' with me, right? Tell me this is some kind of sick joke, Leo." Part of Raphael held on to the vague hope that Leonardo was lying. He desperately hoped that Leo would just nod and say, 'Yeah, sorry Raph...I just made that all up.' And then maybe he'd bap him a good one and they'd all laugh or something.

Stunned, Mikey and Donatello could only look back and forth between their two brothers. Leo shook his head. He was still on the floor. He didn't know how Raphael would react now. It really could go either way. But that didn't matter to Leo. All that mattered to him is that now his brother knew the truth. "It's no joke, Raph. I should've been stronger. I should've been a better brother, I shou-"

"Shut up! Shut up shut up SHUT UP!" Raph's voice was hysterical. He may have been on the verge of tears he was so angry. "What the FUCK Leo?" he yelled, his voice cracking. "You always gotta have everything, is that it? I ain't good enough?" Raphael paused to catch his breath. He wanted Leo to get up off the floor. He didn't want to have to feel sorry for him. In fact, he realized slowly...he *hated* seeing Leo there on the floor. "I don't DESERVE to be happy! FUCK YOU Leo! For all your talk of being *responsible*, of being a better leader...well you sure fucked it up. You fucked it up big time, *Leonardo*! 'Cuz now my fucking leg is broken, and it's All. Your. Fault." Raph stopped, letting his words sink in. He was breathing hard, and glaring murder at Leo. "And for what? Because of a girl? Leo this ain't like you. This ain't like you," he repeated, softer. He didn't know what else to say. All he knew is that for once in his pitiful life, his life of hiding in the shadows, his life where his attempts at getting his emotions in control seemed so feeble...things were finally going right...he was happy...and for some reason, his eldest brother wanted to take it all away from him. His own brother...

"Raph, please.."

"No. Get out. Get out before I get up and break your fucking face. GET OUT Leo, ya hear me? Have a merry fucking Christmas and get the FUCK OUT!" Raphael roared. His IV drip crashed the floor as he gestured wildly.

Leonardo stumbled to his feet. His face awash with tears, he took one look at his outraged brother, and ran.

Seconds ticked by as silence engulfed the family. Everyone turned as a small noise escaped Juno. She was crying. Her breath hitching, she was cringed against the wall. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry...this is..this is all my fault. I should never have gotten between brothers...please...please forgive me. I have to go...I should go..."

"No, Juno! Please. This ain't your fault. Please don't go..." Raphael asked softly. He dropped his head into his hands. "Stay with me, Juno."

"Yeah, sis..." Mikey took a step towards her.

"Juno, it's probably better if you stay," agreed Donatello.

Juno shook her head. "No...I can't. Just please...I have to go..." And with that, she disappeared towards the exit, sobbing along the way.

"Fuck!" Raphael slammed a fist into the wall. He looked down at the floor where his sais had fallen. For one rage filled moment, he envisioned picking them up and plunging them into Leo's thick plastron. Shaking his head, he knew that wasn't the answer. Hurting Leo wouldn't change anything...

"My sons..."

All heads turned to see Splinter walking in.

"I heard what has happened. I am sorry, Raphael. I did not know what was bothering your brother so. I should have talked to him. I feel I have failed you all." Splinter looked down, almost ashamed of himself.

"No. No father. This ain't your fault either. No more blame games. This is Leonardo's fault, no one else's." There was a pause as Raphael buried his face in his hands. "Why?" he whispered. "Why didn't he say anything to me? Why'd he let it get this far?"

* * *

Elsewhere in the sewers, Juno was wondering the same thing. _Could I have done, or said anything to avoid all of this? _In a sort of mindless stupor, Juno wandered until she found herself topside. Without realizing it, she had walked in the direction of the Brooklyn Bridge. _Was it really only three weeks ago Raph brought me here?_ Climbing the structure, she barely took notice of the winter wind blowing around her. _When did life get so complicated? I mean, back home, it was simple. Get up in the morning, fight. Complete a mission, get some shore leave. Get another mission...fight. The same old. _

Underneath her confusion, another emotion was starting to take over. Anger. Juno didn't recognize it yet, but it was there...slowly coming to the surface. A movement in the corner of her eye broke her train of thoughts. Far below, she could see a lone person walking across the bridge. There wasn't much in the way of traffic, it being Christmas and all. Whoever it was, he/she was all alone. _Wait...not alone. There're five more behind. _Though she couldn't hear, Juno could tell what was going on. It was a woman who was alone. And the five behind her were men. They were calling to her. It was obvious the woman was hurrying. It was when one of them began to run after her that Juno finally moved. _Come on, Juno...if it was April you'd help her. Move. MOVE!_

* * *

"Come on gorgeous! Wait up!" the man yelled as he grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!" the woman yelled.

"Or what...you'll scream?" sneered another man.

"No one will hear you anyway. But come on...we was just looking for some charity. You know, a Christmas Present. None of us got one this year..." drawled a particularly greasy one.

"Maybe because you're all fucking bastards!" The woman shook her arm again, trying to get free. But another thug came up behind her and grabbed her. One of his hands brushed against her breasts.

"Oooh...little 'nippy' out here, ain't it?" he whispered in her ear.

"Let her go, asshole."

"Wha?" The five thugs whipped around to see who it was. It was Juno, looking wild with her hair blown about and her clothes wet, clinging to her skin.

"Oooh..who are you, sexy? Come to join the fun?" one of them sneered.

"Sure," she replied, leaning on one leg, and crossing her arms in front of her. "If by fun you mean me kicking your asses."

"Oh ho ho...lookie here, guys. We got ourselves a feisty one. Scott, hold her for me, wouldja? I gotta teach this wet rat a lesson." The man holding the scared woman shoved her at 'Scott'. He smirked and walked towards Juno. Juno never changed her stance. She narrowed her eyes at the man coming towards her. _What a fucking joke..._

The man walked up to Juno intent on grabbing her arm. Maybe twisting it behind her back so she couldn't get away. He got about as far as laying a hand on her wrist. With one quick motion, Juno pulled him towards her and head butted him, knocking him out cold. She watched as he thudded to her feet. Then, with a cold conscience, she knelt down and took his head in her hands. She cradled it for a moment as she looked up at the four remaining thugs, who seemed too shocked to move.

CRACK!

The sound of the man's neck snapping was loud enough to be heard over the blowing wind. The woman who was still being held whimpered softly.

"What the fuck? You're a fucking murderer!" yelled a man, pointing at Juno.

"Yeah? And you're a fucking rapist! Let her go!" Juno pointed at the woman.

"I don't think so, you crazy bitch." _click_.

Juno heard the sound of a gun being cocked.

"First, we're gonna rape both of you. *Then* we're gonna kill both of you."

Juno broke into a run towards the man holding the gun.

"Fuck!" he yelled as he fired at her.

The woman's muffled screaming could be heard as the man holding her frantically tried to cover her mouth. The other two men shielded themselves as the man holding the gun fired erratically, surprised by Juno's quick movement. But the gun wouldn't save him. Juno took both shots in her chest as she barrelled herself into the man, her shoulder connecting with his sternum. The gun flew from his hand as he fell backward. Quickly snatching the gun from the air, Juno pointed it at him and fired once. The man was dead before he hit the ground; a single bullet hole punctured his forehead, smoke wafting out from it. Before anyone else could react, Juno fired again, and again. Two men fell this time. One with a bullet hole through his jugular, the other's body writhing a few times as the bullet bounced around in his skull.

"Well that just leaves you now, doesn't it?" Juno pointed the gun at the last man. The woman was crying now.

"Please...please...let me go...I just want to go home..." she whimpered.

"J-just back away, lady. I dunno who you are...but y-you take one m-more step forward and I'll fire...I swear!" The man was holding the woman in front of him, like a shield. The gun he wielded was was against her head.

"You fucking coward," Juno spat, lowering the gun.

"Haha...yeah. Yeah! Crazy bitch! That's right! Now turn around. I'm leaving here now and I'm leaving alive."

"No you're not."

BAM!

A single gunshot rang through the air once more. The woman slumped to the ground. _She...shot me?..._

_Now!_ Taking advantage of the man's confusion, Juno ran forward and threw a hard right hook, catching him just at the jawline. There was an audible crunch as the bones in his jaw broke. He fell backward and Juno jumped on him. For a while, nothing could be heard but a horrible thudding and cracking as Juno pummelled her fists into the man's face. Her breathing was slow, and calm, as she demolished the man below her. It was only when her fists hit the concrete that she realized he was dead...had been dead for a while now.

She turned to see the woman trying to crawl away, a line of blood following her. Wiping her hands on the man's clothes, Juno got up and walked over to the woman.

"Please...don't hurt me...please..." she kept saying.

"I'm sorry I had to shoot you. It's not fatal. Just keep pressure on the wound." Juno's voice was emotionless as she spoke. She sighed as the woman fainted.

* * *

_At the hospital..._

"Oh my god! Emergency! Looks like we have a gunshot victim here! Get the stretcher!" a paramedic was yelling. He picked the woman off the ground and looked around.

"Is anyone out there?" he called. But all he could see was the dark outline of someone walking away.

* * *

a/n: Okay, so Juno went crazy...albeit in her own away of expressing things...but she lost it. Poor girl...feeling all stuck in the middle. This chapter was actually pretty difficult for me to write. It's hard to get into Leo's and Raph's heads! What are those two thinking? Anyway, all reviews are welcome, so please do so if you are so inclined!


	23. Chapter 22

a/n: Thanks to Diana Fay, Britney101, The Silent Hunter and mela for reviewing the last chapter! In the aftermath of Leo's confession and Juno's brutal murder of those five worthless rapists, what will happen? Here is the next installment so you can all find out!_  
_

Standard disclaimer applies of course._  
_

* * *

_Later that night..._

_On the late late news tonight, we have a Christmas Caper on our hands folks! Yes, that's right! There is a mysterious 'saviour' out there._

_ Or perhaps murderer is the better word for it_, interrupted the other newscaster. The three turtles and their father were gathered around the tv. Raphael was in a specially designed wheelchair Donatello had made him for Christmas. He was pretty pleased with himself for designing it. Raphael was just glad he was off the catheter.

_Yes, that's right. We have a woman here, who, under mysterious circumstances was left at the hospital. She arrived with a non-fatal gunshot wound to her torso. She claims she was 'saved' by a mysterious woman. Her account tells of five armed thugs who tried to rape her and of a woman who took them all on._

_ Yes, it certainly was a grisly scene at the Brooklyn Bridge tonight. _The scene on the television changed to what looked to be live footage of the bridge. A helicopter was circling around and one could clearly see five bodies on the ground.

"Woah..." uttered Mikey as they all wordlessly continued to watch.

_She hasn't told us much folks, but what she has said is that her 'saviour' had been shot herself, with no consequence! The only description she could give was that she had dark hair, and golden eyes. Strange isn't it?_

Pushing the mute button, Donatello looked Raphael. "Golden eyes? Who do we know that has golden eyes?"

"And the ability to take bullets without getting hurt?" said Mikey softly.

"Aw no...No way...she couldn't have *killed* those guys..." Raphael was shaking his head.

There was a slight creak as the door to the lair opened.

"Juno?" called Mikey.

There was no answer.

"Oh my god, Juno..." breathed Raphael as he took sight of her.

Juno walked in, slowly and shakily; soaking wet from the winter outside. Her shirt was bloody where she was shot. Spatters of blood flecked her face, neck and arms. She looked up at her family, tears staining her face.

"My child..." Splinter was by her side in a second. "What have you done...?"

Wordlessly, she walked past them all into the kitchen. She seemed distracted, as if she wasn't all there, or maybe it was as if no one else was there but her.

"Babe?" Raph called after her. He wheeled himself slowly towards the kitchen, Mikey and Don beside him.

"JUNO!" yelled Mikey. The turtles watched as the girl threw off her shirt only to take a large kitchen knife in her hand. Michelangelo was there in a flash just as Juno stabbed into her chest. "Oh my god! Juno, what...what are you doing?"

Juno's face was a mix of pain and frustration as she dug her fingers in the hole she had dug out. Donatello was doing all he could to restrain Raphael from getting up. Mikey couldn't do a thing as Juno continued to wriggle her fingers around in the bloody mess that used to be her sternum.

"Aah..." she breathed, seemingly out of relief as she finally extracted her hand and dropped two metal slugs onto the counter. Juno closed her eyes and leaned back, letting her body heal itself.

There was an eerie silence as no one knew what to say. Only when Splinter joined them, did someone finally speak.

"My child, what has happened?"

Juno looked up at Splinter, at everyone, as if seeing them all for the first time. She licked her lips and looked at her torn shirt on the floor. Staining her face with her fingers, she wiped the tears from her eyes, leaving crimson streaks across her face. Her mouth opened as if to speak, but Juno walked past them again, towards the centre of the lair, the living room where the tv was. She finally came to a stop near the brick wall. "I...killed them. I killed those motherfuckers." Juno looked at Splinter. He seemed to expect her to say more, but the girl stayed silent.

Splinter looked at Juno. _Who is this girl?_ She had changed. This wasn't the same Juno who left the lair earlier. "It is not our place to take lives in our own hands, Juno. What you have done...it is murder."

"Yeah well. No one was there to stop me this time."

"This is about Leo and Raph, isn't it?" Donatello said softly. "You didn't know what to do...so you got angry. You...you didn't mean it. It's like that time in the park. Am I right, Juno?"

"I dunno. I guess. Maybe. Yes." Juno clenched her fists and stared the the floor.

Breathing deeply, Juno faced the wall, and put her hands up against it. "This is why I wanted to put my weapons away. This is why I didn't want to fight again. Because god help me, something takes over. Something I've only begun to control...And after what happened earlier...I dunno. I just lost it. I needed to beat the shit out of something! Because as usual, it's my fault. I don't care what Leo says or thinks. If...I hadn't had gotten between him and Raph..." her voice hitched as she began to sob. She wrapped her arms around herself and felt her knees go weak. Suddenly, a well muscled arm from behind her hit the wall on her right, the dark green hand resting open-palmed on the wall. She turned quickly to find Raphael in front of her. Juno heard the soft thud behind her as he brought up his other arm, enclosing her. He was struggling to keep himself up, leaning hard against the wall.

"Raph! You shouldn't be standing!" Juno exclaimed, putting her hands flat against his plastron. Raphael wasn't listening. He shuffled closer, all but pinning her to the wall. He bent his head down, so that his forehead was touching hers.

"Juno..." he breathed. "Don't say that shit. That's not fair to you. Blaming yourself is bullshit, you hear me?" Raphael shuddered slightly. The effort to keep himself up wasn't going to last long. "Don't leave again. Don't leave me again. I need you." His voice was low and hoarse.

"O...okay, Raph. I won't."

"Promise me."

"I won't, Raph." Juno shifted uncomfortably, her voice wavering. She had to move her hands and place them flat against the brick behind her, Raphael was leaning into her so hard. She looked like a little girl below Raph's imposing frame.

Raphael pulled away slightly, so he could look her in her eyes. "I said promise me." If Raph could have freed a hand from the wall, he would have used it to tilt her chin up. But there was no need anyway, Juno's eyes were locked on his.

"I promise, Raphael."

Pulling back a bit further, he looked down at her bloody clothes. "Good. Now get yourself cleaned up, okay?"

"Raph, I..." _I'm sorry..._ Juno wanted to say. But she knew she'd break into tears. Her breathing was coming in short gasps, and she didn't know what to say. Raphael had never spoken to her in this tone; it was pure authority.

"Go."

Juno looked up at Raphael, unable to read his expression. Was he angry with her? She couldn't tell. She knew Mikey was scared. She could see his face just past Raph's right shoulder. He hadn't said a word since she had stabbed herself. Juno glanced at Raphael again. His eyes were narrowed on her. _He is angry with me..._ Wordlessly, she ducked under his right arm and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Raphael! Please, sit back down. Your leg...Donatello, Michelangelo, please, help." Splinter made a beeline for the wheelchair. Mikey and Donnie each hooked an arm around Raphael to help guide him back into a comfortable sitting position.

"What was that about, Raph?" Donatello threw an accusatory glance at his younger brother.

"What was what about, Don?"

"That conversation you just had with your girlfriend. It was pretty...I dunno, intense."

"Just tellin' her to get cleaned up is all."

"Yeah well...it looked-"

"Looked like what, Donnie?" Raphael spat.

"I dunno. Whatever. I'm just saying it looked pretty harsh. Telling her what to do like that."

"If you're trying to give me relationship advice, don't, okay? Not like you'd know anything about it anyway!" Raphael waved his hand aggressively.

Donatello just shook his head. "Fine. Whatever, Raph."

* * *

_15 minutes later..._

"Hey, Juno, everything okay?" a small voice asked from the gloom.

Juno pulled aside the curtain separating her room from the rest of the lair and found Michelangelo standing in front of her. He was looking at his feet.

"Hey Mikey. Yeah, everything's okay. Well...sort of. Don't worry about me, okay? I'll be back out there in a few." She hugged him and he nodded as he shuffled back to the living room.

* * *

"Look, all I'm sayin' is that we can't play judge, jury and executioner here!" Raphael argued.

"Raph's right, master Splinter. We don't have to agree with what she did, but we can try and understand. I mean, she is a trained killer! You can't expect someone who's gone through the kind of life she has and then expect her to understand why you can't just kill someone. Besides...she keeps talking about 'losing control', about a 'monster'...I don't know what that means, but I think there's more to her than she's told us." Donatello had been pacing up and down in front of the couch while Raphael and Splinter were arguing over what to do with Juno.

"She's still the same Juno though, right? I mean...she's not like evil Juno...right?" Mikey asked. He hadn't said anything in a while, and was now sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Yeah Mike. I'm still the same girl. I'm not evil, I'm not a deranged psychopath, okay?" Juno walked towards her family, sensing their wariness. She smiled and sat on the floor beside Michelangelo.

"Oh good!" Mikey wrapped his arms around his sister in a big hug. "'Cuz I was afraid you'd have to leave us..."

"I'm not going anywhere, Mikey." Juno looked at Splinter. "But I guess maybe I owe you guys an explanation. I...I'm not going to lie. I never wanted to tell you guys any of this. I thought...maybe this was my chance to start over. Just forget about who I was back at home...what I did."

"Your story is one I am interested in hearing Juno. My sons have graciously vouched for your honour, and have told me to see past your deeds." He opened his eyes from the armchair in which he sat and looked at the door. "But perhaps we should wait until we are all here." _My son...Leonardo...where are you?_

"Leo...I never meant to hurt him. How long do you think he'll be gone?" asked Juno, looking at Raphael.

Raphael huffed out a breath. "He won't be back for a while. If I know Leo, he's out there wrestlin' with his conscience or whateva."

"I still feel like I'm responsible for that. I mean, I knew he liked me! I just...I just couldn't bring myself to let him down like that though."

Wheeling himself closer to Juno, Raphael looked down at her. "I told you, it ain't your fault okay? You can't blame yourself for having to make a choice. No matter what, it was always going to have to be either him, or me."

"...Yeah...okay," Juno said, tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Come on, sis, don't cry," soothed Mikey, putting an arm around her.

Juno could only respond with a feeble attempt at a smile.

"Juno, my sons. Perhaps we should rest for tonight. I would like to meditate on the events of this evening. And you, Juno. I would appreciate if you did not venture to the outside world until tomorrow." Splinter got up and made his way to his room.

Donatello yawned and stretched his arms out. "Yeah. I'm hitting the sack. We'll all talk some more tomorrow. Come on, Mikey," he held his hand out to the youngest turtle, pulling him up to his feet.

As they walked away, Mikey looked back once. "Goodnight, Juno!" he called.

Juno looked up and gave a woeful smile before waving back.

Slowly, she got up and turned to Raphael. "You want me to help you to your room?" Juno bit her bottom lip and looked down at the floor. For some reason, she didn't feel like she could bear to look at Raphael.

"Yeah, sure."

Raphael was silent as Juno wheeled him towards his room. He wasn't sure what to say to her. He was upset with her. ...Not so much with what she had done, or when she had left, but he was upset with her for blaming herself. None of what had transpired was her fault. He had told her that. But she still persisted in this stupid blame game. He didn't want to hear any of it.

"Raph?" Juno asked, as they arrived at his room.

"What?"

"Why..." she stopped. She walked in front of him so she could face him. "You're angry with me."

Raphael turned his face away from Juno, and looked at the wall. "Yeah I am."

"Raph, I-"

"Don't say it!" he suddenly cut her off. He was looking at her again. _She has that stupid look on her face again. She blames herself. Fuck! How can I make her understand!_ "Don't say you're sorry. I already told you-"

"That none of this is my fault, I heard you the first time!"

"Then why ain't you shuttin' up about it?"

"Why are you yelling at me?" cried Juno, her voice rising.

"'Cuz maybe if I say it louder, you might actually *listen* instead of having it go in one ear and out the other!" _Shit...I think we're having our first fight..._

"Easy for you to say, when-"

"When what? When I'm in this fucking wheelchair? When I'm the one with the broken fucking leg? When what, Juno? You think this is easy? You think-"

"Shut up, Raph! Stop yelling, okay? Stop making me feel-" Juno turned around. She didn't want to face Raphael. She didn't want him to see her cry...or more accurately, she didn't want him to see that he could make her cry. The tears came anyway, though. Fighting hard to stay silent, Juno let the tears fall from her eyes.

Raphael could see Juno shake slightly. He could see her breathe deeply. He knew she was crying. _Fuck. Now she's crying. Look what you did, you hothead. Now *this*...this is your fault. You made her cry._ Sighing softly, Raphael wheeled himself closer to Juno. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. "I'm sorry, Juno. Please...please don't cry. I'm sorry I lost I temper. I didn't mean to yell at you."

Juno turned slowly and knelt in front of Raphael. The sight of her made his stomach churn. _Jesus...you did this Raph. You made her feel like this. Maybe you don't deserve her. Fuck, don't think like that. Just make it right._ Leaning slightly forward, Raphael used his hands to wipe the tears from Juno's face. "I shouldn't have yelled. I'm sorry, Juno, okay?"

Her breath hitching, Juno only nodded and leaned forward to rest her head and arms on Raphael's lap. She felt Raph's hand on her head and the other on her shoulder.

"I don't know what to do, Raph. I don't know how to fix things, or make them better."

"What're you talking about, Juno?"

"Everything. I want Leo to come back. I want things to be okay with all of us again. And I don't want you guys to be scared of me. Of what I can do."

Pushing Juno up so he could look at her, Raph smiled slightly. "I ain't afraid of you, girly. I'm probably the only one here who can understand how you feel. I know what it's like to lose control. To know that something inside o'you can just...take over. You ain't alone, Juno."

Smiling back, Juno nodded. "Okay, big guy. I trust you. Come on. I'll help you out of this thing so you can sleep."

* * *

Elsewhere, in the black of night, Leonardo sat atop a building, leaning against the cold concrete. His eyes were closed. He was feeling...lighter, in a way. Through his confession, he had alleviated some of the guilt he had felt for what happened to his brother. But Leo needed forgiveness. He wanted to hear Raphael say he was forgiven. But he knew that wasn't going to happen right away. Knowing Raphael's temper, Leo decided to wait until morning. Then he would go back home.

* * *

a/n: Okay, I have no idea what is with Raph in this chapter. It just came out that way, I swear! All reviews are welcome!


	24. Chapter 23

a/n: Thanks to Diana Fay, Mela, Brittney of Angels, The Silent Hunter, and Vampirelover14 for the reviews on the last chapter! This chapter has a lot of text. Mostly because we're going to find out a little bit more about Juno. I've got a lot of backstory in here, so hopefully you guys can get through it. Enjoy! Oh, and please review if you'd like, those are great.

standard disclaimer applies

* * *

Juno awoke to the smell of breakfast. She got up slowly, the events of the night before swimming around in her head. _Raphael...what was that last night? He was so...I dunno. Authoritative. It was different. This isn't gonna be a Korlath thing again, is it? That guy was bad news. ...Bad news...that's what Casey had said once about Raphael. _Shaking her head, Juno grabbed some pants off the floor and walked out of her room, intent on eating whatever it was that smelled so good.

On the way to the kitchen, she passed by Raphael's room. Stopping, she knocked on the wall twice. She felt nervous...but she didn't know why.

"Raph?"

Silence.

Slowly, she opened the curtain, peering inside. He was still asleep. Quietly, she tiptoed into his room. Juno smiled as she neared. Raphael's mouth was wide open, his left arm splayed out by his side, and his right arm was laid across his stomach.

"Classy..." she whispered, sniggering slightly.

Juno knelt down beside the makeshift mattress of bean bags and ran her hands lightly over his chest, finally resting them beside his head. She was about to touch his cheek when his right hand shot up suddenly and grabbed her wrist, hard.

Raphael was roused out of his sleep by something touching him. He wasn't sure what it was, but instinctively, he reached up and grabbed something. Hearing a yelp of surprise, he opened his eyes to find Juno's face above his own, looking hurt.

"Babe...Hey...Sorry, I didn't know it was you."

Juno's heart was pounding in her chest. Raphael was smiling up at her. _What did you expect, Juno?_ She thought to herself. Indeed, she had been expecting something else...she had flinched visibly when her wrist was grabbed, and what was with her heart? Why was she so nervous?

"Juno? Hey, what's wrong? I didn't hurt ya, did I?" Raphael's voice soothed.

Juno snapped out of it and looked down at Raph. "No...no, you didn't. Sorry, I was just surprised," she feigned a smile.

"You're lying. What is it, Juno?" Raphael shuffled around, sitting himself up. "Yer actin' scared." The look on Juno's face was definitely fear. But fear of what? Of him? "Ya scared o'me, babe?"

"Ah...it's nothing, Raph. Don't worry, okay? Hey, let's get some breakfast!" Juno made a move to get up, but Raphael held her arm. He was looking at her, concerned.

"Juno, you know I'd never hurt you, right? Didja think I was gonna hit ya? Geezus, babe...why would you think that?"

Feigning some more smiles, Juno shook her head. "It's nothing, Raph, okay? Trust me."

Raphael nodded slowly as he let go of Juno's arm. He didn't believe her, but if she didn't want to talk about it, then that was fine by him. He'd get it out of her later. Letting her help him into his wheelchair, they left for the breakfast table.

* * *

"I thought you didn't like food this heavy in the morning, Juno?" asked Donatello, watching as Juno shovelled some eggs into her mouth.

She shrugged. "Feel hungry." Swallowing, Juno took a swig of coffee. "It always happens after...after a fight. I get hungry."

"Fight? What do you mean fight?" Donatello looked at Raphael briefly.

"You know...on the bridge. I took a couple of bullets through the chest. Healing usually makes me hungry."

"Oh. Well that makes sense. Your body has to metabolize the energy faster in order for you to heal yourself."

"Man, I wish I coulda seen you fight those dudes off, Juno. I mean...maybe minus the whole killing part..." commented Mikey.

Juno smiled at her brother. "It was kind of uneventful actually. They were down fast. They had guns, but those don't really help if you're fighting against me."

"Ow!" Raph yelled as he accidentally bumped his leg into the table. "Damnit! This thing's got a shit turning radius, Donnie."

"Well, we could always just cut off your leg, Raph. *That* would make the turning radius smaller," quipped Donatello.

"Haha. You're so funny." Raph was about to say something more, but a soft voice spoke from the kitchen entrance.

"Hey everyone."

There was silence as everyone at the table turned to look at Leonardo. He had returned.

He shifted on his feet, looking down at the floor. "Um, look. I'm sorry, okay? I know I've failed all of you. Raphael. Can you forgive me?" Leonardo looked at his younger brother, a pleading look in his eyes.

Raph put down his fork and wheeled himself closer to Leonardo. "Well, you made some pretty shittastic decisions recently," he said gruffly. Softening a little, Raphael sighed. "But yeah, Leo. You ain't perfect. You're gonna slip up sometimes. But I gotta know. Why didn't you just tell me? Why'd ya wait?"

"Come on, Mikey, help me with something in the lab?" Donatello got up.

"No, Donnie, it's okay. You can all stay. I let you all down. It could've been anyone on the ceiling." Leonardo looked at Raphael. The sight of the strongest of them confined to a wheelchair made his heart ache. Kneeling down in front of Raph, he looked down at his hands. "I don't know why I didn't tell you. I guess maybe I was holding out. Maybe Juno would change her mind." Leonardo looked up at Juno as he said her name. "But...she didn't. Raph...I can't believe I let you down most of all. Knowing I did this to you," he gestured at Raph's splinted leg. "I..." Leo suddenly couldn't go on, his breath hitching in his throat.

"Aw geez...Leo, don't...don't do that..." Raphael put his hands on his brother's shoulders. "Hey. Hey look at me. Come on Fearless Leader. Look at me."

His eyes glittering, Leonardo looked up.

"Please...forgive me, Raphael."

Raphael closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, he said, "I ain't gonna lie to you, Leo. I'm still angry with you. I feel betrayed, like you thought I ain't as good as you. Like maybe Juno shoulda chosen the best one of us. And I ain't the best. But whateva. You say you're sorry. You're my brother. So I believe you. I believe you, Leo. Just...gimme time, alright?"

"Okay Raph. That's fair." Nodding to himself, Leo glanced at Juno quickly. He looked at Raphael again and hugged him. "Congratulations, bro. You got a girlfriend."

Smiling slightly, Raphael looked at Juno. She was sort of frozen to her spot at the table. She hadn't moved since Leonardo had appeared. "Yeah. I guess I do."

Juno got up from the table. She walked over to where Leonardo was kneeling and pulled him up to his feet. She smiled at him and touched his face, and laid a kiss on his cheek. Embracing him, she said, "I'm glad you're back home, Leo."

Knowing he might never get the chance again, Leo quickly planted a kiss on Juno's lips as she pulled away. "I'm glad I'm back home, too".

"Hey!" yelled Raph, grabbing a fork from the table and poking Leo with it. "Didn't I say I was still mad at ya?"

Laughing, Juno took the fork from Raphael. "Don't worry, big guy. You're still my main man."

"Leonardo!" called Splinter from the living room.

"Father!" Leonardo rushed over to him and knelt before his feet. "I'm sorry, Father. I'm sorry I let my brothers down."

"Get up, Leonardo. You have apologized enough. I merely wanted to say that I am glad you have found your way back home." Splinter smiled at his eldest son. "Now, go. Eat. Our family has much to discuss now that you are home."

"Uh...am I missing something? Much to discuss?" Leo scratched the back of his head.

* * *

Leonardo sat on the couch in disbelief. "You...you killed people?"

"Yeah, Leo. It's what I did back home. It...it just seemed like the right thing to do at the time."

"Right? Juno, killing is hardly ever the right thing to do! We avoid it as much as possible!"

"And maybe that's because you have the luxury of that choice, Leo! Remember, I was fighting a *war* back home!" Juno yelled.

"Well you're not back at home, Juno!" retorted Leonardo.

"Well, at least he ain't lecturing me this time," whispered Raphael over to Mikey.

"I don't know if I should laugh...or what, Raph. I mean...this is kinda serious...but at the same time, you're totally right!" whispered Mikey back.

"I know, I'm not back at home, Leo. And I know that in your eyes, that doesn't excuse my actions. But just try and understand where I'm coming from."

"And where, Juno, do you come from?" interrupted Splinter.

"You once said you came from a dark place, Juno. What did you mean?" asked Donatello.

Juno got up from the floor where she had been sitting. She looked sad. "Okay. You guys deserve to know. Just give me a sec." Juno headed to her room. When she returned, she had her omni-tool in her hand. She sat on the couch beside Leonardo. Raphael was on her left, Donatello leaned on the wall to her right, Michelangelo sat on the floor by the tv, and Splinter was in the armchair.

"I just want you all to know, that...nevermind. Just...here goes."

*** _Juno's Story_ ***

The war was in it's early stages when I was conceived. I don't know who my mother was. Or who my father was. What I do know, is that the mutants were on the rise. There were more and more of us born every day. The government decided that we needed to be controlled. They instituted a program where every pregnant woman had to be screened. If she was carrying a mutant child, she had two choices. Either terminate the pregnancy or donate your child to the government for...research.

The paranoia around the world went crazy. There was propaganda against mutants everywhere. We were called freaks, and treated as such. My mother was pregnant with me during this time. On a routine screening, it was found out that I was a mutant. However, she was somehow coerced into carrying me full term. I know that she was paid. My own mother sold me to a government that hated me before I was born.

I wouldn't know for a number of years yet...but the reason why they wanted me was because of my mutation. It was apparently unique at the time. My strength, agility, speed, and ability to physically heal was...worth a lot.

My earliest memory of my childhood is...this metal table. I spent a lot of time on this metal table. I don't know what they did. All I know is they would prick me with needles, cut me with knives, break my bones...sometimes, I wasn't even conscious when they were experimenting.

The humans got it into their heads to condition me as a mutant killer. I was trained how to fight, how to wield weapons. They flooded me with anti-mutant propaganda. I remember some of it. I remember feeling...hate. All the time. I hated the mutants. And I hated the humans for what they were doing to me. I remember that once, I wanted to touch this woman's hair. She must have been a scientist at the facility. Her hair was this golden blonde. The exact opposite of my dark hair. It was long, and shiny. I got close enough one day to touch it. When I wouldn't let go, she screamed. I did the only thing I knew how to do: I snapped her neck. I was only a kid. Weeks, or maybe months passed. The humans were finding it increasingly hard to control me. You see...there was a reason for all my abilities. There was something dormant inside me. Some kind of...

Anyway, it got to this:

_Juno flicked her omni-tool on. She was looking for her classified files. Finding the file she was looking for, she pulled it up. The room was filled with the glow of the holo-video._

_ The camera was pointed at a room. The room itself was in chaos. There were people running everywhere, screaming everywhere. It was hard to see, there was smoke in the room. The turtles were leaning forward, trying to see what was going on. When the smoke cleared a little more, you could hear someone gasp. It could have been Mikey...or maybe Donatello..._

_ There was blood everywhere in the room. It was hard at first to tell what it was, the picture was in black and white...but it was unmistakably blood. There were dead bodies torn to pieces around the room. And in the middle of it all...was a young dark haired girl. She couldn't have been more than seven...maybe eight? She had what looked to be a darkened syringe in one hand...and in the other, a broken blood-stained glass beaker. There was no sound, but you could almost hear the girl screaming. She was crying...her back was against the wall. A man was trying to calm her down. As he stepped forward however, the little girl roared and charged forward. The man stumbled backward. The girl jumped in the air and landed on the man's chest. In her hands, the broken beaker slammed downward. She plunged it into the man's face once. Twice. Three times. _

_ Juno stopped the playback._

That was the first time I lost it. They called it: Isolated Incident 1. I was seven. It took a team of men with guns to put me down. Of course...I managed to heal back up. But the humans locked me away in cryogenic stasis. I would stay that way for two years.

During those two years, the mutant resistance became known as the International Association of Mutants. Mutants around the world banded together. They flocked to certain cities, certain parts of the world where the mutant population was high...and they stayed together. They formed a military, their own government. And sometime in the second year of my being frozen, someone found out about me. And they sent that someone in to get me.

I was rescued by an operative known only as Scorpion. I awoke in a room somewhere in the headquarters of the IAM. They were prepared for the worst...and good thing too. First thing I did was break out of my restraints. Then, I attacked Scorpion. I probably might have killed him...if it weren't for the fact that he can't be killed. He's an ...astral being of sorts...I don't know how to describe it...but suffice to say, he's immortal. Anyway...

It took years. Years and years of rehabilitation. So many times I remember hearing the words, "lost cause", or "we can't help her". But I was just a fucking kid! I didn't know anything except how to kill. I was so angry with the world. I wanted everyone to suffer like I did. No one was exempt. Then one day, Scorpion brought me an ice cream cone.

_Juno huffed. She shook her head and bit back _tears.

Yeah. An ice cream cone. I fucking ice cream cone that tasted so good...I had never had anything like that before. I started to cry. Scorpion asked me why I was crying. And I said, "I really like this." "So why're you crying?" he asked again. And I answered, "Because it tastes good. And I don't think I've ever done anything to deserve something this good."

_"So silly, right?" Juno said to no one. Splinter had his eyes closed as he sat in the armchair. Leonardo was still beside her, but he was staring at his hands. Donatello hadn't moved from where he leaned on the wall, and Mikey was sitting on the floor still, hugging his knees. Juno glanced at Raph. He was gripping the arm rests on his wheelchair tightly, his eyes focused on a point on the floor._

Scorpion told me that I could be good. That I didn't have to hate everyone and everything. He said that he could help me. He said that he needed to atone for something he did in the past. And that helping me was how he was going to do it. He sort of raised me after that. Taught me how to control my temper. He taught me how to keep what was inside of me inside of me. It hasn't been easy.

I've been pretty good for the most part. But a little bit of that...monster always comes out to play when I fight.

*** _End Juno's Story_ ***

Juno stopped talking. She looked uneasily at the turtles surrounding her, and the rat in front. _They're gonna kick me out. Nice one, Juno. You let your new family down._

"That's some story, Juno." Donatello's voice wafted through the darkness from where he was leaning against the wall.

"Pretty shit childhood," murmured Raphael on her left. He was looking at the floor, his hands fidgeting. _She's hiding something...I know it_. Raphael had been looking at Juno while she was telling her story. And there were a few times that she averted her eyes from his. A few times she had paused, not continuing a sentence. And then there was the look in her eyes. Fear. There was something she didn't want them to know.

Splinter stood up and slowly walked towards Juno. "My child. I thank you. At least now we have a better understanding of you and your actions. I can let the matter go now, it is finished. We will never speak of it again." Smiling down at the girl in front of him, Splinter held her face and then walked away.

Mikey got up from the floor, stretching a bit. He walked towards Juno.

"Uh...sis?"

"Yeah?"

Instead of saying anything, Mikey smothered Juno in his arms, hugging her. "I'm sorry everything sucked when you were a kid."

Surprised, Juno didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, me too. Sorry, Juno." Leonardo leaned over wrapped his arms around Juno and Mikey.

Juno heard a sigh beyond the mish mash of arms and bodies around her. She felt herself being squished more as a familiar set of olive green arms joined in.

"Hey no fair. I can't reach." Raph was stuck in his wheelchair.

Smiling, Juno extracted her arms from the pileup and gave a big squeeze to the turtles around her. "Thanks guys."

"Kay, I'm getting a cramp. Donnie, wouldja get off now?"

"Yeah, when did you get so heavy?" asked Leonardo, his voice muffled.

Mock scowling, Donatello smacked both Leo and Mikey on the back's of their head as he moved back. "You guys are just weaker, that's all."

Released from the super-hug, Juno turned to Raphael. He was sitting with his arms crossed, glaring at her.

"Oh don't be so grumpy big guy," teased Juno.

She got up from the couch and carefully straddled the red-banded turtle.

"Grumpy? Who you calling grum-"

Cutting him off mid-sentence, Juno caught his open mouth with hers, kissing him deeply. She moved her hands to his face as he uncrossed his own to hold her.

"Eww, is that tongue? Looks like he's eating her face..." Donatello covered his eyes. "We're probably gonna have to get used to this, aren't we?"

"I think *she's* eating *his* face..." Mikey looked over at Leo and stuck a finger down his throat in a throw-up gesture. Leo only smiled and shook his head.

Raphael paid them no mind...almost. He did make an effort to hold his hand up, palm-side in, fingers in a V shape.

* * *

a/n: Yes, Scorpion is a character from Mortal Kombat. I've always loved his character in the franchise, and so I am using him. In fact, I love all the ninjas from that franchise! But SC is my favourite. Just thought you should all know. ;)


	25. Chapter 24

a/n: Whew! Enough of dark chapters...let's do something a bit lighter... Thanks again to Brittany of Angels, Diana Fay, The Silent Hunter and kaaayyytteee for your reviews and kind words. This is a short chapter, but I figure every now and then you need one of these. Also, a new character introduced in this one, but she's really just for a single plot point and not too important otherwise. She's a use and toss character. I hope none of you mind. I won't be delving into her very much.

Standard disclaimer applies

* * *

_A few days later, New Years Eve_

"Too bad you can't stay! Are you sure you really have to leave?" a woman with long, platinum blonde hair asked.

April smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I've got a family thing. It's a great party though! Thanks!"

Waving, April turned and walked out into the cool night air. After a few moments to herself, Casey pulled up to the curb.

"Hey beautiful. Need a ride?"

April laughed as she got into the car. "Ugh, I'm glad to be leaving, that's for sure."

"What? That was a great party! And, ya gotta admit, being invited is an honour!" exclaimed Casey.

"Yeah...Felicia is a really important client. And her circle is small and full of important people. Still...it doesn't excuse the fact that she's a cold-hearted bitch."

Felicia Smythe was the foremost leader in genetics and a new client of Winters Corp. She had just secured a large financial backing from April, and had so invited her to her New Year's party. A cold and calculating woman, it was her research that had won April over. Felicia's field of research encompassed many things, but one part was wholly dedicated to trying to manipulate the human genome to be immune to cancer.

"I'm just curious to see what Juno's got going on." Casey swerved to avoid a slow car.

"I know! She's been at the house all day. Said she didn't need any help. I can't wait though. It'll be good to see the guys again," April said, grabbing the 'oh shit!' bar as Casey ran a stale yellow light.

A few streets later, after narrowly missing a truck, Casey turned a hard left and rolled into the driveway at the abandoned warehouse that connected to the turtles' underground lair.

* * *

Some minutes later, underground, a doorbell rang

"Got it!" yelled Michelangelo, somersaulting and front-flipping his way to the intercom. "Raphie's Meat and Video Shop, Raphie speaking! How may I help you?"

"Hi Mikey! It's just us!" April's voice came through the intercom small and tinny.

"Elevator up!" Mikey pressed a series of buttons and the familiar hum of the elevator started up."

"You forgot to ask for the secret phrase, Mikey. How do we know April's not being held at gunpoint?" asked Donatello, strolling by.

"Uh, duh bro," replied Mikey, sticking out his tongue and pulling up the camera feed on the small monitor. "You can see them!"

Donnie shrugged and waited with his brother in front of the elevator doors.

"Wow! April you look amazing!" smiled Donnie as the doors opened.

"Why thank you, kind sir!" said April, curtseying as Donatello kissed her hand. "We just came from Felicia Smythe's soiree."

"Isn't that the brilliant geneticist?" asked Leo, coming out of the kitchen.

"That's the one! And man does that lady got taste! Dom Perigon and hoors doorves..."

"I think ya mean Dom Perignon and hors d'oeuvres, blockhead," Raph smirked as he wheeled himself into view.

"Whatever, Raph! It was good!" dismissed Casey.

"Anyway, what's this 'great invention' you were talking about earlier, Donnie?" April asked.

Smiling smugly, he gestured for everyone to follow him. "I've been waiting for someone to ask that!" he said excitedly.

Marching into his lab, Donatello cleared a spot in the middle.

"What's this all about, Donnie?" asked Leo.

"Wait, oh Fearless One!"

Donatello grabbed Juno's omni-tool and stood in the centre.

"Okay, so firstly, I have to confess, it's not exactly *my* invention per se, but I *did* do all the calculations and-"

"Alright Don! Jus' get on with it!" Raphael yelled.

"Funny you should be the one to say that," said Donatello, walking over and wheeling Raphael back to the middle.

"Okay, so we're all heading over to April's penthouse for New Year's. Leo, Mikey and I – no problem. We'll just get up high and use the rooftops. Raph however, with his broken leg, poses a problem," explained Don.

"Aw no...if you got some rocket contraption or some shit you gonna attach to this chair, you got another thing comin' bro!"

Laughing, Donatello shook his head. "No no, Raph. ...Although that would be cool... Anyway...watch."

Donatello took his brother's left arm and inserted it into the omni-tool. He pressed a few buttons, turning it translucent. Then he pressed a few more buttons and stepped back.

"Donnie..this thing ain't gonna-"

"Shh," shushed Donatello, holding a finger up to his mouth.

Moments later, the omni-tool glowed slightly, enveloping Raphael's body in a dim light Slowly his skin colour began to change...his facial features too. Then, in a bright flash, the omni-cool was done its work.

"Woah..." came the collective gasp.

"Wha...wha...the fuck?" Angry, Raphael reached up and hooked his fingers over the top of Donatello's plastron and yanked him down to face level. "What did you do to me?"

"Calm down, Raphael. It's not permanent! It's just a hologram!" yelped Donnie.

"Oh this is fucked..." whispered Raphael, marvelling at his now five-fingered hand. He touched his face...then his head. "Yaah!" he yelled when he felt hair. "Mirror!"

Mikey ran at once.

"Oh. My. God. Raph...you...you look *human*!" squeaked Casey.

"Pretty sweet, don't you think?" asked Donatello, beaming.

"How did you do it, Donnie?" Leo asked, wide-eyed.

"Who cares! This is awesome!" Mikey yelled, running back into the room carrying a large mirror.

Raphael peered cautiously into it. He didn't recognize the face looking back at him. His amber eyes grew wide as he ran a hand through the unruly brown hair on his head.

"It feels real, Don..."

"Well of course it does! I didn't want you getting found out because someone accidentally brushes by. What's happened, is I've phase shifted you down to the molecular level. The hologram has become sort of a shell encasing your own body. So if I were to touch you," and here Donatello grabbed Raph's arm, "I would feel a human."

"Why does he have shorts on?" pointed Leo. "He wasn't wearing those before."

"Oh...uh...haha...funny story..." Donatello laughed nervously. "I tried it on myself before...and found out that I don't really like what the male human body looks like from the waist down..."

"Hey! That's fightin' words, Don!" yelled Casey, shaking a fist in the air.

"Oh come on, Casey! It's just...*there*. Like hanging out in front! It's weird!" exclaimed Donnie.

"Weird? I'll have you know the male form ain't weird, Donnie! You gotta stand tall and be proud'o what ya got!" Casey raised an eyebrow and put his hands on his hips.

"Man, what are you guys *talking* about?" Raphael cried exasperatedly. He was about to continue when he had a thought. Carefully, slowly, he lifted the garter of his shorts and peeked inside. "Oh." He cocked his head to one side. "Well wouldja look at that. It's right there, layin' on its side." He nodded, appraising it. Just then, a snigger came from his right. Then a guffaw.

It was April. She had burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Okay," she tried to talk between bursts. "I'm in a room, where four turtles and an ape," she looked at Casey, "are talking about their penises! Or penii, or whatever the plural is!" April continued to laugh and had to put a hand on Casey's shoulder to lean on.

"Dude, you *had* to make the hologram anatomically correct? What is wrong with you, Donnie?"

"I'm a scientist, not an immature bozo, Mikey! And I covered it up with shorts anyway!" he defended.

"Well male appendage or not, can we get back to the point?" interrupted Leo.

"Aw, *now* ya wanna get to the point! *You* were the one askin' about my shorts, Leo!" Raph pointed out.

"Yeah, *shorts* Raph. *Not* what's under them!"

April had finally calmed down enough to walk over to Raphael. She laid a hand on his head and ruffled his brown hair.

"Wow! It feels real." She walked around to the front of him and smiled. "You are one sexy dude, Raph!" she exclaimed, looking at his human physique.

Crossing his arms, Raph smiled. "I know, right? I been tryin' ta tell these guys! I'm the best looking one!"

"But you aren't the *cutest* one, Raphie! That title belongs to me! Oh, oh, oh! And do you know what *other* title belongs to me? Wait for it...wait for it... BATTLE NEXUS CHAMPION! YEAHH!" _(a/n: do I even need to write out who said this line? =P )_

"Really?" Raph deadpanned. "Ya gonna bring *that* up again? It's been years, Mike."

Donatello sighed and walked over to the corner of his lab. He brought back some clothes and handed them to Raph.

"Come on bro, let's get you dressed."

* * *

a/n: Hope you all liked it. Short and sweet this one. Feel free to leave a comment!


	26. Chapter 25

a/n: Thanks to The Silent Hunter, Brittney of Angels, vampirelover14, Diana Fay, and mela for their reviews! This chapter has Juno introducing a few more people who were in her life before she got displaced from her own dimension into the Turtle's dimension. In fact, we may be meeting a few of them in the upcoming chapters! Sorry about the late post as well. I normally post the new chapter earlier on Mondays...however I spent the last 4 days in Vegas and just got back today! So here it is! Enjoy!

Standard disclaimer applies to ALL THAT I DO NOT OWN which pretty much includes everything except for Juno.

* * *

On the top floor, in the Penthouse suite, atop the lavish Quentin's Court building, Juno was just finishing up preparations. Used to catering for large groups of a hundred, preparing for eight people including herself was no problem.

"Decorations, streamers, noise-makers, check! Music, check! TV on Channel 6, check! Food?" Juno paused to admire the spread before her. She nodded to herself. "Check."

Ducking into one of the guest rooms, she looked at the outfit April had set out for her to wear.

"You gotta wear something nice, Juno! I'm not letting you wear my hand-me-downs for New Years," April had said. And she could be quite adamant when she wanted to.

Juno hadn't wanted anything too fancy. "Please not a dress, or a skirt," she had pleaded. Well, April had certainly *not* given her a skirt to wear...but the top kind of made up for that. Beside the low cut, dark skinny jeans, April had laid out a top. The top was a gold sequined thing; flowing and low cut. *Very* low cut. She wouldn't be able to wear a bra with it, that was for sure.

"Huh? What's this?" Something was tucked in underneath the shirt. "Body tape?...Oh!" Giggling, Juno could just imagine Raph's reaction if her breasts suddenly made an appearance at New Years.

Sighing to herself, Juno sat on the bed. Raphael was really a surprising guy. Exuding confidence while at the same time being brooding and sullen, one would never think him to be embarrassed about relationship stuff. But he always made a point of saying things like, "I've never done this before," or doing things like looking away if she was under-dressed. Then again, he had no qualms about grabbing her ass, or sticking his tongue in her mouth while kissing. But there was just something unbelievably sexy in that gruff voice and bad-boy attitude that brought Juno to her knees. More than that though, it was the way he really cared about his family that touched Juno's heart. Musing on these things, Juno changed into her New Year's outfit.

* * *

"Juno? Hello?" a voice called from the living room.

"Is she there?" called Donatello from the fire escape ladder.

"I dunno. I don't see anyone..." Mikey hopped in through the window that was always left open for them. "Juno? Hello? ...Woah! Look at all the food!"

"Hey Mikey!" Juno ran out of the guest room to greet him. "You're early!"

Mikey turned and gestured 'come in' to his brothers. "No we're not, Juno. It's 10 o'clock! We're right on time! And wow...you look real pretty..."

Juno blushed. "Thanks, Mike."

"Wow! You did all this?" marvelled Donatello. Turning to face Juno, he stopped in his tracks. "Nice outfit. I sorta forget you're a girl sometimes."

Juno stuck out her tongue at Donatello in mock anger. "Yup. Definitely a girl here, Don. And Mikey says I'm pretty." Juno beamed and crossed her arms. "Hi Leo!" She looked around and then asked, "Where's Raph?"

"Oh, he's coming with April and Casey," Donatello answered, loading a plate with food.

"Great! Load up on the food guys! I made a ton!" Just as Juno turned, the lock clicked on the front door.

"We're home!" yelled Casey as he and April came through the door.

Excited to show April her work, Juno ran for the door. "Welcome home, guys! Come and see-" Suddenly, the smile on Juno's face disappeared. There were was a man in a wheelchair being wheeled in by Casey. "Who's this?" she asked, pointing.

"What. Ya don't recognize me?" The man spoke in Raphael's voice. He crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow at Juno.

"Is this a joke?" Juno looked around. Everyone had that same expression on their face. The one that says, "I'm hiding a secret".

"It's me, babe! Don't you recognize a good lookin' human Raphael when you see one?"

"Oh my god, Raph! What did they do to you?" Juno ran over to him and cautiously ran her hands over his face. "Is it really you?"

"Don't worry, Juno, it's a hologram! I used your omni-tool to do it!" explained Donnie, stuffing his face.

"Oh thank god. I thought you'd be stuck like this!" Juno breathed a sigh of relief. She began poking and prodding him, unsure of what to think.

"Come on, Juno! You don't think he makes a good looking human?" April walked over in front of Raphael. "I think he's cute!"

"Remember, April, your idea of cute and my idea of cute don't really mesh well. You really should see my exes!"

"You keep saying that, Juno. When am I actually gonna see these guys?" asked April, hands on her hips.

Sighing, Juno shook her head. "Fine. Gimme this." She pulled the omni-tool off of Raph's arm, deactivating the hologram. "Come on, let's get out of the entryway." Two steps forward, Juno suddenly stopped. She looked back over her shoulder and smiled. "Now *there's* my hottie!" Quickly she planted a kiss on Raph's cheek.

Raphael beamed as Casey pushed him onward. "Hear that, Case? I ain't an ugly turtle no more! I'm a hottie!"

"Yeah yeah, you got lucky," Casey teased.

Everyone followed Juno into the living room, their curiosity piqued.

"Okay everyone, gather around. I guess I haven't really shown any of you any pictures or holo-vids of my friends from back home. So...here goes!" Juno punched a few buttons on the omni-tool and a large holographic image projected into the wall.

"Woah! What is that?" exclaimed April.

"*That* is Garrus Vakarian, ex-boyfriend number one."

"Is he a mutant, too, sis?"

Shaking her head, Juno said, "Nope. He's actually from the planet Palaven. He's a turian. Kind of...avian in nature, I guess."

"He's silver," commented Raphael.

"Yup. Most turians are. His facial tattoos are tribal. This is him in armour. I think I took this picture right before the annual skills contest back in 2208."

"Skills contest?" asked Donatello.

"Yeah, every year, we hold a skills contest for fun in Echelon City. You register and compete in whatever events you want. Garrus is the best sniper we got. His rival that year was Damon Baird. A mutant with technopathic powers, *and* he's an excellent marksman. Anyway, Baird and Garrus were on head to head for this one," Juno explained.

"Who won?" Raph asked.

"Garrus did. I'm telling you, he's an amazing sniper. You want someone covering your six? He's the guy."

"Well, I have to say...I am a little taken aback, Juno," said April, warily. "I think I'd scream if I saw him in real life..."

Juno laughed. "Well," she punched a few more buttons and brought up another image. This time, it was a of a woman. She had short, curly cropped black hair and green eyes. A strong looking woman. "This is Myriah Shepard. His fiancee. She's a human! There aren't many, though the numbers grow every day...but mutant sympathizers do exist."

"Fiancee?" asked a surprised Casey.

"Yeah. Their wedding was scheduled...actually...it probably already happened." Juno sighed, looking a bit sad. "I was invited. Garrus and Shep were really good friends of mine."

"So you still talked to him even though you guys were broken up?"

"Yeah, April. We actually stayed extremely close friends."

"So...if that's one of your ex-boyfriends, I'm almost afraid to see your other one." April cringed slightly.

"Hahaha...okay April. You might have nightmares about this one." Juno pushed some more buttons to bring up the next image. "Oh woops. That's not him at all. That's a picture of Alpha and Beta Squads. Hold on, I've got a date stamp on this one. ...The year is 2210. This must be my unbirthday."

"Unbirthday?" Leonardo raised an eyebrow.

"Long story. Anyway, the guy to the very left is Scorpion, and beside him is Zero and then Liz-"

"Liz? Ain't that a girl's name? And is he a giant lizard?" Raph squinted his eyes at the image.

"Heh. Yup. His code name is actually Reptile, but I call him Liz, short for Lizard. And yes, he is definitely a giant lizard. The smallish guy beside him is Rain, the muscle man next to him is Mac, and the last there is Saibot." Juno stopped and smiled at the picture. "Those are my boys."

"Wow, Juno. You really led a team made up of those guys?" asked Leo.

"Yup. Sure did. The girls there are Jubilee, Feral and Psylocke. Psy was my best friend. I wonder how she is..."

"That's pretty sweet, Juno. But you *still* haven't shown us your other ex-boyfriend," April reminded.

"Oh yeah! Totally lost track. Okay, here he is."

There was silence among the group as they beheld the monstrosity shown on the wall. The beast – for that was what it truly was – looked vicious and nasty.

"Judging by your silence, you're all in awe of the Yautja. A predatory species, these guys are also off-planet dwellers. His name is Korlath. He is actually brothers with one of my closest friends as well: J'kal. J'kal is one of the most formidable warriors I have ever fought beside, and I had the biggest crush on him. Well, I ended up dating his brother, Korlath. Which ended up being bad news. It definitely did not end well for us."

Raphael was looking at Juno concernedly. "Whaddaya mean, it didn't end well?"

"Um...it's...it's not a fun story. Maybe another time, okay?" Juno looked embarrassed.

"Of course, Juno. Come on everyone, let's eat!" Leo put a hand on Juno's arm and smiled at her.

"WOOOHOOOO! FOOOD! Hey Donnie! You've already loaded up on two plates! Not fair!" cried Mikey, running to the table.

Donatello only shrugged. "You snooze, you lose bro!"

* * *

Later, after the food had been eaten, and everyone was content, Casey brought out his Rock Band game. During the ruckus, Juno managed to get Raphael to herself. They were by the window to April's penthouse, overlooking the city.

"Man, I cannot *wait* until I am off these crutches!"

"You're lucky your strong enough to even stand with them Raph. I swear, I don't know anyone who can heal this fast after an injury like that." Juno smiled and absentmindedly traced a long scar down his arm. "I was so scared when your brothers brought you home that night."

Raphael put his hand on Juno's small wrist. "But you fixed me. I'm all good now thanks to you." He was looking at her with a strange expression on his face.

"What? You're looking at me funny."

"I dunno," Raphael shook his head. "I just...I'm happy is all."

Suddenly Juno grabbed Raphael's wrists. "Hey. Do you trust me?"

"You ain't gonna take me on some magic carpet ride are ya?"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind, it's a movie." Raph looked in Juno's eyes. "Yeah, I trust you Juno."

Smiling wide, Juno's eyes lit up. "Good." Then in one swift motion, too fast for even Raphael to react to, Juno scooped him up, and jumped out the window onto the fire escape landing. She looked once at his surprised face, and then jumped again.

By the time Raphael realized what exactly had happened, they were on the roof. Setting him down gently, Juno disappeared into the apartment once again, only to return with his crutches.

"How strong are you?" he asked, a shocked expression on his face.

Juno only smiled, embarrassed. "Quite strong. Sorry. I didn't hurt your manliness, did I?"

"Nah. I'm man enough to take that," he said, eliciting a giggle from Juno.

"Here, sit down," Juno motioned to a pile of blankets on the floor. She hauled out a few more from behind a vent to wrap around them.

"You plan this?" asked Raphael, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Yeah. I just wanted to spend some time with you alone."

Raphael put his arm around her and then used his other hand to turn her chin towards him. "You coulda just asked babe."

"I know...but your brothers are always around."

"They're downstairs right now; they're still around."

"Yeah," sighed Juno, looking up at the night sky. "But here, we're under the stars, wrapped in blankets together. It almost feels like it's just us."

"Is somethin' wrong? Did I do somethin' wrong?" Raphael suddenly got nervous. What if Juno brought him up here to break up with him? He couldn't recall doing anything wrong...

Juno shook her head. "No, Raph. You haven't done anything wrong. I just...I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"I remember once...you told me that you understood how I felt. How it felt to be angry." Juno snuggled in closer to Raphael, her head just resting under his chin. "I wanted to know what you meant."

"Yeah, I remember. You sure you wanna hear this now? On New Year's?"

"Yes. I want to know more about you, Raph." Juno moved slightly back, and looked up at Raphael. She moved her hand to touch his cheek.

Raphael closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, he nodded. "Okay Juno. I'll tell you a story. It's about a teenager. An angry one. He was so angry, he almost got his brothers killed. More than once."

* * *

a/n: Garrus Vakarian is a character from the Mass Effect universe. I held out for him as a romantic interest until Mass Effect 2! If you wanna know what he looks like just google him. Damon Baird is from Gears of War, but I tweaked him a bit since he's just a human in that universe. The ninjas Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Reptile, Rain, Ermac and Noob Saibot are from the Mortal Kombat universe, and the Yautja are from the Predators universe. J'Kal and Korlath are my own creations, but they don't play a huge role in this, so don't worry about them. =) Juno wants to know more about Raph...so we'll see what he'll tell her in the next chapter up next week! Please read and review, as all critique is welcome.


	27. Chapter 26

a/n: Thanks to vampirelover14, Diana Fay, Brittney of Angels, The Silent Hunter and Dontgotaclue88 for reviewing! And thanks to all who have favourited and story alerted as well! Well, here's Raph's story. He tells Juno what she wants to know and we get a look at what he thinks of his past actions. I always thought Raph would be one for self-reflection. I hope this brings out more of his mature side. Anyway, enjoy!

Standard Disclaimer applies_  
_

* * *

_New Year's Eve...Juno and Raphael are on the roof..._

"Do you remember that dresser in my room?"

"Yeah, I thought it was weird that you had two of them because you don't even wear clothes, Raph."

"Well I can guarantee you there ain't any clothes in 'em. The one with 3 drawers is...special you could say. In each drawer is something important to me. Something that will remind me never to forget what I did."

"What you did? What does that mean? What are they?" asked Juno.

Raphael steeled himself. He had never told anyone, not even his brothers what the contents of that dresser drawer were. No one had ever bothered to look inside, either. It was for him, and him only. Every now and then, he would open one of them up, or maybe all of them. But every one held a memory; a lesson. And Raphael was damned if he wouldn't learn from his past mistakes. He held one of Juno's hands and began to speak.

"Inside the first one, are my old sais. There was this one time, we were all at April's apartment. The one above 2nd Time Around. Leo and I...we had an argument. I stormed out, looking for a fight. And boy did I get one.

I was ambushed by thugs. The Foot Clan, they called themselves. I fought off as many as I could. I thought I was winning. I was wrong. They kicked the shit out of me. There were too many of 'em. Finally, they threw me onto the skylight, and I crashed down, back into the apartment. The Foot swarmed in like flies to a corpse. With me outta the picture, there were only my three brothers, and Casey to defend against the Foot. April dragged me to a corner, but what could she do?"

Juno was mesmerized by Raph's low voice, telling the story. Her head was tucked in under his chin again, his breathing slow and steady.

"Something caught on fire. I dunno how, I was unconscious. But I do know the place blew sky high. Because of me, our human friend lost her home, lost her livelihood, lost everything. I coulda gotten them all killed! And for what? Because I lost my temper? I don't even *remember* what Leo and I were arguing about!"

"What happened after?"

"I woke up in a bathtub. We were at April's farmhouse in the country. Leo was staying watch over me. After all I had done, he was there. All of them were there. They all helped to get me better."

Raphael stopped. He was looking up at the sky. Juno was running her fingers over a small ridged scar on his right side, near where his skin met with his shell. She smelled good, and her body was warm against his.

"I'll never forget that. The consequences of my anger that day...the impact it had on everyone. I told myself I'd learn from it."

"What's in the second drawer?"

"A metal pipe."

Juno moved slightly, her face hidden by shadow. She was looking at the blankets in front of her; her hands fidgeting with the fabric. Raphael shifted slightly, moving his splinted leg over.

"I was sparring with Mikey. As usual, my temper was getting the better of me. That brother of mine has a mouth on him, that's for sure. And he was being an annoying little shit that night. I can still remember his taunts as he somersaulted through the air, and that stupid tongue of his sticking out at me, mocking me 'cuz I couldn't hit him. The angrier I got, the sloppier I got. He hit me hard, knocking me flat on my shell. As I watched him walk away..." Raphael trailed off. He took a deep breath. Then he began again.

"Juno, I grabbed a metal pipe off the wall and jumped. I wanted to beat him in the face with it. I wanted to beat my own *brother* in the face with that pipe!" Raphael's voice had risen slightly, his eyes betraying the guilt he felt. "What the fuck kind of person wants to kill their own brother? If it wasn't for Leo, I woulda done it."

Swallowing hard, Raphael leaned his head back, trying to reverse the flow of tears that threatened behind his eyes. "I ran after. That was what I did best. I'd fuck up, then run. I seriously thought I was crazy that night. I thought maybe I should be locked up, so I couldn't hurt anyone anymore. But Mikey being Mikey...that damned bastard forgave me. They all did. But honestly, how many times? How many times was I gonna let my temper get the best of me before I really hurt someone?"

"The monster takes control..." whispered Juno.

"What?"

Juno shook her head. "Nothing."

There was silence between the two as the wind blew around them. Below, in the apartment, Leonardo's voice could be heard. It must've been his turn to sing in Rock Band...but the tune was drowned out.

Juno knew there was only one drawer left to talk about. "Last one," she said.

"Yeah."

Juno had to wait once more before Raph started to speak again. She knew how it felt...to want to kill, to want so badly to hurt someone...and then to have reality come crashing down again. Ten minutes went by without a word. Juno was about to say something when Raph sucked in a breath.

"Swords. Two of 'em. Broken off at the hilt."

"Leo's."

"Yeah."

The moon came out from behind some clouds, and shone brightly down on the two lone people atop the roof. Raphael was looking at Juno, wondering what she was thinking. Suddenly, he leaned over and kissed her.

"What was that for?"

Raphael shrugged. "Needed it."

Juno gave Raphael a sideways glance, the corners of her mouth upturned slightly.

"Leo left. Master Splinter sent him away to train on his own. 'To become a better leader', he said. I thought it was horseshit. I was jealous. I was angry. I felt betrayed. But mostly? I missed my brother. I didn't think he should have ever left. I felt that he abandoned our family; like he abandoned me. But I didn't know how to say it. So I took it out on the locals. I became the Nightwatcher," Raphael huffed. "I got my hands on this stupid armoured suit. I'd put it on, and suddenly, I wasn't Raphael anymore. I was someone different. Someone who didn't need to count on his brothers. Someone who could go it alone. Who wasn't afraid of being let down.

Every night, I'd go out. I'd beat some thugs up. And I'd forget. Just for a few hours, I'd forget the hurt. I'd forget Leo wasn't around anymore. But it always came back. The hurt always came back."

"Like a drug."

Raphael nodded. "Absolutely. I needed to fight. I needed that fix. That high it gave me that wasn't actually a high at all, but just a mask to hide the pain. When Leo finally came back, I resented him. I hated him. I hated him for leaving and I hated him for coming back just like that. Like it was so easy to forget that he had ever been gone. Like nothing had ever happened.

One night, he followed me. Only he didn't know it was me. I was dressed as the Nightwatcher. We fought. He landed an uppercut that threw my helmet off. His face...his face was so surprised when he realized it was me behind the mask. He was so angry at me. He said he was better than me. I know now he was."

"Raph.."

Raphael drew Juno in close and kissed the top of her head. "I almost killed him, Juno. I broke his swords with my sais. I remember kicking him down and landing on top of him. I almost stabbed him through the face. But for some reason...I missed. The point of my sai was probably an inch away. The look on his face...I'll never forget it. Those eyes."

Juno held Raphael tighter. His own arms gripping her hard.

"They looked at me in accusation. _You're a failure, Raph. You'd kill your own brother. You would kill your family._ That's what they said."

He stopped talking then. He didn't know what else to say. Raphael had never breathed a word to anyone. No one knew, not even Mikey, how he felt.

"Then, as always, I ran. I left him there. I still remember the rain pounding down on me. I could pretend I wasn't crying. I didn't care. But when I heard him scream behind me, and I knew he was in trouble..."

"You went back for him."

"Of course! He's my brother."

"And you love him. And the rest of your family." Juno smiled at Raph.

He looked down at her and rolled his eyes. "Whateva."

Juno let the sounds of the night wash over her as silence engulfed the two of them once more.

"Thank you, Raphael." Juno's voice broke the silence.

"For what?"

"For telling me. It means a lot."

Before Raphael could reply, he was interrupted by a small movement he caught in is peripheral vision. Looking up, he saw Donatello. He was leaning against the metal railing of the fire escape stairs.

"You guys okay up here?" Donatello smiled.

"Yeah. Jus' trading war stories. Come on, help a bro up," Raphael extended an arm out to his brother.

"Ladies first, Raph," smirked Donnie as he helped Juno up to her feet.

"Yeah yeah. Whatchu doing up here Don?" asked Raphael.

"Mikey says you two have to have a turn on Rock Band. Personally, I'd rather hear Leo butcher Bad Romance again."

"He sang what?" Raphael laughed.

Donatello snickered a bit. "Mikey chose the song." Looking around, Donatello was suddenly puzzled. "How'd you get up here anyway?"

"My princess charming over here swept me off my feet."

Juno giggled at that. "Yup, that's me. Princess charming. You ready, Raph?"

He opened his arms wide. "I'm all yours."

* * *

Back on the fire escape landing, Donatello put a hand on Raph's arm. "Hey Raph,"

"Yeah?" said Raphael, turning his head to look over his shoulder.

"It's good to see you happy."

"Heh. Yeah. Thanks Don." Raphael smiled and hobbled over the window sill into the living room.

Michelangelo was perched on the couch, reading through the song list. "Juno! It's your turn, sis! Whaddaya wanna sing? Something poppy? Something rock? Something classic? Come on come on! I'll play the guitar part!"

April emerged from the kitchen, a couple of glasses in her hand. "Only the best for the ladies in the house! Here, Juno. I opened up a bottle of bubbly!"

Juno jumped up from the couch, knocking Mikey over. "I *love* champagne!" She took the glass from April and the two girls clinked glasses.

"Hey wait, babe!" Casey ran to the kitchen. "We all gotta do a toast!"

"I'll help, Casey!" Leonardo offered.

As they waited, Mikey pressed a few buttons on the PS3 controller and brought up a music file to play in the background. Sighing, he rested his chin in his hand. "I love this song."

_Someday...when I'm awfully low..._

_ when the world is cold..._

_ I will feel a glow...just thinking of you..._

"Great choice, Mikey," smiled Leo, coming back from the kitchen, glasses of wine and other spirits in his hands.

"No bro," Mikey shook his head. He took the glass of red wine in Leo's left hand and grinned. "Only choice."

With everyone having taken a glass, they all raised them high in the air.

"To a new year," toasted Casey.

"To a good year," added April.

"To good friends," smiled Juno, looking around at everyone.

"To lessons learned," Leo nodded at Raphael.

"To new relationships," said Raph, squeezing Juno's hand.

"To love," beamed Mikey, hugging Juno.

Everyone looked at Donatello. He was the only one left. Clearing his throat, he held his glass out in front of him.

"To family."

And they toasted.

* * *

With only thirty seconds left until midnight, everyone was now gathered atop one of the buildings of New York. From their vantage point, they could all see the crowds below, and the ball, just waiting to be dropped to signify that yet another year had passed.

"Here it comes here it comes here it comes!" yelled Mikey.

"Hey girly," Raph said in a low voice.

"Yes Raphael?"

"God I love when you say my name."

"Oh really?" Juno asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean."

_10...9...8...7..._

"Yeah. I know what you mean."

Pulling Juno into his lap, Raphael wrapped his arms around her, one hand swept in her hair and kissed her deeply.

_4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

"Happy New Year!" Came the shouts from around the two.

"Happy New Year, Raph! OH! Euggh! EWW! GROSS!" Mikey continued making gagging sounds as the group celebrated the new year around him.

Pulling away from Raphael, Juno smiled.

"Happy new year, Juno."

"Happy new year, Raph."


	28. Chapter 27

a/n: Thanks to Silent Hunter, Dontgotaclue88 and kaaayyytteee for the reviews on the last chapter! Also, thanks to any and all who have favourited or story alerted this mad work of mine. Hehe. Anyway, time to fast forward and out of the dark winter months for these guys. And for those of you who are waiting. 'Cuz I know that there are...some physical relationship stuff should be coming up in the next few chapters. Like..you know...the reason why this fic is rated 'M'. Haha. Yes, the gratuitous and graphic love scene. But NOT in this chapter. I kind of allude to it near the end, so just preparing you readers slowly. Because I'm not sure how many of you are out there that are grossed out by that stuff, or who like it...so yeah. Just a warning that some of that is coming up. I will let you know in the author's note of the chapter that it happens in. But for now, just a regular chapter. =)

Standard disclaimer applies_  
_

* * *

_Months later, mid-spring..._

Raph's leg splint had come off and he was busy in the dojo, working out. Breathless, he was leaning against the punching bag when Leo walked in.

"Hey Raph."

"Hey yourself bro. Damn I'm outta shape." Raphael shook his head in dismay.

"You can't be too hard on yourself Raph." Leo had come into the dojo knowing Raphael was working out. He still felt a tinge of guilt every now and then but he knew Raph didn't want to hear anymore of the phrase 'I'm sorry', so he decided he'd atone in other ways. "Come on, let's work out that leg of yours," offered Leo.

"Yeah okay, thanks, Leo." Raphael walked over to the weights, thinking of which ones he should start with.

"Juno working today?" Leo asked, picking up some 10 lb weights and handing them over to Raphael.

"Yeah, she said April's got her cataloguing everything in the store...unh..." Raphael grunted as he squatted down to attach the weights to the leg-lifter. "Spring cleaning or some shit."

Leo made a move to help him do it. "Here, I got it Raph."

But Raphael batted his hand away. "You gonna help me or you gonna make me feel like an invalid?" he glared up at his eldest brother.

Leo put his hands up in a surrender gesture. He looked down at the second youngest of his brothers and felt some sort of pride in him. Raphael had certainly been the most brash, impulsive, hot-headed, and aggressive of them, but he had grown out of it. Or learned from it. He was especially impressed with how he treated Juno. Though their relationship was about four months old, it was clear to everyone that Raphael wasn't in a hurry to move it along any faster. Leo was sure Raph was the type of guy to make a move for sex asap, or maybe try and control her...but he was easy-going with Juno and wasn't even jealous if she brought up other guys she encountered at her job.

"...Leo...you there?" Raphael had been slowly waving a three-fingered hand in front of Leonardo's face.

"Huh? Oh sorry Raph. Come on, sit down."

Raphael eyed Leo as he sat down slowly. "What were you thinking about...oh geez, that hurts!" Raph winced as he tried to lift the 10 lb weight on the leg lifter.

"I was thinking about you, actually," Leo replied, helping Raphael.

"Me? What the fuck for?" Grimacing, Raphael slowly moved his leg up for another rep. "How many o'these do I gotta do?"

"Fifteen. Then a rest, then another fifteen."

"Shit."

Leo shook his head. "Suck it up, Raph."

Raphael huffed out a breath and put his hand on Leo's shoulder. "Yeah, thanks," he nodded. Going to back to the exercises, he stayed silent, waiting to see if Leo would tell him why he was thinking about him. But he didn't. "You didn't answer my question."

Rolling his eyes, Leo knew Raph wasn't about to let it go. "I was just thinking how we're good now. ...Right?" he glanced up, raising an eye ridge.

Raphael chuckled, a low rumbling sound. "Yeah Leo, we're good. I ain't an angry teenager no more. ...Well, comme ci comme ca," he said, waving his hand in the same gesture.

"French? Since when do you know any French?"

"Aw, Mikey and I were watching Fantastic Mr. Fox last night. Which is a great movie by the way. Juno was watchin' with us, but she fell asleep. She tends to fall asleep a lot. Maybe she's a narcoleptic." Catching the surprised look on his brother's face, Raph smirked. "Yeah, I know what that means. I ain't no dumbass."

Another few minutes of silence went between the two brothers before Raphael broke it again.

"Hey Leo...you think...you think she's happy bein' with me?"

Surprised by Raphael's vulnerability, Leo stopped for a moment and looked up at him.

"Well, yeah, I do Raph. I don't think Juno's the kind of girl to stick around with a guy if she's not happy with him. She always looks really happy when she's with you." Leo paused. _Why would he ask that?_ "Why do you ask?"

Shrugging, Raphael motioned for them to continue. "I dunno. No reason."

Knowing his brother, Leo waited for more. Raphael wouldn't have asked if there was no reason behind it.

"Sometimes, I think...like...she's too good for me, you know?" Raphael blurted out suddenly. "Like maybe...I ain't seein' that there's anything wrong because I don't wanna see it. 'Cuz Leo, lemme tell ya...when I'm with her, I feel like...like...geez, I dunno. Like my head's in the fuckin' clouds or...I'm so happy I wanna puke." _Oh, real eloquent like, Raph. Like you wanna puke. That was good; let's save that one for another time._

"Raph, you're a good guy," Leo put his hand on Raph's knee and looked up at him. "I'm happy for you. I mean that."

At Raph's silent assent, Leo went back to helping Raph exercise.

"Leo?"

"Mmm?"

"I lost count. Was that fifteen? My leg's gonna fall off."

"Thirteen. Two more."

Silence between the two.

"Unh! Fifteen," grunted Raphael. "Sweet mother o'Jesus." Raphael laid back on the workout bench. "Thanks Leo...you know...for everything," he said, eyes closed, his arm laying over his face.

Leo knew this was as close as Raphael would ever get to being lovey-dovey with his family. Sitting cross-legged on the floor, Leo closed his eyes and smiled.

* * *

"Geez Mikey, how much food did you pack in here?" whined Donatello to himself. He was walking through the sewers carrying a giant picnic basket loaded with food. He wanted to thank Juno for letting him tinker with her omni-tool, so he had asked if she wouldn't mind having lunch with him. Juno had taken Donnie up on his offer after getting the okay from April to close the store down for an hour or two so they could have lunch in private. However, Donatello was useless in the kitchen, and had asked Mikey to cater for them. Hence the giant picnic basket.

"Here we are," he muttered under his breath to no one in particular. Jumping, Donatello grabbed the bottom rung of the metal ladder that would take topside. He used his foot to hang the basket off of while he climbed. Arriving at the top, he put his feet against the wall opposite him and braced his shell hard on the concrete behind. The picnic basket, he rested on his stomach. Slowly, he lifted the manhole cover.

"Yikes!" he whispered loudly, letting the metal clatter back into place. There was a kid in the alleyway. _Did he see me?_ Don wondered. _Crap!_ He thought, as footsteps thudded above him.

"Lacey!" he could hear the muffled sound of the kid's voice through the manhole cover. "Lacey there's a monster under here!"

"Jack. Those are just stupid stories your friends tell you to scare you. Come *on*!"

"But..."

"Ugh, what are you, five? I'm gonna tell mom you were in detention again today if you don't come with me now!"

"Fine."

Donatello listened as the footsteps receded away. He let out a breath and lifted the manhole cover again. It was clear this time. Quickly, Donatello pushed the cover over all the way and set the picnic basket beside him. Pushing off the wall with his feet, he swung his legs out. Then he grabbed the picnic basket, pushed the cover back with his foot and shrunk into the shadows. Feeling behind him, he found the doorknob he was looking for and turned it.

"Don? That you?" called a voice, filtering down the hallway.

"It's me, Juno!" he called back.

Appearing in the doorway, Juno waved and smiled. "Hey you! You get here okay?"

"Yes, thanks. Although...there is a kid running around out there who thinks he saw a monster under the manhole cover," said Donatello sheepishly.

"Meh, whatever," dismissed Juno. She took the basket from Donatello and walked into the store area. "Holy crap! What's in here?" she asked, rummaging through it.

Donatello cautiously walked forward, but upon seeing that Juno had shut all the blinds, joined her by the counter. "Oh, that looks good..."

"Yur telln me!" Juno exclaimed, her mouth full, a giant sandwich in her hand. Swallowing, she gestured to the floor. "Let's go there."

"Hey! A picnic blanket!"

"Oh yeah. Indoor picnic." She grinned.

"You know, we could have used your omni-tool and gone outside for a real picnic, Juno."

"Yeah, we could...but I don't like the idea that you guys have to hide yourselves out there. Besides, you guys look a lot better like this."

"Thanks!" Donatello jumped over the counter and somersaulted onto the red blanket laid on the foor. "Catch!" he called out, tossing his bo staff to Juno.

Juno caught it out of the air and was about to lean it against the wall, but stopped.

"Woah...nice weight for a bo staff," she said, twirling it around.

"Thanks, I wrapped it myself. Hey...you're pretty good at that!" marvelled Donatello as Juno proceeded to do katas with his staff.

"Melee weapons expert. That's me!" She threw the bo up and caught it, spinning it again. She finished with a fighting stance and winked.

Clapping, Donatello laughed. "Now we can run away and join the circus. I'll be the trainer, and you the trainee."

"Riiight...maybe after lunch," said Juno, patting her stomach. It grumbled loudly. She grabbed the picnic basket and brought it with her. "Ready?" she asked as she set it down.

"Ladies first," motioned Donnie.

Grinning, Juno opened the picnic basket and delved in.

* * *

_Approximately one hour later..._

"Ugh. Totally stuffed." Juno fell backward and lay on the floor, looking at the ceiling.

Donatello was similarly positioned, albeit on his side. "You're telling me. Mikey sure knows how to pack a lunch.

"Where is he anyway?"

"He's with Master Splinter, visiting the Daimyo today. I think there was talk of working on his focus?"

"Hey Don," Juno rolled over onto her side to face him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, shoot."

"Um...well, it's kinda...I dunno. It's about me and Raph..."

Sitting up, Donatello laughed. "Oh...I think I know. In fact, I've been wondering who would ask first."

"And?"

"You get the prize, Juno. Although Raph did come pretty close at one point. I think his exact words were 'Hey Don ya think Juno and I could...you know... hook up?' I was confused at the time as I don't really keep up with the slang these days, but when I asked him to clarify, he just mumbled something and walked away."

Blushing furiously, Juno sat up alongside Donatello. She giggled before speaking again. "Yeah. Okay. So here goes: Are we..."

"Are we what?" teased Don, wanting to drag the question out of her.

"You know...compatible?" The last word came out as fast as Juno could say it.

Donatello smiled at Juno. She was so embarrassed her faced was flushed bright red...showing on her tanned, olive skin.

"You know, you don't need to be so embarrassed to ask me that Juno," he consoled.

"Well, it's just that back home, it's so easy to get on the extranet and do your own research. And so many mutants and alien species just aren't compatible, so research is very important," Juno explained.

"We don't have an extranet here, Juno."

"That's why I'm asking you, Donnie," she said in a small voice. "I mean, I just couldn't ask Leo...our history is ...well you know. And Mikey? No way..."

"Yes."

"Huh? Yes, I should have asked Mikey!"

"Yes, we are compatible," said Donatello, a knowing smirk on his face. "Wait...I mean, you and Raph...but we would be too..er...you know what I mean."

Suddenly, Juno was right in front of him, her hands on his shoulders. "Really?"

"I wouldn't lie to you, Juno. I know sex is an important part of any relationship, and- aah!" Donatello's air supply was abruptly cut off, Juno was embracing him so tightly. Then, just as sudden, she let him go and and planted a big kiss right on him.

"That is the *best* news I've heard in a long while!" exclaimed Juno, her eyes bright.

"And that was my first kiss!" Donatello held up a finger to make his point.

"Oh you are adorable, Donnie. You know, if you ever met my friend Rain, he'd looooove you!"

"Wait," said Don, furrowing his brow. "Isn't Rain a guy?"

"Yeah."

"You think I'm gay?" The look on Juno's face went from a little confused to perplexed.

"Gay?" she said. "As in happy?"

"No. Gay as in male/male or female/female relationships," Don explained.

"You have a word for that here?"

"You don't?"

Juno put her hands on her stomach as she laughed. "What the hell for? You like who you like, you love who you love. What does male or female have to do with anything?" she cried, exasperated.

"Uh, nothing, I guess," shrugged Donatello.

"Exactly! That's so silly, to have a word for that. But anyway, Rain would like you." Getting up from the floor, Juno dusted herself off. "Come on Don, help me clean up?"

"It would be my pleasure!" he said, taking her hand.


	29. Chapter 28

a/n: Thanks to kaaayyytteee, The Silent Hunter, vampirelover14, Diana Fay, Dontgotaclue88, Kitteninthemoonlight, and cute in black for all reviewing! Also thanks to the peeps who story alerted and favourited! I'm glad you all seemed to like the previous chapter. This one has a bit of dojo action in it. I hope you enjoy! Please feel free to review if you've got the time as well!

* * *

Donatello was glad the picnic basked weighed almost nothing. It was easier to swing that way. He was still stuffed from lunch. His thoughts were on Juno as he walked the underground sewer system.

_Surprising, the effect Juno has on Raphael. She's bubbly and funny...and usually Raph *hates* that. I wonder if it's pheromonal. Meh, whatever. He's happy, she's happy, that's all that matters...I wonder when it'll be my turn to be happy?_

His step slowing slightly, Donatello stopped swinging the picnic basket. He knew full well the world he and his brothers lived in offered them only loneliness. It was only pure luck, a pure one in a trillion chance that Juno had appeared in that specific tunnel, on that specific day, at that specific time. ...And still, that was no guarantee she would have struck a relationship with any one of them. Donatello stopped and sighed. The hopelessness was enough to make any turtle depressed.

* * *

The door to the turtles' lair opened, as usual at 6:30pm on a weeknight. Juno was tired, but happy. She had finally finished cataloguing the entire store for April and she had finally sold that ugly Knight in Shining Armour that stood at the front of the store.

"Hey big guy!" she greeted, running into Raphael, hugging him.

"Hey pretty girl. You know, I don't think I'll ever get tired o'you running into my arms," he said, hugging her back. "How was work?"

"Tiiiiriiing.." Juno replied, stretching out the word. "How 'bout you? How's the leg?"

Raphael held up a hand, signalling 'wait'. Wordlessly, he turned around and waked to the couch. "I knitted. That's how my day was," he said, turning back towards Juno and holding a red sock. He had a grimace on his face and groaned before dropping onto the cushions.

"Oh, that sucks," sympathized Juno. She took the sock and put it on her foot. "Well, at least it fits!" she said, cheerily. "Hey, ...maybe...we could spar or something before dinner?"

"What? I dunno, babe... I'm all hurt and tired and grumpy," whined Raphael.

Taking Raph's arm, Juno began to lead him towards the dojo. "Come on big guy...I'll go easy on you, I promise!"

* * *

Donatello and Michelangelo were busy in the dojo, sparring with each other. Leonardo was sitting cross-legged on the floor, meditating.

"Hah!" yelled Donatello as he finally got through Mikey's twirling nunchakus. The butt end of his staff nailed him right in the plastron, sending him flying through the air.

Quickly righting himself before he hit the ground, Mikey was able to land on three limbs. Running forward, he somersaulted over his brother and swung hard with his weapons, landing a blow on the back of Don's head and one that clunked on his shell.

"Ow!" Donnie yelled. "Watch where you twirl those things!" He turned to try and catch Michelangelo with a vertical slash from his bo, but Mikey caught it with his 'chucks before it hit. Deadlocked, the two brothers sneered at each other.

"Aw come on, Donnie! Ya gotta do better than that against a Battle Nexus Champion!" taunted Mikey.

"Alright, Champion..." Donatello suddenly let go of his staff, causing Mikey to stumble backwards. Jumping high in the air, Donnie landed on the floor to Mike's right. He grabbed his staff out of his brother's hands and jumped backward, leaving just enough room for him to knock Mikey's 'chucks away and finish with a downward stab towards Mikey's face.

"Uh...uh...okay...you win, Don. Just don't break my beautiful face!" cried Mikey, shielding his face from the butt end of Don's bo staff.

Releasing Mikey from the floor, Donatello sheathed his bo behind his back, put his hands together and bowed.

"Good job, guys," said Leo from the floor, finally opening his eyes. "I play winner."

"Hey Raphie boy!" Mikey cried suddenly, a grin spreading across his face.

"Sup," he replied waving.

"Juno! Wanna spar with me? Throw a few punches! I'm not afraid of hitting a girl, come on, come on!" Mikey hopped from one foot to the other, clearly excited.

Juno rolled her eyes. "Ugh, Mikey...why do you wanna spar with me so bad?"

"You fought Raph before. Why not me?" he pouted.

"Oh fine...you have to promise you'll stop asking after this, okay Mike?"

"Yeah yeah yeah!"

Sighing, Juno gave Raphael a sideways look that said, "FML." He just smirked back at her and shook his head slightly. As she passed Donatello, Juno grabbed his bo staff off his back.

"Okay Michelangelo, Battle Nexus Champion, hit me." Juno stood straight with the bo staff in her hand, it's end resting on the floor.

"Woo hoo! YEAH!" yelled Mikey as he ran towards Juno. He jumped and tried to swing downward to hit her on the head, but by the time he landed, Juno wasn't there. "Huh?"

THWACK!

"Yooowww!" Mikey cried, the back of his neck stinging.

"Too slow," said Juno.

"Oh yeah! Hah!" Mikey charged at her, 'chucks flying. Juno just dodged every one of them.

Jumping backward, Juno somersaulted through the air. "Now it's my turn," she smiled simply. Narrowing her eyes, she started towards Michelangelo. Knowing he would be expecting a hit from up high, she crouched last minute and twirled around, the staff held horizontally behind her back. She heard the thump as Mikey fell from the hit to the calves.

She waited for him to get up.

Leo was standing beside Raphael, shaking his head. "I don't know why Mikey insists on doing things like this."

"Because he's Mikey. He's a dumbass," explained Raphael.

"I wish I could use my bo like that..." marvelled Donatello as Juno moved expertly with it.

"Ow," grimaced Leo as Juno got a hard hit on Mikey's arm, a loud smack accompanying it.

Calmly sidestepping so they wouldn't get bowled over by a flying Michelangelo, the three brothers watched as he crashed into the wall, plastron first.

"Maybe you should quit while you're ahead," Donnie called out.

"Unhh...no way bro..." said Mikey, rubbing his head as he got up. He ran forward again.

"He hasn't even hit her once," observed Leo.

Raphael shook his head. "Nope."

"It's hopeless," said Donatello, putting a hand under his chin.

Raphael nodded. "Yup."

Juno had decided it was time to end it. She managed to kick Mikey hard in the chest. He careened towards the wall again, shell first this time. She jumped and met him there, the bo staff twirling hard and catching him on the shoulder. As he slumped downward, Juno caught him with the staff, under his chin and lifted it up diagonally. With the wall behind him, Mikey's feet left the floor.

"Okay...okay...I give up..." Mikey choked out. He was against the wall, the bo staff hard against his neck. He couldn't feel the floor with his feet. "AAH!" Mikey crashed to the floor in a heap.

Kneeling, Juno patted Mikey on the head. "You okay Mike?"

Flopping over onto his back, Mikey groped blindly. "Light...fading...only...darkness...promise me... you'll never forget...OW! HEY!"

Raphael had kicked him in the side. "He's fine. A bit melodramatic, but hey, that's Mikey."

"Come on, bro, get up..." Donatello offered a hand to the fallen Mikey.

"That was awesome, sis...thanks!" he smiled hugged her.

Patting him on the shoulder, Juno hugged back. "No problem, Mikey. You know, these shells are pretty awesome." She gave Mikey's a few hard knocks, listening to the sound.

"I know, right?" Mikey made a clicking sound, whistled, pointed at her with both hands and winked at her.

"Huh?" she asked, bewildered.

"Fantastic Mr. Fox. You fell asleep babe," explained Raph.

"Oh."

"Can we order out tonight? I'm too tired to cook..." Michelangelo made a scene, falling onto the floor. "Juno beat me up..."

"Serves you right for pestering her so much, Mikey," commented Donatello.

Laughing, Juno turned to Raphael. "So? Wanna?"

"I got a busted leg still Juno...come on...and bootcamp Leo over here wouldn't let up on me today," he complained.

"Wanna what? You want him to fight you Juno?" asked Leo.

Juno nodded. "Yeah. It'll be good for his leg to get some more movement."

"Oh, I think it's had it's share o'movement for today..." Raphael crossed his arms. "Come on, Don. Tell her I can't. It'll break again or something."

"Actually...it probably won't, Raph. With the rate that it healed at, it's probably fine. In fact, according to my research, I deduced that we heal at a much faster rate than regular humans, or turtles. We're not at the rate that Juno's at of course, but the fact that you healed a broken femur in four months to the point where you can walk and exercise fully with it...that's amazing!" Donatello waved his arms around.

"You're not helping bro," Raph deadpanned.

"Oh. Woops." Donatello shrugged.

"Then come on, let's see what you can do, Raph," Leo encouraged. He handed his younger brother his sais.

Shaking his head, Raphael made his way to the middle of the mat.

Juno went to the wall where her weapons were kept and also took her sais. She stepped into the middle of the mat to face Raphael. Taking a fighting stance, she motioned for him to come at her. "Hit me big guy."

Testing his leg out a bit, Raphael bounced on it a few times before launching himself at his girlfriend. Sais coming downward, he found himself deadlocked with Juno. He grunted and untangled his weapons from hers. Stabbing to the side, he watched as Juno dodged.

"Wow..." whispered Mikey as he watched in awe. Raphael wasn't doing too badly.

"Ah!" winced Juno. Raph had pinned her wrist to the wall with a sai and had managed to elbow her in the jaw twice. He probably would've gotten a good right hook in there had she not brought her knee up and hit it hard against Raph's plastron, doubling him over. Then she reached over and grabbed the handle of Raph's sai, still embedded in the wall and used it as leverage to kick him in the head. With him on the floor, Juno was able to wriggle her wrist out from between the prongs.

Breathing hard, Raphael was trying not to concentrate on the pain he felt in his leg. He was slow to get up. Bracing himself against the wall, he pulled on his sai to free it from the wall. When he turned around, Juno was ready. He made a face and and complained again. "Come on babe...my leg hurts."

Sneering, Juno ran towards Raphael. She threw her sai, the handle hitting Raphael in the thigh. He screamed as he went down on his knees, clutching his leg. Juno jumped, landing on Raphael, her arm across his neck, pinning his head to the floor. Raph's eyes were shut, his jaw clenched.

"Cheap bitch!" he snarled through his teeth.

"Forget about the leg," Juno said, her teeth clenched. "You hear me? The pain doesn't fucking exist. It's only in your head!"

Raphael opened his eyes. Juno was looking at him intently. There was this wicked smile splayed about her lips. She was enjoying herself. _Alright girly, you wanna fight? I'll give you a fight. _Juno jumped backward, retrieving her sai, and waited for Raphael to get up.

Completely blocking the pain out of his mind, Raphael ran.

Near the back wall, Don had a wary look in his eyes. "Leo?"

"I know, Don...it's like..." Leonardo didn't know how to describe it.

"It's not Raph," finished Mikey.

"I've never seen him fight like this," Leo whispered. The turtle on the mat was a whirling blur of green. Every movement, every breath...he was so controlled, so *in* control. The flashes of metal glinting off the wall, the grunts and yells of attack...it was all so surreal. Leo was finally starting to understand what his father had said. That Juno was a good influence for Raph. How he concentrated more when she was around, how he was able to control his anger and use it to better his fighting. And dude (as Mikey would say), was he ever better.

Catching Juno in the rib with the handle of his sai, Raphael ducked down for an uppercut. Hitting her just under her jaw, Juno flew backwards. Spitting blood, she wiped her mouth and smirked at Raphael. She motioned for him to come and get her. Raphael ran forwards just as Juno did. Both connecting at the same time, they fell to the ground, stunned by their right hooks. Juno was able to get up faster and kicked Raphael's side as he was down. Flipping back upright, Raphael roared as he lunged towards Juno, his sai plunging deep into her shoulder muscles, and pinning her to the floor. He was straddling her, his free arm holding down her other shoulder. Juno was looking at him strangely. Her eyes were...were what? He didn't know. But damn was she breathing hard.

"You okay big guy?" she broke the silence.

"Huh? Yeah. You okay?"

"Mmhmm," she said, licking her lips and smiling coyly.

It was only then that Raphael noticed. He could see her nipples through her shirt. He looked up at her again to see her smile wider. _She gets off on this stuff?_

Suddenly, there was a commotion surrounding them. Leo was shouting at Raphael to get off, Donatello was asking if Juno was okay, and Mikey was just jumping around shouting.

"Alright, alright! I'm up!" yelled Raphael, pulling his sai out of Juno's shoulder.

"Juno, are you okay?" asked Leo, looking at her with concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Leo, thanks," she took his extended hand and stood up. "Thanks for the spar, tall dark and sexy." Juno walked up to Raphael, and put her hands flat on his plastron. She stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss before she turned around. "I gotta take a cold shower..." She grinned and made her way to the bathroom.

The brothers could only raise their eyebrows at Raphael as he watched her walk away.

"So, what was up with that red sock she had on her foot, Raph?" Michelangelo asked.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer applies


	30. Chapter 29

a/n: Thanks to The Silent Hunter, vampirelover14, Diana Fay, Dontgotaclue88, and Kutiel1993 for their reviews on the last chapter! Here is the next installment, and I hope you all enjoy. Please review if you have the time! Oh, one thing: I've been curious as to how you guys all visualize Juno. I haven't really given a good physical character description of her as I don't really believe in doing that. All good novels I've read never really physically describe in detail how the characters look, and I find you get a more personal relationship with them since you kind of make them up yourself. So I'm curious to know how you all think Juno looks! Go ahead and write it in the reviews, okay?

Standard disclaimer applies

* * *

"Hey Juno," a low voice floated through the darkness.

"Raph?" Juno looked around, trying to see him.

"I'm here, babe." He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"Hey, big guy," she smiled up at him. "What?" The dark expression on Raphael's face froze her.

"I uh...wanted to apologize. For stabbing you," he said softly, his eyes finding the floor.

Sighing, Juno took Raphael's face in her hands. "Hey Raph. No need to apologize. It was a spar with weapons. I mean-"

"No." Raphael took her hands in his and kissed one. He hugged her close, placing his chin on her head. "I hurt you."

"Raphael. It's okay. You're not...you don't have to be afraid of what you're capable of. You can control it. I trust you."

"I don't trust myself."

"Then you have to learn." Juno pushed away, trying to look in his eyes. "What you did tonight, that was amazing!"

"Yeah, that's what Leo said, too. He said it was like I was a different person. He said he'd never seen me fight like that before."

"Remember when you got angry with me because I kept apologizing? Back at Christmas time?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"It's your turn now, Raph. You have to stop apologizing. Because I'm gonna ask you again and again to spar with me. And you might hurt me again. But it's only physical. And I can take that. I wouldn't goad you into fighting me if I didn't think I could. I'm a strong girl, Raph. Don't ever feel bad for hitting me during a spar, okay?"

Softening, Raphael now took her face in his hands. "You sure?"

Juno nodded.

"Okay babe. Just don't get mad when I rearrange your face then," he chuckled.

"Mmm...I won't..." Juno had hugged him close and was placing small, feather-light kisses along his neck.

Raphael leaned back against the wall, loving the feel of Juno's lips moving across his skin.

"Aww...gross! Come on! Go to your room!" Michelangelo suddenly appeared in the hallway, a disgusted look on his face. His mouth was open, and he was holding an enormous sandwich.

Pulling away, Juno giggled. "Sorry, bro..."

"No! No sorries! Go! To your room!" yelled Mikey, pointing in the direction of Raph's room, his eyes closed tightly. "Lalala...LALALA...can't hear you can't see you...you had better be going now..."

"Fine, fine! We're leavin' bozo!" Raphael made sure to smack his younger brother on the back of his head before turning down the hall.

Slowly, Michelangelo opened one eye. Seeing an empty hallway, he sighed in relief, smiled and continued down to his own room.

* * *

_The next day..._

"April, I hope everything you saw today was to your satisfaction?" Felicia Smythe asked.

"It was incredible, Felicia. Your facility is remarkable. The technologies you're developing...I can't believe it. You'll have cancer cured in no time!" April was at Smythe-Tech Inc. Dr. Felicia Smythe's private building.

"It's all thanks to your funding, April. Genetics is a wonderful field of research. So many new things to discover, you have no idea!"

"Well, Felicia, thank you again. I hope to see you soon," said April, extending a hand.

Felicia took April's hand and shook it. "Ditto to you, April. Perhaps we can do lunch sometime." Smiling, she waved as April walked out to her car, and then shut the door.

* * *

"Ugh! I *hate* Felicia Smythe!" April had been describing her day to Casey and was now throwing the clean laundry around the room.

"Uh..okay babe. I get it...You don't like her...now..uh...can we please put the clean clothes down?" calmed Casey.

Sighing, April sat down on their couch. "Sorry, Case. It's just...she's the kind of woman that really gets to me. You know, like, she'll ask for a latte and when it's not right, she throws a tantrum at her personal assistant like it's her fault! If you want a latte, then go get it yourself! ARGH!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down, babe. Let's go and see the guys tonight, okay? We haven't seen them since Master Splinter left for a 'prolonged visit' with the Daimyo. I dunno why he likes that dimension so much," said Casey, picking up the phone.

Brightening a little, April smiled and nodded. She hadn't seen Juno in a while, and it would be good to see the rest of the gang as well.

* * *

"Hey guys! What's going on?" asked Juno, as she came through the lair door. Everyone was cleaning.

"April's coming over!" yelled Donatello from the ceiling where he was doing god knows what.

"Uh...okay. Anything I can do to help?"

Leonardo ran by and dropped a broom in front of her. "Kitchen needs sweeping!" he called out.

"Okay, seriously...why are you guys going mad with cleaning?"

"Casey says April got pissed off at work today. A pissed off April is never a good thing, so since she's coming over, we're making the place look all nice for her," Raphael finally explained, coming up behind Juno.

"Okay. Lemme just get changed and I'll help out too."

* * *

Letting out a satisfied groan, April leaned back in the kitchen chair she was sitting in. "I really needed this guys. Thanks so much!"

"You're welcome, April. Glad you enjoyed dinner!" said Donatello.

"Now can someone lift me out of this chair and over to the couch? I'm so stuffed I can't move."

"Don't look at me like that, babe. I'm just as stuffed as you are," Casey waved her off.

"Maybe we'll just stay here like this for a bit..." suggested Juno.

"Good idea..." agreed Raphael.

BELCH

"Gross Mikey..."

"Thank you, Don!"

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"What is that noise?" Casey asked.

"Sorta sounds like..." Juno trailed off, her eyes going wide. She looked at Donatello just as he recognized the sound as well.

"MY OMNI-TOOL!"

"YOUR OMNI-TOOL!"

Suddenly, there was a mad dash for Juno's room as she ran to retrieve it. There it was. She could see it glowing on the floor. Quickly, she grabbed it and ran back to the living room, everyone on her heels.

Once in the living room, Juno began to press buttons...

"...Ma'am...hear...please respond..."

"Oh my god. That's Feral's voice. *That's Feral's voice*!" Looking hysterically at everyone, Juno pressed another button.

"Feral, this is Commander Alex. I repeat, this is Juno...can you hear me?"

"...No one's...sponding...gonna try...more..."

"Shit, she can't hear me." Juno turned a dial on the omni-tool. "Feral, can you hear me now? It's your commanding officer, Commander Alex here. Is anyone else with you?"

Static.

"SHIT! Shit shit SHIT!" screamed Juno.

"Hey hey..come on babe...calm down..." Raphael held her shoulders gently.

Stilling, Juno put her hand on top of Raph's. "Yeah. Donnie, can you help me? Maybe we can track their signal or something?"

"On it, Juno!" Donatello took the omni-tool out of Juno's hand and back into his lab.

"I can't believe it. Almost half a year later...and I finally get a signal from my team. Well, at least one person from my team. But if Feral's out there, Psylocke must be too," Juno was saying to herself as she sat on the couch.

"Why do you say that, Juno?" asked Leonardo.

"You remember Feral from that image I showed you on New Year's Eve?"

"The feline lookin' one," Raph said from beside her.

"Yeah. She wouldn't be able to travel around without Psylocke. Psy can project a telepathic bubble around herself large enough to encompass...well...I dunno actually. I would say at *least* 50 meters in diameter. Anyway, she can project it and influence what people see. So if Feral's with her, Psy just projects the idea that Feral looks human, and no one notices." Juno sighed a deep breath and shook her head. "I just can't believe it. They're here. Beta team is here. I need to find them."

"We'll help you, Juno, I promise." Raphael took Juno's hand and squeezed it tight.

* * *

"Fuck!" Feral slammed her fists down on the table.

"Calm down, Feral. Getting angry doesn't solve anything," said Psylocke coolly, leaning against the wall, her eyes closed.

"You guys think she's still alive?" asked Jubilee, sitting on the floor. She nervously ran a hand through her short black and pink hair.

"Of course she is," assured Psylocke.

Feral glared at her from where she was sitting. "Don't ask stupid questions, Jube."

"She has got to be here. We've checked all the other major continents. I can't reach out to her telepathically here though...she must still be too far. We'll keep trying on the omni-tool. I just hate how this planet has a million frequencies going at the same time. It's like it's not regulated. If we can't get a response in a few days, we're moving southward." Psylocke looked out the window of the rented apartment they were in. _Commander, we will find you. Wherever you are._

* * *

It was late at night, and Juno was in Raph's room. They had been laying together for some time now, just talking, though they were silent now.

"Mmm, I ever tell you how much I like when you do that?" Raphael said softly.

"Mm-hmmm..." Juno was trailing little kisses up and down Raph's neck, and was running her fingers lightly on the back of his neck.

Pulling her up so she was straddling him, Raphael put his hands around her waist. He loved how tiny it felt to him. Her petite 5"4 frame always made him feel good. 5"10 was not large by any means, but he was the tallest of his brothers.

"What?"

"Nothin'. Just admiring," said Raphael, looking her up and down.

"Well, why don't you admire a little more?" Juno asked coyly taking off her shirt. "Hey!"

"My brothers are just around the corner, Juno..." warned Raphael, holding her shirt down.

"So? Come on..." She began to kiss him, slowly working her tongue into his mouth.

"Juno..." whispered Raphael, breathless. "Juno...baby...stop...come on..."

Sitting back, Juno looked at Raphael. "Okay, Raph." She looked disappointed. Turning around, she lay back down beside him.

"Aw come on...Juno, please. Please look at me." Juno turned around as Raph cupped her cheek. "I'm not...I'm not..." he closed his eyes. "I'm not rejecting you, Juno. It's just..."

"It's okay Raphael. I'll wait." Juno kissed him lightly on the mouth. "I'll wait."

* * *

a/n: Okay, so Beta Squad has finally made it onto the scene! Well...sort of. They'll be coming over in full force soon enough. Feral, Psylocke and Jubilee are all Marvel characters from the X Men universe. If you want to visualize them, just google them.


	31. Chapter 30

a/n: Hi all! I just thought I'd address first a question that's been asked by many readers. The question is, will I be pairing up the other brothers? The answer is no. Unfortunately, I just can't handle more than once pairing at once! Juno and Raph are hard enough as it is...as is Juno's relationship with the other turtles...so to focus on another romance is just something I can't do. Perhaps there are better authors out there that can...but I'm so sorry! Just Juno and Raph for this story. However, that doesn't mean that Beta Squad won't be playing a part in this story, because they will. But trust me, those girls are more than they can handle already. Especially Feral. That girl is something else. Poor Don...*sigh*...anyway, I digress. Only a few more chapters till they arrive, I promise! But thanks to vampirelover14, The Silent Hunter, Dongotaclue88 and Diana Fay for reviewing the last chapter! I was fun learning how you all visualized Juno! This chapter and the next will be kind of a side-story deal with Juno and Leo. They'll be fending for themselves! AAH! What will happen! I hope you enjoy!

standard disclaimer applies

* * *

_A few weeks later.._

"Splinter?" called Juno from the doorway.

"Come in, my child."

Smiling, Juno walked in and knelt before Splinter. He was kneeling as well, probably in meditation.

Opening his eyes, Splinter gazed upon the girl in front of him. She was a pretty girl, and at times he still couldn't believe that in her, Raphael had found love. Well, perhaps not love yet. But it was blossoming, Splinter could see. "What brings you here, Juno?"

"Splinter, I was wondering...if you thought it would be alright if I joined my brothers in their patrol tonight." Juno sat back, waiting for his response. She knew he still didn't approve of her actions that Christmas night...but she was itching to get out and about.

Splinter merely closed his eyes. _Can I trust you Juno?_ Breathing deeply, he knew he would have to trust his sons. "Yes Juno. You may join them."

"Thank you, Splinter. I...You won't regret it." Bowing slightly, Juno got up and left the room.

Smiling lightly, Splinter closed his eyes and went back to his meditations.

* * *

"Ready!" Juno was excited to go out topside. The prospect of kicking some butt was totally lifting her spirits.

"Wow. I need to see you wear that more," gasped Raphael. The sight of Juno in her skintight leather catsuit was enough to make any man go nuts. She hadn't worn it since the night he had broken his leg, and it sure was a sight for sore eyes.

"You look like Selene from Underworld! She's like this crazy bad-ass vampire, and she fights against werewolves, but she falls in love with one, you see, so she's gotta make a choice-"

"Okaaay...Mikey, we get it!" interrupted Raph.

Donatello patted Mikey on the shoulder. "It's okay bro, I appreciate your synopses of movies."

Pretending to wipe tears from his eyes, Mikey was sniffing. "Thanks bro, thanks!"

"You're not going to use those for anything lethal are you?" asked Leonardo, pointing to Juno's weapons.

Juno shook her head. "Nope. They are totally for injuring and maiming only!" She grinned.

"That's my girl," approved Raphael.

"Well, let's get moving team!" And Leonardo opened the door to the lair.

* * *

"That's a Cleaner, for sure..." Mikey narrowed his eyes at the thug walking down below.

"How do you know, Mikey?"

"See that tattoo of a broom on his arm?"

"Oh...I get it. 'Cleaner'," Juno grimaced.

"I know, right?" Mikey made a face at the the thug. "So laaaaame," he said, giving the thug a thumbs-down.

The group had been watching as some thugs looked to be stealing from an electronics store. What was strange was, no alarms had gone off, no police had shown up...it was as if they had a key...

"Aww, I hate these jerks!" Raphael slammed his fist into an open palm.

Donatello had jumped down to the fire escape ladder and was hanging off it. Something wasn't right, and he was trying to figure out what it was. Suddenly, there was an echoing blast of some sort.

"What was that!" asked Leo, landing beside the second oldest of the turtles.

"I don't know..."

"Come on. Let's check it out." Leo looked up and motioned for the rest of them to follow.

Inside the electronics store, the team was at a loss. The 'blast' they heard didn't seem to have damaged anything. Slowly, they walked around, trying to figure out what had happened.

"Guys? Guys! Over here!" called Juno.

Following her voice, the turtles ran to where Juno was standing.

"What happened?" asked Leo.

The security guard was standing frozen to the spot. He wasn't blinking, he wasn't moving...it was the strangest thing.

"Woah! It's like he's frozen in time!" exclaimed Mikey.

"He managed to get a shot off..." said Juno, tracing her fingers over a bullet hole in the wall opposite.

"Where's the gun?" Leo began to look around.

Suddenly, a voice called out. "Hey freaks! We got you now!"

A member of the Cleaners gang had shown up. He was also pointing a large weapon at the group.

"I'll show you who's the freak around here!" yelled Raphael, pulling his sais out.

But it was too late. The thug fired the weapon. There was a blinding flash of blue light and a large boom...but again, that was all. No damage. Juno had ducked along with Leo. She peeked out from behind a desk and saw what had happened: Raphael along with Mikey and Donatello...they had been frozen like the guard! Sneering, she quickly grabbed her manriki and threw it in the thug's direction. It wrapped around his neck and she jumped forward, slipping behind him, and then under his arm, entangling him in the chain.

"Egh...blrgh..." he choked.

"Nighty night, assshole," Juno said as she pulled on the chain, tightening it until he fell unconscious. Looking behind her, she saw Leo had dispatched the remainder of the gang that had shown up. She picked up the weapon that had been fired at them and looked it over.

"There's gotta be a way to reverse this," said Leo from behind her, waving his hand in front of a motionless Donatello.

"Too bad I have no idea how to use this." Juno tossed the weapon over to Leonardo. He looked it over as well.

"We need Don for this," he sighed.

"Don's out for the count on this one, Leo." Juno tapped Donatello's face, curious to see if he would react.

"Well then we have to find who made this weapon, and get the answers we need to get our brothers back. Oh, and Raph too I guess," he smiled.

"Okay Leo. Let's move these guys somewhere safe...and then we'll find a way to reverse this."

* * *

With the rest of the turtles hidden away, Leo and Juno were atop a building scouting the area. Though the weapon was a bit large for her, she seemed to have no trouble carrying it.

"Well Fearless Leader? Where to?"

Leonardo scowled at the girl beside him. "Really? Just 'cuz Raph calls me that sometimes doesn't mean you have to as well."

Laughing, Juno nodded. "I know, I know. I just thought it would be a funny line to throw around."

"Alright, well...don't let it happen again," warned Leo, leering at her. He was trying to be intimidating, but it only succeeded in making Juno laugh some more. "Damn, I was trying to be intimidating."

"Sorry bro, doesn't work on me."

"Bro?"

Juno shrugged. "Is that okay?"

Leo smiled. "Yeah. I think I like that."

"Do you know where the Cleaners operate from?" asked Juno.

"Wait...there!" Leo pointed to a vehicle driving on the street. "That's the getaway van we saw parked by the electronics store earlier! Follow it!" Without waiting for an answer, Leo started after the van.

"Well, looks like it's Team Leo tonight." Smiling to herself, Juno followed after Leonardo.

* * *

"You gotta be kidding me. They're called 'The Cleaners', and their base is in a garbage dump? ...There's a joke here...I know it..." Juno was scrunching up her face at the stench in the air.

"Aw...yeah...it's pretty gross..." Leo coughed a bit.

"Well Fearless? Shall we continue?"

Face-palming, Leo sighed. "You really are Raph's girlfriend, aren't you?"

Sticking her tongue out at him, Juno waved once and jumped into the garbage compound. Keeping to the shadows, she looked around.

"I don't see anyone," said Leo, landing to Juno's right.

The two slowly made their way to the building set in the middle of the compound. Suddenly, they heard voices. Shrinking back into the shadows, they watched as two thugs exited the building.

"That freeze ray really works, Ed! I can't believe it!"

"Of course it works Andy! I wasn't top of my class for nothing."

"You think we should show it to the big boss?"

"What? No way! Not yet man. We show it to him now, he's gonna take it away from us. We need to show him that we can handle it first. Do a coupla big jobs...then we'll make it big. Maybe take over...you know? ...Hey! Who's there? Show yourself!"

The two thugs Ed and Andy stopped where they were. A silhouette was leaning against a pile of garbage.

"Boys boys boys...you guys aren't talking about *this* freeze ray, are you?"

Juno emerged from the darkness, the huge gun slung over her shoulder.

"Wha-what? Ed! ED! Who's she? How'd she get the freeze ray from the guys! They was supposed to call us when they were ready to...to be ...pi-picked up!" Andy stammered.

"I don't know..." Ed held his arm out in front of Andy in a defensive gesture. "Who are you?"

Juno smiled evilly. "Oh no one...but I *am* curious about this pretty freeze ray you invented." She took the gun off her shoulder and held it out, sighting down the barrel. "How exactly does it work? Do I just...pull this trigger?"

"Wait! WAIT! Please! Wait...look lady...I don't know who you are, but maybe we got off on the wrong foot here. Now why don't you just calm down and put the weapon down?" Ed's eyes averted quickly to Juno's left.

_Stupid thug..._ thought Juno. Sure enough, she heard footsteps behind her, the clinking of chains, and the clear sound of a gun being cocked.

"Hah! Stupid bitch! Thought you had us, didn't you?" yelled Andy. "Well we got us some reinforcements!"

"Oh. Nice. Well," Juno shifted her weight. "So do I."

In an unexpected move, Juno jumped, throwing the freeze ray in the direction of the two thugs in front of her.

"Huh?" blurted out Ed.

A green coloured blur suddenly jumped over their heads. It was Leonardo. He caught the gun mid-air, firing it on the Cleaners behind Juno. They were frozen by the time he landed. Getting up from the ground where she had ducked, Juno put her hand up.

"High five for Team Leo!" she laughed as Leo gave her the high five. Straightening, she turned to the two cowering Cleaners left. "So boys? You wanna tell me how this works? Or am I gonna have to sic my pet turtle on you?"

"Pet?" Leo asked incredulously. "You are unbelievable! I'm at least a sidekick!"

"A...alright! Okay! Just keep that monster away from us! I'll tell you!"

* * *

"Well that was easy," commented Juno, as she and Leo made their way out of the garbage dump.

"Too easy.."

"Ugh. No cliches allowed, Leo," said Juno.

"Wait...what's that?" Leo pointed to a black box on the fence, it was blinking red.

"I didn't notice that on our way in," said Juno.

"Hahaha! You stupid idiots!" came Ed's voice from behind. "You think you can get away that easy? I rigged the place to blow sky high in case something like this happened! The knowledge of that freeze ray dies with me! And the knowledge to use it dies too! You think I'd tell you how it works and then just let you walk away?"

"Shit! Run, Leo!" Juno grabbed Leo's arm just as the blinking red light went steady.

* * *

The explosion that rocked the garbage compound was large enough for the authorities to see. Within minutes, fire trucks and ambulances of all sorts converged upon the burning dump.

Juno and Leo had been flung in a far corner; and there they lay, unconscious. It was probably a few minutes before Leo stirred. He felt like his arm had been ripped from its socket. Juno had just latched onto his arm and then pulled. He didn't even know where he was. His ears were ringing, his head was aching, and goddammit...everything stunk. Slowly, Leonardo pulled himself up to all fours, blinking in the smoke and ash. Where was Juno? _There!_ No...it was just the freeze ray. _Shit! The freeze ray!_ Leo scrambled up to his feet, and stumbled over to the weapon. It didn't seem to be too badly damaged by the blast. But there was a red light on it now that hadn't been there before. It looked like a low battery sign. A small movement to his left caught his eye. _Juno!_ Leo ran towards the body on the ground. It was Juno. She had been hit by shrapnel from the garbage dump. There was blood everywhere. And...she wasn't moving.


	32. Chapter 31

Author's note: Thanks to kaaayyytteee, The Silent Hunter, Dontgotaclue88, Diana Fay and Scribe of Turesa for reviewing the last chapter! I'm glad you all seemed to enjoy it! I had a blast writing that one and this one. And now...the conclusion of the freeze ray arc! Oh, and I also must warn you. Next chapter that I post after this one...there will be smut. Glorified, no reason for it at all save for that I *can* smut. Okay? So uh...don't read it if you don't want to. Because it's graphic. I had fun writing it that's for sure. I must've been in some mood. ;) Like a good mood. Hahaha. So yeah, here's the warning ahead of time. I'll put up another one next week with the chapter.

standard disclaimer applies

* * *

"Juno? Juno, please...come on, answer me..." Leo said softly. Not wanting to move her, he knelt down beside her, brushing her hair out of her face. He wanted to turn her over on her back...but her back was shredded. Leo was about to shake her gently when he noticed her injuries...they were healing! It was a wonder to see it happen in real time...slowly, her wounds began to heal themselves. The large gashes in her back began to close up, the scratches fading away. Interestingly, her leather uniform began to close up as well, mending it self.

"Shit, that was not cool..." Juno pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"Juno! You're okay!"

"Yeah Leo. I'm okay." Shutting her eyes hard, Juno shook her head vigorously. "Damn, my ears are ringing a bit."

"Mine too."

"Are you hurt at all?" Juno asked, closing the gap between her and Leo. She ran her hands over his head, face, shoulders, plastron. Suddenly, she felt Leo's hand close over her own.

He couldn't help himself. Seeing the concern on Juno's face, feeling her hands running over his skin... He closed his eyes. "Don't do that..." He placed her hands back on her lap. "Juno...you can't...you shouldn't..."

"Oh. Right. Sorry Leo." Juno backed away, silent. She knew Leo had accepted that she and Raphael were together...but she also knew he was fighting to let her go. To *really* let her go. "Um...your shoulder is dislocated. I'll need to pop it back in."

Leo was looking at the floor. "Yeah. Okay."

Juno came close again. She took hold of his arm and bent it a little. "Ready?"

Leo only nodded.

"Aaah!" he yelled as Juno popped it back into place. When he finally opened his eyes, Juno was standing above him, her hand held out. She was smiling.

"Come on, Leo. Let's go fix the others."

Inhaling, Leo took a deep breath. _You can do it, Leo. Everything back to normal. Momentary lapse._ "Okay, Juno. Let's go." Leonardo took hold of Juno's hand and hauled himself up to his feet. "I think the freeze ray might have been damaged."

"Let me see..." Juno picked up the weapon and looked it over. It had gotten slightly banged up from the explosion. "We should probably save this for the guys, she said.

Leo nodded. "Yeah, if it's only got one shot left, we'd better make it count. By the way, how'd your suit mend itself?"

"Oh...um...not sure *exactly* how it works, but it's 'nano-technology'," Juno air-quoted. "Rain made it. He's kind of a tech geek...like Donnie!"

"Oh okay. Donnie would probably love to get his hands on that suit of yours," said Leo, poking it.

"Yeah...maybe after I wash it." Juno sniffed the air. "Ugh...is that us?"

"Afraid so. We're covered in garbage. And other stuff that I don't care to know about. Kind of ironic after having dealt with a gang that calls themselves the Cleaners." Leo made a face as he watched Juno try and get the muck off.

"Alright, let's get go-" Juno didn't have a chance to finish her sentence as a helicopter suddenly appeared overhead and shone a spotlight on them.

"Put your hands up! Don't move! We've got you surrounded. You two will answer for the recent destruction of the nearby garbage dump!" a large voice boomed from above.

"Time to go!" yelled Leo, bounding down the street.

Hurriedly picking up the large gun, Juno followed. The two almost made it away, but a group of armed men blocked their way at the end of the street.

"Halt! You with the gun, put it down! And you...whatever you are, get on the floor with your hands behind your head. We will fire if you do not!"

"Leo...I want you to do what he says, on my signal," Juno whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"What?" hissed Leo.

"Trust me...NOW!" Juno dropped the gun, letting it clatter to the floor. Leo dropped to the floor, his hands behind his head.

Stepping forward, Juno quickly threw her manriki at the man, the weighted end looping around his arm. He stumbled as Juno pulled him forward. Using him a stepping stool, she leapt over him, looping the chain around his neck and then again around his other arm. The man was now immobile from the waist up and he tottered around, shouting.

Using the confusion to his advantage, Leo got up from where he was lying prone on the ground and grabbed his swords. Shifting his hold on them, he rammed the hilt of his sword upwards, basically uppercutting the nearest soldier. As Leo ran forward, he saw Juno grab another man from behind, effectively using him as a shield while the other soldiers rained bullets on her. Expertly, she shot each soldier in the thigh or shin, bringing them down to their knees. The man in her grasp fell limp, the bullets his fellow soldiers fired at him taking their toll.

Another group of men came out of seemingly nowhere; they were approaching from Leo's left. Quick to react, Leo jumped over them, kicking out before he landed. Two men fell to the ground before Leonardo even reached the ground again. With two down, Leo ran into the midst of them, slashing their guns in half.

A lone military officer was hiding behind a trash bin. He was waiting for the right moment. He didn't like the looks of the freak. Seeing Leo occupied, he quickly ran out, swinging at him, knocking Leo down.

"Agh!" he cried as a fist connected with his chin. Seeing stars, Leonardo tried to get up, but froze when he heard a gun click, and felt the cool metal on the back of his head.

"Don't move, *freak*! I don't know what you are, but I'm gonna send you back to the sewer you crawled out of," the officer spat.

Before he could pull the trigger, the sound of a sai whipped through the air.

"Aah! What the fuck?" screamed the officer, dropping the gun. Juno's sai had pierced him right in the forearm.

As the man stepped backward, Juno landed between him and Leo.

"The only freak I see here is *you*," she snarled, stabbing the man in the thigh. "Looks like you won't be sending anyone anywhere." A menacing glint formed in Juno's eye as she grabbed the handles of both her sais and kicked the man in the chest. As he stumbled back, Juno threw her manriki (she had retrieved it earlier), this time wrapping it around a nearby lightpost. Quickly, she manoeuvred the chain she still held in her hand so that it was around the man's neck. Then she pulled. The man was now choking. Deprived of precious air, he grasped at the chain futilely.

"You think 'cuz he looks different he's a freak?" she pulled the chain tighter. "You think you have the right to judge?" Tighter. "You ignorant little fucker..." Suddenly, Juno felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go, Juno." It was Leo.

Giving the choking man a cold stare, Juno let the chain fall. "Right," she said. Stepping over to the fallen officer, she kicked him once in the face, knocking him unconscious.

_Definitely Raph's girlfriend_, mused Leo as they tore off again.

* * *

_Back at the electronics store..._

Juno was sniggering. Leo was full on laughing. The two had found out quite by accident that though frozen, the rest of the turtles were certainly...poseable. They had arranged Raphael to face Michelangelo. Juno had placed Mikey's hands on Raph's waist and Raph's arms around Mikey's neck. It was as if the two were slow dancing. Standing back to admire her work, Juno thought she might add one more touch. She moved one of Mikey's hands to rest on Raph's butt.

"Hee hee..." she sniggered again.

Leo had arranged Donatello in a sort of pretzel shape.

"Wow. Didn't know you guys could bend like that," commented Juno.

"Neither did I. But it's pretty funny," laughed Leo.

"High five for Team Leo!"

"Honestly Juno, I don't know how I let you talk me into this. You're very...disarming."

Juno didn't know what to say. She couldn't decipher the look on Leo's face either. "Umm, thanks Leo."

"Yeah, no problem." Leo turned to look at Donatello again. He had been wanting to apologize for his lapse of control from before. Taking a deep breath, he face Juno again. She was looking at him with some concern. "Um...what happened back there, after the explosion...I just want you to know Juno...that I'm okay. I really am. I'm okay with you and Raph. And I want you to know that I'm trying. I'm really trying to get over you. It's just hard sometimes."

"Okay Leo. I want you to know too that I didn't mean anything back there-"

Leo had closed the gap between them and put a hand on Juno's shoulder. He was looking at her intently. "No, Juno," he shook his head. "I know you didn't. Thanks for being concerned about me."

Juno cocked her head to one side and smiled. "You're welcome, Leo. Now let's get these turtles unfrozen!" Barely able to contain her giggles, Juno handed the freeze ray over to Leo. "Here Leo. Hee...you can...heeeheee...you do it!"

Leo took the freeze ray and aimed it carefully at his brothers. Sighting down its barrel, he breathed out and squeezed the trigger.

* * *

"Aw man...I can't believe I touched your ASS! Gross! Donnie, you got anything to sanitize my hand with?" complained Michelangelo as they walked back to the lair.

"Why don'tcha stick it in an incinerator, Mikey? That'll sanitize it for sure," retorted Raphael.

"This freeze ray is fantastic, guys! Thanks for holding on to it for me..." said Donatello, already tinkering around with it.

"But my *hand* guys! It touched Raph's ass!"

"Hey Don, hand that freeze thingamajig over. I'm gonna use it to freeze Mikey's mouth."

"Oh, good one, Raph. Yeah, freeze my mouth. I'd still be able to annoy you...by doing THIS!" Mikey jumped in the air and whacked Raphael on the head with one of his chucks.

"Ahhh...now you're gonna get it!"

"Woaah! AAH! HELP!"

"Stay still for a second shell-for-brains..."

"Ahh! AHH AHH! OKAY! OKAY OKAY!" yelled Mikey, finally caught by Raphael who now had him in a full nelson.

"I'm so tempted to use this right now..." Donatello squeezed the freeze ray to his chest.

"Okay you two, knock it off," Leo tried to intervene. Mikey had begun to kick wildly about, and Raphael was struggling to hold him.

"Fine," conceded Raphael, changing his hold on his younger brother to a headlock.

"Your armpit stinks, Raph," chimed Mikey.

"Mikey, just stop, okay? It's been a long night...I just want to get home..." Leo rubbed his temples and closed his eyes tight.

"And I just want you to take a bath! Better yet, take a few! You and Juno stiiiiiink!" cried Mikey, finally free from Raphael's grasp. He waved his hand in front of his nose, and crinkled his face.

"Oh come on, Mikey...why not a big hug for your sister?" Juno teased, chasing Michelangelo.

"Even *I* don't wanna give you a hug, babe." Raph crossed his arms and cringed as Juno passed him.

"Fine fine...race you to the shower!" Suddenly, Juno raced off into the sewers.

"What? No fair! Hey!" shouted Leo, running after her.

The three turtles only shook their heads and rolled their eyes as they watched Leo and Juno bound off into the darkness.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

Juno was breathing heavily. She had come out of the shower dressed in soft fleece pants and a loose fitting shirt. Both items of clothing were currently on the floor. Of Raphael's room.

"God you are so sexy..." whispered Raphael as he kissed her.

"Mmmm..." Juno had her eyes closed and was relishing the feel of his skin against hers. "I'm not the one who goes around naked all the time..."

"I'd go crazy if you did." Raph stopped and looked down at the girl below him. Juno was smiling, her fingers tracing lazily over his neck and shoulders. Suddenly, Juno pulled herself up for another kiss. She made a sound that may have been a whimper as she ground her hips upwards. "Why you always gotta do that...?"

"Mmm, you know..." she said coyly.

Raphael knew. He knew exactly why she was doing what she was doing. He knew what she wanted. Hell, he wanted it too...but something was holding him back.

"We don't have to...you know...If you don't wanna..." Juno said, biting her bottom lip. She couldn't figure out why he was so shy.

Nestling in beside her, Raphael put his arm around his girlfriend. "It's not that I don't wanna...geez, that's the last thing I want you to think. But...I dunno...what if you think..."

"Think what, Raph?" Juno was looking at him, a smile playing on her lips.

"I dunno! What if you think I'm weird down there?" he suddenly blurted out.

"Oh, I can guarantee I've seen weirder." At the look on Raphael's face, Juno immediately regretted saying that. She cupped his cheek with her hand. "I'm sorry. That's not what you wanted to hear. I just mean...you have nothing to worry about, Raph. You're not...weird. You're...just perfect."

Raph closed his eyes. "What if you get grossed out?"

"Is that what you're really worried about?"

"...Maybe."

Smiling, Juno kissed Raph's forehead before touching it with her own. "Don't be worried Raph. If you worry too much 'it' won't work!"

Raphael chuckled as Juno kissed his nose. "I can guarantee you, 'it' works just fine. I guess I'm just...well...embarrassed, is all. I mean, I ain't your first...you know...boyfriend..."

Juno kissed Raphael lightly. "That doesn't mean a thing." Making herself more comfortable in his arms, she kissed his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Goodnight Raphie."

"Ugh. Don't call me that." He felt Juno playfully swat him on the head before she gave him a squeeze. "Goodnight babe."


	33. Chapter 32

a/n: First off, thank you to The Silent Hunter, kaaayyytteee, Dontgotaclue88, Diana Fay, and new reviewer Zakuro Pure for their reviews for the previous chapter. I'm glad you all are enjoying so far. And now to warn you all yet again. SMUT ahead. Yes. That's right. Hot and steamy smut. So please...if you feel like it's not for you, just skip to the last few paragraphs. I actually had this silly plot thread in my head going for a few days...and so was born this chapter. I think it's stupid, but fun...so anyway, without further ado...I welcome you to... SMUT!_  
_

standard disclaimer applies_  
_

* * *

_Summertime...it's hot and humid...in more places than one..._

Raphael was sitting in his room, reading _Shutter Island_ when he heard the door to the lair open. _Funny, I swear they all went out to watch a movie. _Narrowing his eyes, he put the book down and got up from the bean bag. Quietly, he slipped a hand around one of his sais and peeked out the curtain. _Oh..it's Juno_.

"Hey, Juno! Whatchu doin' home? I thought it was girl's night with April or whateva?" Raphael asked, brushing the curtain aside and putting his sai away.

Smiling, she came running over and jumped. Fortunately, Raph was prepared and caught her in his arms. Wrapping her legs around his waist she kissed him. "April got called away to some emergency meeting or something in Puerto Rico."

Raphael set Juno down. "You sound disappointed."

"Yeah, a bit. I was looking forward to it. Our plan was to cook dinner for ourselves, and basically have a great girl's night in," Juno replied. "What're you doing, Raph? I thought you'd be out with Leo and them."

"Aw, I had a bit of a headache, and watching a flashing movie in the dark while tryin' ta keep both Mikey and Casey outta my popcorn...not good. So I just stayed home."

Juno looked up sheepishly at Raphael. "So...you mean to say...it's just you and me?"

"Uh...yeah." Raphael shifted slightly. Juno had been going increasingly further and further during their 'kissing' sessions. Not that Raphael minded...but he was a little intimidated. Juno had had two previous boyfriends before him, and was definitely *not* a virgin. He wasn't sure how he felt about letting her take the reins. But he was also definitely stoked to finally lose his own virginity. Mr. Lefty was a good substitute, but it only took him so far.

"Oh...well...that's good news," Juno smiled as she pushed her hands flat on Raph's plastron, guiding him back into his room.

"Heh. Yeah, I guess it is." Not wanting to let Juno take control so easily, he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her fiercely, almost bruising her lips.

Juno made a small sound of surprise, but gave in. She found herself stepping backwards as Raph continued kissing her down her neck. She was shoved hard against the brick wall as his hand went up her shirt, Juno whimpering.

"No fair..." she breathed.

"You want me to stop?" Raph asked, his voice husky in her ear.

Instead of replying, Juno pushed Raphael away. He stumbled backwards and landed on the bean bag he had been sitting on earlier. Catlike, Juno pounced on Raphael, a smirk playing on her lips. "You always get to play...when's it my turn?" Juno reached behind Raphael's head and untied his red bandana. She hooked it around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Raphael made a low growl in his throat as Juno began to reach down.

"Where is it..?" she asked slyly.

Breathing hard, Raphael closed his eyes. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I would."

Raphael opened his eyes. Juno was straddled on his lap, looking at him intently.

"Trust me," she said, her small hand cupping his face.

"I...want to. I wanna trust you...but...I don't...I'm..."

"Scared?"

_Bullseye._ Raphael's heart was beating so hard he was sure Juno could hear it. _Scared. Yeah I am. I so am. All those times I think of finally doing it, of losing the big 'v'...I'm always so confident, so sure. But here I am with this beautiful girl in front of me...asking me...and I'm a chicken. What the fuck is wrong with you, Raphael? Look at her! _

"You don't have to be Raph." Juno leaned in and kissed him lightly. "I promise."

"You're sure? What if...what if..." Raphael rubbed his face. "Oh my god...what am I sayin'? I'm such a retard..."

"I'm sure, Raphael," assured Juno, pulling his hands away from his face. "I'm sure." Slowly, she kissed him again, probing his mouth with her tongue. She slipped off her shirt and undid the clasp of her bra. Raphael crushed her mouth with his own as one of his hands reached up to touch her soft breasts.

The pressure in his groin was almost unbearable and Raphael let out a sigh of relief as he used his other hand to free his growing cock. He reached up and took one of Juno's hands and guided it down. "Ohh..." he moaned as her small hand gripped it.

Juno stopped. Her forehead against Raph's, she looked at his face. His eyes were closed, his teeth clenched. _Well motherfuck. Big guy indeed. Holy geezus Juno. He's fucking huge. You can't even get your fist around it._

_ Oh shit, she's stopped. She's probably grossed out now. But fuck...that feels so good. _Slowly opening his eyes, Raphael stared at Juno. He couldn't tell what the expression on her face was. The closest thing he surmised was perhaps...surprise?

"What?" he whispered huskily.

"You're fucking huge," she said lustily, leaning in to nip at his neck.

"Is...is that...a...good...thi..thing?" Raphael asked, trying to thrust his hips.

"Very good thing." Smiling a vixen smile, Juno pulled away, her hands pushing down on his hips. "Now now...you stay."

"What...what are you...OH my god!" Raphael threw his head back and gripped the sides of the bean bag. He clenched his mouth shut and growled. It was all he could to stop from yelling as Juno took his leaking cock into her mouth. She was holding his hips down with one hand, and the other was gripped around the base of his member, pumping up and down in time with her mouth.

Barely able to get him in her mouth, Juno took her free hand off of Raph's hip and used both her hands to stroke him. She could hear him growling, and it only served to make her even hotter, she wanted to make him come. Slowing slightly, she flicked her tongue across the head of his cock.

"Fuck. Don't stop, Juno...please don't...I'm so close..." Raphael had braced himself with his hands against the floor and was looking down at her. He watched as she came up towards him, her hands freeing his throbbing member. Raphael moaned as she blew on it lightly. Juno moved her hands up Raph's thighs, leaving them to rest on his chest.

"Baby, don't stop..." Raphael whispered. He watched as Juno crawled her way back up towards his face. Unable to control himself, Raphael wrapped a fist around his prick, and began to move it up and down.

Juno watched his face as he pleasured himself and smiled. She reached around Raphael's neck and slipped his bandana off. "Don't stop what, Raphael?" she teased. Swattting his hand away, she took the bandana in her hand and looped it around the head of his enlarged penis. Slowly, she began to pull it from side to side, enjoying the sound of Raph's breathing getting harder. She bent down again and licked the head, while rubbing with his bandana side to side. Looping it a few more times around his cock, she began to stroke it again, up and down, up and down. It was slick from pre-cum and saliva, the fabric adding a touch of friction that she knew would drive him insane.

"Aah...yeah...like that..." he breathed.

He couldn't tear his eyes away, and he watched, almost mesmerized as Juno's hand continued it's up and down motion. He licked his lips, and imagined her mouth around it again. Using all his inner strength, Raphael suddenly grabbed her hand to stop. He looked at her, a primal glint in his eye.

"Use your mouth," he ordered.

"Now there's the Raphael I've been looking for," Juno smiled sexily. "What did you say?"

Growling, Raphael couldn't stand it anymore. "I said use your fucking mouth already!" He grinned wickedly kissing her full on the mouth.

"As you wish," winked Juno. "Ooh, looky here. A giftwrapped cock. All for me."

Unwrapping his red bandana from around his cock, Juno licked it tentatively, like a popsicle. Licking her lips, she slowly took it in. Fighting her gag reflex, she tried to open her mouth wider, but it was no use. It was like trying to suck on a giant's thumb. Not wanting to give up, she used her hands, placing them one above the other. She began to stroke it as she sucked.

"Yeah...Suck it, Juno. Suck it hard. Suck my cock for me." Raphael couldn't have shut up even if he wanted to. It all felt so good. Watching her do it was even better. Her chin length hair didn't cover anything up, and he relished the sight of her feebly trying to take him all in. And the sounds...those lovely sucking noises and the whimpers she was making...they all served to make him go over the edge. "Yeah, use your tongue baby, fuck...that feels so good. You like that? You fucking hungry?" He didn't know how much time had passed, but he suddenly felt that he needed to come. Enough was enough. Bracing himself again, he thrust his hips forward. He could hear the gagging noises coming from Juno, but he didn't care anymore. He needed release. Faster and harder, he thrust into her mouth. Nearing climax, Raphael moved one of his hands to the back of Juno's head. There was no way he was gonna let her stop.

Desperately holding on to Raph's cock, Juno let him take over. His hips were thrusting forcefully, and his hand was now on the back of her head. Her jaw was getting sore from being open too wide for too long now, but she didn't really care. She wanted him to come. She wanted to feel his cock pulse in her mouth, feel his hot sticky cum flood down her throat. She hadn't thought it possible, what with the sheer size of the thing, but with each hard thrust, the head of Raphael's cock hit the back of her throat over and over again, and she could feel the tension...suddenly, Raphael let out a guttural roar, his dick pulsating as he came in her mouth. Sucking greedily, Juno swallowed. She didn't want to let a drop spill...

"Aaarrgghh...!" Raphael yelled as he finally came to a release. He kept his hand on Juno's head as he came. He watched her throat go to work, trying to swallow everything he gave...but it was too much for her. He watched as his cum spilled its way down the sides of her mouth, and trickled down her hands, down her arms. Laying back, he finally eased his hand off her head, and ruffled her hair. "Good girl...good girl," he soothed, breathless.

Pulling herself free from Raphael's receding cock, Juno wiped at her mouth. She looked up to see him leaning back on the bean bag, arms splayed out. She looked around the room, and saw a towel hanging on the wall. Shakily, she got up and used it to wipe herself clean...well...almost clean. Then she joined Raphael on the floor.

"You okay?" he asked, a look of concern on his face.

"Fine and dandy, big guy," she replied. Reaching over, Juno grabbed his soaked bandana off the floor. "I think you might need a new one of these..." she trailed off, scrunching her face.

Rolling over onto his side, Raphael hugged Juno close. "That was amazing. Was...was I too rough?"

Giggling, Juno shook her head. "No Raphael. You were just fine. But you know...you're still a virgin, right?"

Confused, Raph furrowed his brow. "What?"

"Yup. That doesn't actually count," smirked Juno.

"What do you mean it doesn't count? What counts?"

"Oh...you know..." Juno smiled and squirmed.

"Oh what the...okay, come on, let's go then! Pop my cherry!"

Juno laughed at that one. "'Pop my cherry'? Really Raph?" she asked, incredulously.

"Yeah. You know. Whateva," he said, a smile splayed on his lips.

"Well maybe we should wait a few minutes...until you're up and...ready?" Juno's gaze went down to Raph's cock. She was at a loss for words. _The fuck?..._

"I think I'm up and ready."

Raphael grinned.

* * *

Juno screamed out Raphael's name as she came for the third time that night. It seemed the turtle's stamina would never run out. He had been a little cautious, at first...but only at first. All his fears, all his shyness melted away as Juno succumbed to everything he wanted. "On your knees," he had said. "Against the wall," he had ordered. "You like that? You want more?" he had asked. And Juno had answered "Yes," every time.

Raphael couldn't believe it. It was so surreal. It was even better than the perfect blowjob he had received earlier that night. This was so much more. He loved the feel of Juno's wet, tight opening, surrounding his cock. She was so tight that the first time, Raph was sure he'd come too fast. He had asked her again and again if she wanted him to stop, her face at times betraying the pain that came with his thrusts. He knew he might have been to large for her, but she never said no. His room reeked of sex and sweat and blood. Juno's nails had grazed his skin sometime during the night, and his shoulders bore scratches. But it was alright, he didn't mind. Raphael remembered the look in her eyes as he took her against the wall. He had looked right into them, and there was something behind them that he hadn't seen before.

_I love you..._ Juno couldn't believe it. Two relationships that were longer than the one with Raph, and the first time he's fucking her, she almost screams it out. Those three little words. _What is wrong with me?_ But maybe it was more this time. It was different. _...Was it?_ It was more than just 'want'. There was an urgency at times, a feeling of need on Raphael's part. And he kept asking, "Do you want me to stop? Are you okay?" _Silly questions..._ thought Juno. But seriously, why had she thought that? Never. Not once had she said those words to anyone. She couldn't make sense of it at all. The way her heart fluttered now every time he was near, and the way her stomach turned in nervousness when he would get close...these were new feelings. _Argh. Just go to sleep Juno. Close your eyes._

She looked over at the sleeping form beside her. Raphael's breathing had taken on the unmistakable rhythm of sleep. One arm was laid across her breasts, his head resting close to her shoulder. Suddenly, her stomach clenched, and a cramp rattled her. Juno's head began to ache a little. Slowly extracting herself from Raphael, she gathered up her clothes and put them back on, minus her underwear. That one probably needed to be thrown out; it was soaked and torn. A few steps towards the entrance to Raph's room, and her suspicions were confirmed. She was bleeding down there. He must have torn her as well, it was so painful to walk. _Well, he's got a huge fucking prick so yeah, Juno, no wonder you're all busted down there. ...I hope it'll heal soon._ Confident in her healing abilities, Juno walked back to her room, intent on grabbing a towel and taking a shower.

Black dots began to cloud her vision as she entered her room and grabbed her towel. Holding her head, Juno began to sway a little. Abruptly, she stopped, a look of recognition dawning on her face. _Oh shit...how could I have forgotten? I'm in big trouble now..._

THUMP

Juno fell onto her mattress; unconscious even before she hit the pillows. She would lay there, her hand still holding onto her towel until the next morning...

* * *

a/n: LadyJ here again. I just wanted to say I did a 'tiny' and by tiny I mean infinitesimal amount of research and apparently, turtles do have penises. Hahaha. Oh, and I also wanted to say that I don't write a lot of smut...so I hope I did okay here. ...and that's all! Reviews are welcome, of course!


	34. Chapter 33

A/n: Thanks to vampirelover14, The Silent Hunter, Dontgotaclue88, Diana Fay, and kaaayyytteee for the reviews for the last chapter! That chapter was really an iffy one for me to post just because I wasn't sure how you'd all take it. Hahaha. I'm not the greatest smut writer, and I cringe to think that the ones out there who DO write it well have read mine only to barf afterwards. :P But oh well. Thanks for the kind words from those of you that clicked review. Umm...so here's the next part. I got this stupid plot bunny a while ago, and it just stuck. Remember that stupid doctor April funds? Felicia Smythe? She was brought in just for this. I admit, she is expendable. So I hope you all enjoy this one!

standard disclaimer applies

* * *

Raphael woke up in the morning feeling good. He was slightly surprised Juno wasn't in his arms anymore, but he wasn't too upset by it. _Probably went to have a shower..._ he thought. He still couldn't believe it. The night before was...something he only dreamed about. Hell, it was better than any dream he had! There was never a time when he thought that he would ever do *that* with a girl. Ever. He looked over and grimaced at his red bandana lying on the floor. _Not gonna use that one again. Thank god I got a spare._ Not sure what...or *if* he should tell his brothers, Raphael just lay in his bean bag heaven for a while longer. It wasn't until he smelled breakfast that he decided he should get up.

* * *

"GUYS! GUYS HELP!" Raphael was hysterical. He had gone into Juno's room to find her unconscious. And she wouldn't wake up.

"Raph! Raph where are you?" Leo's voice filtered through.

"In Juno's room...please...please hurry..." Raph whispered the last few words.

Shoving the curtain aside, Michelangelo arrived, eyes filled with worry. "What is it bro? Is she sick again?"

"I-I dunno, Mikey. She won't wake up...She won't...I dunno what to do. I just-"

Donatello had come in and he put his hands on his younger brother's shoulders. "Okay, Raph. Calm down. Let me see, okay? She's probably just sick again."

However, Donatello couldn't feel a temperature on her. She wasn't feverish, she wasn't even warm! "Hold on," he said, walking off.

"Don! Don where you goin'? What's wrong with her?" Kneeling beside Juno again, Raphael tried to wake her up. Again. He tried saying her name, he tried shaking her gently. He was about to give her a good hard shake when Leo put a hand on his arm.

"Raph."

Raphael turned to face his eldest brother, a worried expression on his face. "Leo, we gotta do something."

"Okay, both of you, aside," ordered Donatello, stalking into the room again. He had a penlight with him. He knelt down and opened Juno's eyes, shining the penlight into them. They dilated normally. Confused, Donatello sat back on his heels.

"Well? Don? What's wrong?"

"I don't know, Raph. She's not feverish at all. But her pupils are reacting to light..."

Raphael knew when Donatello was holding something back. "And what does that mean?"

"I think...I think she's in a coma. How long has she been like this?"

"A coma? That's gotta be wrong, Don. I found her like this just this morning."

"How was she last night? She was with April, right? Maybe they just had a really good time..." suggested Leo.

"No, I don't smell any alcohol on her," Donatello sniffed. "Something else...but not alcohol."

"She wasn't with April last night," said Raph quietly. "She said April had to go to an emergency meeting or somethin'." It felt like there was a stone in his stomach...it felt so heavy. ...This couldn't be his doing, could it?

"Did she come home?" asked Mikey.

"Yeah. Yeah, she was here."

"I'm gonna take her to my lab. I'll run some blood tests." Donatello made a move to pick her up, but Raphael shoved him aside. If he did do this to her...the least he could do is carry her.

"I got her, Don."

* * *

Hours later, and Donatello still had no answers. There were no foreign toxins in her blood to suggest poisoning, and she was free of viruses so that meant no flu or cold...he was at a loss. Raphael was starting to get antsy. Behind him, Donatello heard the sound of breaking glass.

Growling, Raphael tossed the broken beaker aside. He had been squeezing it too tightly and it had broken in his hand. He stared at his bloody hand for a while before Donatello came and took a look at it.

"Wash it, Raph, then I'll get it patched up," he said.

Absentmindedly, Raphael walked to the sink and washed his hands. He watched his blood swirl down the drain. _She's not sick 'cuz of me...right? I didn't do this to her...she was fine last night. She was happy..._

Raphael didn't even notice as Donatello began to bandage his hand. He didn't even hear any of the conversation where the rest of his brothers decided they were going to call April. Splinter had suggested it, not knowing who else they could turn to at a time like this. He looked worriedly at his son Raphael. He was strangely quiet...

"Raphael? Do you agree?" asked Splinter.

"Huh?"

"We will call April. She may have some ideas that we have not considered."

"Oh. Yeah sensei. Go ahead." Raph dry swallowed and stared at Juno's unconscious form. There was a nagging feeling in his gut that this was his fault.

* * *

April put down the phone She couldn't believe it. Juno in a coma? She knew they wouldn't be able to march her into the hospital. They'd figure it out. They'd cut into her, or run one test, and then they'd see it. They would see her healing factor and that would be the end of it. She'd be examined or something...taken into custody and tested on like some kind of animal. April couldn't let that happen.

"Babe? What's wrong?" asked Casey, walking out of the bathroom.

"Juno's sick or something. The guys say they can't wake her up. She's been like that for hours they say." April wrung her hands in, not knowing what to do. She wanted to...needed to help! Juno was her friend...not to mention Raph and the others.

"Woah. How's Raph?" Casey crossed his arms in front of him, his eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"He's really worried. But the guys say he's just quiet. I bet he's freaking out inside." April sat down on the couch and wrung her hands some more.

"What're we gonna do? We can't just call 911!" said Casey, throwing up his hands.

April shook her head and sighed. "I know, Casey. I think...I think we may have to call Felicia."

"What? You say that woman's a cold-hearted bitch! And you want to call her? She's gonna find out!"

"I know that, Casey!" yelled April, standing up. "But what else are we going to do? She's a geneticist! She might be able to help us. This is Juno, we're talking about! We can't just sit here and hope she'll wake up and get better! I'll...I'll make sure she understands..."

"How do you know she's not just gonna turn and call the fucking zoo, April? I don't trust her!"

"Neither do I, but we have no choice. And...I'll threaten to pull her funding."

"What?" Casey looked at his wife.

"I said I'll pull her funding. I'll take all the money back. She'll be ruined." April had a serious look in her eyes.

Sighing, Casey nodded and sat down. "Okay, babe. Make the call."

* * *

Dr. Felicia Smythe put the phone down. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Mutants? Living here in New York? She knew of the stories, but always put them down as just being rumours. But here was April Jones, head of Winters Corp...telling her that they were not just a story. _Maybe she created them. Maybe Winters Corp is just a front for what she really does. Oh my __god...what if she's a bio-terrorist? No...No, April is definitely not that._ Glancing around, Felicia was glad she lived alone in her house. She was doubly glad that she had a private lab set up in her house as well.

Clicking on the folder again, Felicia pulled up the pictures that April had sent her. There were four of them. They looked like giant turtles. Leonardo. Donatello. Raphael. Michelangelo. They had names. They were bipedal. They were extremely anthropomorphic. But they weren't the ones who needed help. It was the human looking one. 'Juno', April had called her.

April had sworn her to secrecy, even going so far as to tell her that she wouldn't hesitate to pull her funding if she broke her promise. That had stopped Felicia's heart. She needed that funding! So she agreed. She was still looking at the pictures April had sent her when her doorbell rang.

* * *

"Hi Felicia. This is Casey, my husband. You remember him?"

"Yes of course, April. Hello Casey. Please come in..." Felicia trailed off, looking over April's shoulder.

"Oh, they're not here yet. I'm just here first to make sure that you're holding up your end of the bargain," April smiled. She pulled out a device Donatello had given her. It was supposed to detect hidden cameras or microphones...anything that might be used to record data.

"What is that?" asked Felicia.

"Just making sure you ain't takin' any pictures, *doctor*," intimidated Casey.

"I promised April already. I'm not risking my funding, for anything!" Felicia surrendered.

"Good," came a male voice from behind her.

Surprised, Felicia jumped and turned around, only to find herself face to face with Leonardo. "Oh my god," she whispered, her hands covering her mouth.

"My name is Leonardo. I'm the eldest of my brothers. If you have sworn a promise to April, I expect you will keep it," said Leo, narrowing his eyes.

"Ye-yes. I promise. I will not tell anyone about your existence." Felicia marvelled at the mutant in front of her. In all her works in genetics, she had never seen such a perfect mutation. "May I?" she asked, her hand outstretched.

Raising an eye-ridge, Leo held out his own hand to shake hers.

"You said you had brothers?" Felicia gasped again as two more forms came from the shadows of her own hallway. There was one with a large staff strapped to his shell, a purple bandana framing his brown eyes. The other was younger looking, an orange coloured bandana complementing his bright blue eyes. That one waved.

"Hi!"

Felicia waved silently back. It smiled.

"That's Michelangelo. The one to your left is Donatello," introduced Leo.

"And I'm Raphael," came a deep voice laced in a Brooklyn accent. The last and largest of the Hamato brothers emerged from the darkness.

If the other three made Felicia nervous...this one made her downright terrified. He was the tallest, and most muscular of the four. His amber eyes burned through her. There was a brutality in his expression that made her want to run the other way...but...Felicia was genuinely surprised at how gently he was carrying the girl in his arms. The girl she was to try and cure.

"Is that-"

"Her name is Juno." Raphael looked down at the platinum blonde, trying to figure out if he trusted her.

"Can you help her, Felicia? Please?" April had stepped forward and had taken one of Felicia's hands in her own.

"Yes. I will do my best. Let's get her in my lab."

* * *

Felicia was undressing Juno, trying to get her into a hospital gown. She had thought Juno smelled a little funny, but it wasn't until Felicia got to her lower half that she figured out why. _Oh my god...those monsters! It was probably Raphael..._ Felicia was looking at the bruising around Juno's inner thighs. There was dried blood as well. _This girl was raped. I know it._ Suspecting as such, Felicia took a look at Juno's hands. Sure enough, there was green skin underneath the nails. _Poor girl...must have been trying to get away..._ Felicia grabbed a washcloth and began to clean the grime away. Juno smelled of sex and sweat and blood. But the damage done to her...this was something else entirely. _How could they lie to me and think they could get away with it? Telling me she's sick when she's obviously been sexually assaulted! I should call the police...no wait...that's probably why the mutants are here. For insurance. April probably doesn't even know what's really going on. _Getting angrier and angrier, Felicia stormed out of her lab.

* * *

There was silence as the four brothers waited. April and Casey were talking quietly to each other in the corner. Michelangelo was sitting beside Raphael, unsure of what to say.

The door burst open suddenly, Felicia looking livid.

"Okay, which one of you did it? Which one was it?" she shouted, pointing her fingers at all four turtles.

"What? Did what? What are you talking about?" Leo asked helplessly.

"Which. One. Of. You. RAPED. Her?"

"WHAT! None of us! Why would you even go there! She's our friend!" Leonardo yelled.

"The evidence speaks for itself, turtle. I had to examine her thoroughly, and let me tell you what I found. Bruising around the thighs. A swollen labia. Vaginal *tearing*. All the signs of forced entry, so to speak." She let the shock of what she said settle in. "So. Who. Was. It?"

"None of us would do that to her. That's disgusting! And for you to even insinuate that! It's an insult to my honour and my brothers' honour." hissed Leonardo.

"I-" stammered Raphael. Everyone stopped to stare at him. He seemed small, he was looking down. His heart seemed to stop the second Felicia said the word 'rape'.

"Raph? Don't' tell me-"

"Shut up Leo! I...We...She was with me last night, okay?" There was something terrible and tremulous in Raph's voice. He was beginning to pace back and forth.

The three brothers stared fearfully at Raphael. Could he really have done something so horrible?

"Raph..." whispered April.

"I didn't hurt her, okay? She was fine afterwards! She went back to her room...I didn't hurt her!"

"Yeah, sure you didn't. Maybe you were too busy fucking her you just didn't hear her tell you to stop. How 'bout that?" accused Felicia.

"NO! I ASKED HER! You don't know how many times I asked her, okay?" roared Raphael, stepping closer to Felicia.

"Asked her what, Raphael?" Leo said quietly.

Raphael sank into the couch, his knees giving out. He put his head in his hands.

"Come on, Raph, what did you ask her?" Leo repeated the question.

"I asked her...I asked her if she wanted me to stop."

Silence. The truth of what Raphael was saying hit everyone like a stone weight. He had had sex with Juno.

"And...she said no. Okay? She said no." A strangled sound came from Raphael and he looked up at his brothers. "I wouldn't have hurt her, okay? I would never..." Tears fell from Raphael's face as he buried his head in his hands again. "I love her." _There. You said it. In front of everyone. Where everyone but the person who counts can hear it. Fuck. _He made a sniffling sound as he wiped his arm across his face.

At the sight of Raphael crying, April ran to him. She put her arms around him and kissed his head. "It's okay, Raph. I believe you. It's okay..." she soothed.

"Well whether or not you meant to hurt her, you *did* hurt her. Do you want me to show you the pictures? Maybe it'll jog your memory," stabbed Felicia.

It was April's turn to death glare. "Shut up, Felicia, you bitch. I don't know what happened, but I *know* Raph isn't lying. Just figure out a way to help Juno. We can sort this out later."

"Fine," Felicia turned on her heels, leaving the group behind her.

"Raph...Raph, I need you to tell us what happened, okay? I know it might be uncomfortable for you to share this, but Juno's in big trouble. We need you, Raphael," coaxed April. It was almost unbearable for her to see him so broken.

"Yeah, Raphie. Come on, bro. You pull it together-" mumbled Mikey, tears beginning to fall from the youngest turtle's eyes as well.

"Pull it together, Mikey? I can't even *hold* it together! I swear I didn't hurt her! It was...it might've been..." Raphael sobbed again. "It was rough, but...she said...she said she could han...handle it...she said she could take me. FUCK! What have I done? What the fuck!" Suddenly, Raphael stood up, out of April's arms. He walked to the wall and smashed his head against it. "Fuck fuck FUCK!"

Leonardo came up behind Raphael and it wasn't until he laid a hand on his younger brother's shoulder that Raphael noticed he was there. "I believe you too, Raph."

Abruptly, Raphael turned around and hugged Leonardo fiercely. "Leo, I swear I didn't mean to hurt her," he cried into his older brother's shoulder.

Leo hugged back just as fierce. "I know bro. I know, Raph. It's okay."


	35. Chapter 34

a/n: Thanks to vampirelover14, Diana Fay, The Silent Hunter, Dontgotaclue88, and Kutiel1993 for their reviews for the last chapter. So here's the next installment, and yes we do find out what's wrong with Juno. ;) So enjoy!

* * *

Psylocke, Feral and Jubilee had been slowly moving southward. Having no luck in Asia, or Europe, they decided to try North America. Now, they were in a city called Vancouver. High above the city lights, in a penthouse suite, the three were again roaming the airwaves for any sign of Juno's omni-tool.

"She's close. I can feel her..." Psylocke closed her eyes. She could feel Juno's consciousness...but it was weak.

"Oh my god...Oh my God. GUYS! LOOK!" Feral pointed to her omni-tool.

"You got it. You got it, Feral! That's the Commander! She's here!" shouted Jubilee.

"She's due east. Time to pack girls. We're going to New York," said Psylocke, looking at the map shown on the omni-tool.

As second in command, Psylocke was determined to reunite the team with their lost Commander. She hadn't realized that the 'secret weapon' they had been sent to destroy was some sort of displacement beam. That had been Jubilee's discovery. Herself, Feral and Jubilee were all transported simultaneously. Only Commander Alex wasn't with them. For 6 months, the three had been continuously combing the alternate reality earth to find Juno. Trying to keep the young Jubilee's hopes up, while at the same time trying to keep the resident psycho bitch demolitions expert (aka Feral) from causing chaos everywhere they went was finally taking its toll. Psylocke could keep a cool head in almost situation...but taming Feral, or rather, *keeping* her tame was Juno's specialty. To be reunited with her...now that was something look forward to.

* * *

It would be two weeks before Juno would regain consciousness. It would also be the longest two weeks of Raphael's life.

"Hey Raphie."

"Sup Mikey."

Michelangelo took a seat beside his older brother. And for once in his life, Michelangelo didn't say a word.

"You think I did this to her? You think this is my fault?" asked Raphael in a whisper.

"No way, Raph. None of us think that. You said...you said you love her."

Raphael turned his head to look at Michelangelo. He seemed surprised. Slowly, a small smile crept onto his face, and he nodded. "Yeah Mike. I did say that, didn't I?"

"What does that feel like?" Mikey lay down on the couch, using Raphael's lap as a pillow. "Come on Raph. Spill. You can tell me!" He smiled up at his older brother.

"Man, Mikey...I dunno." Raphael rolled his head at a loss for words. "It's like...aw whateva. I ain't the most eloquent, alright? It's just...she makes me *want* to be a better person. For her. I can focus better when she's around. Leo doesn't bother me as much. It's like all along, there's been this haze, or fog over my life. But with her around, it goes away. Everything's clearer, brighter. I been struggling for so long Mikey...you know...with controlling my emotions, controlling everything. Master Splinter's been helping as much as he can...and yeah, I been gettin' better. But, it ain't a struggle when Juno's here. It's easy. Well, easier." Raphael fell silent, unsure if his words even meant anything.

"That's cool. It's like...you're happy, Raph. Like *really* happy." Michelangelo smiled up at Raphael.

"Yeah...but now she's sick and I feel like it's all my fucking fault!" Raphael slammed a fist into his open palm.

Mikey sat up. "Come on, Raph. Let's go and get some fresh air." Mikey knew Raphael needed to get out of the lair. It's like the walls were holding in all his negativity.

"Yeah okay." Raphael looked at his younger brother. "Thanks, Mikey."

* * *

Flying across the rooftops of New York's skyline, Raphael felt better. The cool night air was a welcome substitute for the stale air underground. Up in the air, high above the city, Raphael could let go...even if it was just a little bit. Of course, he still worried about Juno, but with the wind flying by, he thought back to happier memories of her. It was probably what led him to the Brooklyn Bridge.

"What are we doing here, Raph?" Mikey asked when Raphael stopped at the top.

Raph crossed his arms and leaned back, closing hie eyes. "This is where I told her she was beautiful. And then I kissed her. Or...I guess more truthfully where she kissed me."

"Really!" asked Mikey, bouncing up and down. "Wow! So this is where the magic all began?"

Raph laughed a little at that. "I dunno if it's magic or whatever Mikey...but here...I let down all my walls here for her. I was scared."

Mikey quieted for a beat. "You? Aw come on man, you don't get scared, Raph! You're the Nightwatcher! DEFENDER OF THE WEAK!" Mikey gestured and made his voice deep, trying to emulate a movie trailer voice-over.

Shaking his head, Raph grabbed his brother and held him in a loose headlock. He said softly in his ear, "That's what it does to ya, Mikey. Love. It scares ya shitless, but ya don't care." Raph let him go and looked his youngest brother in the eye. "In fact, you got no idea it's even coming...and when ya finally realize it, it's too late. You're all in."

"Woah. I can dig that, Raph. That's totally deep."

Raphael didn't say anything more, he just looked out over the city, it's lights shining in the night.

* * *

Now, two weeks later, all four turtles were in the waiting room again. April was at work, and so was Casey. Felicia was tending to Juno. She hadn't responded to any stimuli, but she was stable. Felicia was at a loss to explain the girl's comatose state.

"Unh..." Felicia stopped what she was doing. _Did she just make a noise?_ She peeked around her computer screen and sure enough, Juno was stirring.

"Oh my god." Abruptly, Felicia left her seat in front of the computer and ran over to the girl on her med table. She grabbed her penlight. Opening Juno's eyes, she shone the light in, trying to get a reaction.

"The fuck? Get that outta my face," came the weak reply.

"You're awake. Thank god. Now maybe you can tell me what happened."

Juno squinted, trying to see the face of the woman speaking to her. "Who's there? Who are you?"

Taking her hand, Felicia spoke calmly. "My name is Doctor Felicia Smythe. You are in my private lab-"

"What? Your lab?" Slowly, Juno sat up. She was definitely in an unfamiliar place. And a lab to boot. "I don't do so well in labs..." Juno's memory flashed back to the time when she was continuously strapped to that metal table...where the scientists did their experiments...

"Yes, don't worry. You're safe. Those monsters that brought you in can't get to you now." Felicia still held strongly to the belief that this young girl was sexually assaulted by the red-banded turtle.

"What did you say?" asked Juno, her eyes narrowing on the blonde woman.

"Please don't worry, that *Raphael* can't hurt you anymore," Felicia spat out the name like venom. She got up to look at the computer readout of Juno's vitals.

"Hurt me?"

"Yes. He raped you, didn't he? It's okay, you can tell me."

"You come here and say that to my face, bitch," hissed Juno.

* * *

The turtles were deciding who would go out and do a food run when there was a sudden crash...or maybe it was an explosion. Whatever it was, a blur of a body came crashing through the door. It landed in a heap on the opposite wall, chunks of plaster cascading down.

"What the?" exclaimed Leo, immediately grabbing his katanas, standing battle ready.

"You wanna run that by me again bitch?" The loud yell came from the hallway just past the door. A very angry looking Juno marched through the chaos. "Oh. Looks like you're unconscious. Woops. My bad."

"Juno?" whispered Mikey, surprised to see his sister.

"Juno? You're awake!" yelled Leo.

"Huh? Yeah...what...oof!" Juno was cut off as Raphael barrelled into her. He hugged her fiercely and fell to his knees.

"Juno, tell 'em. Tell them I didn't do it...Please...You gotta tell everyone..." Raphael was crying.

"Tell them what, Raph? Babe...what happened?" Juno asked gently.

"Tell them I didn't rape you!" he cried.

"Oh my god...of course not! Raph...why would *anyone* say that?"

"You were in a coma, Juno. For two weeks! Felicia found...er...evidence of...you know..." Donatello trailed off.

"A coma? Oh shit." Juno closed her eyes and sighed loudly. "Raph...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Juno pulled Raphael up to his feet, and wiped the tears from his eyes. "This isn't your fault, Raphael. It's mine. I should've told you...but I forgot..."

"Forgot what, Juno?"

Juno looked up to see Leonardo's concerned expression. She opened her mouth to explain, but there was another loud explosion. This time, it was the front door. Simultaneously, the four turtles drew their weapons. As the smoke cleared however, an unfamiliar sight greeted them.

"COMMANDER!" yelled a young asian girl with a short pixie cut. Her hair was streaked liberally with hot pink. She ran towards Juno, smothering her. "I *knew* we'd find you! I missed you so much!"

"Oh my god! Jubilee! I missed you too!" Juno hugged back. "Where are the others?"

"Right here, Ma'am." A tall long-haired woman marched into the house, all authority. She walked up to Juno and smiled, her hand held out. Then she shook her head and hugged her instead. "It's good to see you Juno."

Juno took Psylocke's face in her hands. "More than good, Psy. I didn't know what happened to you guys. I remember I was fighting alongside you...then...I was here."

"Tell me about it! I didn't figure out it was a displacement beam until a few hours later. Damned tech was damaged. I had to reroute the power from the core to the backup systems, fix the imaging emitters, re-calibrate the sensors..." she trailed off, hearing Psylocke clear her throat. "But ..I fixed it," Jubilee grinned.

"Yeah yeah...good job, Feral. I knew we could count on you. Here's a pat on the back. Why thank you Commander, I tried my best..." a voice was muttering. "Geez fucking louise no one appreciates me," mumbled Feral just coming through the blown up front door.

Psylocke stood aside and smirked at the feline woman cursing under her breath. "And here comes Feral now."

"Nice to see you kept the team together," Juno raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I'm about ready to kill her myself. You can have her. I'm done. I accede command of Beta Squad to you," said Psylocke.

"So do I get a hug or what?" snapped Feral, arms akimbo.

Smiling, Juno stepped forward and hugged her friend. "I appreciate you, Feral. ...Most of the time."

"Hmph. Whatever. Just glad to see you. Fucking Psycho Psylocke over there had me on a leash all the-...woah...hello sexy boy..." Feral stopped, mid-hug and froze, looking past Juno's' shoulder. Smiling like some sort of vixen, she stepped around Juno and headed for Donatello. "You like cats, turtle boy?"

"Feral." Juno grabbed her second lieutenant's shoulder. "Keep your libido in check, please. And don't scare Donatello."

"Donatello eh?" said Feral looking over her shoulder at the purple-clad turtle. "Sexy name..."

Ignoring the turtles, Psylocke was more concerned about her Commander. She was wearing what looked to be a hospital gown. "What happened here Ma'am? Why are you wearing a hospital gown?"

"Oh..uh..." stuttered Juno.

"She was in a coma for two weeks," came a reply from Leonardo. He was almost sure this was the Beta Squad Juno had been trying to contact.

"Oh shit..." Juno face-palmed. She hadn't wanted her squad to know.

"A coma, did you say?" asked Feral, a smile forming on her lips.

"Uh-oh...Commander...did you?" Jubilee smiled.

"It was him, wasn't it?" said Feral slyly. She was looking at Raphael.

"Shut it, Feral," warned Psylocke.

Juno was silent.

"It *so* was! You fucked the one in the red!" Feral was ecstatic, pointing at Raphael.

"Feral!" Psylocke boomed.

Before Feral could say anything, however, a knock came at the door.

"Looks like I'm late for the party." There was a blonde man at the door. He was wearing sunglasses.

"Oh my god..." gasped Juno. She took a few steps forward. "What the fuck is going on here...is it...is it really you?"

Smiling, the man took off his sunglasses to reveal pupil-less, white eyes.

"Scorpion!" Juno ran at him.

"How's my Loose Cannon?" he asked, embracing his friend.

"How? How are you here? I don't understand!" Juno asked, almost in hysterics.

"I'll explain everything, I promise. But...what happened here?" Scorpion looked at Juno, concern in his eyes.

"She was in a coma, sir," Feral called out.

"Ugh...I swear I'm gonna kill that girl," groaned Juno. She stepped back and walked back to the group with Scorpion.

"A coma?" asked Scorpion, as if he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, look, it's not a big deal SC...why don't we just forget about it and...introduce each other, hmm?" Juno tried to change the subject.

"Yeah. My guess is that guy," Feral pointed at Raphael again.

"Okay, what the fuck is going on here? Who are you and why do you keep pointing at me?" Raphael challenged.

Scorpion got up and walked over towards the rest of the group, Juno following closely. He spoke to Leo instead of Raphael. "Have you not interpreted the test results? I'm assuming so, since she's conscious already." Turning to face Raphael, he spoke again. "And don't worry, it's a one time thing. Now that she's been exposed to your semen, there's no chance of a relapse. Her body's already adjusted to it. But why your mutation attacks outside dna as it would a virus, I just don't know, Juno," he said, turning his head towards the girl.

Juno all of a sudden wished she could shrink into an invisible speck. It was just her luck to finally be reunited with her beta squad and Scorpion...only to be completely and embarrassed by them.

"What?" Raphael wasn't sure he heard right. He glanced at his brothers, and they all seemed to be in the same state of shock he was.

"Huh? Oh..." said Scorpion, the truth of the matter dawning on him. "You didn't know...Well then in that case, Juno...Ma'am...I'm...I'm really sorry."

"Kill me now please. Just...stab me through the heart. It would be less painful than having to live through this..." Juno waved her arms around.

"Say that again?" said Raphael, incredulously.

"You didn't use a condom?" asked Leo, turning to face his brother.

Turning a darker shade of purple, Raphael opened his mouth to tell his brother to mind his own business. But Juno interrupted.

"I'm sterile anyway. *And* I got tested 8 months ago for disease."

"What?" Donatello blurted out.

"All females are sterilized before entering into military service. There's no need for us to be losing soldiers due to pregnancies," said Psylocke.

Juno grabbed one of Leo's swords off his back.

"Hey! Juno! Give that back!"

"Nope. I'm going to commit hara-kiri so I don't have to listen to any of this anymore."

"Come on Commander, we're sorry. We promise. Scouts honour! We didn't mean to embarrass you...well...maybe Feral did. But she's a bitch, so that's a given, right?" Jubilee pleaded. She held out a hand towards Juno. "Give back the sword please Commander?"

Conceding defeat against her cute young engineer, Juno handed over the sword. "Fine. But can we just drop the subject now please?"

"Yeah, I think we've humiliated the Commander enough," Psylocke said, taking a stand beside Juno. "And...you too," she added quickly, glancing over at Raphael.

Eager to move on to a different subject as well, Leonardo quickly stepped in. "Well, why don't we all introduce ourselves then? I'm Leonardo, and these are my brothers."

"Michelangelo, but everyone usually calls me Mikey."

"Uh...Donatello," he waved.

"Raphael."

"Oooh, that's a sexy name! I'm Jubilee, engineer!" she said cheerily.

"Feral. And I live up to that name," she winked over at Donatello who shifted uncomfortably.

"My name is Psylocke. I am second in command of Beta Squad, except when Scorpion is around."

"Well, as Psy says, I'm Scorpion. Second in command of Alpha Squad."

"Great! Everyone knows everyone now. Can we *please* go home now? I need a mission briefing," Juno said, looking at Scorpion. "Because as far as I know, I was supposedly stuck here forever, and there's no way you got displaced with us. It wouldn't have taken you this long to find me."

Scorpion nodded as Juno crossed her arms. "You're right. I arrived here only a few days ago. I found the girls first. They had been scanning for your omni-tool signal, but found mine."

"Wait! What about Dr. Whats-her-face?" Mikey was poking the still unconscious Dr. Felicia Smythe.

"Yeah, why did you attack her anyway?" asked Leo.

Juno's nostrils flared slightly at the question. "She told me Raphael had raped me. She called him a monster. She called all of you monsters. ...But she has no idea what a real monster is. Anyway...I got angry."

"What'll we do when she wakes up?"

"Mikey! Stop poking her!" Leo swatted his hand away.

There was a silent nod between Psylocke and Juno. "Psy can take are of it. Scorpion, I want you to stay with her. You two can meet us back at the lair."

"Yes Ma'am," Scorpion assented.

* * *

a/n: HAH! YES! I know it was a stupid plot device! But it was a plot bunny that came into my head and just wouldn't leave! It hopped hopped around like you wouldn't believe. Hahah. So yes. Juno is allergic to 'dna'. I think Mass Effect gave me the idea as my favourite character is a turian whose dna is incompatible with humans' dna. In ME2, Mordin goes so far as to say that we would be ...allergic to it. So yeah, blame Mass Effect. And Beta Squad is here! Yay! It's gonna be sooooo hard to write all these characters now. Argh. But I will try! Please R&R, okay?


	36. Chapter 35

a/n: Thanks to Dontgotaclue88, Diana Fay, The Silent Hunter, kaaayyytteee, Giai Kame, vampirelover14, and Kutiel1993 for reviewing the last chapter. If you guys want a visual for how the characters look, Just google what Jubilee, Psylocke and Feral look like from the X-Men universe. That's what they look like in this fic. =) And Scorpion is Japanese I know, but I've always envisioned him to be a blondie. ;) Enjoy the chapter, guys!

* * *

_As the group talks of leaving, Psylocke and Scorpion are ordered by Juno to stay behind...Donatello wonders what their plans are..._

"What do you mean 'take care' of her?" questioned Don.

"I'll erase any and all memories of her encounter with you and Commander Alex. It's a painless procedure," stated Psylocke.

"But how will you know what to erase and what to keep?"

"Like this Donatello." Psylocke walked around Juno, so that she was behind her. Making a fist with her left hand, a purple glow began to emanate from it. It formed the shape of a small, triangular wedge, or knife. "Ready Ma'am?"

"Go ahead, Psy."

Juno's head was suddenly thrown back as Psylocke plunged her psionic knife into the base of her skull. Keeping her eyes shut tight, Juno let her mind relax. She needed to give Psylocke all the information she'd need. This included everything from the past six months.

Psylocke's eyes were closed as well. She always let Juno give her the information, instead of taking it from her.

Raph made a move towards Juno, concerned, but Jubilee stepped in between them. "It's okay, they're just exchanging information."

Donatello edged closer. "Fascinating..." he said, wide-eyed.

"I got some information I wanna share with you, Donatello," Feral said dragging his name out and slinking ever so close to the purple-banded turtle

"Heh...Yeaaahhh..." Don grinned nervously as he tried to sidestep away from the feline mutant. She genuinely scared him.

* * *

_Wow. A lot's happened in six months, Juno._

_ I know. I can't believe it. I missed you guys a lot._

_ We missed you too. ...You really like this Raphael guy, don't you? _asked Psylocke, looking at the swirling images in Juno's mind. Raphael was present in many of them.

_Yeah. He's...different. He makes me feel like nothing is wrong in the world. Like everything is good and perfect...you can feel it, can't you? How I feel about him?_

_ You're in love, Juno._

Juno became silent. She only smiled as she averted her eyes to the ground.

_You haven't told him._

_ No._

_ It's good to see you happy._

_ Do you have everything you need yet?_

_ Yes. But I just wanted to spend some time with my best friend._

Juno took Psylocke's hand and smiled. It *was* good to spend time with friends.

* * *

"Eugh...Forgot how awkward that feels afterwards," cringed Juno, shaking her head a bit. "Got everything, right?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good," said Juno. "Now I'll just find my clothes and we can go."

* * *

Beneath the city, the newly reunited friends and the turtles walked through the sewers. Raphael and Juno hung back from the group, walking behind everyone else.

"Raph, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I...sorta forgot. I was all caught up in the moment, to quote a cliche."

"It's okay, babe. I'm more embarrassed than anything else. But...I'm relieved that I didn't hurt you. You don't know how it was. How it felt...to be accused of...I can't even say it." Raphael squeezed Juno's hand tighter.

Letting go of Raph's hand, Juno sidled closer, allowing her boyfriend to put his arm around her.

"You guys are so cute!" Jubilee smiled as she slowed down to walk beside them. "How'd you meet?"

"Well, Juno was in the sewer, and she said somethin' about having to cut off her head in order to kill her. So...I pulled out my sais and went to go try it," said Raphael, smiling slightly at Jubilee.

"Sounds about right for the Commander," she replied, grinning back.

"Feral really won't leave Donnie alone, will she?" Juno pointed at the two. It was clear Donatello was trying to convey 'get away', but Feral wasn't getting the hint. "Hold on, I have to save your brother."

"Aw come on, Don could use a little female attention."

"Maybe Raph. But not from Feral. He should be eased into female attention. Not dropped into a vagina with teeth." Juno raised an eyebrow at Raphael before heading towards Don.

"Oh, wipe that look off your face. She wasn't being literal!" laughed Jubilee, bumping her shoulder against Raphael.

"Oh good," nodded a very much relieved Raph. "'Cuz that's the stuff o'nightmares." Raphael looked at the young girl by his side. She seemed too young and chipper to be fighting in a war.

"What? I know that look. *You* think I'm too young and cute to be a soldier, don't you?" Jubilee poked the large turtle in the plastron.

"What? No! I didn't say that!"

Jubilee put her hands on her hips, continuing to walk in front of Raphael, albeit backwards, so she could face him. "I see. So you now you don't think I'm cute?" she rolled her eyes.

"What? No! Hey...you stop puttin' words in my mouth, little girl," Raphael growled, confused as to how to deal with Jubilee.

"I'm not *that* little," she giggled. Suddenly, she ran behind Raphael and jumped onto his shell.

"Hey! Get off! Come on! Hey! Argh! Now I can't see!" Raphael groped blindly as Jubilee covered his eyes with her hands.

_Meanwhile..._

Juno had caught up with Donatello and Feral. She had successfully steered Feral away over to Leo and Mikey.

"If you're afraid Don...you should be. Feral is feline in nature and even when she's not in heat-"

"Heat! Oh god Juno! What do I do? She keeps touching me...and...and..."

"Pull her tail Don. Just give it a good, hard yank. Then run. Got it? Just RUN." Juno was nodding, wide-eyed at a fearful Donatello.

"Pull the tail, then run. Got it." Donatello looked over to where Feral was. She was talking normally to Leo and Mikey. _Why me? _he thought.

It was around this time that Raphael had begun to make a commotion. Juno looked behind her to see Raphael trying and failing to remove Jubilee from his back. She had a good grip on his shell and had hauled herself onto his shoulders. She was also covering his eyes.

"Is this what it's like to hang around so many girls?" asked Donnie in a small voice.

Juno shook her head. "No, just Beta Squad. I better go and save my man."

_Meanwhile..._

"Wow! So you make bombs? That's awesome!" yelled Mikey.

"Not just bombs, Mike. I make specially designed explosives. Sometimes from scratch. You want something blown to fucking smithereens?" Feral grinned maniacally, mimicking explosions with her hands. "I'm your cat," said Feral smugly.

"So does that mean you don't do hand to hand combat?" Leo asked. _This girl is craaaaazy,_ he thought, watching her.

"Oh, I can still kick ass. I mean, I wouldn't have made it on Beta Squad if I couldn't. Mostly though? I like to use these babies." Feral turned a few dials on what looked like an omni-tool belt. Two large guns materialized on her thighs, one on each leg. "My Locust SMG and my Carnifax Hand Cannon." Feral unholstered them and aimed them in front of her. "A girl's best friends," she said, winking at the two surprised turtles.

"Uh, what's your friend doing to our brother?" Leo gestured behind them.

Holstering her guns, Feral turned to see. "Just Jubilee being Jubilee. She's just a kid. Barely seventeen. She likes to have fun," she shrugged.

"Seventeen? Kinda young to enlist, isn't she?" Mikey asked.

"Hey, we start recruiting at 16. Soldiers are one thing we always need more of. Especially since we seem to be losing more every month."

"Then why sterilize females? That seems counter-intuitive." Donatello had snuck in behind to eavesdrop.

Feral smiled at the wary Donatello. "Females only get sterilized if they enlist. They thought about sterilizing guys...but if a guy fucks a chick who ain't in the army, and she coulda got preggers but didn't on account of his blanks, then it'd be a waste. Besides, it's totally reversible. In fact, for someone like the Commander over there, it's a biannual procedure. Her mutation 'fixes' the problem after awhile."

Noticing the looks the brothers were giving each other, Feral quickly added, "But she just got it done before she got displaced here. Nothing to worry about!" Feral waved her hand in the air dismissively.

"Oh that's good...I still can't believe Raph...well...you know..." Mikey trailed off.

"Heh. You mean fucked a chick? You guys really are clueless, aren'tcha?" commented Feral, putting her hands behind her head.

_Meanwhile..._

Raphael had managed to grab Jubilee off his back and was now holding the young girl in front of him.

"Hee hee," she giggled as she put her arms up, allowing her to escape from her coat.

"Aw, hey!" cried Raph, holding onto an empty coat. "Grr...get back here ya little cretin!"

Jubilee ran past an approaching Juno.

"Outta the way, babe. I'm gonna teach this little runt a lesson! Heh heh..." growled Raphael.

"Not if you can't catch me!" squealed Jubilee, running.

Raph jumped over Juno and ran after Jubilee. His longer strides allowed him to catch up.

"Yaah!" she screamed as he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. Jubilee continued to scream and laugh as Raphael ran around with her.

Juno walked over in between Donnie and Feral and put her arms around them both. "Man, it is good to be back together again. I mean, just look at Jubilee and Raph! They're getting along so well..."

"You said it Commander," grinned Feral, her tail swishing over and running lightly just under Donatello's shell.

Donnie's face went wide-eyed and he perhaps turned a slightly darker. "Eep."

* * *

"Donnie, can you give me my omni-tool? I'm gonna need it now that my girls are back."

"Of course! Although I will miss you, omni...you were good to me...so much reverse engineering..." Donatello cooed at the machine as it materialized on his arm.

Jubilee gasped. "Another person who adores technology? You and me gotta talk, Donnie-boy!"

"Hey, get your own giant turtle. The blue one was eyeing you earlier," sneered Feral, standing between Donatello and Jubilee whilst Leo stopped mid-step.

"Wha? I wasn't-"

"Yeah yeah, whatever Leon. Just you stay away from my Donatello, Jubilee," said Feral, crossing her arms.

"It's Le-oh. As in Leonardo?" he quipped back, crossing his own arms and huffing.

"Guys, shut up!" Juno shushed. She had taken the earpiece out of her omni-tool and had placed it in her ear. "Alpha two, Alpha two, do you read? This is Commander Alex, out."

"Right here, Juno. Psylocke and I are just finishing up at the Smythe house." Scorpion's voice came through the earpiece.

"Uh...who's she talking to?" asked Mikey, pointing at Juno who had her hand to her ear.

"She's using the comms to talk to Psy and Scorpion," explained Jubilee.

"Psy, you on the channel, too? Good. Can you pick up some groceries on the way? ...Oh whatever you want. There's just not enough food back home to feed all of us...Oh, they eat a lot. Yes, especially Raphael..."

"Hey! I'm the biggest. O'course I eat the most!" Raph defended after hearing Juno.

"Yeah, the biggest LOSER! HAHAHA! Look at the fatty...fatty fatty fatty!" Mikey sing-songed, dancing around his older brother, and poking him.

Raphael closed his eyes and let Mikey do a little bit more poking before...

"OW! OWOWOW!" yelped Mikey, clutching his head where Raphael had smashed his fist.

"Calm and collected...breathe in, breathe out. Avoid conflict. Get to the root of the problem and deal with it." He looked over at his younger brother who was still clutching his head. "Problem dealt with. Good job, Raph," said Raphael, eyes closed, congratulating himself.

* * *

_At the Smythe residence, Private lab..._

"Shit. She's got a lot of data on Juno. We gotta destroy this all, Psylocke." Scorpion scowled at the sheer amount of information Felicia had gathered. He began to systematically delete and destroy it all.

"Sir? I think you'd better take a look at this." Psylocke was looking at some papers near a microscope. There was also a pile of petri-dishes and vials of blood all neatly labelled and stacked.

"Fuck. Alright. I'll take care of it. Can you go back to our dear doctor over there? I'm gonna incinerate it all."

Psylocke headed back to Felicia. She needed to modify those memories again. Not even flinching as the lab behind her exploded in flames, Psylocke bent down over the unconscious doctor and plunged her psi-knife into the back of her neck again.


	37. Chapter 36

a/n: Thanks to kaaayyytteee, Diana Fay, Dontgotaclue88, Giai Kame, syzygy101, and The Silent Hunter for reviewing the last chapter! I'm glad you all seem to have welcomed Beta Squad with open arms! =) I love these girls. Also, I've gotten a few ideas from some of the reviews you guys have left. I will be definitely trying my hardest to incorporate them in later chapters. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this one! Please read and review!_  
_

* * *

_At the lair..._

"Commander?"

"Yeah, Jubilee?"

"I like your boyfriend."

Juno looked at Jubilee who was grinning. She couldn't help but laugh. Putting her arm around the young corporal, she said, "That's good. I made sure to choose one you'd like."

"Sweet digs!" Feral stepped into the lair with an approving nod. "Woah, who's the rat?"

"Master Splinter! Juno's back! And her squad is here too. Come and meet them! Master Splinter? What's wrong?" Leo stepped forward towards his father.

"Leonardo my son, I...it is the Daimyo. He is very ill. I must go to his side, he has asked for me," said Splinter gravely.

"Is everything alright?" asked a worried Donatello.

"No, Donatello. There is no time to lose. Juno, I must apologize for my quick exit. There is no time for me to meet your friends-"

"It's okay Splinter. Just do what you have to do."

Splinter nodded and a blue glowing disc began to form under his feet. "I will see you all soon..."

Everyone watched as Splinter disappeared down into the bright blue pool.

"I hope everything will be okay..." said a worried Michelangelo.

"Don't worry Mikey. Let's just focus on getting everyone settled in first," Leo said, turning to face the others.

_Hours later..._

Donatello was in disbelief. Between Jubilee and Feral, the amount of hardware they had brought with them was massive. And by hardware, he meant weapons, computers, ammunition, explosives. The two girls could have filled an entire supply depot! In fact, Don's lab, the warehouse and the living room were full of gadgets and various armaments.

"How the hell did you girls carry all this?" Donnie asked, rubbing his eyes in disbelief.

Jubilee skipped past him, carrying a bag of chips. "Matter compression coupled with phase shift technology, duh!"

"Right! If you compress the matter, the density doesn't change. But if you use a phase shift calculation and apply the right energry..."

"Don't forget to take into account the phase variances!" yelled Jubilee, her head now buried in a comic book.

"Genius! Why haven't I thought of this?" exclaimed Donnie.

"Don't take it too hard, okay? Jube's mutation includes heightened intelligence. Not that I'm putting her down, but she was quoting Schrodinger by the time she was potty trained." Feral patted Donatello's shoulder.

"What I don't understand is why you guys have brought it all out." Juno had her arms crossed and was giving her two squad mates an accusatory look. "Something you two wanna tell me?"

"I think Scorpion will brief you when he gets back," said Jubilee still buried in a comic.

"Brief me on *what*? It looks as if I've been kept in the dark on something!"

"You have, Ma'am. I apologize."

Juno whirled around as Psylocke and Scorpion materialized through a wall of flame.

"Woah...how'd you do that?" asked Mikey, mouth agape.

"Scorpion, explain," stated Juno, ignoring Mikey.

"Juno-"

"Now."

Sighing, Scorpion put down the bags of groceries he was holding. "Ma'am, let's just get these put away, and I promise you I'll tell you everything."

"Goddamn right you will," she said before storming off.

"I don't get it. Why's she so mad all of a sudden?" Raphael jerked a thumb in her direction.

"Well, she was told by someone convincing enough to look and sound like Rain that she'd be stuck here forever. But, that's obviously not the case. And we all knew about it," Scorpion explained. "Where does the cereal go?"

"Aw, she must'a told ya Lucky Charms was my favourite!" smiled Raphael, yanking the box out of Scorpion's hands.

"So if you add to that the fact that we are all her subordinates," continued Psylocke, "It makes for one pissed off Commander."

"She's gonna be soooo mad," squeaked Jubilee.

"And I betcha she hasn't been meditating or doing any of her anger management shit." Feral smiled as she pulled out a large, fresh salmon from another grocery bag.

"Anger management?" Leo raised an eye-ridge. "She did sort of...lose her temper twice-"

"What do you mean 'lose her temper'?" Scorpion interrupted.

"Well, she almost punched a guy to death. And then there was the Christmas episode where she killed five men."

"Five *armed* men, Leo! *And* she was protecting that lady. ...Oh, but she shot through the lady. But only to get to the bad guy!" Mikey exclaimed.

Psylocke looked relieved. "Good. Then again sir, if she had gone berserk, I'm sure we would have heard through the news or something like that."

Scorpion nodded. "You're right, Psylocke."

Donatello stepped in the middle of the room. "What do you two mean by 'berserk'?"

Silence pervaded the room.

CLICK

The sound of a gun clicking made everyone jump a little. They all looked at Feral. She had sat down on the couch and was cleaning one of her 'babies'. "That's on a need to know basis."

"Yeah?" sneered Raphael. "Well I need to know."

Feral eyed the imposing frame of the large mutant turtle now standing over her. She grabbed the loose ends of his belt and tugged lightly. "I can see why she likes you." Feral grinned wickedly and let the leather snap back.

"Shut it, Feral," scolded Scorpion. "Come on, let's give the Commander her briefing." He put away the last of the groceries and followed where Juno had gone.

Juno was in the dojo. She was using the punching bag.

"Kiyaah!" she yelled, hitting it with a roundhouse kick. The bag flew off its hinge and thudded against the far wall. "Shit," she muttered.

"Juno." Scorpion walked in just in time to see it happen. The rest of Beta Squad and the Hamato family was in tow. "You haven't been venting."

"Geez, is it that fucking obvious?" she retorted.

"Why not?"

"Why not? Well maybe 'cuz we're not fighting a goddamn war here!" Juno was pacing, clearly agitated.

Psylocke put a hand on Scorpion's shoulder. "She's getting angrier. Perhaps we should move to a...safer location."

"I don't get it. I ain't eva seen her like this," said Raphael. He was confused. Juno was never this agitated or cranky.

Ignoring him, Scorpion spoke again. "War or not Juno, you can't ignore what's inside you. Remember what I've taught you."

Abruptly, Juno stopped pacing. She threw a harsh glance at Scorpion. "Are you gonna tell me what's going on here or what?"

Scorpion sighed. Juno leaned against a wall, her eyes closed, her arms crossed in front of her. A small gesture of his head let everyone know Scorpion wanted them all to hear this.

"I received word from Chairman Pliskin that we had intercepted enemy communications talking about 'getting rid of that monster'."

"Me."

"Yes. That's what they call you. Anyway, he wanted me to investigate. For all we knew, it was just a ploy or ruse-"

"Investigate to what end?" asked Juno.

"Like I said, we knew nothing. It was a civilian channel though, they didn't know we were monitoring it. I decided to send an infiltrator."

"Liz?"

"No. Ermac." Scorpion paused to see her reaction.

"Mac? Seriously? That guy is the opposite of subtle! No way he can get in and out without being caught!"

Scorpion smirked. "He's a soul-eater, Juno."

Juno shut her wide-open mouth. "Oh yeah. I forgot. Nice work, Scorpion," she nodded.

"I don't follow..." said Leo, speaking up.

Jubilee smiled at him. "He's an astral being, too. Immortal so long as he devours souls. He keeps 'em all bottled up inside, but at any given time he can sorta vomit one back up and use it."

Donatello scrunched up his face. "Vomit up?"

"Well, for lack of a better word," Jubilee shrugged.

"Mac used a recently devoured human soul. You remember him, an 'Agent Bishop'?" Scorpion raised an eyebrow at Juno.

Juno smirked. "Sure do."

"She disemboweled him," whispered Jubilee to the group.

"Bishop! That dude was in our reality too! Total bad news guy. He wanted to cut us up-"

"And study you, right?" Juno interrupted Mikey. "Yeah, same asshole, different universe. Go figure. He still around?"

The turtles looked nervously at Raphael, who huffed smugly and crossed his arms. "I took him out to dinner," he said, leaning his weight on one leg. "Who'da thunk he liked knuckle sandwiches?"

"He shoved his sai down his throat," Mikey whispered loudly.

Juno smiled at Raph, who nodded silently back at her. "So," she continued, turning towards Scorpion. "Mac used Bishop?"

"Yeah. He used his aura to disguise himself. Long story short, he came back with everything we needed to launch a counter-plan."

A dark look crossed Juno's face. "A counter-plan to what, Scorpion?"

"The plan to use the displacement beam, duh!" huffed Feral.

"Well you guys sure did a good job foiling that plan," retorted Juno.

"Actually, the plan was to let them use the beam," Scorpion clarified.

"What?"

"By letting the Human Faction think you were neutralized, we'd be in a better position to quash their upcoming attack. H-Fac needed you out of the picture to do it."

"You could have fucking let me know Scorpion! I'm your Commanding Officer dammit!" Juno yelled.

"You're more than that and you know it," said Scorpion softly. The features on his face softened and his pupil-less eyes flickered. "My hands were tied, Juno. It *had* to be believable on both ends. Our people had to genuinely lose hope that you were gone. H-Fac had to genuinely believe they had succeeded."

"So you leave me here for six months? What, did it take six fucking months to defeat their attack?"

Scorpion closed his eyes. "We didn't know about the time difference."

"And just what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Juno hissed.

"You mean mean *you* didn't know, sir." Psylocke stepped forward to defend Scorpion. "Ma'am, the Chairman knew. He contacted us shortly after we arrived here. He did however, fail to inform Scorpion."

"Argh!" Juno turned around, slamming her hands on the dojo wall. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her sais and manriki mounted on the wall. She had a sudden itch to get them in her hands; to feel their comforting weight.

"How long?"

"Excuse me?" asked Psylocke.

"How long has it been back home?" cried Juno, still facing the wall.

"Six days."

Juno whirled around to face Scorpion. "Six fucking days and I've been here for six fucking *months*?" Juno was screaming now. "Anything else you failed to tell me?"

The turtles were looking at Juno in shock. There was a wild look in her eyes, a venom in her voice they had never heard before. And there was something else...She had an aura about her...something...that just felt...wrong.

"Oh shit..." Jubilee whimpered.

"What is it?" Leo asked as he watched the young girl shrink back.

"It's gonna happen..." she whispered, wide-eyed.

"What's gonna happen?" Raphael asked, laying his hands on Jubilee's shoulders.

Jubilee turned to face Raphael, her face covered in worry. She was about to answer Raphael but stopped. She didn't need to. They could all feel it...something in the air was different. Slowly, everyone's gaze levelled on Juno. She had turned around again and was leaning her hands on the wall. Her shoulders heaved as if she was breathing hard. Psylocke noted how perilously close her weapons were to her hands.

"Sir?" she spoke to Scorpion.

"I know," he said.

"Everyone hold on to something..." warned Feral under her breath.

Jubilee grabbed Raphael's hands (still on her shoulders) and slammed herself backwards into his chest. She shut her eyes tight as the familiar yet uncomfortable woosh of shifting between dimensions engulfed them all.

"What the-" Mikey marvelled.

"Where are we?" asked Donatello, looking around.

The group was in a hellish landscape. Rock, lava, fire and an intense heat surrounded them all.

"You couldn't have chosen a nice sunny field?" asked Feral, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It's the only dimension I can access while I'm here," Scorpion explained.

"Will someone explain to us where we are?" asked Leo.

"The Netherrealm. My eternal punishment." Scorpion scanned the area.

"Looks like hell." Raph squeezed Jubilee's hand.

"Close enough."

"Dude, what're you wearing? And more importantly, when did you have time to change?" Mikey pointed at Scorpion. He was now clad in a black and yellow ninja garb, a mask covering his face. He also carried with him two short ninja swords, crossed on his back.

"Where is she?" whispered Feral.

"Good question." Scorpion stepped out of the groups formation and stood in the centre of a a large rocky field. "JUNO!" he yelled.

"What's going on?" whispered Donnie.

Psylocke turned to face him. "Juno's lost it. She hasn't been venting her anger. It's been bottling up inside her since she got here. Scorpion took us here so they can fight. That's the only way to keep it at bay."

"Keep 'it' at bay? And why does Scorpion have to fight her?" Raph asked.

"The monster that's inside her," said Jubilee softly. There was something in her voice...maybe pity? "She can't help it. It's spews hatred and anger...no matter what... And Scorpion has to do it because he's the only one who can. He can't die."

"What're you sayin'?"

Raph was suddenly cut off as a loud shriek filled the air.

"She's here!" Psylocke hissed, turning around.


	38. Chapter 37

a\n: Thanks to The Silent Hunter, vampirelover14, Diana Fay, syzygy101, Trunksymia, Dontgotaglue99, callmeBaby'08', and Drusilla52 for reviewing! I really enjoyed all of your reviews. If you had any questions, I hope I answered them in my pms. I also apologize for the late update! I don't believe I've ever been late! =( I'm usually pretty good with every Monday. And now it's Tuesday. A late Tuesday as well. Almost 7pm here in my time zone.

* * *

Indeed, Juno had arrived. She was running towards Scorpion, her sais drawn. The turtles looked on in awe as the small girl moved so fast...too fast! Scorpion barely had time to draw his short swords as Juno came in for the attack. Her sais stabbed downward, Scorpion swiftly stepping back to avoid her. Juno snarled as she launched herself forward, throwing a hard right hook. There was the audible crunch of bone as the handle of Juno's sai crushed Scorpion's jaw.

"Juno!" he growled. "Juno, control yourself! Don't let it take over!"

If Juno heard him, it didn't show. The girl was absolutely livid. She connected again, this time, her right sai stabbing Scorpion in the ribs.

"You're stronger than this!" Scorpion yelled. Suddenly, his entire body burst into flames as he began his own offensive. Jumping backward, he hurled a kunai at Juno. She tried to swat it away, but missed. "Get over here!" he growled, as the kunai buried itself into Juno's sternum. Scorpion pulled on the chain, bringing the girl in close. "Get a *hold* of yourself, Juno!" Scorpion yelled at her, executing an uppercut.

Flying through the air, Juno was able to right herself in the air before she landed. Her eyes flashed momentarily as if she gained some sense of what was going on...but it was short-lived. Scorpion was in her face again, the smell of burning sulphur stinging her nostrils. Her skin was singeing slightly from the heat emanating from the hellish spectre. Screaming, she launched a barrage of attacks.

Scorpion was barely able to counter Juno's ferocious attacks. But he had to find a way to calm the girl down. It had been months now since she last vented the monster's poison. Quickly ducking a deadly swipe from her razor sharp sai, Scorpion stabbed upwards with both swords, impaling Juno.

"NOOO!" yelled Raphael from the side. He made a move to run towards Juno, but Psylocke stepped in his way. "Get outta my way, bitch!"

"No Raphael. She'll kill you. She's gone berserk. It's almost impossible to get through to her when she's like this unless you injure her enough. Please. Trust us." Psylocke held her hands out in surrender.

Raphael looked as if he wanted to knock her a good one. Instead, he took a deep breath. "Fine." He didn't feel comfortable doing nothing. But he understood that he might not know what was really going on. Beta Squad had more experience than him in dealing with a crazed Juno.

"She'll be okay, Raph. I promise." Jubilee came to stand beside Raphael. She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Nodding silently, Raphael ruffled her hair. "Yeah okay. I just...it's hard to see her get hurt."

But Juno wasn't hurt that much. Blood gurgled out of her mouth as she smiled. She set her foot flat against Scorpion's chest, and kicked out hard. "Gaaah!" she yelled, as she slid off the two swords. Panting, she slouched over slightly and spit out a gob of blood. "Scorpion...you should have told me. YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME YOUR FUCKING PLAN!"

Shrieking again, Juno ran forward. Sheathing her sais, she attacked with her fists. Almost too fast for anyone to see, she hit Scorpion again and again, finally sending him flying backwards into a rock formation.

Dodging a sai that Juno had thrown, Scorpion sheathed one sword and got ready as she neared. Narrowing his eyes, he concentrated on her body movements. _NOW!_ he screamed in his head as he ran forward, slicing downward.

Juno screamed as Scorpion's sword sliced through her shoulder, severing her arm.

"RAAARGH! LET GO OF ME!" Raphael was yelling as Leo and Don held onto him. "I GOTTA HELP HER!"

"Raph! Calm down! Please!" Leo yelled.

"Aw man...I can't watch this," whimpered Mikey.

"You can't help her, Lucky Charms! Just sit your ass here on the sidelines, okay?" Feral stood in front of the hysterical Raphael. She calmly put her hands on his plastron. "Your girlfriend can take way more punishment than that, trust me. Okay?"

Raphael craned his neck to see what was happening on the battlefield. Juno had come around and had snatched up her arm from the ground. She held it close to her shoulder and to Raphael's surprise, reattached it!

"What the fuck?" he whispered.

"I told you, Lucky Charms. Juno's resilient, if anything. I swear I've seen just about every goddamn limb on her body dismembered only to watch her somehow continue on and fight. Just hold on, okay?" Feral looked over her shoulder at the raging battle between her commanding officer and Scorpion. "...She's never been able to calm that fucking monster down though. That thing that's inside her...it takes hold like a motherfucker and doesn't let go..."

Taking advantage of her distraction, Raphael slipped from his brothers' grasps and bounded towards Juno.

"Shit! Grab him!" Feral yelled.

"No! I think...I think he can help her..." Leo held Psylocke back. Raphael had informed him earlier that he had a plan. He was going to try and talk to her. Leo thought it was insane...but that was Raphael for you.

"Your brother is going to die out there."

"No. He won't. Just watch," Leo said, though he was ready. Ready to jump in and save his brother if he needed it.

Juno was coming in for the attack again. She was sliced up pretty bad, and her skin was burned in various places. She tried to stab down with her right sai, but Scorpion countered it and jumped in behind her. Whirling around, Juno was prepared to headbutt him to the ground.

"Umph!" grunted Scorpion as he was tackled by Raphael. He skidded onto the ground and looked up in horror as Raphael took his place behind Juno. He tried to get his feet under him again, but knew he was too late... _Shit! Should've teleported!_

"Juno!" Raphael yelled as Juno turned to face him. "Baby, stop!" He had his arms outstretched as if he meant to hold her.

Gasping, Juno stopped abruptly. The entire group behind them held their breaths...

"Babe, it's me. Come on, Juno...stop, okay? You can stop this. You can control this, I know you can! You almost let it take over once, but you stopped it, remember?" Raph was talking slowly and calmly.

Juno's eyes flickered again. "Raph?"

Raph breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah! Yeah, babe! It's me!"

"I...It's too hard...Goddamnit! FUCK! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Juno roared and elbowed Raphael under the chin. She jumped on top of him and in another shout of rage, drove her sai straight into Raphael's shoulder.

"I'm going to stop this," muttered Psylocke as she began to stride towards the battlefield.

Unflinching, Raphael suddenly took Juno's face in his hands. "Juno listen to me. Listen to me, okay? Whatever it is inside you, you're stronger. You can beat it. Your friends say it's impossible, but I know it ain't. I know you, baby. You can fucking beat it!"

Juno blinked as if she was seeing Raphael for the first time. "What-" She gasped as she suddenly took in the situation. She was currently straddling Raphael. She was bloody, her heart was beating fast...and in her hand was the handle of her sai; it's pointy end buried deep in Raphael's shoulder. Taking in a few shallow breaths, Juno closed her eyes. When she opened them again, they were clear. She yanked the sai out of Raph's shoulder and tossed her weapons to the side.

"Oh Raph...I...I'm sorry..." she whispered, tears falling from her face.

Raph watched as Juno buried her face in her hands. Painfully, slowly, he sat himself up. "Hey, hey girly...it's okay. It's okay. I gotcha. I gotcha..." he soothed, hugging her close. "I ain't hurt so bad. Don't cry babe."

Juno shook her head and said, "No...I hurt you! I have to learn to control this! God, what the fuck is wrong with me?" Burying her face in Raphael's shoulder, Juno sobbed.

Raph shook his head and chuckled a little. "Wrong with you? Nothing ain't wrong withchu babe. Well, maybe a teensy rage problem, but nothing that can't be fixed." He smiled as that got a bit of a laugh from Juno."

"Impossible..." grunted Scorpion from behind Raphael. But it was possible. And Juno was proof. Whatever Raphael had said to her, it had gotten through.

Juno pulled away gently from Raph. "Thank you. I just...I couldn't see or hear...it was like I was in a haze or fog...but you. Your voice came through so clear...Thanks, Raphael." She smiled and leaned her forehead against his before kissing him. She patted his cheek as she pulled away again and got up.

"Scorpion. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I thought I could just forget about who I really am...just forget about everything." Juno stood in front of her friend and looked down at the ground.

His body engulfed in flames once more, Scorpion stepped forward. Raphael stared in awe as his injuries disappeared. Scorpion took off his mask and dropped it on the ground.

"And here I thought it was going to be nigh impossible for you to get rid of your murderous tendencies," he joked. "But all joking aside, Juno, I'm proud of you."

Hugging Scorpion, Juno suddenly realized something. "Wait...what do you mean 'get rid of'? You mean I won't be going into anymore berserker rages?"

"That's what I mean."

Juno looked confused. "How?"

"I can feel it. Something's changed." Scorpion shrugged.

"Oh. But...what about...the other thing..."

"*That* I don't know," said Scorpion, shaking his head.

* * *

Psylocke had stopped in her tracks when she saw Raphael holding Juno's face.

"Holy shit! Lucky Charms did it!" Feral cheered as she and the rest of the group came forward.

"I knew Raph could do it..." Leo nodded.

"Does that mean we can go home now? 'Cuz this place stinks!" whined Mikey, hopping from one foot to another.

"Actually...I think that's just your b.o. from all the sweating you've been doing..." Donatello waved his hand in front of his nose.

"Hey guys...I...I'm really sorry you all had to see that. I never wanted any of you to see that side of me," Juno apologized as she neared.

"Well, on the bright side, I finally got to see you really kick ass!" smiled Mikey, trying to brighten his sister up.

"Yeah okay Mikey...I give up. There's always a bright side to things with you, isn't there?"

Michelangelo put an arm around Juno. "Most indubitably, yes!"

"So, whaddaya say, Scorchy? Time to go home?" asked Raphael, raising an eyebrow at Scorpion.

Stifling giggles, Feral and Jubilee covered their mouths. Although, a death glare from Scorpion only produced peals of laughter from the two girls.

"Scorchy? The name's Scorpion, asshole."

"Heh. Says the guy who just got his ass kicked by this girl over here," Raphael smirked as he yanked Juno from Mikey and put his arm around her.

"Don't be a dick, Raph. And don't take it personally, Scorpion. He's just in a good mood now," Juno explained.

"Yeah, Scorchy, good mood. So come on. Do that thing you do and let's get home."

Scorpion only shook his head as he transported them all back to the lair.

* * *

Leonardo put his hand against the cool brick wall of their home. "I definitely do *not* like how that feels."

"If you go into your talk of whooshes and shifts again, I'm gonna barf," warned Mikey as he made his way to the couch.

"Actually, there was no woosh or shift this time. It was more like a pull...aah!" Donatello's head snapped back as Feral yanked on his bandana tails. She winked at him as she walked past, her tail swishing.

"So...back to my original question of why you guys brought out all the gear?" Juno waved her hand at the room, full of the supplies Jubilee and Feral had brought with them.

"While H-Fac attacks us from the front, we come in from behind and neutralize their forces," explained Scorpion.

"Mmm...I like it from behind..." drawled Feral, her eyes on Donatello yet again.

"Sounds like a plan. When do we do this?" Juno looked from Psylocke to Scorpion.

"In a few hours, home time...so that means in a few weeks from now I guess. Rain will contact us when-" Scorpion was cut short by Juno's beeping omni-tool.

"It's a transmission. ...From home!" She smiled and pulled up the video feed from the omni-tool, projecting it in front of her. In moments, a fuzzy image appeared...taking a few seconds to clear up. "Rain!" Juno exclaimed as her friend's face came into view. "I trust it's the real you this time?"

The brown haired guy in the image smiled, his lavender eyes sparkling. "Absolutely, Ma'am. It is so good to see you. Oh, hey S.C.! Hi girls!" he waved at Scorpion and the rest of Beta Squad.

"Woah! Who're the green dudes?" asked a black haired guy with ice-blue eyes. "Hi, Commander! Hi everyone else!"

"Zero! Hi! The green dudes are some friends I met here. This is Leo-"

"Woah woah, wait a sec, Ma'am, or you'll have to repeat all that. Lemme get the rest of the guys!" Zero left the picture leaving Rain alone again.

"Is this about something important, or are you just wasting comm space?" asked Scorpion, cocking his head to one side.

"Always the kill-joy, you are. I'll be glad when the Commander's back in charge," jabbed Rain.

Suddenly, the image zoomed out as five more guys entered the picture. They were all waving, and saying hi, and talking at once, obviously happy to see their Commanding officer once again.

"Okay, okay! Shut it all of you!" said Juno, putting an end to the noise.

"Yes, Ma'am!" came the reply in unison from all five men.

"Woah...that was cool. Make'em do that again, Juno!" an excited Mikey said, jumping up and down.

Juno gave him a sidelong glance, raising her eyebrows. "Okay, let's do it this way, why don't we all just introduce ourselves to each other?"

Rain waved. "Rain here!"

"Call me Zero, okay?" the asian male with the blue eyes said.

The man who looked like a green lizard opened his mouth in a grin, his long tongue flicking between rows of sharp teeth. "Reptile's what they call me...except for Juno, she calls me Liz. Short for Lizard."

The red-head spoke next. "Ermac."

Lastly, there was another black-haired man, whose black, glassy eyes gave him the look of someone who was insane. "Heeee..." he grinned maniacally. "I'm Noob. Noob Saibot."

"Thanks guys. I miss you all, by the way!" Juno waved. Turning to face the turtles, she said, "You're turn."

"Uh...My name is Hamato Leonardo, I am the eldest of my brothers," Leo said, bowing lightly.

"Michelangelo, but everyone just calls me Mikey!" Mikey smiled, pointing to himself.

"Donatello." Donnie gave a quick wave and a smile.

Raphael nodded and crossed his arms before saying his name. "Raphael."

Juno smiled at Raphael. Then she turned back to the image and asked, "Okay, so now that everyone knows everyone, why *are* you contacting us, Rain?"

"Oh, right. Well...I'm actually contacting you because we've run into a bit of a problem..." Rain gave a nervous grin.

"Problem? Then spit it out, already dammit!" Scorpion yelled at the screen.

"Okaaaay...totally cannot wait for the Commander to back in charge now..." Rain rolled his eyes.

"I *am* in charge, Rain. So tell us, what's the problem?" Juno sat on the armrest of the couch.

"H-Fac is moving in to your position. I've been how do you say, 'keeping tabs' on any and all dimensional travel-"

"That's illegal, Rain," said Psylocke suddenly. "No one has the right to that much information."

"Illegal shmillegal. This is war we're in here. Plus,what Chairman Pliskin doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides, the bastard left out some key information himself when he executed this shit plan of his!" Rain replied, getting riled up.

"Hey...none of that, Rain. You keep your badmouthing to yourself when you're on the comms," Juno warned.

"Yeah yeah. Anyway, like I said, I just got wind that H-Fac sent over some of their peeps to where you are. My guess is their heading straight to you."

"Stop being so cryptic Rain. Peeps?" Psylocke asked.

Rain was silent for a beat. Then Zero smacked in the shoulder. "Daah! Okay, okay! They sent over 2 agents."

"What?" Juno narrowed her eyes at the image in front of her and stepped forward. As if she was there in front of them, all five of her team on the screen visibly flinched backward.

"Uh...yeah. It looks as if the attack here on Echelon City was a ruse. We're not picking up that many of their forces here. And what they do have, I could send Cyclops and his team to deal with. Hell, Azazel and Storm could probably take them down by themselves." Rain sighed and shook his head. "Their real goal was to attack you there the whole time," Rain said softly, looking down.

"How do you know this?" Feral yelled, suddenly jumping up.

"Does it matter? They're coming here, and they're coming to kill you, Commander. I suggest we come up with a plan." Psylocke's ever cool attitude pervaded the room.

Juno shook her head. "Two agents. Wesker and his bitch I'm sure. Well, whatever. H-Fac won't succeed. They've crossed the line. There are too many innocents here, and they know it. They want a fight? They're going to get a fucking massacre."

"This is good. I owe Jill a violent death." Psylocke's eyes glowed purple for a moment as the corners of her mouth turned up ever so slightly.

Rain nodded on the screen. "We'd send you some reinforcements, but with Scorpion there, and Beta, plus your squad of greenies, looks like you'll be fine."

"Do they know we're here?" asked Jubilee.

"Yeah, but they didn't count on Scorpion being there, and I'm sure they don't know about your new friends, either. So you'll have the drop on them no matter what." Rain was punching some buttons off-screen. "I'm sending you some upgrades on your bot, Jube. You'll like 'em. And Feral, I'm sure you've got all the artillery you'll ever need, but just in case, here's an upgrade for the Eviscerator, and an upgrade for your bolo grenades."

"Thanks, Rain. Keep us posted." Juno nodded at her tech officer.

"Yes Ma'am. Alpha squad out." All five men on the screen saluted, and then the screen went dark.


	39. Chapter 38

a/n: Thanks to The Silent Hunter, Diana Fay, vampirelover14, Giai Kame, syzygy101, and Dontgotaclue88 (LOOK I GOT IT RIGHT! LOLOL!) for reviewing that last chapter. Let me tell you all...action scenes are so damned hard to write. So I'm so glad that you all really enjoyed it! HAPPY HALLOWEEN as well to everyone! And holy hell am I tired of seeing slutty costumes for girls. I saw a slutty Donatello today. I almost cried. Anyway enjoy this chapter. It has SMUT by the way, so a warning goes out. Okay? SMUT SMUT SMUT! There you go. You've all been warned.

* * *

The four brothers, Juno, Scorpion and Beta Squad were sitting around the living room, discussing what they should do over the information gleaned from Rain. To be more precise actually, everyone *but* Juno seemed to be discussing what they should do. The girl with the chin length black hair was currently on her back on the floor staring up at the ceiling. She could feel a headache coming along...

"Leonardo's right. We need to get out of the city. There are too many innocent people here and they will get hurt," Psylocke was saying.

"But where do we lead them?" Donatello tried to rack his brain.

"Who cares? I'm tired and I've got a headache...I say we talk about this tomorrow." Juno got up from the floor and made her way to her room.

"Agreed." Scorpion unsheathed a sword from nowhere and 'drew' a circle around himself. Within moments, flames licked at his feet.

"Wait! You're not going to stay here?" Leo asked.

Scorpion raised an eyebrow. "Share quarters with Beta Squad? I think not. Good luck." He smiled and saluted before disappearing into the flames below.

"Okaaaay...scary demon dude would rather spend the night in hell...than spend it here...with them." Mikey was pointing at the girls. "What does that tell us?"

"Scorpion can get a bit melodramatic. Anyway, we have portable rooms. We won't be spending the night in your living room, don't worry," Psylocke reassured.

"Portable rooms? Wow! Your technology is so amazing! I'd love to get my hands on a few samples!" Donatello was ecstatic, almost hopping from foot to foot.

Raphael came up behind Donatello and laid his hands on his brother's shoulders. "No way, Donnie, you'd stay up forever! Now, shut ya eyes, and pretend none of this here...and go to bed."

"Maybe you'd like to get your hands on some of these samples, eh, sexy boy?" Feral winked at Donatello, who upon realizing the sense of her words, immediately grinned nervously and backed away...only to bump into his younger brother who was behind him.

"What's wrong, Don? Cat got ya tongue? Heh heh..." chuckled Raphael.

"Keep your voice down, Raph! She might come at us!" Donnie hissed.

"Feral, you're scaring him!" scolded Jubilee.

"Well whateva. I'm off to bed too. Holy crap what an eventful day." Raphael turned around, hoping to find Juno in her room.

* * *

Raphael knocked lightly on the wall of Juno's room. "Babe? You in there?" No answer. "Aw come on. Don't tell me ya fell asleep already..." Pulling the curtain back slowly, Raph stuck his head inside, trying to catch a glimpse of her sleeping form. "What the?" Stepping into the room, Raph could see it was empty. She wasn't there.

_Hmmm...maybe the bathroom._ As Raph neared the bathroom, he could see a light on under the door. Smiling to himself, he leaned against the wall beside the door and waited for the running water to shut off. However, when the door opened...it was Leo who walked out.

"It's all yours, Raph," he said, as he walked by.

"Uh, yeah...thanks," said Raph, puzzled. He swore he saw her go towards her room! _Maybe I missed her..._ He walked back to the living room where the three girls were still milling about. ...Three. Not four. No Juno there either.

"You looking for something, Raph?" Jubilee called out from the couch.

"Yeah uh...you guys seen Juno?"

"You try her room?" Feral replied lazily.

"Yeah smart-ass, I did, thanks."

"Bathroom?" Psylocke tried.

"Nah, she ain't there either."

"What about your room?"

"Huh?" Raphael looked over at Jubilee, who seemed to have gotten her hands on some of Mikey's comics again. As he looked over, she glanced up above the pages she was reading and put the comic down.

"If you haven't tried there, go look. I bet that's where she is." Jubilee smiled at the confused turtle.

"Why would she be in my room?"

"Hey look, relationship boy, if she's your girlfriend, there's a good chance she's there, get it?" came the snide reply from Feral. "Come on, Lucky Charms, don't tell me you ain't ever had a girlfriend?"

"Oh, yeah, look at me! A mutant turtle in a human world where they think we're...you know. I've had like five relationships before this one!" Raphael said sarcastically.

"If you didn't say it so sarcastically, and we were back in our world, I'd believe it."

Raphael turned his head over to Psylocke. That woman deadpanned everything she said. Even now, she wasn't even looking at him, she was just busy with her omni-tool thing. Raphael growled a little in his annoyance. "Whateva," he said with a dismissing wave of his hand. _Girls...overrated if you ask me. Well, when they're in groups anyway. _He turned and headed for his room.

* * *

When he pushed the curtain aside, sure enough, there was a Juno shaped lump among the bean bags.

"Juno? You asleep, babe?" Raphael approached the blankets cautiously. She didn't answer. Raphael stepped closer and crouched beside her, trying to listen for her breathing. Instead, he heard a giggle.

"I was wondering how long it'd take for you to find me..." came a voice from within the mass of blankets. Juno pulled them down so that just her face was showing. "Hi big guy," she said coyly.

"Your friends said you'd be here. I shoulda known, I guess." Raphael shook his head and turned down the blankets so he could climb in. He stopped when he noticed Juno was clad only in her underwear. Raising an eye ridge, he gave her a look. "I thought you had a headache?"

Juno grinned. "I do. But uh..." she bit her bottom lip as she squirmed.

Returning Juno's grin, Raphael dropped to the floor on top of Juno. He held himself up with his arms, one on either side of her, almost as if he meant to do a pushup. "But uh...what?"

"Oh don't play dumb, big guy!" teased Juno as she flipped Raphael over. She straddled him and started to move her hands over his chest. Her breath was hot against his neck as she assaulted him with those little kisses he loved so much.

Raphael writhed as Juno began to grind herself against him. "Geezus..." he breathed as he reached around her and unclasped her bra. His erection was still confined within his plastron but Juno didn't seem to care. She whimpered in his mouth as he slid her bra straps down her arms, barely brushing her own erect nipples with his hand.

Juno couldn't help it...she moved her hand down the length of Raphael's torso and searched for that elusive cock of his. She didn't see where he had pulled it out of the last time. Suddenly, Raphael stopped mid-kiss and looked at her. He looked down and saw where her hand was going. Slowly, nervously even, he took her wrist and guided it towards what she was looking for. "Here," he whispered. "It's here."

And there it was again...that intense feeling of losing all control as Juno's hand gripped his dick. She stuck her tongue in his mouth as she began to pump her fist up and down. Wanting to please her as much as she did him, he moved his hand down to explore her wetness. She moaned loudly as one of Raphael's thick digits entered her. Distracted by his ministrations, she let go of his member and braced herself against his plastron.

"Fuck you are wet..." Raphael breathed.

Juno licked her lips and looked him in the eye. Suddenly, she moved Raphael's hand away. She was breathing heavily. Taking Raph's dick in her hand again, she positioned it under herself. Juno looked up at Raphael, making it clear what she was about to do.

"You sure, babe?" he asked huskily. "I don't wanna...I don't want to hurt you. Not again." He reached up with his other hand and caressed her face. Juno smiled and kissed it.

"You never hurt me, Raph. You could never hurt me." And then Juno lowered herself.

"Oh...fuck!" yelled Raphael as he felt Juno's pussy encircle him. He swore he saw stars, and was totally unprepared for when she grabbed the top ridge of his shell. Raphael watched in awe as Juno used it as leverage and began to move herself up and down, making all sorts of wonderful noises.

Growling, he flipped her over unceremoniously, their positions reversed again. He looked down, almost unable to grasp that his entire length had just vanished inside the beautiful girl in front of him. But the need to move was too intense, and he pulled out all the way just so he could watch himself push in all over again. And again, and again. Juno's cries were becoming loud, and he almost wanted to stop for fear of them being heard by the others, but her cries were driving him insane, and the sight of her cunt taut around his dick...Raphael felt his head go fuzzy as he lost control.

"Yes...yessss..." Juno hissed, as her hips found a perfect rhythm in time with Raphael's thrusts. "Aaah...why'd...why did you stop?" she whined, as Raphael pulled out.

"I want ya on your knees," he growled. Smiling wickedly, Juno kissed him full on the mouth, her tongue exploring every crevice as stroked his slick cock with her hand.

"Okay, big guy..." she drawled as she turned over on all fours.

"God I love when your ass is in the air like this..." Raphael put his hands on her hips, just above her butt. He teased her pussy, barely entering her.

"Please...Raph...don't...tease me like this..."

"You want this, Juno? Hmm?" Raphael grunted as he pushed in a little further, just burying the head of his cock in her tight opening.

"Ooh...god...yes. I want you, Raphael...please...don't stop..." Juno continued to whine. She tried to push herself backwards, but Raphael's hands stopped her.

"Uh-uh baby...you ain't in control this time," he said. Raphael pulled out again, loving the whimpers coming from Juno. Honestly, Raphael could barely control himself as he pushed in once more...slowly...inching himself forwards. He moaned hoarsely as he finally buried himself deep, his shaft completely within Juno's cunt. Pulling out just as slow, he groaned, hardly in control of himself. "Yeah, baby...just nice...and slow..." he rumbled. "Fuck...I can't take it anymore..." whispered Raphael as he slowly pushed forward again. Snarling almost, he pulled out quickly, eliciting a loud whimper from Juno. He was done being slow. Roughly, he grabbed her breast with one hand and braced himself on the floor with the other hand as he began to assault her with his dick again.

"Fuck! Oh...Raph...yess..." Juno hissed as she felt herself nearing climax. _Just a few more...thrusts...and..._ "Aaahh! Raphael!" she screamed out his name as she came, her pussy tightening around Raphael's cock as he continued to push in and out.

"Juno..." growled Raphael as came himself. Juno's quivering pussy brought him over the edge, and he almost dropped himself onto Juno, as he lost all feeling in his arms and legs. His large dick pulsed as he came, his breathing fast and hard. He kept thrusting, wanting to prolong the feeling of ecstasy just a little longer, but it was all too much, and he collapsed onto the floor beside her, making a mess of things down below.

"Oh, gross, Raph...it's all running down my leg now..." Juno giggled as she flipped over onto side and nuzzled against the large turtle.

"Gross? That ain't whatchu said when you had it in your mouth last time..." he said, his eyes closed.

Juno giggled again. "Touche." She kissed him lightly on the cheek. When he turned his head to face her, she was smiling. "Headache officially gone."

"Oh good, 'cuz that's what was on my mind the whole time. Getting rid of that headache of yours." Raphael squirmed a little, and scrunched up his face. "That's a mess down there."

"Yup. You got a towel?"

"Too tired to get it. Let's just sleep."

"Ew."

"Here," said Raphael, taking the blanket and wiping himself down with it. "Your turn. Problem solved."

Juno laughed. "You really are a boy, you know that?"

Raphael kissed Juno and smiled. "Whateva. Goodnight babe." And with that, he closed his eyes.

* * *

Juno awoke in the morning before Raphael. She smiled at the familiarity floating around in her mind. It was why she woke up. To feel Psylocke's wave of energy in her head was nice. Juno had never needed an alarm back in Echelon City. Her best friend was her alarm. Every morning, Psylocke would send out a wave of psychic energy, rousing her and her team mates out of sleep. Wincing as she got up, Juno was careful putting her clothes back on..._Oh boy am I sore down there...again..._ she thought as she padded slowly down the hall. After spending some minutes in the bathroom cleaning up from the night before, Juno knew where she needed to go, and found her squad in the kitchen.

Jubilee was skipping around. "Ready for epic breakfast time, Commander?"

Juno grinned. It had been a long time since they had done this. "You know what, as of today, and for the next 4 days, I am designating a shore leave."

Abruptly, everyone stopped what they were doing. Psylocke, Feral, and Jubilee were all looking at their commanding officer with identical shocked looks on their faces.

"Really?" asked a wide-eyed Jubilee.

"You heard me ladies!"

The kitchen was full of cheers for the next few seconds. "Juno, I think I love you right now," said Feral, hugging her.

"Love you too, Feral." Juno smiled both inwardly and outwardly as she watched her friends and squadmates bustle around the kitchen. Putting them on shore leave negated the need for anyone to call her 'Ma'am' or 'Commander'. They were just friends enjoying their time together.

* * *

Raphael turned over, putting a pillow over his head. There was a thumping noise, and...singing...maybe? Whatever it was, it was keeping him from his sleep.

"Juno...what is that noise?" he grumbled. When no one answered, he uncovered his face to find the place beside him empty. "What the..." Rubbing sleep from his eyes, he got up slowly. Wincing at the crusty blanket on the floor, he made a mental note to do the laundry asap.

Out in the hallway, Mikey, Donnie, and Leo were all hiding behind the corner, watching the kitchen. Raphael came up behind them.

"Guys? What're ya-"

"Shh!" shushed Mikey. "Look."

"They're dancing," whispered Donatello.

"And singing," added Leonardo.

"And cooking breakfast!" Mikey almost yelled, jumping up and down.

"That explains the noise." Raphael watched, mesmerized with his brothers as the four girls in the kitchen danced around and sang while making breakfast.

"Woah." rumbled Raphael.

"Eep." Donatello squeaked.

"How much you wanna bet Feral's an exotic dancer back where she comes from?" Leonardo asked. "Oh, and Raph, I think I speak for all of us when I say that you need to buy us all earplugs."

"Huh?" Raphael had a blank expression on his face as he looked at his older brother.

"Yeah, totally. If I hear all that mushy mushy noise again, I'm gonna puke! '_Oh Raph, that's good...right there! Oh yeah...yeah...!'_"

"You said it, Mikey. Come on, Raph. You think a curtain is gonna hold all that sound in? With how loud you two are, it'd be a miracle if a *door* could do it!" Donatello pinched what would have the been the bridge of his nose had he had one.

"Oh. I get it. Heh...woops. Sorry guys..." mumbled Raphael, a little embarrassed.

"There she goes with that move again...I second your exotic dancer idea, Leo," said Donatello.

"Well, if she ain't, then she probably should be. She'd make a lotta money doing *that* for guys..." Raphael said under his breath.

"Hey!"

"GAAH!" came the collective cry from all four brothers as Jubilee's head popped up from around the corner.

"I see you! You guys were spying! Bad turtles!" she teased, wagging a finger at them.

The music suddenly stopped, and the rest of the girls surrounded the turtles.

"Well shit, none of you guys are wearing your masks! How am I supposed to tell you all apart now? Well, maybe except for you, sexy boy," Feral winked at Donatello.

"For starters, Feral, they're all a different shade of green." Looking down at the floor where Mikey had fallen, Psylocke reached down. "This one here," she said pulling him up by the shell, "is Michelangelo."

"What are you guys doing hiding behind the corner anyway?" Juno finally asked, looking directly at Raphael.

"What're you looking at me for, babe? I just got up! These three perverts were staring waaaaay before I even got here!" Raphael defended.

"Whatever, breakfast is ready by the way," said Psylocke with a toss of her long, jet black hair. Mikey watched her hips sway as she walked back towards the kitchen.

"Youch!" he cried, as Leo smacked him in the back of the head. "What was that for?"

"Staring like a pervert, come on, let's eat!"

* * *

After breakfast, as the family was cleaning up, a blue, glowing pool of what looked to be water appeared on the floor of the living room. It was Mikey who saw it first.

"Hey guys! Master Splinter is back!" he called.

Everyone dropped what they were doing, and gathered around the pool, just as Splinter himself emerged from it. He looked around and smiled at his sons and at the guests around him.

"It is good to be back, my sons," he said as they embraced him. When they pulled back, however, the look on his face was a solemn one.

"What's happened to the Daimyo, Sensei?" Leo asked.

"The Daimyo has passed on, Leonardo." Splinter looked down as he said this.

There was silence among the Hamato brothers as the news sunk in.

"What's going on?" whispered Feral to Juno.

"I'm not sure. I don't really know anything about this Daimyo dude, or whatever," she whispered back.

"What will happen to the Battle Nexus now, Master Splinter?" Donatello asked.

"That, is what I have come here to tell you, my sons. The Daimyo has passed his war staff to me."

Again, there was a silence in the lair.

"What?" asked Raphael, incredulously. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"Raphael! Control your language. It means...I must leave you my sons. I must reside in the Battle Nexus now."

The lair erupted with the voices of the four brothers. Juno and her squad could only watch as all sorts of emotions; anger, grief, sadness, happiness, resentment...all these poured out of each turtle as they realized the implications of what their father was telling them. In the end, it mattered not what they thought. It had been done, and by the rules of the Battle Nexus dimension, Splinter was now the master of the war staff, and it was now his duty to wield its power.


	40. Chapter 39

__a/n: HOLY COW! First of all, I have to get on my knees and grovel. I need to apologize because I dropped off the face of the earth without any warning whatsoever. And I'm sorry, okay? :'( Really really sorry. It's just that this season is always so damned busy for me. What with holidays and J.O.B...Yuck. Anyway, I promised Giai Kame that I'd update today because it's my day off, so here I go. Again, a big thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing, and I've probably lost some of you in my absence...sorry again. I was also pulled away into another fandom while I was away: Resident Evil. Now, I don't usually do this, but for a story that came and hit me like a f*cking whirlwind, I feel I have to. I read this story that just pulled...just sucked me in like no other. You don't need to know the RE fandom that well to read it, I've showed it to coworkers, and they are enjoying it though they are not gamers and know nothing of the universe. The author(s) (there are more than one) build a depth to the characters that may at times seem ooc for the universe, but *not for the story*. I'm of the belief that fanfiction is where the fans, the authors can mold and build a character to whatever they want. As long as they provide a believable basis for the transformation. This story does this. So, even if you have never played a Resident Evil game, or seen the movie, please give this story a try. It's a story about hurt, confusion, the fall of a god, and it is a beautiful, twisted love triangle. It's called The Serpent, and the author is The Unholy Trio. Please, go and search for it. I guarantee it's worth your time. And without further adieu... Here is the next chapter of A Way Back Home. Once more...once again...I apologize for my disappearance.

* * *

_One week later..._

It had been a week since their father had left. A week since the guiding light in their lives had moved on to another place. Each turtle was heartbroken in their way, each finding solace in something different.

* * *

Donatello had immersed himself in his lab. Using technology gleaned from Jubilee and Feral, he had reverse engineered a plethora of new inventions. He didn't even care if they were useful in any way, just as long as he was busy.

"Hey."

Donatello looked up from his workbench to find Feral leaning against the door to his lab. The feline had let up on him in the past few days, and he was grateful for it. "Hi, Feral," he said.

"Don. Look. I need to apologize." Feral made her way over to where Donatello was working. "I...I've been kind of a bitch to you, I know. I guess we got off on the wrong foot."

Stopping what he was doing, Donnie looked up. Feral's face betrayed nothing but an open honesty. "Yeah. Uh...I guess we sort of did."

"Any way we could start over?" she asked.

Donnie nodded.

Smiling, she held out a hand. "Okay. Hi, I'm Feral."

"Donatello, nice to meet you."

"You're cute. Can I help you with ...whatever you're doing?" she asked, gesturing to the pile of computer chips and doodads in front of him.

"Sure. I'm currently in the process of upgrading these charges. As of right now, I think the blast radius is a little too large. When I set them, we have to get back at least 0.65 metres. I'd like to decrease that to about 0.4 metres, but somehow, not affect the effectiveness of the blast." Donatello scratched his head, looking at the blast charge in front of him.

"Well, I'm your cat, Donatello. You do know that I'm the explosives specialist in the group, right?" Feral smiled. "I can definitely help you with this. First of all, you have to isolate the exact force of the explosives." She picked up a pencil and began drawing calculations out on a scrap piece of paper. "Knowing that, you can then modify the ignition phase to match the exact frequency of the blast you're looking for. Once you've done that-"

"It's only a matter of containing the entire system, so that none of the blast force is lost, but the-" Donatello was amazed that he could actually converse with someone who understood his lingo.

The two finished the sentence together: "actual force *of* the blast is directed inward, and not outward!"

"Exactly! See, Donnie-boy? I got some brains under this fur after all. Friends?"

Donatello smiled at the feline woman beside him. He took her extended hand and shook it. "Friends, Feral."

* * *

Psylocke's outwardly cool exterior betrayed nothing of the emotions running deep within her. Funny, how opposites attract. It was Michelangelo's way of wearing his heart on his sleeve that drew her to him.

The orange-banded turtle had immersed himself in his video games and was in front of the television, cursing at the screen.

"Aw, come on! Stupid Grinder! No fair you got a Sniper and tons of Wretches to back you up!"

"Gears of War on horde mode? Let me guess, Insane difficulty?" Psylocke's voice wafted through the darkness.

"Huh?" Mikey turned around to see Psylocke leaning forward against the back of the couch. Her long black hair, usually loose around her shoulders was tied up, revealing a bit more of her pretty, although sharp features. The glare from the television was reflecting off her face, making her seem softer. "Oh, yeah. I've been trying to beat this stage for a while now, but it seems impossible!" he whined.

"Come on, Battle Nexus Champion. Shove over and hand me a controller." Psylocke's voice lacked inflection and whatever she said always seemed to come across as on order. "We have this game back home, too. It's an oldie there, but I played it."

"Woah, you play video games?" Mikey asked, surprised.

"Only a few."

As the game started, Michelangelo wondered how good she'd be. But he realized he didn't need to worry as within minutes, Psylocke had proven she could definitely hold her own. She had grabbed the Longshot and the Gnasher and was either sniping the enemies from far off, or blowing them to bits right in front of her. She also seemed to enjoy the melee attack that came with the shotgun.

Minutes passed quickly for the two and before he knew it, Mikey was cheering. "Wooo hoooo! Way to go team! That was horde twelve! Only...uh...uh..."

"Thirty-eight more to go?" Psylocke finished the sentence.

Mikey scratched his head. "Yeah...math isn't something I'm that good with..."

_BEEP BEEP_

"Hold on," Psylocke said, pausing the game. She attended to her omni-tool which was making the beeping noise. "I hope you don't mind," she said, giving Mikey a quick sideways glance.

"Uh..no, go ahead."

Psylocke's omni-tool projected a small holographic image of a small girl, perhaps about aged eight or nine. She looked like Psylocke. Michelangelo looked on as the little one began to speak.

"Hi mom! Ororo says you'll be home, soon...but I wanted to say hi! I miss you. Oh, and I wanted to tell you, I moved the stone today! Well...maybe only a little...but it moved! Come back home soon, mama! I love you!"

The little girl smiled and waved as the picture faded away. Psylocke's usual stoic face was shaded with a bit of a smile as she turned off the omni-tool.

"Who was that?" asked Mikey.

"My daughter."

"You got a kid?"

"Yes."

"Well...what's her name?" Michelangelo put down the video game controller and twisted himself so he was facing Psylocke a little more.

"Her name is Sophia. She's seven. She likes to send messages to me when I'm away from home." Unsure of how to handle Mikey's friendly, outgoing personality, Psylocke shifted uneasily.

"She's real cute! Wait...so...how old are you? Oh wait...I'm not supposed to ask girls that, am I?" Mikey cringed. Eliciting a rare laugh from Psylocke, however, gave the turtle a bit more confidence.

"Supposed to? I don't know. But I don't really care. I'm 26. A few years older than Juno," she paused before asking, "You?"

"Heh...I'm only nineteen...but I act more mature! Oh wait...maybe not." Mikey grinned nervously.

Psylocke picked up the video game controller again. "Can we get to horde 50?"

"With you by my side? We can get to horde 1 million!" Mikey exaggerated as he picked up his own controller.

_An hour or so later..._

Michelangelo had drifted to the edge of the couch, and had lain his head on the armrest. Psylocke watched as his character died on the screen, and then looked to her left as the controller clattered to the floor. Michelangelo had fallen asleep. Wordlessly, she shut off the television and the console. She marched towards the armchair and took one of the throws that was draped over it. Smiling a rare smile, she covered up Michelangelo before exiting the living room.

* * *

Raphael had done the most surprising thing of all the brothers. He had spent more time with Leonardo than ever in the past week. The two of them nigh inseparable.

"Unh!" Leo grunted as he was squashed into a wall, Raphael behind him. The gritty brick of the building they were currently atop was scratching his face.

"Aw, Leo, you can do better than this!" Raphael growled from behind, his hot breath on Leo's ear.

"Raargh!" roared Leonardo as he elbowed Raphael in the stomach, sending him skidding backwards. He unsheathed his swords and stood ready. "Come on then, hot head, let's do this," he said, his eyes narrowing.

Raphael bounded forward, his sai coming down only to be countered with a sword strike. Jumping, Raphael kicked out twice, his shins coming into contact with Leonardo's blocks. As he landed, Raph lunged forward, swinging out with his sai in a defensive position. He nailed Leo in the side of the head, spinning him around as he fell to the ground.

The blue-banded turtle managed to land with grace and, bracing his limbs, was able to bounce back seamlessly to attack Raphael once again. He knew his brother was a master at the wielding the twin sais, but being out fought by him was taking some getting used to. Leo smirked a little as he finally was able to use a sword attack to disarm Raph of one of his sais. Jumping into the air, he sailed forward and swung down hard with his double katanas.

"Shit!" cursed Raphael as he watched his sai clatter to the ground behind Leo. He backflipped away knowing Leo would be coming in fast with another attack.

Atop the adjacent building, Juno and Jubilee sat in the darkness. They watched as Leo and Raph sparred on the rooftop across from them. Jubilee leaned against Juno's shoulder and sighed.

"I'm getting tired just watching those two go at it," she said.

"You're telling me. They've been sparring all week. And if they aren't sparring, they've been talking to each other all serious and quiet like," said Juno, putting an arm around Jubilee.

"What've they been talking about?"

"I'm not sure. I don't ask. But I think it's about how they're going to run the family now. Splinter's gone, so Leo's basically in charge. And here's the weird part: I think Raph is actually okay with that." Juno shook her head, almost in awe of the large turtle. She had dealt with her own comrade Ermac to know how a personality like his worked. And personalities like Raphael didn't succumb to leadership easily. Yet, there he was. In fact, Juno had a sneaking suspicion Leo had either already asked, or was going to ask him to be his second. The honour should go to Donatello, second eldest. However, it was easy to see how the tech-minded geek would ultimately decline such a position.

"Huh? Sorry Jube, I wasn't listening," Juno smiled sheepishly.

"I was asking if you wanted to go for some ice cream. Those two are gonna fight all night..." Getting up, Jubilee dusted her shorts off and waved a hand over her omni-tool. In a sudden flash of neon light, Jubilee was lifted from the floor.

Juno shielded her eyes for a moment as Jubilee activated her bot. When she looked again, Jubilee was sitting in her large mech-bot. It looked sort of like a large green robot with no head. Instead, Jubilee sat at the top, controlling the mechanical monstrosity from there.

Winking, Jubilee jumped off the building. "Race ya there!" she yelled as she dropped.

Juno just sighed. "Sometimes, she is such a child." Looking over to where the brothers were, she saw they had stopped to look at the commotion. Juno waved. "Going for some ice cream!" She watched as Raphael gave her a thumbs up and then winced as Leonardo took the opportunity to knee him in the chest.

* * *

_Elsewhere in New York..._

Agent Valentine put down the binoculars. "We found them sooner than we thought we would." The blonde smirked. "I bet that psycho bitch is just itching to get me all psyched out."

"Ah yes. Psylocke. You did kill her partner." Agent Wesker looked down at the city lights below him. "I can't believe there are mutants here too. And Juno found them. How many dimensions are littered with imperfect dna trash?"

"Their technology is so shitty here. It's a wonder anyone can exist at all," said Agent Valentine haughtily. She had an air of superiority around her, and she clearly thought she was better than everyone else.

"It just makes it easier to capture those two mistakes of nature over there."

"This is just so fucking cliche, Albert. We kidnap and torture her friends and expect her to fall into our laps?"

"Jill, the one thing about Juno is that she feels guilty. She feels guilty for killing and murdering all those innocents during her stint with H-Fac all those years ago. Never mind the fact that there was no way for her to control her mutation and never mind that we used her like a tool. She still feels guilty. And that guilt is how we get to her. Of course she will want to save her little friends. Of course she won't want any harm to come to them or the innocent humans here in this filthy dimension. And when she does come for them, we'll kill her." Wesker crossed his arms in front of him and smiled. He did so love the sound of his voice.

Jill Valentine rolled her eyes. "Your theory had better be right. We fuck up, and it all goes to shit. You know that, right? There's no way of stopping her here if she turns."

"I can speak for myself when I say *I* won't fuck up, Agent Valentine. Now, let's go capture us some mutant turtles."

Springing easily across to the next rooftop, Agent Wesker stopped just long enough to turn around and make sure Jill was following him.

* * *

"I'm never going to get used to this," Leo grunted. He was lying down, facing the sky. One of Raphael's sais was pointed at his throat, the other was pointed at his groin. Raphael himself was on top of him, breathing hard from the fight.

"Sorry Leo," he said as he got up and held out a hand to his brother. "I guess I could just go easy on ya or whateva."

"No, Raph, that'd be worse. This is good though, I'm proud of you," Leo nodded as he dusted himself off.

"Aw no...don't start spouting that shit at me again, okay? I get it, I'm all zen with myself. I don't 'carry as much anger around'," Raphael air-quoted. "Just...you guys can all stop with it, alright?"

Leo smiled and huffed a small laugh. "I'm just...I'm glad you're my brother." He glanced over to his right and almost laughed again at the expression on Raph's face.

"Argh! I said, STOP IT! You're gonna make me puke my fucking guts out!" Raphael yelled, clenching his fists.

Leo was about to say something when he sensed someone...something wasn't right. Immediately unsheathing his katanas, he stood battle ready, stock still, trying to figure out what was wrong. Raphael looked at his brother, confused, but felt it too within a few seconds. Perhaps not as much as his brother beside him, but something was wrong in the air. Slowly, he wrapped his hands around the handles of his sais, taking them out once more. By second nature, he flipped over the one in his right hand, the shiny metal glinting in the moonlight. He wrapped his fingers between the prongs of his left sai, holding the handle tightly against his large forearm. Standing just as still as Leo, he was ready.

The two didn't have to wait long as Agents Valentine and Wesker jumped from seemingly nowhere and landed between them. Unsure of the threat, neither Leo nor Raph made a move.

"Smart mutants we got here. Not blindly rushing into battle with a foe they nothing of," said the one with the long blonde ponytail. She raised an eyebrow at the sword wielding turtle in front of her. "You're an ugly freak, aren't you?"

"Who are you?" Leo asked gruffly.

"Who we are is none of your concern." The man with the dark sunglasses crossed his arms and looked at Raphael.

The red-banded turtle sneered. "Look, Neo, I dunno who you and your femme Nikita are, but this is one fight you're gonna wanna back away from."

"You hear that, Wesker? Green boy wants to fight."

"So let's give them one!" And with that, Wesker ran forward.

Raphael was ready for an attack and easily dodged the hard punches coming from the man in the black trench coat. What he wasn't prepared for was an agile leap from him ten feet into the air. He heard a swoosh of air from his boots as he leapt.

"What, you got fucking rockets built into your shoes or something?" he snarled.

"Yes. And more where that came from, too," came the reply as Wesker propelled himself forward and landed a hard punch to Raph's chest.

"Aaargh!" Raph screamed as jolts of electricity pulsed through his body. The punch delivered by Wesker wasn't only hard, it sent through waves of electrical power, incapacitating Raphael for a moment. Only a moment, but it was enough. By the time Raph cleared his head and looked up, all he could see was a fist coming for him again. He barely had time to roll to his left. Wesker hit the ground, leaving a small bowl shaped crater where his fist landed.

Leonardo was having similar problems with Agent Valentine. She had managed to kick him and burn him at the same time, small flames igniting from her boots as she connected.

"This ends now, filthy mutants!" Wesker shouted as threw down a bomb of sorts. It exploded onto the roof, sending out a wave of energy.

Impossible to dodge, Leonardo and Raphael braced themselves for the impact. But nothing could have prepared them for the pain. The brothers howled as they were forced to the ground, their weapons forgotten on the floor beside them.

"What the fuck?" hissed Raphael through clenched teeth as pain coursed through his body. He didn't even know what hurt...everything hurt...

"Hold on, Raphael..." growled Leo, feebly trying to crawl towards his brother. He could see him writhe in pain. He almost made it, too. But just as he neared, the world went black.

"I love it! This bomb is the bomb!" squealed Jill Valentine, pumping her fist in the air.

"Make a bomb that attacks mutated dna? It is pure genius. We'll have to congratulate the weapons research department when we get back." Albert Wesker bent down and grimaced. He hated mutants. Especially ones that didn't even look human. They were abominations in his eyes. Pulling out some sort of device from his pocket, he looked at his partner. "Come on, let's get these things back to the lab. Then, we'll call on Juno. See how our old friend is doing." Wesker smiled like a devil and laughed to himself.

* * *

a/n: I had written this chapter well before I got pulled into the Resident Evil fandom...I've just always loved Albert Wesker and Jill Valentine...so I decided to use their likenesses here. They aren't who they are in the RE universe of course, though Wesker is still an arrogant asshole in my fic. Haha. He is also devilishly handsome. Just google him. Albert Wesker...Mmm... Google him and be prepared for the Adonis of your dreams. Hahaha...Oh, and for those of you confused about Jubilee's bot, just google Tron Bonne. She sits atop her green robot thingy. That's what I imagine for Jubilee in this story. Anyway, the two agents are here! What shenanigans will follow!


	41. Chapter 40

a/n: So...I found 6 more completed chapters just sitting in my laptop. Yup. They've been sitting there for roughly 2 years. :S Sorry. Lol. This story is still by no means finished. I have no idea if I will finish it, actually. But I figured I might as well post the remaining completed chapters I've found and maybe try to wrap things up. This story was never supposed to be this long and I think my writing style may have changed as I was re-reading what I've posted and cringed at a few parts. Hahaha. Anyway, I can't promise anything. I've got a 15 month old little girl kicking around the house now and she takes up a lot of my time plus I work. *Sigh*... such is life. So if there is anyone out there still following this story, I apologize. I at least have the excuse that I spent the past 2 years getting knocked up and having a kid. Lol. So that's where my time went. ;) Ah...so again, anyway, here goes and enjoy another chapter in this crazy story of mine. ps: Remember, this story has nothing to do with the 2013 Nickelodeon series. These brothers are molded after the series that ran from 2003-2009 with some inspiration taken from the 2007 movie as well. :)

* * *

_The next morning..._

Juno was worried. She had fallen asleep in Raph's room...but he still wasn't there when she woke up. She was hoping he'd be on the couch, or in the kitchen, or anywhere in the lair, it didn't really matter to her.

"Raph? You in there?" she knocked on the bathroom door.

"No, Ma'am. It's just me." Feral opened the door the bathroom, her fur was damp. "Something wrong?" she leaned an arm up against the door frame, giving Juno a concerned look.

"I don't think he came home last night."

"Eh. Boys. They'll be boys. Don't worry, Commander, I'm sure he's fine. He's a big boy. In more ways than one, I'm sure..." giving Juno a wink, Feral walked past her towards the living room.

Sighing, Juno shook her head. Maybe Feral was right. Slowly she headed towards the kitchen, intent on eating some cereal for breakfast. She still didn't understand why Raphael never seemed to actually eat it for breakfast. And how do you get a body like that eating cereal? _Whatever..._she thought. Juno smiled to herself. _Geez, I'm starting to sound like him. Whatever? He says that all the time..._

"Morning, Juno!" came a cheery voice from behind.

Juno turned to see an unmasked Donatello. He somersaulted over the table and landed in front of the stove. Humming, he grabbed a frying pan and set it on top.

"Pass the eggs out of the fridge, please?"

Juno opened the fridge and rummaged around the boxes of leftover takeout to find the eggs in the back. She handed them to Donatello.

"Raphael hasn't come home yet...from last night, I mean. Is that...weird?" she asked, trying not to sound so worried.

"Well, he's with Leo, so everything's most likely all good," answered a voice that wasn't Donatello's. "Sometimes they do that. You know, go out and practice and stuff." Michelangelo walked into the kitchen, yawning and stretching.

"Oh. Okay. That's a relief." Juno sat down on chair she had pulled out from the table.

"Aww...were you worried sis? Didja miss him? No Raphie to cuddle with at night?" Mikey giggled to himself as he walked by. "Yowch!"

"Shut up, Mikey," said Juno, sticking her tongue out at him. She laughed as Mikey rubbed his head where she had smacked him.

Donatello shook his head. "You probably have brain damage from all the smacks you get, Mikey. I'd lay off of teasing people from now on."

The rest of the morning passed quickly. Juno got ready and went to work, while the rest of her squad concentrated on preparing for the inevitable showdown with the two H-Fac agents who had yet to show. Scorpion had predicted about another week until their arrival. The elusive spectre spent little time with anyone in the group save for Juno. This wasn't due to any dislike on anyone's part. In fact Mikey welcomed the wall of fire that usually announced his coming. But Scorpion was a loner by choice. It was mid-afternoon when that wall of fire appeared in the turtles' lair. Scorpion walked through, clad in jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Hey dude! What's the happs? You don't come over often enough!" greeted Mikey.

Scorpion smiled at the blue-eyed turtle. "Sorry. I guess I'm out of my comfort zone here."

"You don't have a comfort zone, S.C. You have a stick shoved so far up your ass that-"

"I also don't get along very well with Beta Squad," said Scorpion glaring at Feral.

"Only certain members, am I right?"

Scorpion glanced to his left. Psylocke had just emerged from one of the portable rooms. She nodded at him. "Do you have a briefing for us, sir?"

"I don't think I'll ever get used to you guys all calling each other 'sir' or 'ma'am'. It all just seems so formal. What's wrong with your names?" Donatello had been practicing in the dojo, and had come out, hearing the noise. He was wiping his sweat down with a towel.

"We're military. Unless the Commander says the words 'shore leave', we call her Commander or Ma'am." Feral glared at Scorpion. "And we call him 'sir'."

Ignoring Feral, Scorpion waved at Donatello and turned to face Psylocke. "No briefing. Just wanted to drop by. Juno around?"

"She went to work. *Someone's* gotta pay the bills around here," commented Mikey.

"Where are the other two? Leonardo and Raphael?"

"They aren't back yet. Commander was getting antsy about her boytoy this morning. She said he never came home last night. Hey Don, if Big Red ain't home when Juno gets back, she might get a little..." Feral finished off her sentence by making a twirling motion around her temple with her finger.

Without warning, Jubilee burst into the common area. Her face was white as a ghost and she was panting. Her mouth was opening and closing as if she was trying to talk.

"Woah...hey, Jube. What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost!" Feral soothed. She walked up to the young engineer and put her arm around her. Jubilee shook it off.

"The Commander. We need...we need to get her back..." she panted. "She needs to come home. Right now."

"Thank you! Have a good day!" Juno waved to the lady leaving the store. Business had been a tad slow, so Juno was glad to have had a customer come in and actually buy something. April and Casey were on a summer holiday and she wanted to impress them with the sales when they got back. Sighing, Juno took out the broom from the back closet and began to sweep around the store.

_You had better be home when I get home, Raphael. Making me worry sick like this. No calls, no messages, no nothing! Doesn't he know it's not nice to leave your girlfriend with no idea where you went? You had better make it up. Some kisses would be nice. A massage. Flowers. Sex. Chocolate. More sex. Glad I'm not allergic to you anymore. Haha. What an embarrassing ailment that is..._

Juno daydreamed as she swept the floor, not noticing her omni-tool flashing with a message from Jubilee to come home.

Jubilee wouldn't say what it was that she needed to tell Juno, but her frantic movements and high-pitched voice suggested it was something serious.

"She's not answering her omni-tool!" she squeaked.

Scorpion stepped forward as flames engulfed his body. Unsheathing one of the two short ninja swords that materialized on his back, he quickly drew a circle around him on the floor and jumped into the pool of flames, disappearing from sight.

"He does know that we also have a sophisticated system of communication here, right? They're called PHONES," Mikey called after the spectre.

"It's faster this way," stated Psylocke, smiling slightly at the young turtle.

At 2nd Time Around, Juno was still busy with the sweeping when Scorpion burst through. Feeling the heat behind her, Juno turned around and smiled.

"Hey S.C! Finally drop by for a visit?"

"Ma'am, Jubilee has some urgent news. She refuses to say what it is. She says you have to hear it first."

"Oh." Juno nodded, a bit downcast. She hadn't seen her friend and mentor for days, and now he was only here on business?

Scorpion sighed. "Come on, Juno, don't be such a little girl. I came here to see you, but everyone said you were at work. Then Jube burst out looking all frantic and worried."

Punching him lightly, Juno huffed. "I'm *not* a little girl!" She stifled a giggle and turned around to lock up the store. "Looks like I'm closing early tonight."

When Juno and Scorpion arrived back the lair, they were surprised to see Splinter there. The rat had come home for a little visit with his sons. Their animated voices carried through from the kitchen.

"Looks like I'm taking the next Championship again! Now that my *father* and *sensei* heads it all up! Hahaha!" Mikey grinned.

"Uh...I don't think it works that way, Mikey," retorted Donatello.

"Your brother is right, Michelangelo. Just because I am now the bearer of the War Staff, it does not mean that you get any special treatment. You will practice and earn your way to the top. As all must do if they want to win." Splinter raised an eyebrow at his youngest.

Mikey scratched the back of his head. "Heheh...yeah..."

"Where is Leonardo and Raphael? I would say hello to them as well. They are not in a row again, are they?"

"No, sensei. They're uh...not here though. We actually don't know where they are," said Don, nervously.

Splinter was about to say something when Jubilee burst onto the scene again. She was yapping away rapid fire and the only words he caught were the names of the two sons were missing. "Slow down, young one. I cannot understand what you are saying."

"Yeah well, the only one who needs to hear this is you, Commander," said Jubilee, turning to face Juno. "I'd say you'd better sit down, but I know you won't. This is...this is crazy."

"Calm down, Jubilee. What is it that's so important?" Juno looked down concernedly at her young corporal.

"It's Raph and Leo, Ma'am. I've found them."

Juno's blood suddenly ran cold in her veins. "What do you mean 'you've found them'?"

Looking around nervously, Jubilee ran a hand over her omni-tool. "I was scanning the frequencies earlier. Um...I think it's fun. But today, not so fun...I came across this." Swallowing, Jubilee tried to drown out the harsh beating of her heart in her ears. Her fingers moved quickly across the translucent controls of her omni-tool and she heard the sharp intake of breath from her Commander as the transmission that had played for her earlier now filled the room.

It was Albert Wesker and Jill Valentine. And behind them, each strapped to a table, each bruised and bloody, were Leonardo and Raphael.

"Hello!" came the cheery greeting from the transmission. "Juno Alex, if you are out there, I hope you're receiving this transmission. As you can see, behind me here are your two friends. I have to say, they put up a good fight. We got nothing from them. No information, not even a clue." Wesker's smile suddenly faded from his face. "But I must say, their screams were very satisfying. Don't worry, they're not dead. I wouldn't dream of killing them. Reply back on this frequency, Juno. And don't wait too long. Wouldn't want old Red and Blue here to suffer too much more..." Laughing maniacally a few times, Wesker waved and the screen went black.

There was silence in the lair as everyone took in what had just happened.

Juno snarled abruptly, jarring everyone from their thoughts. "Donatello, Michelangelo, Splinter, out of sight, right now! Scorpion, I don't want you seen either. Feral, Psylocke, behind me. And Jubilee, get me that fucking frequency. NOW!"

"But Juno-" Mikey began to protest.

"Commander said get the fuck out of sight!" yelled Feral, pointing at Michelangelo. The orange-banded turtle visibly flinched.

"Just stay out of the field of view, Mikey. You too Don, Splinter. Please." Psylocke reiterated the command.

Nodding silently, Splinter motioned for his two sons to follow. "Come, Michelangelo, come Donatello. We must be invisible."

Scorpion teleported towards the ceiling where he slashed a hole into the Netherrealm and disappeared.

Juno was seething. She hadn't expected this, and that made her angry. _I should've known these two would try something like this!_

"It's a go, Commander, you're live." Jubilee pressed the last button in a series and then the lair was silent save for a short beeping sound. Moments passed before there was a clicking sound and the image of Albert Wesker appeared.

He smiled. "Juno! Well well well. Long time no see!"

"Fuck you, Wesker."

A frown crossed his face for just a moment. Then the smile returned. "I'm in a good mood today, so I'll ignore your vulgar mouth. You know, it's so wonderful when your plans come to fruition. And my plan is almost there. We've managed to separate you from your annoying Alpha Squad," he began to count on his fingers, "Trap you in another dimension, *and* we've captured the only two other mutants here in the city." He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want?"

"Your head on a fucking platter." Wesker's smile suddenly disappeared. "What do you think we want, Juno? What we lost, that's what we want."

"I'm not working for you again."

"Oh, I know. You've been 'rehabilitated'. It's too bad, really. You were the perfect weapon. You would have won us this war almost twenty years ago instead of fighting against us as you do now. I know you won't come back, so instead, how about we just even the playing field? You turn yourself in. Give us a fighting chance again?"

"A fighting chance? Wesker, you and H-Fac have wiped out most of the mutant population in the world! A few lucky ones out there made it to the cities before you launched your worldwide campaign of genocide. You outnumber us 3 to 1!" yelled Juno at the screen.

"And you've all got your fancy little *powers* to back you up! You think it's fair that only a select few of the world get to do amazing things like fly, or have super strength? You-"

"Is that what this is all about?" Juno cut him off. "You're jealous of us? Fuck you, Wesker. You hate us. You preach human superiority, and that mutants are nothing but gene pool mistakes."

"YOU ARE GENE POOL MISTAKES! YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF FUCKING INFERIOR BAGS OF ORGANS AND SKIN!" Wesker's outburst turned his face red as spittle flew from his mouth.

The blonde woman standing behind him put a hand on Agent Wesker's shoulder, calming him down. "Stop fucking around, Albert." She looked at Juno. "So, what do you say, Juno? You turn yourself in, and we let these bags of shit go. Oh, and I almost forgot. If you say no, we'll unleash our little friend here on the city."

"Agent, Valentine, you will answer for your crimes! And I will destroy you before you leave this dimension, I promise you that!" The usual stoic demeanour of Psylocke was broken by a sudden outburst.

"Psy," Juno held up a hand and glanced quickly at Psylocke, silencing her.

"You would annihilate an entire city of humans?" Juno sneered. She looked at the trans-phasic torpedo Valentine was pointing to. Her 'little friend'. Juno had a small vision of shoving it down her throat.

"I would destroy an entire fucking WORLD of humans if it got rid of you, Juno. Don't you see? I don't make mistakes. But there you are, living, breathing...and it's all because of me. It was me who had the idea to use you as a weapon against the mutants. But that failed, seeing as how you were 'rescued' and brought back to your own kind. So you see, it's personal. It's time for me to correct my mistake. To wipe you off the face of the known universe. Now, enough with words. I'm sending you the coordinates. You show up, or your friends die, and their city along with it." Wesker punched a button and the image disappeared.

Almost simultaneous with the departure of Wesker and Agent Valentine, Scorpion arrived, the floor beneath him ablaze. He had his ninja garb on this time, no mask.

"He's bluffing about the bomb. They have to know you're not just going to turn yourself in."

Psylocke nodded in agreement. "They did a good job of filtering me out with background noise, but there is definitely another plan behind the one they just talked of."

"Wait. Just everyone wait." Donatello came out of nowhere. "What did that guy mean when he said he had the 'only two' mutants in the city? Is he some kind of idiot? I mean, he's guessing, right?"

Juno looked over at Jubilee as if she might have the answer to that question. "Corporal?"

Smiling, Jubilee shuffled her feet, a little embarrassed. "Well...I had this idea back home, but I hadn't had the time to try it out yet. So in my spare time here, I decided to give it a go. My idea was that we should be able to hide our mutant signatures from H-Fac sensors via a dampening field. Turns out I was right, but I still haven't been able to really tweak it that well yet. Right now, it only works for them." She pointed at the two turtles and Splinter. "I think since we're from a different dimension or whatever, our signatures fluctuate too much. But that's just a theory."

"So that's why he thinks Leo and Raph are the only ones out there...he can't see us when he scans..." Donatello murmured to himself.

"Master Splinter! We gotta do something! Raph's hurt! And Leo too!" Mikey shouted.

Splinter looked down at the floor. "I can do nothing for them, Michelangelo. The war staff has power, yes...but not in this dimension." He looked up at Juno. "You must get them back, Juno."

"Damn right I will." Juno looked at her Beta Squad. The three women were standing at attention. "Feral, Psylocke, you two are coming in with me. They know you're here so it's not going to be a surprise for them. Jubilee, you're to hang back outside. Get yourself a clear view of what's going on when we get in there. They'll most likely know you're there, too, so play it safe and keep all channels open. Donatello, Michelangelo, I'll need your help too. Wesker and Valentine don't know you two exist, so we're going to use that to our advantage. Jubilee will give you guys some extra earpieces and mikes. I want you to stay live on the channels. If we're going to get Raph and Leo out of there alive, we're going to need your help."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" came the simultaneous reply from the three women.

And with that, Juno marched away towards her room.

"Wow. I can see why she leads," commented Donatello.

Feral nodded. "Yeah, well ya'll had better get ready because we're leaving when she gets back."

All at once, the three girls turned around and hustled. Each equipping themselves for battle. Donatello watched as Feral picked up enough ammunition and explosives to burn down a small city. Jubilee was busy packing all sorts of technical equipment, compressing them to be smaller and lighter to carry. Psylocke had disappeared into a portable room. Scorpion had left as well, leaving only the faint smell of sulphur wafting in the room.

Splinter waved the war staff, creating a glowing pool around himself. "Good luck my sons. I will await your swift return." He nodded at Donatello and Michelangelo before melting into the blue.

Mikey immediately leapt from where he was standing. Donatello watched as he ran towards the dojo. Within a minute, he was back.

"Donnie, catch!" Mikey yelled.

Donatello looked in time to catch his bo staff as it went sailing through the air. His purple bandana was tied around it. He took it and tied it off behind his head, then twirled his bo for good measure before shoving it through his belt behind him. Then, he took off towards his lab, intent on grabbing some of his own goodies to take.

When he got back to the living room, Mikey was the only one where. "Where are they?" he asked. "They didn't leave without us, did they?"

"No," came a voice from behind them.

The two brothers turned around and gasped. They had never seen them all in their battle wear. Psylocke's outfit left little to the imagination, leaving Michelangelo speechless. Feral was also clad in what looked to be Swimsuit Edition clothing, her tail swishing violently back and forth. Jubilee, the youngest of them was wearing a pink cropped top, dark cargo pants and work boots. She had also stuck a pair of pink sunglasses in her hair. Juno was in her leather catsuit, her weapons fitted to her. Mikey caught sight of added arsenal on her as well; a large hunting knife by her left ankle, a smaller dagger hidden well on her right arm and what looked to be shuriken decorating her right thigh.

Before the turtles could say a word, Scorpion quite literally dropped in from above, the familiar heat of the his flames warming the room. "They mean to kill you, Juno. I saw that missile that they had. It's part of a weapon. I think they're going to try and destroy you with it."

Juno glared daggers at Scorpion. In an icy voice, she replied, "Then let the motherfuckers try."


	42. Chapter 41

a/n: Wow. Syzygy101 and Dontgotaclue88, I am really surprised to see reviews from you two! Holy cow! Lol! Thanks for reading, and thanks so so so, ever so much for reviewing! Raychoo, welcome and I hope you are enjoying so far. Have you guys been watching the Nickelodeon series lately? I like the new turtles series! It's a lot more light-hearted than the series than ran from 2003-2009. I really enjoyed that one though. Raph was much darker, angrier and more sardonic. This new Raph is definitely a bit less dark. I LOVE the new Leo though! I've always liked Leo the least but in this new series, he makes mistakes, he makes terrible decisions, he *listens to Raph* (what the hell!? That's always a bad idea lol!) and he watches that Star Trek-y show. Hahaha. It's great. I also love the Mikey in the new series. He's super cute!

Anyway, here's another chapter! We get to see Beta team in action! I'm desperately trying to think of ways to finish this fic off as well! Anybody have any ideas? :) I can't guarantee I'll use it, but hey, it's always good to hear from readers. I hope you all enjoy this latest installment.

* * *

_Earlier..._

"Unh..." he groaned. _Where the fuck am I? Why does everything hurt? _Raphael blinked, trying to get rid of the fuzzy feelings in his head. He looked over to his right.

"Leo?! LEO! Aw shit, Leo, can ya hear me?" Leonardo was strapped to a metal table beside him, unmoving. Raphael grunted as he tried to free himself of his restraints. "The fuck? Hey! HEY! Who's there? Let me the *fuck* out and maybe I won't pummel ya brains out!" His voice echoed throughout the room.

"Yell a bit louder, Raph. I don't think they heard you over in Jersey..." croaked a voice beside Raphael.

"Leo! You're awake! Can you move? Are ya hurt?" asked Raphael. It was always during times of stress that his Brooklyn accent came out more pronounced.

"I'm okay, Raph. You?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. Who the fuck were those two, Leo?"

"I'm going to guess they're Juno's friends from H-Fac." Leonardo craned his neck around, trying to get a sense of his surroundings. "They're probably trying to lure her here using us as bait."

"Yeah, figured that. Doesn't take a genius to realize this is a trap. We gotta get outta here. I don't do so well in restraints."

"You're not going anywhere, freak." A tall woman with a long blonde ponytail stepped through a door in the room.

Leo narrowed his eyes at her. "Who are you?"

"Agent Valentine is her name," followed a voice from behind her. "And I am Agent Wesker." A blonde man wearing a long black coat entered the room. "Now, who might you two be?"

"Fuck you!" Raph huffed.

"Aw, that's sweet. Big Red here wants to fight again. Didn't you learn your lesson last time, mutant?" asked Valentine, poking Raphael hard in the chest.

Sneering at her, Raphael spat in her face. "I got something I wanna poke you with and it ain't my dick, bitch." He grinned wickedly.

Valentine growled and wiped at her face. "Fucking mutant!" she yelled throwing a right hook at Raph.

Raphael took the hit and grinned at her again. "That all you got, blondie?"

"Raph! Enough!" silenced Leo. "What do you two want with us?"

"The whereabouts of one Juno Alex and her teammates. Simple." Wesker raised an eyebrow as the two mutants in front of him visibly stiffened at the sound of her name.

"I don't know who that is," Leo tried.

Valentine stepped closer to Leo. "Liar liar, pants on fire," she sing-songed, as she fit a brass knuckle onto her hand. "Hanging from a telephone wire..." _THUD. _Agent Valentine laughed as she punched Leo's torso.

"Oh you just keep on hittin', bitch. When I get outta here, I'ma wipe the fuckin' floor witchu..." rumbled Raphael.

"This is so fucking cliche, Albert! Let's just kill them and leave their bodies for her to find. That'll get her attention."

"That's not the point, Jill. Juno has to suffer, and through these two innocent mutants..." here Wesker paused and stepped in between the two turtles. "She will indeed suffer." Walking swiftly towards the door, he looked back once. "Do what you want, Jill. Just...leave them alive, please."

Agent Valentine laughed coldly. She turned towards Raphael. "You with the big mouth, you're first." She grabbed one of his sais off a small table in the corner. "Where is Juno?"

Silence.

"Nothing to say? Where's that big mouth of yours now?" Valentine prodded Raphael in the chest. "Hyah!" she yelled, punching Raphael in the face again.

"STOP!" Leo shouted. He couldn't bear to see Raph get hurt.

Valentine whirled around. "Oh big Blue, I haven't even started yet!" She sneered and drove Raphael's sai into Leo's leg.

"You bitch!" Raphael roared above his brother's cries.

* * *

_The next day...Juno has already received the transmission from Wesker and is on her way..._

"Are the tech drones ready? I don't want to have to fight those three harpies." Wesker paced about the room, knowing...feeling that Juno was on her way.

"I can't wait for Psylocke to show up. She thinks she can kill me? What an idiot. I killed her partner, I can kill her, too!" Agent Valentine was leaning against the wall, playing with a dagger.

Just then, the alarm began to sound. The amber siren glowed around and around. A sure sign that Juno and her troupe had entered the area.

"Get them ready!" yelled Wesker, walking to the centre of the room.

Jill Valentine pulled up a screen using some equipment she had and prepared the tech drones for deployment. They were to distract the three members of Beta Squad while her and Albert Wesker focused their attacks on Juno. They were going to use the torpedo to kill her. Wesker had told her he was pretty sure one shot to the head would be enough. However, if he missed...well...Jill didn't want to think about that. He wouldn't miss. They would all live except for that monster Juno, and then they could all go back home and finish the war on their own terms. Agent Valentine pressed the last sequence of buttons and as if on cue, the front door burst open.

Juno was front and centre, Feral and Psylocke flanking her sides. But where was the other one?

"You forget your pipsqueak at home, Ju-Ju? Or maybe you're protecting her from all of this by keeping her hidden away?" Jill teased.

Her smirk was cut short as Psylocke threw a force blast in her direction, knocking her back a few feet. "Shut up, Valentine."

Wesker stepped forward, waving a hand to silence Agent Valentine. "As you can see behind me Juno, your two friends are bleeding and broken. They are in no shape to fight, and they have some old fashioned artillery pointed at their heads. Point blank. Even you are not fast enough to save them both. So, please. Disarm yourself, and I'll give you a quick and painless death. Or, we could do Plan B. What do you say? Hmm?"

"You can take your charm, and shove it, Wesker. I'm not here to surrender. You must know that."

"Well, it was worth a try. But make no mistake Juno. Red and Blue will die tonight." He sneered wickedly at her, knowing she wouldn't be able to save either of them.

"No, Wesker, they won't." Juno blinked and waited.

* * *

Outside, Jubilee had been listening. She said one word to no one in particular it seemed. "Now."

* * *

In the time it took for Juno to blink, Michelangelo and Donatello had materialized seemingly out of nowhere. They were on the ceiling and in one swift motion, each had disarmed the weapons pointed at their brothers.

"What!?" shouted Wesker as he whirled around to see what was happening behind him. Before he could shout anything else, he was thrown into the wall.

Juno had stepped forward in Wesker's brief distraction and had uppercutted the man. Suddenly, the room was thrown into chaos as Valentine released the tech drones; androids with the sole purpose of fighting for H-Fac. They were quite similar to the Foot Tech Ninjas the turtles had once fought, years ago.

Having dropped from the ceiling, Donatello and Michelangelo were trying hard to ignore the battle that had erupted around them. Quickly, they worked at freeing Leo and Raph. Juno had told them that they would be needed in the fight and had instructed Jubilee to give them each a syringe. One for Leonardo, and one for Raphael. Donatello had questioned their contents, but Feral had only said, "One shot of that shit, and your on fire! BOOM!" She had gestured wildly with her hands and laughed. Mikey was giving Don a wary look.

"Are you sure about this, Don? What if it hurts them?"

"I'm not sure about anything right now, Mikey. But I know we gotta help." He stuck the plastic covering of the syringe in his mouth and clamped down hard with his teeth, pulling off the protective sheath. Spitting it over his shoulder, he took a deep breath before stabbing it downward, into Raphael's thigh, just as Jubilee had instructed. He grit his teeth, and pushed down with his thumb, releasing the contents of the syringe into his brother's blood stream. Then he pulled it out and dropped onto the ground below. He was breathing heavily with anticipation. What was going to happen?

"RAAARGH!" roared Raphael as he was roused into consciousness. With a feat of strength none knew he had, he pulled free from the metal restraints Juno had told them to leave on their ankles before injecting. Suddenly on the metal table, in a squatting sort of position, Raphael looked at Donatello.

"Where're my weapons, and where is that blonde bitch?" he hissed.

"Yup! Looks like it works just fine!" Donatello shouted over to Michelangelo who began the same process with Leonardo.

"You sure you're okay, Raph? I mean...you look like hell."

Raphael looked at his brother. He knew he was bruised and battered from the beating he had taken from Agent Valentine, but right now..."I feel like I could take on the world, Donnie," he smiled. "Now, my sais, please."

* * *

Juno had taken the battle with Wesker outside. Though the man was only human, he had modified himself with cybernetic implants and was stronger, quicker and more agile than a normal human being. He hated mutants and believed human salvation lay in technology, not genetics.

"Puh!" Wesker spat out blood, Juno having hit him one too many times in the face. He could feel a tooth coming loose. But he couldn't worry about that right now. Where was Jill? Wesker only hoped she was doing what she was supposed to do: Find out which one of those bastard turtles was her weakness. Except now there were four. Not two. Four. _Shit_. He cursed inwardly.

"What's wrong, Albert? Things not going to plan?" Juno snarled. She hated Wesker. He was responsible for her childhood. It was his experiments that she had endured. It was his conditioning that had made her the killer she was.

Juno lunged forward, spinning around last minute and swiping with her dagger. It only grazed Wesker as he bounded away from her. She caught a slight movement from the corner of her eye and artfully dodged a round from Valentine's gun. Spying her sais laying on the ground some distance away (Wesker had managed to disarm her earlier) Juno needed to think fast. She needed those weapons. Swiftly, she performed a handspring that landed her on top of a metal crate. Juno scanned around quickly and upon seeing Psylocke and Feral ahead she yelled their names, followed by one word: "Up!"

Each breaking from their own battles with the tech drones, both girls stood prepared as Juno somersaulted off the crate, ran towards them, finally placing a foot firmly in Feral's, then Psylocke's hands. Using the momentum she had gained while running, Juno was launched into the air. Gracefully, she did a swandive, and threw out the shuriken she had with her to cover her as she sailed through the air.

Landing like a cat, Juno ran forward, quickly snatching up her sais. "Die, Wesker!" she shouted as she stabbed forward with her left hand, quickly bending backwards to miss a hard left hook from Wesker. Juno swiped downward with her right hand, catching Wesker's wrist between the prongs of her sai. Yelling, she slammed it down into the concrete, burying the tip deep. With Wesker briefly trapped, Juno elbowed him in the face again, feeling his nose snap.

"Get off me you BITCH!" he roared as boosters in his shoes propelled him upward with enough force to lodge him free. He knew he had little time. "JILL!" he cried as he ran. Wesker needed to get back inside the warehouse. He needed the rocket launcher that had the torpedo in it. He was going to finally kill Juno.

Hearing her name, Jill Valentine broke off her fight with Raphael. She smiled and waved her fingers as before running away.

"Aw, I ain't done witchu, bitch!" Raph yelled after her. He swung out with one of his sais and using a twisting motion, was able to catch that long blonde ponytail of hair around the prongs. "HAH!" he shouted as she jerked backwards, landing flat on her back. Raphael jumped, somersaulting once. He landed on top of Jill, who seemed to have the wind knocked out of her. Snarling, he reeled back his arm and balled his hand into a fist. "I'ma enjoy this, blondie," he said before driving his fist down into her face. Hard.

Jill screamed as she felt her nose crack and her vision go blurry. She tried to get up, but there was something heavy on top of her. Her head snapped backward and hit the concrete hard as Raphael hit her in the face one more time. He might have killed her with his next hit if Psylocke hadn't pulled him off.

"Oh no you don't, Raphael. Jill Valentine is the reason my daughter doesn't have a father. She will suffer at my hand."

Raphael looked at Psylocke and then down at the unconscious blonde on the ground. He gave her one hard kick to the ribs before stepping back. "She's all yours, Psylocke." He glanced around and noticed Jubilee in her Bowser contraption (at least that's what Michelangelo had called it when they had seen it earlier,) fending off at least a dozen of those tech drones. Smiling to himself, he bounded off her in direction.

* * *

With Raphael gone, Psylocke bent down towards the prone form of Jill Valentine and knelt beside her. Ignoring the battle going on around her, she nudged her telepathically. _Wake up Jill...wake up and face your destiny._ Psylocke smiled as Jill began to stir.

_Shit...that fucking turtle bashed my face in..._ Jill blinked slowly and saw what looked to be feminine legs sitting beside her. _What the fuck?_ Suddenly, cold realization dawned on her and she tried to skitter away from the woman with the dark hair. "Shit...aww...fuck..." she mumbled as she realized that her jaw was also dislocated...at the least.

"What's wrong, Jill? Not so happy to see me?" Psylocke stood up and smirked at the cowering Agent below her. "Where's your Wesker to back you up now?" Walking towards Jill, Psylocke could only shake her head. "This is for Yukio!" she hissed. Grabbing Jill's hair, Psylocke pulled her up from the ground and stabbed Jill in the back of her neck with her psy-knife. There was a special place in her mind that she had reserved just for Agent Jill Valentine. A special place where Psylocke stored all her dark thoughts, all her grief, all her anger and suffering from the death of her partner. It was these thoughts that Psylocke forced into the mind of Jill Valentine. Jill screamed, unable to control the flood of black emotions that poured into her. She grabbed at her assailant, and clawed at her own eyes, trying to un-see the images that Psylocke was feeding her. But it was no use.

In the end, Psylocke walked away from the blonde Agent. Jill sat unmoving on the ground, her eyes blank and staring, her mind destroyed. And that was where Wesker found her.


End file.
